Lien - Bonus
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Après la guerre beaucoup de chose se sont produites et bien d'autres encore se produiront. Avant que la grande menace ne pèse de nouveau sur le monde Shinobis. Ils furent en paix. De la joie, des bonnes nouvelles, des annonces inattendus. Avant que tout ne bascule de nouveau, ils étaient heureux malgré les nombreuses pertes subies et qui pesait encore.
1. Lien - Bonus

**Bonjour, Bonjour ^^**

**Ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire mais des bonus qui concerneront la vie de Sasuke et Naruto avant l'histoire de l'Akatsuki Bis. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire ''Liens'' en entière pour comprendre, seulement le premier chapitre pour connaître au moins la base de l'histoire ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non, tant que cela soit constructif évidemment.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'y arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**


	2. La grossesse - Partie 1

**Bonjour ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non, tant que cela soit constructif ^^**

**Pareillement si vous avez des idées, je suis ouverte à toute proposition pour leur vie quotidienne. Que cela soit des crises de jalousie, des missions ou autres. Je l'ai publié en nouvelle histoire pour que vous puissiez mettre votre petite touche personnelle, que je pourrais mettre dans la principale en vous citant bien évidemment si cela concorde avec la suite que je prévois ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Dans le grand manoir Uchiwa, un Shinobi à la blondeur des blés était déjà éveillé depuis un petit moment et observait affectueusement son homologue à la chevelure jais. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement en étant baigné par les fins rayons solaire qui traversaient les rideaux, éclairant sa peau laiteuse qui brillait à cause de la fine perle de sueur qui recouvrait son épiderme.

Naruto posa un chaste baiser sur le dos opalin. Du bout des lèvres, il glissa sa bouche sur la peau douce et au gout agréablement sucré. Un soupir d'aise parvint à ses oreilles et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il entreprit de doucement mordiller le cou de Sasuke tout en frôlant le bas du dos de son meilleur ami, le caressant telle une plume.

La respiration de Sasuke se fit plus profonde et il bougea légèrement. Il ouvrit à demi les paupières pour tomber dans les cobalts de son amant, qui l'admirait avec envie. L'ébène se positionna sur le dos en ne quittant pas son compagnon des yeux, le fixant avec les même profond sentiments.

Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, Naruto s'allongea sur Sasuke qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur son homme, qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser en passant ses doigts entre les fils d'or.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et langoureusement, laissant leur sentiment s'exprimait dans leur baiser. La main douce et fine de Sasuke voyagea dans le dos puissant et ferme du Jinchuriki, qui frémit sous la douceur de la paume sur sa peau. Le désir puissant qu'il éprouvait pour _son_ Uchiwa augmenta comme il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Un gémissement de Sasuke fut étouffé par les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se mit à se déhancher délicieusement entre ses cuisses, faisant frôler leur deux virilités qui commençaient à se tendre.

Les amants s'écartèrent, le souffle court et le regard fiévreux. Ils se fixèrent intensément et passionnément.

\- Je suis pardonné ? Questionna soudainement Naruto en mordillant le point érogène de _sa _moitié.

Moitié qui oublia la question de son amant, trop absorbé par les dents de _son _blond qui lui dévoraient le cou, de ses mains qui le frôlaient, de son corps brûlant qui enflammait son épiderme et faisant beaucoup trop battre son cœur à ses oreilles. Sasuke se mordit fortement les lèvres en griffant le dos de Naruto, sous le déferlement de sensation qui le parcourait si intensément et des émotions qui l'envahissaient.

\- Alors… Sa-su-ke ? Souffla chaudement et suavement le futur Hokage à son oreille en la mordillant.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas… encore décidé… Haleta l'Uchiwa, le provoquant malgré son souffle laborieux.

Sasuke gronda sourdement lorsque Naruto lui mordit plus sauvagement le cou en guise de représailles. Le blond sourit en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de l'ancien Nukenin.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le fils Uzumaki en lui posant un tendre baiser sur un suçon.

\- Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner ?

Sasuke passa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto, il agrippa fermement une poignée de cheveux blé et força doucement son compagnon à le regarder.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur à ses yeux sombre où une lueur de crainte et d'espoir les faisait briller.

\- Alors épo…

Un toquement à la porte interrompit Sasuke qui soupira alors que Naruto grogna d'avoir été interrompu. Les frustrants tous les deux de ce brusque retour du monde extérieur.

Le retour à la réalité était plus dur qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

\- Je reviens. Soupira Naruto en se levant.

Le blond enfila seulement un bas de pantalon qui appartenait à Sasuke, grommelant des mots inintelligible sous le regard amusé de _son _amant.

Plus qu'agacé, Naruto sortit de la chambre en étant bien décidé à envoyer boulet bien correctement l'importun qui osait venir les déranger. Ils étaient en congés et c'était hors de question que cela soit écourté, pour quelconque raison que ce soit.

Naruto pénétra dans l'entrée au même instant que d'autres coup plus puissant retentirent, augmentant davantage son énervement de deux crans supplémentaires.

\- Quoi ?! Gronda Naruto en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Naruto déglutit devant le regard bleu qui lui faisait face, il ne put empêcher un léger pas en arrière face au regard de son aîné.

\- Tu es encore vivant, alors. Gronda la voix froide et sévère de sa Obaa-chan.

\- Ah ah ah… Salut Obaa-chan. Ricana nerveusement Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Kakashi vous a donné plusieurs jours de congés que vous devez passer une semaine à ne donner aucun signe de vie. Reprocha durement la blonde en croisant les bras.

Naruto cligna des yeux, il posa son regard sur le calendrier dans l'entrée et les écarquilla. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient cloîtrés dans le manoir ? Aucun des deux n'avaient vu le temps passé. Rien d'autres n'avaient compté que leur retrouvaille et ils avaient passés les jours précédents à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient parler de leur séparation et surtout, de la raison de celle-ci mais d'un seul regard, ils avaient tous deux décidé que les sujets qui fâcheraient serait pour plus tard.

Naruto posa de nouveau son regard azur dans les yeux de la même couleur de l'ancienne Kage.

\- Désolé… On a pas vu les jours passés… S'excusa timidement Naruto, les joues rouges de gêne.

\- Je vois ça. Sourit moqueusement Tsunade en le détaillant sans gêne de haut en bas.

Sa chevelure encore plus en bataille si cela était possible, les petites cernes sous ses yeux, les pupilles dilatés de fatigue mais un sourire épanouit et heureux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, qui la réconforta et lui chauffa le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus louper les nombreux et magnifique suçons qui sillonnaient la peau hâlée, ainsi que les griffures sur le torse aguerri et quelques rougeurs ici et là.

Tsunade avait beau n'avoir pas encore totalement confiance en Sasuke, elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il rendait _son _protégé heureux et comblé. Il n'était jamais aussi vivant que lorsque l'Uchiwa était près de lui.

La médecin reposa son regard sur le visage du blond et le regarda avec amour et fierté, comme une mère regarderait son fils. Elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tout misé sur lui, il était devenu ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Non, il était devenu beaucoup plus. Bien plus que son successeur.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté au soudain sourire que lui dédia _sa _Obaa-chan, ses yeux bleus brillaient et il crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer, et il détestait la voir pleurer.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

\- De quoi ? Questionna rapidement Naruto, inquiet du comportement étrange de sa grand-mère de cœur. Tu es malade ?! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Mais oui, gros bêta. Ricana Tsunade, touchée par l'inquiétude du blond, ce qui rassura ce dernier.

\- Tu me fais peur.

\- Je serais toujours derrière toi et même si tu prends les mauvaises décisions car je t'aime. Avoua Tsunade.

La Sannin attrapa doucement le visage du blond en coupe, ce qui le surprit. La blonde lui caressa ses joues marquées et une larme roula sur sa joue droite. Elle lui sourit et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- Obaa-chan…

\- S'_il _te refait du mal, je le tue. Prévint sérieusement l'ancienne Kage, ses yeux se noircissant. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te remettre dans _cet _état. J'ai failli te perdre et c'est hors de question que cela n'arrive.

Ému par les paroles et l'amour de _sa _Obaa-chan pour lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer. Naruto ne put empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues, mouillant le cou de la Sannin qui resserra son emprise à son tour. Elle maudit un instant les centimètres qu'il avait pris et la faisant se sentir si petite entre ses bras. Il avait si grandi et elle avait tant l'impression qu'il s'éloignait beaucoup trop.

\- Merci Tsuna-Obaa-chan… Souffla le futur Hokage d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je t'aime.

L'ancienne Kage sourit en s'écartant du blond. Elle lui posa deux tendre baisers sur ses joues marquées, puis elle le fit doucement se pencher en avant et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle fronça subitement le nez en le toisant avec mécontentement.

\- Va prendre une douche, je ne mentionnerais pas ce que tu sens. Grimaça la plus âgée. Vous allez vraiment me tuer un jour.

Naruto rigola malgré ses fortes rougeurs et posa un baiser affectueux et protecteur sur le front de la Sannin. Lui aussi, il l'aimait tellement fort. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé, n'avait jamais douté de lui. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tant le soutenir encore aujourd'hui et lui avoir donné sa confiance. Elle était devenue la mère qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir et il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit elle aussi heureuse. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

\- Et ensuite, rendez-vous dans mon bureau avec Uchiwa dans une heure.

\- On sera là. Assura le blond alors que la Sannin sortit de la maison.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire bienheureux, il essuya ses larmes et remonta rejoindre sa moitié.

Naruto fit un tour rapide de la chambre en fronçant les sourcils. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, le lit était vide, les draps et la couverture étaient retirées et aucune trace de son amant dans la chambre.

L'eau de la douche lui parvint aux oreilles et un sourire gourmand s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il retira son pantalon et rejoignit Sasuke. Il pénétra dans la cabine et se plaqua directement contre le dos de son amant. Naruto entoura possessivement sa taille de ses bras en lui embrassant tendrement la peau douce et tendre derrière son oreille, inspirant profondément l'odeur du gel douche alors que sa bouche descendit plus bas.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux en déposant sa tête contre l'épaule bronzé, offrant sans hésitation son cou aux lèvres chaude du blond, qui l'informa entre deux baisers.

\- Tsunade-baba… Nous attends… Dans une heure.

\- Hum.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi avant qu'elle nous interrompe ?

\- Cela peut attendre.

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il embrassa le Jinchuriki, ouvrant sa bouche de sa langue pour rejoindre passionnément sa jumelle. Sasuke échangea leur place et plaqua l'Uzumaki contre la paroi froide.

Naruto frémit à la différence de température contre sa peau, mais il l'oublia bien vite et n'en devint que plus échauffé et désireux lorsque Sasuke colla son corps humide contre le sien.

Le fils Uchiwa passa son bras gauche derrière la nuque du futur Hokage alors que sa main droite se retrouva sur le ventre de son compagnon, puis descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il commença à masturber, faisant gémir le blond qui rompit leur baiser.

Naruto grogna sourdement en déposant son front contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui accéléra ses délicieux mouvement de pompe, tout en commençant à lui laisser un énième suçon sur la peau à la portée de ses lèvres.

\- Sas'ke… On a pas… Le temps… Haleta Naruto en tentant de réfréner ses envies.

\- Une heure… C'est largement suffisant…. J'ai envie de toi… Mon amour. Rétorqua langoureusement Sasuke qui griffa le point érogène de Naruto en mordant son épaule.

Naruto n'était plus en mesurer de résister.

Si certains savaient que c'était Sasuke qui le « séquestrait »… eux tous qui croyaient que c'était l'inverse…

* * *

**Dans le bureau de Tsunade :**

\- Je vais vous expliquer dans les grandes lignes. Commença Tsunade.

La Sannin les regarda tour à tour pour s'assurer de leur attention. Naruto et Sasuke étaient d'un sérieux digne d'un grand combat et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle contint un sourire en les voyant chaise collé alors qu'il y avait encore une semaine, ils étaient presque à l'autre bout l'un de l'autre.

\- Dans la pratique, cela change pas grand-chose.

\- La pratique ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

\- Tais-toi, Usuratonkachi. Soupira Sasuke.

\- Je te permets pas ! Gronda immédiatement le blond en le fusillant des yeux.

\- Ne commencez pas, sinon vous pouvez oublier mon aide. Tonna Tsunade , une veine battante sur son front.

Naruto se ratatina sur sa chaise à la mauvaise humeur de la Sannin et hocha énergiquement la tête. Sasuke garda son air froid et détaché en croisant simplement les bras sur son torse, émettant simplement un 'hum' agacé.

\- Bien. Donc je disais dans la pratique, cela change pas grand-chose. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer comment on fait les bébés, la méthode de procréation reste la même.

L'ancienne Kage fusilla son protégé des yeux lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Naruto la referma immédiatement pour ne pas attiser davantage la colère de la blonde.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas digéré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté pendant cette semaine où qu'il était resté isolé du monde extérieur. Et ce, malgré ses excuses plus que sincères quelques instant plus tôt.

\- Celui qui portera l'enfant sera évidemment le receveur. Continua Tsunade en sortant deux boites d'un tiroir. « La mère » devra prendre une de ces pilules une fois par jour et le Père celles-ci. Pour la plupart des médicaments, je pourrais être certaine de la prescription mais c'est la première fois que je fais ceci, alors cela pourrait prendre un bon moment comme ça pourrait réussir demain.

\- Y-a-t-il des effets secondaires ? Questionna Sasuke, perplexe par la simplicité de la chose.

\- Oui mais rien de grave. Pendant la prise de cette pilule, le chakra de la ''mère'' s'en trouvera quelque peu altéré, alors je vous conseilles très sérieusement de ne pas en abuser et de vous en servir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, voire pas du tout. Par contre, lors de la grossesse, ils vous sera impossible de l'utiliser. Et même pour Kyubi. Ajouta Tsunade en voyant venir la question du futur Hokage.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent et la Godaime les laissa digérer les informations qu'elle venait de leur partager. Les deux amants reposèrent son regard sur elle.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Cela serait trop long à expliquer. La réussite de ce médicament est estimé à 90% et même si cela ne fonctionne pas, il n'y aura aucun risque pour votre santé. Il faut que vous soyez bien sûr que c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

À la fin de cette révélation, le regard de Tsunade se posa avec insistance sur le noiraud. Celui-ci put aisément lire les nombreuses émotions dans les prunelles bleutées, mais une en particulière l'interpella.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Que croyait-elle exactement ? Il n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et savait les ressentis de la plus âgée à son égard, comme tous ceux au village mais il aimait Naruto. Il désirait cette enfant avec lui et avec personne d'autres, n'était-ce pas une preuve de son amour alors qu'il aurait pu engrossé n'importe quelle greluche à ses pieds ? Ou peut-être qu'elle croyait que…

\- J'aimerais te parler, Sasuke. Annonça soudainement l'ancienne Kage.

\- Obaa-chan ?

Tsunade dédia un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant à Naruto qui hocha simplement la tête. Après un dernier regard échangé envers son amant, il sortit du bureau pour les laisser seuls, légèrement inquiet.

Un silence pesant s'installa, aucun des deux ne souhaitant le briser pour l'instant, se contentant de se dévisager l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi.

C'était une affirmation. Sasuke ne réagit aucunement et resta parfaitement impassible, ce qui agaça la plus âgée qui fit un effort monumental pour rester le plus stoïque possible.

\- J'aime Naruto comme mon fils. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. Commença Tsunade.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Elle ne le regardait qu'à peine mais il comprenait.

\- Jiraya l'a pris sous son aile car il savait et ce, bien avant tout le monde qu'il était destiné à de grande chose et il nous l'a prouvé à maintes reprise. Sourit Tsunade avec nostalgie et fierté.

L'ancienne Kage le perdit et le toisa mauvaisement avec une certaine aversion, et un peu de pitié. Sasuke se tendit imperceptiblement en sentant l'aura polaire qui se dégageait de la plus âgée.

\- Naruto a tort, j'ai une fois douté de lui.

\- À cause de moi. Devina aisément l'Uchiwa, sans montrer qu'il ressentit un léger pincement.

\- Son jugement est loin d'être objectif quand ça te concerne. Il perd le contrôle, il agit sans réfléchir, plus que d'habitude. Il est capable d'envoyer valser toutes ses profondes convictions et ses amis. Et je sais parfaitement que tu t'en ai rendu compte. Quand il a très clairement émis le fait qu'il deviendrait un Nukenin… Ou lors de votre dernier combat quand il était prêt à mourir de ta main par exemple…

Sasuke détourna les yeux, pas surpris du tout qu'elle soit au courant.

Tsunade put voir la culpabilité et la honte dans son regard sombre, bien qu'il le dissimula aussitôt lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Que c'est si facile pour toi d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux de Naruto. Grinça Tsunade en serrant les poings. C'est si aisé pour toi de le détruire si tu le voulais, il t'a offert toutes les armes pour que tu y parviennes, mais je ne laisserais pas cela arriver.

\- La réciproque est vrai. Rétorqua Sasuke. Je suis revenu pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

\- En es-tu sûr ? Demanda Tsunade en croisant ses doigts sous son menton, les coudes posés sur le bureau. Tu as vraiment oublié ta vengeance contre le conseil ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit à la mention des êtres qui ont tué son frère. La tension qui émanait du plus jeune valait toutes les réponses, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

\- Je les hais et rien ne pourra changer ça. Assura Sasuke d'un ton si polaire qu'elle en frissonna désagréablement. Si demain ils crèveraient, j'éprouverais une profonde satisfaction et je ne le cacherais même pas.

Tsunade plissa les yeux en braquant son regard dans celui empli de haine qui lui faisait face. Il était plus que sincère dans ses mots. Il ne faisait juste que confirmer ce que tous savait.

\- Mais je ne leur donnerais plus autant d'importance que ce qu'ils valent vraiment.

\- Donc, tu ne fais pas tout ça pour avoir ta vengeance contre les conseillers ? Demanda Tsunade, le faisant dangereusement briller ses yeux ténèbres. Tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas le savoir. Trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu as beaucoup plus d'ami que tu ne sembles le croire. De plus, Naruto est et sera toujours à tes côtés quoi que tu fasses. Siffla l'ancienne Kage. Je sais aussi que quoi qu'il décide, les Shinobis de votre génération seront de son côté et leur clan suivront, même si cela ne leur plaît pas.

\- Je ne me servirais jamais de Naruto ! S'énerva enfin Sasuke en se levant brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise au sol. Sachez que si j'aurais voulu le faire, alors je l'aurais fait depuis le départ. Et si je devais détruire Konoha aujourd'hui, c'est seulement si ce village s'en prenait encore à lui et à notre enfant. Déclara ardemment Sasuke, le Sharingan et le Rinnegan de sortit. Naruto est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non, il est mon _tout_. Sans lui, j'aurais déjà mis Konoha à feu et à sang. Sans son existence, rien ne vaut la peine dans ce monde, personne n'a aucune valeur.

Tsunade s'adossa à son dossier en ne le lâchant pas du regard. _« à lui et à notre enfant »._ Il était sincère et ses yeux ne pouvaient lui mentir. Elle comprenait dorénavant les dire d'Iruka. Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien – et surtout profondément - amoureux de Naruto.

Tsunade poussa un profond soupir en passant sa main sur son front, fermant les yeux. Sa haine était encore présente et son désir de vengeance avait plus ou moins disparu mais Naruto était la priorité de l'Uchiwa, comme le blond était la sienne…

\- Très bien. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Insista la Godaime. Si tu lui fais encore le moindre mal, je te tuerais immédiatement. Prévint très sérieusement la Sannin. J'ai défendu ton retour simplement pour ne pas le perdre. J'ai consenti à votre relation mais je ne te ferais jamais entièrement confiance et je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Votre confiance m'importe aucunement. Répliqua le Noiraud en désactivant ses Dôjutsus. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Bien qu'elle haïssait cette affirmation et son ton supérieur, elle ne pouvait pas nier les profonds sentiments qui unissaient le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze/Uchiwa. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais l'emportement de Sasuke l'avait rassuré sur quelques points.

* * *

**Dans la demeure Uchiwa :**

Sasuke et Naruto étaient rentrés depuis une heure, après encore quelques informations plus ou moins importante de la Sannin.

Les deux amants étaient tranquillement installés au sol sur les plaides qui décoraient d'ordinaire le canapé. Ils étaient entourés confortablement de leur couverture devant le canapé. Naruto était allongé entre les jambes de son compagnon et avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule. L'Uchiwa avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et caressait doucement son épiderme, dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesque sur sa peau nue. Alors que le blond lui-même en dessinait vaguement sur ses avant-bras.

Ils fixaient distraitement le feu dans leur cheminée, plongés tous deux dans des profondes réflexions. Ils pensaient aux nombreuses indications de l'ancienne Kage et surtout, aux conséquences de leur décision et les changements important qui adviendront dans leur vie.

Tsunade leur avait laissé deux jours pour bien y réfléchir, bien qu'ils en avaient déjà décidé lors du trajets… Mais les doutes envahir de nouveau Naruto, qui remonta inconsciemment les bras rassurant de Sasuke sur son torse, le faisant se stopper dans ses papouilles.

\- Tu es sûr ? Questionna le blond dans un murmure.

Sasuke soupira en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure blés. Il en avait marre des doutes de son amant. Il comprenait ses peurs mais cela commençait à l'agaçait. Il était pourtant sûr que pendant cette semaine passée ensemble, il avait totalement rassuré _son _blond sur ce fait. C'était lui et lui seul qu'il désirait et aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir d'émotions aussi forte pour personne d'autres. Il ne pourrait éprouver ça pour quiconque, et ne serait-ce même qu'un dixième.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas faire machine arrière.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux. Il se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à son amant, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses découvertes. Naruto caressa tendrement la joue opaline et sourit avec amour. Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Les mains de l'Uchiwa se posèrent en bas des reins du futur père pour le rapprocher davantage de son corps. Elles remontèrent dans le dos hâlé jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il agrippa fermement pour approfondir leur échange. Échange qui dura un bon moment avant que le manque d'air ne se fit ressentir.

\- Mais si toi, tu le faisais ? Souffla prudemment Naruto, faisant s'assombrir Sasuke. Tu pourrais très bien te lasser de moi…

\- Dobe…

\- Tu pourrais te rendre compte que tu serais plus heureux… Avec une famille « normal ». Tu…

\- On a jamais été normal, Naruto et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le souhaiterais.

Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répliquer qu'il le bascula sur le dos, faisant émettre un léger cri de surprise au Jinchuriki. Sasuke prit place sur le corps de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il s'écarta et caressa doucement la joue marquée à son tour, se plongeant intensément dans les yeux cobalts qui le fixait avec cette étincelle que Naruto ne réservait qu'à lui seul.

\- Si j'aurais dû me lasser de toi, cela ferait des mois… Ou plutôt des années que cela se serait produit. Je te l'ai pourtant dit et je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Tu es mon seul et unique ami et cela ne sera jamais autrement, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Si c'est ce que j'aurais voulu, alors je serais allé depuis longtemps auprès de ces greluches faible et sans cervelles qui me court sans cesse après.

\- Sasuke…

\- J'avais tout le temps de m'en rendre compte quand tu as rompu. Coupa l'Uchiwa.

Naruto détourna les yeux en ne désirant aucunement se souvenir de la souffrance qui avait suivi. Son regard fut de nouveau tourné sur Sasuke lorsque celui-ci l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Arrête de douter, Usuratonkachi et embrasse-moi. Exigea durement Sasuke.

Naruto sourit à cette déclaration. Les larmes aux yeux, il agrippa fermement les cheveux de son compagnon et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, sous la douce chaleur de la cheminée qui les éclairaient et les réchauffaient. Naruto enlaça ses jambes à celle de Sasuke qui se laissa entièrement reposer sur son corps, désirant se retrouver au plus proche de celui qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Leurs deux corps commencèrent à doucement s'échauffer et leurs mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuse. Leur bouche plus gourmande et leur langue plus quémandeuse.

\- Je t'aime… Teme. Souffla le blond contre les lèvres fines, en ouvrant à demi les paupières.

\- Je t'aime, Usuratonkachi. Retourna Sasuke en embrassant le cou du futur Hokage. Je veux cet enfant avec toi car c'est normal. On est lié, Naruto, refusait cette relation, c'est refusait ce lien pour lequel tu t'es tant battu.

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours autant quand je deviendrais une grosse baleine ? Questionna Naruto en passant ses mains sur le torse pâle de son compagnon.

Sasuke ricana doucement et se redressa pour le dévisager avec amour. Naruto faisait une petite moue boudeuse mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et de taquinerie.

\- Cela sera toujours le cas même si demain tu prenais l'apparence d'Orochimaru en tutu.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de son rire si franc et chaleureux, alors que Sasuke grimaça en imaginant son amant avec l'apparence de son ancien « Senseï ». Son corps se refroidit immédiatement à cette pensée et une bile de dégoût se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Ouais, non, oublie, je te tuerais si tu me fais ce coup-là. Menaça l'Uchiwa, à moitié sérieux.

\- Ça me serait même pas venu à l'esprit, je suis peut-être idiot mais pas à ce point-là, mais comme tue l'amour, c'est une merveilleuse idée, avoue-le. Rigola plus franchement Naruto.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres en regardant son amant rire. Il était si beau quand il était heureux. Ses petites fossette aux creux de ses joues lorsqu'il souriait, les rougeurs qui s'installaient et le rendaient toujours aussi adorable. Sa chaleur qui l'entourait. Son odeur de cannelle qui lui chatouillait les narines. Son corps chaud et puissant qui se contractait et qui vibrait contre lui, qui ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : Ne faire qu'un avec son meilleur ami.

Sasuke se souvient du pourquoi il aimait tant le blond sous lui. Naruto était le soleil, la chaleur, la joie. Il était son contraire et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient éloignés et presqu'entre-tués, mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait supporter de ne plus avoir Naruto dans sa vie. L'ombre ne pouvait vivre sans lumière et Naruto était la sienne depuis si longtemps… Même s'il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer.

Il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et c'était le seul qui le comprenait. Le seul qui était capable de briser cette carapace qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Il avait toujours réussi à lire entre les lignes de ses regards, de ses gestes, de ses mots, l'obligeant à lui dire toutes ses choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé, mais qui n'avait jamais réussi à éloigner cet être au grand cœur qu'il ne méritait pas. Et surtout, il était le seul qui était parvenu à lui faire ressentir de nouveau des émotions autre que la haine. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne le sera plus jamais.

Sasuke l'avait compris depuis des années mais à cet instant, c'était irrévocable, irréversible, inchangeable : Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze serait et resterait à lui. À personne d'autres.

\- Je devrais peut-être faire le coup à Kiba. Continua de rire le blond avec les larmes aux yeux, sans faire attention à l'observation intense de son amant. Cela serait mémorable de voir sa…

\- Épouse-moi.

Le rire de Naruto se stoppa net et il regarda son amant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche à moitié ouverte.

\- Pa… Pardon… ? Bredouilla Naruto, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Alors épouse-moi. Réitéra Sasuke, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été.


	3. La grossesse - Partie 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**

**J'espère que vous allez ? ^^**

**Vraiment désolé pour ce long retard, beaucoup trop de boulot et pas assez de repos malheureusement… **

**Merci à ManMiniMi d'avoir mise mon histoire dans tes favorites, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

**Réponse au review anonyme :**

**Guest : **_Bonjour, bonjour ^^  
Merci pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ^^  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ou tes idées si tu en as, ici je pourrais sans soucis les incorporer ce qui s'avère plus compliqué dans l'histoire principale ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espéranT que tu apprécieras la suite et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- _Épouse-moi…_

Naruto le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête et un troisième œil, n'en croyant absolument pas ses oreilles. Ses deux petits mots passaient en boucle encore et encore dans sa tête, ne parvenant pas à prendre entièrement conscience du sens de cette demande, qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre.

Le fait qui l'interloquait le plus, c'était que ni Sasuke, ni lui, n'avaient jamais pensé au mariage, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet, ni même fait une seule allusion depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ses trois mots dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa était si irréaliste.

L'épousait ? Lier leur vie à jamais ensemble ?

Naruto ferma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte sous la surprise et dévisagea intensément son compagnon et son regard si sûr de lui. Aucune moquerie, ni ironie ou sarcasme. Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien sérieux.

\- Mais on… Je… Tu… Bafouilla le blond, n'arrivant plus à ordonner ses pensées.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se trouver dans la tête de son meilleur ami pour comprendre ce qui s'y tramait, cela se confirma lorsque le corbeau se redressa sur ses genoux, les yeux sombres et la voix grave.

\- Laisse tomber, c'était une idée idiote.

Ce fut le déclic pour Naruto lorsque Sasuke se leva et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir. Ce ne fut pas vraiment lui qui décida de la marche à suivre. Son corps, son esprit et son âme ne désiraient qu'une chose, n'étaient liés qu'à une seule et même personne. C'était la seule réponse évidente à ses yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait offert sa vie à Uchiwa Sasuke, ça ne pouvait en être autrement.

Naruto se leva à son tour et attrapa fermement le poignet de Sasuke pour le retourner face à lui. Le noiraud se raidit, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de _son _blond. En avisant les yeux humides et l'étincelle joyeuse dans les prunelles bleutés, il se détendit en se rapprochant de son compagnon.

Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'Uchiwa et posa ses lèvres sur celle fines et chaude de Sasuke, lui donnant sa réponse par son doux baiser et par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières closes. Sasuke ferma les siens et répondit à son baiser en prenant le visage de son amant en coupe, essuyant tendrement les larmes sur les joues marquées.

Naruto demanda l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue qu'il accepta aussitôt, penchant la tête sur le côté pour approfondir leur échange. Leurs langues jouaient tendrement ensemble tandis que leurs mains se caressèrent. C'était un baiser empli de promesse et qui assurait l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Toujours plongés dans leur baiser, Naruto posa un genou à terre en entraînant sa moitié sur les couvertures qu'ils avaient installés peu de temps auparavant. Le baiser prit plus d'ampleur à mesure de leur envie qui se décuplait. Naruto gronda sourdement lorsque Sasuke griffa son point érogène à la base de sa nuque de sa main gauche, tout en caressant son épaule de sa main droite, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un ricanement lorsque le blond le bascula vivement sur le dos en interrompant leur échange, puis il siffla quand Naruto lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la perçant légèrement de ses canines. Sasuke se la mordit lui-même lorsque le futur Hokage planta ses ongles dans la peau de ses hanches, faisant rougir son épiderme, tout en mordant férocement son point érogène entre son oreille et son cou.

Naruto reprit d'assaut la bouche de son amant avec plus de violence mais qui échauffait encore plus son compagnon. Sasuke adorait lorsque Naruto perdait ainsi sa retenue, ses mains se faisaient plus chaudes sur sa peau, sa bouche plus humide et affamée, son corps plus brûlant. Toutes ces sensations étaient presque insupportables mais tellement délicieuses.

L'Uchiwa fut le premier à interrompre le baiser, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir et presque tourner de l'œil.

\- Dobe… Souffla Sasuke en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Tu…

\- Oui. Le coupa le blond en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui ténèbres. Je ne veux pas parler.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre, Naruto replongea férocement sur la bouche fine et rougit de l'Uchiwa.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient pas besoin d'un mariage pour prouver leur lien et leurs sentiments, mais tous devaient savoir et comprendre que quoi qu'il pouvait penser, ils seraient ensemble et liés à jamais. Eux deux et cet être qu'ils auraient et aimeraient comme ils s'aimaient. Personne ne s'immiscerait jamais dans leur relation.

La main droite du blond effleura son torse d'albâtre puis son ventre. Les doigts inquisiteurs effleurèrent son sexe tendu mais sans s'attarder, faisant émettre un soupir frustré à Sasuke qui dut briser leur baiser lorsque le blond pénétra un doigt dans son intimité, le faisant se cambrer.

Naruto sourit contre le cou de son amant. Il pencha le visage du noiraud sur le côté pour pouvoir mordiller sans retenue la peau au goût sucré. Il tourna vivement ses phalanges dans l'antre serrée et chaude de son amant, étirant et détendant ses chaires pour son futur passage, décuplant le désir et Sasuke, qui avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Sasuke haleta en ondulant sous le plaisir des sensations intenses qui le traversaient si violemment, il se cambra en plantant ses ongles dans la peau hâlée à sa portée.

\- Naru… Gémit l'Uchiwa d'une voix rauque et tremblante en rouvrant ses paupières.

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge en croisant le regard voilé de plaisir et les joues rosies de son meilleur ami. D'un mouvement habile, il percuta ce point si sensible de son amant qui le fit jurer sous le tremblement encore plus violent qui s'ensuivit.

Le Jinchuriki ne tint plus et reprit les lèvres rougies d'assaut en accélérant ses pénétrations, se gorgeant des soupirs du corbeau et du corps fin et brûlant contre le sien, qui tremblait sous le plaisir de ses caresses. Il dévorait sa bouche sans retenue et leurs virilités finirent de se tendre au maximum.

Le Jinchuriki ralentit soudainement ses mouvements en stoppant le baiser. Sasuke s'apprêtait un émettre une forte protestation quand Naruto renfonça trois doigts en lui.

\- Naru… Putain ! Gronda l'Uchiwa en lui mordant sauvagement l'épaule sous la vague d'extase qui traversa son corps entier.

\- Tu es à moi. Grogna possessivement ledit Naru en lui mordant le haut de sa mâchoire. Rien qu'à moi, Uchiwa.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le blond aspira la peau d'albâtre entre ses lèvres pour lui infliger un magnifique suçon.

C'en fut trop pour l'ancien Nukenin, autant de sensation d'un coup était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, il en arriverait même à maudire son endurance et celui de sa moitié dans ses instants.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, alors il ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur son futur mari. Ses douces lèvres qui dévoraient son cou avec toujours autant d'avidité et sans être rassasié. De ne percevoir que les doigts agiles qui le connaissait si bien et qui jouait parfaitement avec son corps, du corps puissant et brûlant de son homme contre le sien, de sa respiration chaude et irrégulière qui caressait sa peau devenue ardente.

Sa main droite qui agrippait l'avant-bras du Jinchuriki trouva sa place dans les cheveux du blond pour qu'il revienne l'embrasser. Naruto n'en fit rien et incurva ses doigts qui appuyèrent sur sa prostate. Sasuke ne put contrôler l'orgasme qui était monté d'une flèche et il jouit entre leurs deux corps.

L'ancien Nukenin tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui fut une tâche difficile, étant donné que le futur Hokage s'amusait toujours joyeusement avec son cou, lui laissant des marques plus prononcées les unes que les autres, alors que ses doigts étaient toujours dans son intimité et se mouvaient plus lentement.

Naruto retira ses phalanges et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de frustration et de mécontentement franchir ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire contre son épiderme.

Sasuke s'écarta à son tour et ce fut Naruto qui émit un grognement mécontent, ce qui étira les lèvres de L'Uchiwa en un rictus moqueur. Sasuke posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement pour se positionner assis et le blond prit place sur ses cuisses. Sasuke se pencha en avant et le mordit au cou puis il passa le bout de sa langue à l'endroit qu'il l'avait mordu et qui rougissait déjà. Il ricana narquoisement en sentant le frémissement de son homme.

Sasuke le regarda et posa un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées et rougies par leur précédemment échange. Soudainement, Naruto prit appui sur les épaules de son compagnon pour faire mine de vouloir descendre de son corps, faussement contrariée et énervée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sasuke l'attrapa par les hanches et le bascula sur le dos, puis se positionna entre ses cuisses.

Sasuke le regarda sans l'once d'un sourire, il passa sa main dans les doux cheveux blés pour attirer à lui leur propriétaire et échanger un baiser passionné. Naruto échangea de nouveau leur position et remonta la cuisse de son futur mari jusqu'à sa hanche et d'un coup de bassin, il le pénétra habilement puis il stoppa tout mouvement, grognant sous cette chaleur et cette douceur qui l'enserraient si plaisamment.

Sasuke se cambra en arrière en stoppant leur baiser, sa respiration était haletante et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Naruto se pencha et plongea sa tête dans son cou et y déposa des baisers papillons. Le Jinchuriki commença ses coups de reins lentement, savourant toutes ses sensations qui l'incendiait. Il perdit peu à peu le contrôle qu'il était parvenu à reprendre et accéléra ses pénétrations, allant toujours plus profondément dans ce corps offert à lui et qui l'accueillait encore et toujours.

Naruto ferma les yeux, appréciant les soupirs presque indécent de son compagnon, ses ongles qui se plantèrent dans son dos, son corps qui tremblotaient, les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui se synchronisaient si parfaitement avec le sien. Il l'aimait tellement. Plus que de raison. Plus que toute chose. Plus que ce village.

Comment aurait-il pu refuser d'unir sa vie à son meilleur ami ?

Naruto rouvrit ses paupières et se redressa pour admirer Sasuke, qui rouvrit les siennes. Ce dernier leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue de l'Uzumaki. Les pupilles de celui-ci s'éclaircir progressivement pour devenir d'une belle teinte orangé tel un coucher de soleil. Le futur Hokage se mordit la lèvre devant le Sharingan et le Rinnegan qui brillaient intensément, sous la seule lueur de la cheminée. Mais plus encore des sentiments violents et puissants qui les traversaient.

Les deux Shinobis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis s'écartèrent de nouveau.

\- Naruto… Souffla l'Uchiwa en enroulant ses jambes autour des reins du blond. Plus. Quémanda le corbeau en l'attirant au plus près de lui.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra ses coups de reins qui devinrent plus brusque et intense. Le fils Namikaze passa ses bras autour de Sasuke et se bascula lui-même sur le dos, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'ancien Nukenin et celui-ci commença à se mouvoir lentement, remontant et descendant sur son sexe, dévorant son homme de son regard brillant écarlate et violet, des reflets bleutés parsemaient la chevelure de jais, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait la peau blanche comme la neige, une goutte sillonna du torse jusqu'au point où ils étaient si intimement reliés.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent et un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa au regard chaud et devenant presque bestial de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'agréable sensation que le blond s'apprêtait à le dévorer et il n'en dirait pas non.

Provocateur, Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour rompre l'échange visuel tout en poussant un gémissement très suggestif, et beaucoup trop érotique qui fit gronder Naruto qui resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur les cuisses pâles.

Les mouvements de l'Uchiwa devinrent plus rapide et il s'empala plus profondément, percutant de lui-même sa prostate et le faisant gémir plus fort. Sasuke eut un léger sursaut quand _son_ blond se redressa vivement pour le forcer à baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser farouchement. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas immobiles bien longtemps et caressèrent leurs corps respectifs, mémorisant chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il touchait pour la énième fois, sans jamais se lasser.

Sasuke stoppa le baiser mais ce ne fut pas au goût de Naruto, qui agrippa la chevelure de l'ébène pour le faire revenir à lui. L'Uchiwa passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et les entoura autour de ses hanches tout en continuant de monter et descendre sur la verge de son amant. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches étroites pour l'aider dans ses mouvements déséquilibrés et pour mieux aller à la rencontre de son fessier.

Naruto et Sasuke s'écartèrent par manque de souffle et les lèvres de l'Uchiwa ne quittèrent pas la peau hâlé, dévorant allégrement le cou au goût salé du Jinchuriki, qui pencha sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il ait plus d'accès.

Le futur Hokage siffla lorsque son meilleur ami le mordit tout comme lui quelques instants plus tôt. Suite à cela, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de planter ses canines dans la peau douce et tendre de son compagnon, ce point si sensible entre son oreille et son cou, le marquant comme sien.

Sasuke se sentit perdre pied, la douleur n'empêcha nullement le plaisir de leur étreinte, bien au contraire. Naruto le marquait comme sien et jamais, il ne pourrait s'en plaindre, ni lui en vouloir. C'était ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui. Quiconque dirait le contraire, le paierait très cher. Naruto était à lui. Il lui appartenait corps et âme et la réciproque était vrai.

Le cadet d'Itachi sentait qu'il était proche de son apogée, il contracta à intervalle régulier son intimité autour de la verge du blond pour accélérer leur jouissance. Blond qui ferma les yeux en se délectant de la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait quand il était dans _son _homme. Il se sentait vivant et enfin entier.

Le Jinchuriki rouvrit ses yeux et passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de l'ancien Nukenin, sans le quitter de son regard orangé, il l'embrassa tout en empoignant son sexe de sa main libre. Il ne fallut que deux mouvements de pompe pour déclencher son puissant mouvements désordonnés de Sasuke et les contractions de ses parois autour de lui suffirent à Naruto pour venir à l'intérieur de son amant, la respiration saccadée et le plaisir les faisant tout deux vibrer.

Quand la jouissance fut passée, Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa son front contre l'épaule moite de _son _Jinchuriki, reprenant difficilement sa respiration et descendant petit à petit de son nuage.

Quant à Naruto, il plongea son visage dans la chevelure humide et profita des battements irréguliers du cœur de son futur mari, resserrant ses bras autour de l'ébène.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin calmés et avaient repris un souffle plus ou moins régulier, Naruto se retira du corps de Sasuke, qui grimaça légèrement. Le blond se recoucha en gardant précieusement son compagnon entre ses bras, qui était de toute façon épuisé et trop bien, entouré de la chaleur de Naruto pour pouvoir mouver un seul de ses membres.

Le Jinchuriki fit un effort surhumain pour lever le bras et attraper un des plaids sur le canapé. Il les recouvrit soigneusement et il sourit lorsque Sasuke se resserra contre lui.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sasuke. Chuchota Naruto au creux de son oreille, faisant sourire le descendant Uchiwa.

\- Tu es et restera mon seul et unique ami, Naruto.

Et c'est sous cette profonde et sincère déclaration, dites sous la douce chaleur de la cheminée qui s'affaiblissait, qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain** :

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, éclairant de ses doux rayons le village qui se réveillait lentement. Les rayons de l'Astres traversèrent les rideaux et réveillaient doucement les habitants, la plupart étant mécontent car ils savaient qu'ils devaient se lever, et d'autres qui ne pensèrent qu'à se rendormir.

Dans le quartier Uchiwa et plus précisément dans le Manoir de l'ancien chef de clan, Uchiwa Fugaku, les rayons ne traversèrent aucunement les lourds rideaux sombres qui les empêchaient de réveiller le couple, toujours profondément endormi.

Pendant leur sommeil, l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki avaient échangé leur place. Sasuke était allongé sur le dos, son bras gauche enroulé autour des épaules du blond et le second autour de sa taille, le visage plongé dans la chevelure à la couleur des blés et sentant toujours autant la cannelle.

Quant au Jinchuriki, il prenait son meilleur ami pour un doudou, la jambe par-dessus les siennes et un bras enroulé autour de son ventre, le nez niché au creux de son cou. Naruto bailla et resserra son bras et sa jambe autour du corps de Sasuke, frottant son nez contre la peau pâle.

L'Uchiwa fronça légèrement les sourcils au soudain chatouillement contre ses narines, il tourna la tête à l'opposé pour se soustraire mais la soudaine perte de l'agréable parfum de cannelle perturba son sommeil. Sasuke se réveilla lentement et cligna des yeux pour se situer dans la pénombre qui envahissait le salon. Il tenta de se relever mais son bras engourdi le fit grimacer, il tourna la tête en direction de son meilleur ami et sourit en ne voyant que la chevelure blonde de son amant, son visage étant planqué contre son cou.

Sasuke referma les yeux et resserra son emprise sur Naruto. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était sentit aussi serein. Tout cela grâce à son rival, son meilleur ami, son seul et unique ami. Naruto avait accepté sa demande et ils allaient très probablement avoir un enfant. Que pouvait-il désirer de plus, lui qui avait perdu son clan, sa famille et ses amis ? Il en avait retrouvé une et il ne pouvait se sentir autant en paix avec lui-même. Il ferait tout pour les protéger et il tuerait quiconque qui s'en approcherait. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre mais maintenant, il comptait bien continuer à se racheter auprès de son compagnon.

Un coup léger à la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées et dans son envie de se rendormir, le faisant profondément soupirer. Sasuke ne bougea pas dans l'espoir que l'indésirable s'en irait, néanmoins, un second coup plus fort retentit, il siffla de mécontentement en se maudissant de ne pas s'être installé dans leur chambre.

Sasuke ouvrit à demi les yeux et fut immédiatement frappé par l'infime chakra qu'il ressentait. Chakra qu'il pouvait aisément reconnaître, ce qui lui donnait encore moins envie de se lever pour _lui _faire face. Il savait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire et il ne désirait aucunement faire souffrir son compagnon ou lui porter préjudice pour son futur poste d'Hokage.

Malheureusement, au troisième coup encore plus retentissant et à une légère augmentation de chakra, il sentit Naruto s'agiter un court instant, fronçant les sourcils en grognant sourdement alors que son souffle se fit un peu plus profond contre sa peau, tout en resserrant inconsciemment son emprise sur son meilleur ami.

Sasuke dut se résoudre à se lever pour ne pas que _son _blond se réveille, il retira délicatement son bras de sous la tête de son amant en desserrant doucement son étreinte, mais ce qui fit tout de même ouvrir à moitié les yeux au blond encore bien endormi.

Sasuke sourit en ayant l'habitude que le futur Hokage soit si réactif. Bien que Naruto le réfutait, la peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau était toujours présente au fond de lui malgré la confiance totale qu'il lui accordait.

\- S'ke… Souffla Naruto d'une voix éraillée et grave, dissimulant à peine son angoisse.

\- Rendors-toi, je reviens. Intima doucement le noiraud en lui posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Pour les rares fois où que cela se produisait, Naruto ne fut pas contrariant et ne posa aucune question, il se retourna en libérant le bras de Sasuke par la même occasion. Il se recouvrit du plaid jusqu'à son nez et se rendormit aussitôt.

L'Uchiwa se leva et grimaça à la douleur au creux de ses reins ainsi qu'au fourmis dans son bras engourdi, qu'il étira tout en se faisant craquer les épaules et le dos.

Sasuke eut une seconde grimace en se baissant pour enfiler son bas de pantalon à l'emblème des Uchiwa, puis la veste orange et noir de son amant qui était négligemment posée sur le dossier du canapé. Il la laissa ouverte, dissimulant aucunement les nombreuses marques de possession qui ornaient fièrement son corps.

Après un dernier regard affectueux au blond endormi, il se dirigea dans l'entrée en arborant de nouveau son masque inaccessible et froid.

En ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, il croisa les bras sur son torse et il nota rapidement l'examen de son interlocuteur et surtout, de son regard qui s'attardait sur la veste qu'il portait ainsi que sur les nombreux suçons et morsures. Les pupilles se noircirent dangereusement et se rétrécirent, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair, je ne veux plus te voir ici. Claqua durement l'Uchiwa.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire. Souffla son visiteur. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, on peut trouver une solution.

\- Tu es vraiment lourde, Sakura. Lourde et idiote.

La dites Sakura regarda un instant par-dessus l'épaule de l'ébène, puis fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa immédiatement, sachant que ce qu'elle dirait le mettrait hors de lui et hors de contrôle.

\- Je vais essayer d'être encore plus clair pour que ça rentre dans ta tête d'écervelé. Commença l'Uchiwa en activant ses Dôjutsu, la faisant difficilement déglutir. Naruto est la seule personne avec qui j'ai toujours fait semblant.

\- Pardon ? Questionna Sakura, ne saisissant pas les dires de l'Uchiwa et ne voulant pas les comprendre.

\- J'ai fait semblant de le haïr. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas le comprendre. J'ai fait semblant de n'éprouver aucun sentiment pour lui. Ce qui m'a amenait à vouloir éliminer la seule personne qui n'a jamais fait semblant avec moi.

\- _Je _n'ai jamais fait semblant. Contredit immédiatement la rosette.

\- Je n'ai jamais faits semblant de ne pas te supporter. Cingla Sasuke, la faisant reculer alors qu'il s'avança dangereusement. Toi et tes minauderies qui me tapaient tant sur les nerfs. Toi, qui croyait me connaître alors que tu ne savais rien et que tu ne sais toujours rien. Tu es et resteras cette gamine qui me court après alors que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et que je ne m'en sois jamais caché. Ce n'est en rien de la timidité que tu croyais tant mais de l'indifférence totale.

Sakura secoua la tête face aux paroles de son amour de jeunesse. Elle ne désirait pas y croire et elle n'y croyait pas. Elle sentait le chakra du démon à l'intérieur, ce n'était que pour ça qu'il mentait. Ils avaient été proche dans leur équipe, il ne pouvait pas le nier, surtout pas à cause de _lui_.

\- Tu m'as protégé lors de la bataille contre Madara et le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

\- Simplement parce que Naruto était près de toi. Répliqua Sasuke en la faisant reculer jusqu'au perron.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Tu m'insupportes. Avoua le noiraud. Tu te dis forte, mais Naruto a toujours été présent pour te sauver la mise, beaucoup plus que toi tu ne l'as été. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait pour être amoureux de toi. Soupira l'Uchiwa en ne pouvant empêcher une grimace aux nombreux souvenirs. Comment il peut continuer à te défendre alors que tu ne mérites pas son affection.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé… Déclara la rose en tentant un pas dans sa direction, son cœur se brisant de plus en plus sous les paroles de son amour de toujours, ne pouvant toujours y croire.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de m'aimer comme je n'ai aucune raison de t'aimer. Grinça Sasuke en plissant les yeux et reculant d'un pas pour garder une distance.

Sakura se remémora cette même déclaration qu'il avait dites avant son combat finale contre Naruto. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur qu'il lui administrait. Ses yeux sombres si froid, dénués de sentiments mais elle pouvait le voir, il lui mentait et pire encore, il se mentait à lui-même. Son esprit se renfermait pour éviter de souffrir, elle se devait de l'aider et de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il te haïssait et _lui _ne faisait pas semblant. Il t'insultait sans arrêt, pas _moi. Il _ne t'a jamais respecté. Toi qui est aussi intelligent, comment tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte ?! _Je_ t'ai toujours soutenu, j'ai même pas pu te tuer parce que je t'aimais et que je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Sasuke-kun… Na… Naruto te mani…

\- Arrête-toi là. Stoppa net l'Uchiwa en la plaquant durement contre la paroi du perron en bois, faisant craquer le bois. Tu es si pathétique que tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui montra, lui fit ressentir pour qu'elle comprenne enfin et leur foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Il lui dévoila le « suicide » de Naruto lors de leur dernier combat, ainsi que sa déclaration à peine voilée et leur proximité. Lui révéla la demande qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un Uchiwa tel que Sasuke et qui avait eu lieu la veille. Il lui fit ressentir la passion intense et profonde qui l'animait aux côtés de son meilleur ami, des sentiments violents et presque insoutenable qu'il n'avait ressenti pour personne et encore moins pour elle.

Une fois fait, il se recula et la regardait se laisser s'écrouler à genou, tremblante et les joues inondées de larmes. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non… Souffla la rosette en le suppliant du regard de lui dire que tout ceci était faux.

\- Je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Enfonça Sasuke avec un rictus méprisant envers elle, la faisant pâlir. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un être si franc et sincère que _ma _Dobe soit capable de me manipuler ? Ou de manipuler qui que ce soit ? _Lui _n'a jamais fait semblant avec ses sentiments envers moi ou ses proches. Les seuls fois où qu'il a fait semblant c'est quand il prétendait être heureux malgré toutes vos insultes envers lui. Malgré ça, il a sauvé ce village qui l'a fait tant souffrir par le passé et qui ne mérite aucune clémence de sa part. Sa valeur est plus grande que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Sa… Sasuke-kun…

\- J'ai failli à la promesse que je t'ai faites. La coupa Sasuke avec un soudain air tendre et un regard adoucit.

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son visage, les joues de la rosette rosirent lorsque _son _Sasuke-kun caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Les doigts délicats et fin se trouvèrent rapidement près de son cou, le caressant telle une plume.

\- _Je le savais. Sourit-elle. Il m'aime._

\- Sakura… Souffla l'Uchiwa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Ladite Sakura s'approcha pour combler la distance en gardant son sourire réjouit. Cependant, elle grimaça rapidement lorsqu'il enroula fermement sa main autour de sa gorge, son regard tendre se métamorphosa en un regard mauvais et si polaire qu'elle en trembla. Ses yeux se superposèrent à ceux de leur semblant de confrontation lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de tuer Karin, si elle voulait vraiment le rejoindre…

Son corps eut un mouvement de recul. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait ignorer son instinct qui lui dictait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'éloigner immédiatement.

\- Tu t'approches encore de lui, tu l'insultes, tu le touches et rien qu'un effleurement, je te tuerais dans des souffrances que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé. Si Naruto verse de nouveau des larmes à cause de toi, je te le ferais payer au centuple et il ne pourra plus rien faire pour sauver ta misérable existence.

Une fois sa promesse dites, il relâcha sa poigne. Sans un regard en arrière et pour son ancienne coéquipière – qu'il avait tout de même un peu apprécié par le passé – il pénétra de nouveau dans leur maison pour retrouver son amant.

Sasuke soupira profondément en espérant que la rosette avait enfin compris.

En rentrant dans le salon en silence, c'était pour constater que le blond était parfaitement réveillé. Naruto était dos à lui entouré d'un plaid orange et noir à l'emblème Uchiwa et Uzumaki, il avait de nouveau allumé la cheminée et fixait silencieusement le bois qui brûlait et crépitait.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son compagnon et s'assit derrière lui avec les jambes de part en part du corps de son futur mari. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et il fronça les sourcils en sentant la tension émanait de Naruto, qui s'était raidi entre ses bras.

\- Dobe ?

\- Sasuke… Je…

Naruto ne pouvait terminer et il se mordit les lèvres en baissant la tête, inquiétant son compagnon qui se releva pour se placer en tailleur face au blond, qui refusa obstinément de le regarder.

\- Écoute, si c'est pour Sakura…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Réfuta vivement le blond. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. Souffla Naruto en le regardant, ses yeux océans devenus brillants.

Sasuke ne comprit aucunement ce retournement de situation, il voyait bien dans les prunelles bleutés que cette décision le faisait souffrir, et qu'il ne le souhaitait pas du tout. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je le voudrais mais on ne peut pas.

\- Pour ce que le village en dira ? Supposa rapidement le corbeau en serrant les poings.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent bien tous penser. Réfuta de nouveau Naruto en détournant les yeux. Je t'aime et personne ne pourra changer ça et si pour devenir Hokage, il souhaiterait que je renonce à toi, alors je le deviendrais jamais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Questionna Sasuke en forçant doucement le blond à le regarder.

A la place de répondre, Naruto ferma les yeux et embrassa Sasuke comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et prit place sur ses cuisses. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, puis ferma les siens en répondant à l'échange qui lui semblait désespéré.

Les amants le rompirent après quelques minutes et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant leur souffle rapide. Ce fut Sasuke qui ouvrit en premier les yeux, suivit par _son _Jinchuriki.

\- Kyûbi…

Le silence de Naruto était éloquent pour lui. Sasuke retint un soupir et sans réfléchir, il activa son Sharingan et pénétra dans l'esprit de _son _blond pour se retrouver instantanément devant la cage ouverte du neuvième Bijū.

Kurama était dos à lui, roulé en boule et ne semblait pas l'avoir senti apparaître, mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il connaissait suffisamment le Renard pour savoir que c'en était rien.

\- Kyûbi. Appela froidement l'Uchiwa mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Kurama. Insista le Shinobi.

Ce dernier gronda à l'entente de son nom sortit de cette bouche dont il haïssait le possesseur, il releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard brûlant et empli d'amertume.

\- Que me veux-tu, _gamin _? Questionna durement le renard, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

\- Je vais épouser Naruto.

\- Il ne vient pas de refuser ? Provoqua Kurama avec un rictus satisfait, faisant serrer les poings à Sasuke.

\- Et je sais parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas unir ta vie à celle de _mon _Kuso-gaki. Grogna le Bijū en se relevant et le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Je ne le laisserais pas épouser un homme qui a voulu le tuer à plusieurs reprise, sois déjà heureux que je te permettes de partager son lit et son quotidien.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de prendre cette décision à sa place. Siffla Sasuke en s'approchant de quelques pas. Tu le fais souffrir en réagissant ainsi.

\- Ne prends pas cet air suffisant avec moi. Gronda le Biju en retroussant ses babines et s'approchant dangereusement.

Sasuke se tendit à son approche mais resta bien droit et ne quitta pas son regard brûlant du sien, déterminé et assuré. Il devait absolument convaincre le Bijū car même si _son _Jinchuriki n'en avait pas conscience, les réactions du Bijū pesait sur ces décisions et ses états d'esprits, Sasuke le sentait que trop parfaitement, surtout lors de leurs disputes ou de leurs étreintes.

\- Je l'ai vu dans des états si pitoyables à cause de toi, même quand ce maudit village le haïssait, il ne se laissait jamais abattre. Je l'ai vu dépérir et seule la détermination de te ramener le maintenait debout et en vie. Pourquoi te donnerais-je ma confiance alors que tu as tenté de l'éliminer à plusieurs reprise ?

\- Si je l'aurais voulu, je l'aurais fait lors de notre toute première confrontation quand il était inconscient à mes pieds, ou lors de la dernière quand il m'a offert sa vie pour que je puisses avoir ma vengeance.

\- Et en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit ? Questionna durement le renard en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, ce sont les choix que tu as pris même s'ils n'ont pas abouti. Peu m'importe ton envie de te débarrasser du conseil ou de détruire le village, tu es le seul qui puisse parvenir à le briser et je ne le permettrais jamais.

\- Je l'aime, Kurama. Avoua sincèrement Sasuke, faisant grogner puissamment le renard. J'ai conscience de la souffrance que j'ai fait subir à Naruto, et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point cela me tue à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je ne l'abandonnerais plus. J'en suis incapable.

\- C'est ce qu'à dit Haruno Sakura et pourtant…

\- Je ne suis pas comme elle. Claqua froidement Sasuke en rouvrant ses yeux haineux, où ses pupilles brillèrent intensément.

Kurama plissa les yeux à ses paroles, dites si sincèrement. Il connaissait suffisamment les Uchiwa pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à démontrer leurs sentiments et encore moins à les avouer à voix haute, ni à personne. Cependant, il se souvenait d'une chose essentielle mais même en s'y remémorant, il ne pouvait accorder sa confiance à ce gamin. Hors de question.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses mots ne seraient pas suffisant pour convaincre le Renard. Il avait fait trop de mauvaise chose à Naruto et il le comprenait. La seule solution à faire était de se livrer. Entièrement. Sans omission. Il avait à moitié ouvert son cœur à Naruto et maintenant, il devait entièrement le faire avec Kyûbi pour ne pas perdre _son _Uzumaki, ce qui adviendrait fatalement si Kurama gardait obstinément sa position.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dix minutes étaient passés et Naruto n'avait aucunement bougé de sa position, à califourchon sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Il observait intensément son compagnon qui était toujours autant immobile, les yeux fermés, le corps plus ou moins détendu et ses bras enserrant sa taille. Il s'inquiétait seulement lorsque les sourcils se froncèrent et que son corps se raidissait. Le blond savait ce que Sasuke faisait mais il n'avait aucune intention d'intervenir, devant les laisser discuter et mettre les choses au clair et briser la glace entre eux.

Le futur Hokage ferma les yeux et posa son front contre l'épaule de son amant, se remémorant sa discussion houleuse avec le Renard. Son refus avait été catégorique concernant leur mariage, il refusait obstinément d'être de nouveau témoin de sa descende en enfer si leur relation ne fonctionnait pas. Il haïssait l'Uchiwa pour ce qu'il avait fait et ne démordrait pas de sa décision. Sasuke lui avait fait trop de mal pour que Kurama accepte cette union à vie sans opposer de résistance. Naruto ne pouvait que le comprendre, bien qu'il ne l'acceptait pas.

Naruto tenait beaucoup trop à Kurama et il ne désirait pas le voir se renfermer comme avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Malgré son amour pour Sasuke, Kurama était tout aussi important que _son _Uchiwa et il ne voulait pas détruire cette relation qu'il avait durement et douloureusement acquise avec son Bijū.

Le futur Hokage ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi dans un silence inconfortable, et il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque les bras autour de lui se mirent à caresser tendrement son dos. Naruto releva la tête et plongea dans les deux yeux sombres de son meilleur ami, qui le fixait si intensément qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Sasuke afficha un sourire railleur en caressant ses joues colorées du bout des doigts. Quand il détourna les yeux, le corbeau ramena son attention sur lui et embrassa son meilleur ami. Il s'allongea en arrière en emportant _son _blond avec lui sans rompre leur échange.

\- S'ke… Réussit à articuler Naruto entre deux baisers.

\- Épouse-moi. Coupa Sasuke.

Naruto rouvrit instantanément les yeux et son souffle s'arrêta alors que Sasuke le regardait avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Deviens _mon _Uchiwa. Continua le corbeau en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues. Appartiens-moi entièrement comme je t'appartiens.

L'Uzumaki plongea férocement sur les lèvres de son futur mari, les dévorant comme il savait si bien le faire, rendant Sasuke pantelant d'envie et de désir. Il répondit avec ferveur au baiser passionné et brûlant de _son _mari, tremblant sous le ''oui'' susurré langoureusement à son oreille.

Cette nuit fut l'une des plus courtes qu'ils avaient passé. Au cours de celle-ci, dans un unique éclair de lucidité, ils prirent les médicaments que Tsunade leur avait prescrit, avant de repartir à l'assaut du corps de l'autre. S'unissant encore et encore. Oubliant le monde extérieur. Oubliant ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir ou les réactions qu'auraient leur amis. Rien d'autres qu'eux n'existaient et n'avaient d'importance. Leur corps réclamaient du repos mais ils étaient bien trop obnubilés par le désir pour le prendre en compte.

Au grand malheur de leurs amis et de leurs anciens Senseï, ils passèrent quatre jours enfermaient dans leur demeure, donnant aucun signe de vie. Kiba avait bien tenté de les sortir de leurs bulles pour les inviter à une fête entre eux mais il l'avait bien vite regretté…

Les forts gémissements qu'il avait entendu après avoir frappé plusieurs fois à la porte, le ''_plus fort, Naru'_' ou le ''_plus vite_'' qui avaient suivi n'était malheureusement pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, l'ayant fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en n'ayant jamais imaginé l'ex-Nukenin aussi vocale et imaginant – bien malheureusement pour lui - la position auquel Sasuke s'était adonnait.

Ses rougissements empirèrent lorsque Naruto avait débarqué dans le plus simple appareil, très mais alors très agacé, limite furieux.

A la suite de cette gênante et éprouvante discussion, le maître-chien avait bien pris en compte qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais déranger son meilleur ami blond quand celui-ci était encore en train de profiter allègrement du corps de son amant.

Kiba n'avait pas plus insisté après la réprimande plus que salé du Jinchuriki et pour la énième fois, ils avaient fêté sans l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa, décevant Hinata et agaçant prodigieusement Ino, qui allait bien les enguirlander quand ils se souviendraient enfin d'eux.

Ce qui n'arriva que quelques jours après.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous a plût et vous donnera envie de continuer à ce que je poste la suite ^^**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques tant que celles-ci soient constructive :-)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des idées à proposer, je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de proposition et je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**Profitez-en si vous voulez des réponses sur des événènements qui se sont déroulés avant celle de ''Liens'', je ferais des chapitres qui y répondront ;-)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable, à refaire ?**

**Le lemon entre nos deux héros préférés vous a-t-il plu ?**

**La confrontation entre Sakura et Sasuke ? L'obstination de cette dernière et les sentiments avoués de Sasuke ?**

**Le refus de Kyûbi au mariage et l'acceptation de Naruto ? La confrontation entre Kurama et Sasuke ? Déçu, surpris ?**

**Comment vont réagir le village au mariage et à l'annonce de la grossesse ?**

**J'attends vos avis, vos suppositions et vos idées avec impatience, cela fait toujours plaisir et continue à motiver d'avoir vos opinions et de savoir que l'histoire vous plait ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	4. La grossesse - Partie 3

**Bonjour ^^**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? ^^**

**Désolé pour ce retard, toujours beaucoup de boulot et pas assez de repos malheureusement…**

**Cette histoire est un supplément de mon original ''Liens''. Il y aura aucun spoiler dans celle-ci et racontera les événements qui se sont déroulés juste après la quatrième guerre.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la demande de Sasuke et l'acceptation de Naruto.

Ces derniers restaient toujours dans leur bulle mais après une longue réprimande bien senti d'Iruka et de Tsunade, ils durent reprendre contact avec leurs amis – au grand damne de Sasuke - et Naruto du reprendre quelques missions - à son grand malheur et à la surprise de tous – Celles-ci restaient très basique et de rang assez bas.

Kakashi n'avait pas été assez stupide pour confier des missions trop éloignées au blond, surtout celles où qu'il devait s'éloigner pendant plus d'une semaine. Le blond les aurait aussitôt refusés dans la seconde. Naruto avait bien été clair et lui avait assuré qu'il saurait bientôt pourquoi.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un blond aux yeux océans étaient assis paresseusement au comptoir et regardait chaudement son amant, qui s'affairait à-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi sur le plan de travail. Il était à peine 9h et ils avaient à peine dormi cette nuit encore. Aucun d'eux ne s'en plaindrait vu la nuit intense et agréable qu'ils venaient de passer. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il goûtait au corps de Sasuke, il ne s'en trouvait jamais lassé et rassasié et le désirait toujours aussi fort.

Naruto fronça soudainement les sourcils. Si à _cette époque_, il s'était avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami, aurait-il réussi à le garder auprès de lui ? Une partie de lui espérait fortement que oui… Mais la seconde lui disait que cela n'aurait rien changé et que la désertion de Sasuke aurait été encore plus dur à supporter.

Et puis… Leur ancienne coéquipière était sincèrement amoureuse de lui et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'enfuir rejoindre Orochimaru. Bien que c'était différent car l'Uchiwa n'éprouvait rien de sentimental pour elle.

Mais en repensant à ce passé qu'était le leur, ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là aujourd'hui car il devait se l'avouer, c'était les décisions qu'ils avaient prises qui les ont rendus si fort. Si Jiraya ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile, aurait-il réussi à être aussi puissant qu'à l'heure actuelle ?

Si Sasuke n'avait pas rejoint Orochimaru, aurait-il découvert la vérité sur le massacre de son clan ? Serait-il toujours en proie à cette haine et ce désir de vengeance qui avait régi sa vie depuis si longtemps ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Usuratonkachi. Le sortit de ses pensées la voix grave mais douce de son amant.

Naruto reposa son attention sur son compagnon, qui venait de déposer une tasse de café devant lui. Le porteur du Sharingan le regardait fixement, tachant de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien penser aussi sérieusement son fiancé, qui avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis vingt bonne minutes, chose qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du bavard blond.

\- Je croyais que je ne réfléchissais pas assez ? Rigola doucement le blond en attrapant la tasse brûlante.

\- Pas du tout, tu veux dire ? Je ne voudrais pas que mon fiancé meure dû à une surchauffe inhabituelle de son cerveau. Provoqua Sasuke avec un rictus narquois.

\- Teme ! Grogna faussement Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse, les joues rosies par le terme ''fiancé''.

Sasuke ricana devant la mine boudeuse de _sa _moitié et ses joues rosis, le rendant encore plus adorable. Le Corbeau contourna le comptoir et Naruto recula d'un pas sa chaise pour que l'Uchiwa se place entre lui et le comptoir.

\- Sinon à quoi tu pensais ? Questionna Sasuke, l'air faussement désintéressé.

\- Et pourquoi, je te le dirais ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Naruto se retint difficilement d'exploser de rire à son expression irritée. L'un des plus gros défauts que possédait son amant était bien la curiosité et il adorait en jouer, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver davantage l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte.

Néanmoins, Naruto avait oublié que Sasuke connaissait lui aussi l'un de ses points faibles. Alors il se méfia aussitôt lorsque le cadet d'Itachi écarta ses jambes pour se placer entre elles. Sasuke se plaqua à son corps en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et il se pencha à son oreille, la caressant de son souffle chaud et chatouillant agréablement ses narines de son odeur de menthe poivré.

Et ce ne fut pas grand-chose alors que Sasuke lui susurra érotiquement toutes ses choses si délicieuses, et le rendant impatient de les mettre en pratique. La voix suave, chaude et beaucoup trop sensuelle à son goût chauffa immédiatement son corps et son esprit.

Naruto gronda sourdement alors que son imagination faisait son œuvre à chaque murmure aussi osé les uns que les autres. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir une fine ligne à chaque détail que chuchotait Sasuke, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge à cause de cette main sournoise qui jouait à effleurer son point érogène à la base de sa nuque.

\- Si tu continues Sas'ke… Tu ne quitteras plus jamais notre lit. Coupa Naruto d'une voix rauque et bestial, emplie d'envie.

Le rire doux et mélodieux qui résonna à ses oreilles ne fut pas pour le calmer, bien au contraire. D'un geste vif et rapide, il empoigna les hanches de son amant et l'assit sur le comptoir pour venir ensuite dévorer férocement cette bouche qui avait osé le chauffer comme pas possible.

Les jambes de Sasuke entourèrent sa taille et le noiraud put aisément sentir l'envie de son compagnon contre la sienne, qui était échauffée par ses propres paroles et le faisant gémir. La bouche sauvage sur la sienne se retira pour pouvoir enfin le laisser respirer un peu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était aussi rapide que s'il avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à Suna.

Naruto n'eut pourtant aucune pitié de l'état tremblant de son compagnon et reprit tout aussi sauvagement ses lèvres, lui ouvrant la bouche pour rejoindre sa langue et prendre l'entière possession de sa cavité, le faisant frémir.

Les mains du blond ne restèrent pas longtemps immobiles sur ses hanches. Sa main droite descendit sur le devant de son pantalon pour s'y engouffrer, puis dans son caleçon pour empoigner fermement sa hampe de chair et la caresser. Quant à sa main gauche, elle passa dans son dos pour le plaquer contre lui.

Sasuke rompit de nouveau leur échange sous la surprise et le violent frisson qui l'avait parcouru de la tête au pied, malheureusement pour son souffle, Naruto l'embrassa encore en attrapant sa nuque de sa main gauche pour l'empêcher à nouveau de s'esquiver.

Sasuke gémit contre la bouche dévoreuse et son corps se cambra alors que la jouissance arrivait à grand pas, il connaissait pourtant les risques de provoquer ainsi son compagnon, il ne le regrettait qu'à moitié car les sensations qui le traversaient étaient beaucoup trop intenses et trop puissantes. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner à la force de ce baiser, son corps ne lui répondait plus et était complètement soumis à celui du blond, ses pensées étaient en vrac et son esprit ne sentait que le corps brûlant de son compagnon qui l'étreignait possessivement.

Naruto dévorait la bouche si sensuelle de son compagnon, se gorgeant du corps fin qui se cambrait et frémissait contre lui, du sexe chaud et humide qui tressautait dans sa main, du cœur au rythme irrégulier contre le sien. Il pourrait l'embrasser sans jamais s'en lasser. Son meilleur ami le rendait dingue.

Néanmoins, il dut se résoudre difficilement à laisser son meilleur ami respirait lorsque celui-ci se contracta soudainement entre ses bras, et qu'il le sentit le repousser de ses deux mains contre son torse.

\- Je t'ai dit que… Commença le blond avant de se stopper net en avisant la pâleur inhabituelle de son amant. Sas'ke ? Qu'es…

Mais l'Uzumaki ne put finir sa phrase que le noiraud l'avait fortement repoussé pour se rendre à vive allure dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Naruto fut un instant figé avant d'entendre un bruit étranglé dans la pièce où s'était réfugié Sasuke. L'inquiétude le prit immédiatement et il se rendit auprès de son compagnon. Il voulut rentrer dans la pièce mais celle-ci était verrouillée, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Sas'ke, ouvre-moi cette porte. Intima fortement le blond en frappant à celle-ci.

\- C'est bon, Naruto… J'arrive. Lui répondit la voix beaucoup trop faible de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne le vit pas de cet œil et s'apprêtait à la défoncer d'un coup de pied bien placé lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur son fiancé. Fiancé qui était devenu pâle comme un mort malgré son petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres, sa respiration était hachée et rapide, sa main droite qui tremblotait était posée sur son ventre alors que la seconde entourée le poignet de la porte pour le soutenir.

\- J'ai sûrement manger un…

Sasuke ne finit pas sa réponse qu'il se détourna de nouveau pour régurgiter tout ce qui restait dans son estomac.

Dans la demi-seconde suivante, Naruto s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour maintenir ses cheveux d'une main et caresser son dos de l'autre.

\- J'appelle Tsunade. Décida Naruto en faisant son signe fétiche qui fut stoppé d'une main par le Noiraud.

\- Arrête ce n'est rien. Soupira Sasuke en se redressant difficilement et tremblant.

\- Tu n'es jamais malade, Sasuke alors, tu…

\- Il y a un début à tout, je vais aller prendre une douche, ça ira mieux après. Rassura le Corbeau en souriant au blond.

Naruto le regarda sortir en fronçant les sourcils, puis poussa un profond soupir, s'avouant vaincu. Il verrait bien si cela empire, il savait que sa réaction était un poil exagéré mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été malade du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, alors c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour la santé de son meilleur ami qui se dégradait si soudainement.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Comme deux jours plus tôt, Naruto fixait son amant qui lisait sans vraiment être plus intéressé que cela les nouvelles, une tasse de thé se trouvait devant lui et il ne l'avait pas touché depuis plus de dix minutes. Son inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté et avait même empiré d'un cran. Sasuke continuait de vomir tout ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait et semblait encore plus fatigué chaque jour qui s'écoulait, malgré les médicaments qu'il prenait contre les nausées et les vomissements. Le Noiraud refusait obstinément qu'il contacte Tsunade mais si cela continuait ainsi, il ne lui laisserait plus le choix.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Soupira Sasuke en relevant les yeux.

\- Ça fait deux jours que tu vomis tripes et boyaux. Grinça Naruto. Si ça se calme pas d'ici ce soir, j'appelle Tsunade-baa-chan que tu le veuilles ou non. Décida-t-il fermement en quittant la cuisine.

Sasuke soupira en repoussant sa tasse qu'il avait à peine touché, et qui lui donnait plus envie. Son estomac protestait et cela commençait prodigieusement à l'énerver, surtout que Naruto le suivait pratiquement partout de peur qu'il s'écroule à tout instant, et cela le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. L'Uchiwa se leva et dut se soutenir au comptoir pour ne pas s'écrouler sous ses jambes tremblantes. Il eut un haut le cœur et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nausées, qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes.

Naruto marquait un point, c'était très rare qu'il tombait malade et lorsque cela se produisait c'était facile de le dissimuler aux autres mais là…

Un soupir plus profond franchi ses lèvres avant que le haut le cœur ne revienne et qu'il ne puisse retenir la remonter violente de son estomac. Il eut à peine penché son visage au-dessus de l'évier qu'il vomit le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac. Le mal de ventre suivit du mal de tête qui lui vrilla le crâne en fut trop pour son corps en manque de sommeil et de force.

Tout fut rapidement que ténèbres autour de lui.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto pestait contre son cher et aimé Sasuke alors qu'il zappait rageusement sur les chaines de la télé. Quel borné ce type quand il voulait. Qu'il se démerde tient et ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite. Il lui foutrait bien dans la gueule ce ''je te l'avais dit'' qui le démangeait depuis deux jours, quand il prendrait conscience que ce ne n'était pas ''rien''. Non mais sérieux ? Il s'inquiétait et voilà ce qu'il récoltait ? Tsk, c'était dans ses moments qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était amoureux de ce Teme.

Le futur Hokage arrêta de zapper pour se stopper sur une chaine de série qui diffusait celle phare du moment et que Sasuke et lui-même suivait : Game of Trône. Si lui avait une préférence pour Jon Snow et Tyrion Lannister pour leur nombreux point en commun, son amant en avait une pour Arya Stark et Cersei Lannister. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en repensant à la réponse de Sasuke à sa question :

\- _« Pourquoi ? C'est une connasse, manipulatrice, méchante et qui n'a aucun remord à pousser un gamin du haut d'une tour. »_

\- _« Peut-être mais elle fait tout ça pour protéger sa famille. Je ferais exactement comme elle et n'hésiterait pas à défier toute morale et tout principe si cela permettait que tu sois protégé. »_

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fini l'épisode qu'ils avaient commencé, finissant directement par la case ''chambre''.

Naruto ferma les yeux à ce souvenir mais fut vite rattrapé par la réalité lorsqu'un 'boom' qui vint de la cuisine retentit. Le Jinchuriki se releva vivement en courant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Le temps fut comme figé à la vision sous ses yeux lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements et son souffle s'accéléra alors que Sasuke gisait inconscient au sol.

Naruto courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla auprès de son fiancé en l'appelant.

\- Sasuke ?! Réponds-moins bon sang ! Sasuke !

Naruto commença sérieusement à paniquer alors qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Naruto créa un Kage Bushin et il n'eut besoin d'aucune parole pour que le clone parte chercher Tsunade à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le blond souleva prudemment Sasuke et se dirigea dans leur chambre pour l'allonger délicatement sur leur lit, il le recouvra ensuite de la couverture. La seule chose qui lui permettait de rester plus ou moins calme était la respiration régulière de Sasuke et son torse qui se soulevait toujours, mais ne pas avoir de réponse de l'ébène le refroidissait et il eut cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. La peur. Peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Il n'y survivrait pas si Sasuke ne se réveillait jamais.

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminable où il appelait Sasuke, ce dernier papillonna enfin des yeux et ses prunelles sombres plongèrent dans les yeux angoissés de son homme.

\- Dobe…

\- Évite de parler. Intima très sérieusement Naruto, ton de reproche très perceptible malgré l'évidence de son soulagement. J'ai envoyé un clone chercher Tsunade-baba pour qu'elle t'examine et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis.

Naruto n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva pour aller chercher une bassine et un gant d'eau froide, laissant Sasuke pas vraiment surpris de sa réaction mais il aurait tout de même voulu éviter d'en arriver là. Mais il devait avouer qu'il sentait que cela ne s'arrangerait pas en attendant, bien au contraire…

Quand le blond revient dans la chambre, il déposa la bassine vide au sol et à la tête du lit, il lui déposa ensuite le gant sur le front ce qui fit soupirer d'aise Sasuke, qui avait vraiment trop chaud et qui dut retirer la couverture de son corps en fermant les yeux, toujours sous le regard inquiet de Naruto.

Après quelques minutes, l'Uchiwa le retira lorsqu'il eut soudain trop froid et il ne put empêcher un frisson le parcourir. Naruto, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, le constata rapidement et il contourna le lit pour s'allonger de l'autre côté de son amant. Sasuke se retourna et se plaqua à lui en entourant son torse de son bras et il soupira d'aise à la chaleur de Naruto. Ce dernier l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure nuit.

\- Tu es brûlant. Chuchota Naruto en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux ébènes et la gauche caressa son bras au travers de son torse.

\- Hum. Émit simplement l'Uchiwa en plongeant son visage dans le cou du blond, sentant le sommeil l'envahir et ne pouvant lutter davantage.

Naruto resserra son emprise alors que Sasuke se détendit entre ses bras. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait envoyé son clone et sentir les frissons de plus en plus violents de son homme augmenta son anxiété d'un cran.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement dans un fracas et le chakra qu'il reconnut le fit soupirer de soulagement. Naruto desserra délicatement ses bras autour de Sasuke, qui grogna son mécontentement à la perte de son cocon de chaleur. Naruto lui posa un tendre baiser sur son front qui était devenu glacé, l'incitant à se rendre directement devant sa grand-mère de cœur. Quand l'Uzumaki la vit en bas des escaliers, sa présence eut raison de son sang-froid et il ne put s'empêcher de totalement paniquer. Naruto sauta carrément toutes les marches pour se poster devant Tsunade.

\- Baa-chan, faut vraiment que tu l'examines.

\- Calme-toi, Gamin. Intima l'ex Kage de son ton autoritaire en lui donnant une forte tape derrière le crâne, le faisant grogner. Décris-moi ses symptômes.

Naruto souffla pour se calmer et Tsunade vit bien qu'il était dans tous ses états, alors elle attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son calme et ses esprits. Une fois fait, il lui décrit ce qui se passait avec son meilleur ami.

\- Depuis deux jours, il vomit sans arrêt… Il ne peut rien garder même pas de l'eau. Il mange plus et il est pâle comme un cadavre. Avant-hier, il a dormi pratiquement toute la journée et la moitié de la nuit. Au contraire d'hier où il n'a presque pas dormi. Tout à l'heure, il est tombé inconscient dans la cuisine…

\- De la fièvre ? Demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils tout en suivant Naruto dans la chambre conjointe.

\- J'ai pas pris sa température mais il était brûlant alors je lui ai posé un gant d'eau froide, mais deux minutes après, il était complètement gelé et tremblant. Il vient à peine de s'endormir.

Tsunade hocha la tête en réfléchissant, c'était très probablement une bonne grippe ou juste un coup de froid à cause des températures qui jouaient aux montagnes russes depuis quelques mois, mais elle préférait voir d'elle-même pour établir un diagnostic correct.

Tsunade et Naruto pénétrèrent dans la chambre où Sasuke était roulé en boule sous les draps, il respirait difficilement et sa peau luisait à cause de la sueur qui perlait sur son épiderme, il eut une légère toux qui se calma rapidement.

Naruto s'en approcha immédiatement et essaya doucement de le réveiller en passant une main dans les cheveux ébènes, surprenant Tsunade de la douceur de son geste, lui qui était de nature assez brute et sauvage. Sasuke se réveilla difficilement et papillonna des yeux, il grimaça à la lumière qui lui agressa les pupilles, ce que remarqua la Sannin.

\- Sas'ke… Baa-chan va t'examiner. L'informa Naruto en l'aidant à se redresser.

Malgré son regard assassin envers elle, Tsunade s'avança et déposa ses affaires de médecine sur le lit, elle avait pris tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour l'auscultation de l'Uchiwa même les choses dont elle n'aurait pas besoin, mais elle savait que Naruto ne la laisserait pas partir avant de savoir ce qu'avait son cher compagnon. Le clone était déjà paniqué lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, alors elle se doutait que l'original était dans un état bien pire.

\- _Ils me tueront vraiment tous les deux._ Soupira-t-elle intérieurement en commençant par sortir le matériel basique.

La Godaime lui prit déjà sa température, lui intimant de garder le thermomètre en bouche, puis lui prit sa tension : 6.2. C'était beaucoup trop bas et elle prit sur elle pour ne rien montrer en sentant le regard insistant de son protégé.

La Godaime reprit son thermomètre quand celui-ci sonna et elle ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcil. 42. Là, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Même pour un Shinobi tel que l'Uchiwa, une température aussi haute était dangereuse, surtout avec la fatigue et les vomissements.

\- As-tu chaud ou froid, gamin ? Questionna la blonde en prenant la lampe pour regarder ses oreilles.

\- … Froid. Répondit Sasuke dans un sifflement méprisant.

\- Aux toilettes, tout est normal ? Questionna Tsunade en prenant son pouls au poignet, qui était un peu trop irrégulier et rapide.

\- Hum. Grogna-t-il en réponse, faisant pousser un léger soupir à la blonde.

\- Il y va beaucoup trop. Intervient Naruto qui récolta un regard noir de l'ébène, mais le blond l'ignora royalement. C'est la seule chose qui le réveille avant qu'il ne se rendorme pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Continue donc de parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Grinça Sasuke de très mauvaise humeur de se faire tripoter par Tsunade.

Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé en forçant doucement l'Uchiwa récalcitrant à ouvrir la bouche. Il était vraiment desséché et sa gorge était un peu gonflée et rouge à force de vomir.

\- Allonge-toi. Ordonna fermement le médecin.

Sasuke siffla de mécontentement à son ton autoritaire mais il s'exécuta quand même et se rallongea, fusillant son amant de son regard sombre. Amant qui roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Il ne s'excuserait absolument pas pour avoir prévenu sa grand-mère de cœur.

La blonde souleva son t-shirt et fut instantanément frappée par la minceur et la pâleur du porteur du Sharingan. Elle commença par le haut de son torse et compris pourquoi son successeur était inquiet. Sasuke avait froid et pourtant, son corps était bouillant et lui brûlait presque ses paumes. Ses mains glissèrent sur l'épiderme d'albâtre jusqu'à son estomac qu'elle massa doucement en se concentrant, rien de spécial à signaler à ce niveau-là, sauf qu'il était bien vide.

Tsunade arriva rapidement au ventre plat et ferme, cette fois, elle sentit mais ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et une leur verte les entoura. La Sannin se recula soudainement, confuse.

\- Baa-chan ? Appela Naruto avec inquiétude.

Tsunade cligna des yeux et regarda les deux amants qui la fixaient, l'un toujours angoissé et le second ne montra aucune émotion, mais son regard disait tout le contraire. Elle recommença son examen pour être sûre mais rien d'autres ne se produisit.

\- Vous avez pris les médicaments que je vous ai prescrit ? Demanda la blonde en fouillant dans ses affaires.

\- Tous les jours comme tu nous as dit. Répondit Naruto. C'est les effets secondaires ? Ça va aller, hein ?

Tsunade lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit la bouteille bleue et déposa une noisette de gel sur le ventre de Sasuke, qui eut un léger sursaut au soudain contact du froid sur son épiderme.

La Sannin sortit ensuite une sonde à bout rond, un moniteur et des écouteurs qu'elle brancha ensemble. À l'aide de la sonde, elle étala lentement le gel sur le ventre de l'Uchiwa qui la fixait avec méfiance. Elle mit ses écouteurs en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et tenter de ne pas penser au regard sombre et menaçant de son patient.

Un silence pesant s'installa à mesure que se prolongeait celui de la Sannin. Naruto était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles sous son angoisse. Il avait du mal à rester en place et ses jambes se mirent à s'agiter nerveusement. Sasuke allait-il guérir ? Était-ce grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

\- Baa-chan… Commença Naruto.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Le coupa Tsunade avec un sourire en retirant la sonde.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir rassuré alors que Sasuke roula des yeux à sa réaction disproportionnée. Quoi qu'en y pensant, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu réagir si cela aurait été le blond à sa place, surtout que Naruto avait Kyûbi et celui-ci l'empêchait de chopper une quelconque maladie.

\- Beaucoup de repos. Je vais te prescrire les médicaments nécessaires contre les douleurs et les vomissements, ainsi que de la mélatonine pour réguler ton rythme de sommeil et des vitamines pour te requinquer. Interdiction de sortir et y faudra que tu gardes le lit jusqu'à ce que ta température baisse. Je vais quand même te faire une prise de sang pour être sûre que tout va bien.

\- De quoi il est souffrant ? Questionna Naruto en jetant un regard à son compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux.

Tsunade ne répondit pas tout de suite et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Naruto lui avait confié leur décision et elle imaginait très bien le choc de sa révélation. Elle se retourna et posa un regard attendri sur le Noiraud. Bien qu'il avait les paupières closes, son corps tendu lui prouvait qu'il était aux aguets et ne dormait pas entièrement. L'Uchiwa ne parvenait jamais entièrement à se détendre lorsqu'il était entouré.

Tsunade lui fit la prise de sang et rangea tous son matériel, son sourire s'élargit en sentant l'impatience de son successeur.

\- Félicitations, vous allez enfin devenir Papas. Annonça-t-elle, fière de sa nouvelle.

Et Tsunade ne put empêcher un grand éclat de rire au visage des deux gamins qu'elle appréciait.

Sasuke avait instantanément rouvert les yeux et avait pâli quelques secondes après en prenant conscience des paroles du médecin, puis s'était décomposé alors qu'il venait de prendre aussi conscience de l'examen qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

Une échographie.

Quant à Naruto, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, bavant presque sous le coup de cette annonce vraiment imprévu. Le Jinchuriki ne réagit même pas au rire grave et sincèrement amusé et moqueur de son Biju.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain** :

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement. Il s'était endormi - pour ne pas dire évanoui - suite à la révélation de Tsunade, mais aussi à cause de ses vomissements et sa fatigue. Il se retourna pour observer les rideaux sombres qui empêchaient le soleil de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sa main droite se posa sur son ventre, qui était toujours aussi plat.

Il attendait leur enfant. Pas Naruto. Lui. C'était lui qui portait cet être qu'il s'était juré d'aimer et de protéger. Les doutes l'envahirent subitement. En serait-il capable ? Serait-il un bon père ? Naruto le serait sans aucun doute, mais lui ?

Il avait trahi son village, ses amis… _Son_ meilleur ami… Il avait tué son propre frère… Avait tué des innocents sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, simplement pour obtenir plus de puissance pour pouvoir éliminer son aîné.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré que cela soit Naruto qui soit ''maman'', et aussi parce qu'il souhaitait protéger _son _fiancé, pour se faire pardonner de tous ce qu'il lui avait fait. Naruto pouvait se regarder dans une glace sans éprouver le moindre regrets et remords, contrairement à lui. D'eux deux c'étaient Naruto qui avait l'instinct de famille et aimait se lier avec les enfants, il suffisait de le voir avec Konoha-maru pour le comprendre.

Mais lui, il l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant…

\- C'est toi qui réfléchis trop maintenant. S'éleva la voix moqueuse mais toujours inquiète de Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna pour regarder son amant qui venait de rentrer et voulu se redresser, mais il fut retenu par le blond qui le repoussa doucement sur son oreiller.

\- Tsuna-baa-chan t'as dit de te reposer. Sourit Naruto en lui posant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Naruto prépara méthodiquement ses médicaments qu'il fit fondre dans un verre d'eau, sous le regard de l'ébène qui suivait tous ses faits et gestes silencieusement. Le futur Hokage s'assit à ses côtés et plongea ses océans dans les ténèbres de son vis-à-vis. Chacun s'observa en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire suite à la révélation de la veille.

Naruto détourna le premier ses yeux pour prendre le verre où les médicaments avaient fondu et le tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa lentement en sentant la nausée et sa tête tourner, il ne le sentait pas trop mais le prit tout de même, frissonnant quand la couverture glissa et que le froid lui agressa son torse nu.

En voyant les mains pâles tremblotaient et se dépêchait de remettre son compagnon sous la couverture, Naruto entoura ses mains autour de celles de Sasuke et l'aida à l'avaler. L'Uzumaki ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son compagnon, à cause du goût désagréable des cachets.

Naruto reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et lui tendit un second avec un autre médicament mais en pilule. Sasuke eut un peu de mal à cause de sa gorge irritée mais réussit difficilement. Dans un soupir, il se rallongea et se blottit de nouveau dans la couverture, toujours autant épuisé et nauséeux.

\- Tu seras un très bon père. Déclara soudainement Naruto en le fixant avec toute sa sincérité. Il ou elle t'aimera comme moi je t'aime.

Le cadet d'Itachi ferma les yeux, ému par les paroles de _son _fiancé. Il les rouvrit à moitié quand il sentit un poids sur son torse couvert et les baissa sur une crinière blonde. Il soupira d'aise aux doigts chaud qui s'étaient infiltraient sous la couverture pour parcourir son ventre avec une infini douceur.

\- C'est maintenant à moi de te demander si tu m'aimeras toujours autant quand je deviendrais une grosse baleine. Soupira Sasuke en caressant distraitement les cheveux blés, faisant rire Naruto.

\- Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il se passe. Lui déclara Naruto en le regardant avec un amour sans limite, le faisant rougir. Je vous aimerais quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Embrasse-moi, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement, sans rompre le contact avec la peau douce du ventre de son amant. Amant qui entoura les épaules du blond pour approfondir leur échange.

Une fois celui-ci fini, Naruto souleva la couverture pour se glisser dessous et enlacer Sasuke. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'Uchiwa sur le ventre de celui-ci et ils s'endormirent, apaisés et heureux.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Sasuke se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, c'était pour constater qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il se retourna et retint une grimace à la couverture qui lui collait le corps à cause de la sueur. Il avait trop chaud et il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Sasuke retira la couverture et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément pour calmer le tournis qui revint. Il tourna la tête et remercia intérieurement son Dobe pour lui avoir préparé ses médicaments. Il était si attentionné envers lui qu'un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, lui faisant davantage regretter toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites et faites par le passé.

Secouant la tête, il enfoui ses pensées négatives au fin fond de son esprit, se penchant uniquement sur le présent et la famille qu'il était en train de construire avec _son _Usuratonkachi.

Prudemment, l'Uchiwa se redressa et sentit son estomac se retourner, il pencha sa tête au-dessus de la bassine mais les nausées repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, le faisant profondément soupirer. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter ceci en fin de compte. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi faible et inutile. Il espérait fortement que ça diminuerait avec le temps.

Sasuke prit ses médicaments et le verre d'eau frais lui fit un bien fou. Il se recoucha sur le dos et se mit à mirer le plafond.

\- _Vous allez devenir Papas._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ainsi mais qu'est-ce que cela changeait au juste ? Un enfant. Avec _son_ Usuratonkachi. Un Uzumaki-Namikaze/Uchiwa. Sa main se posa sur son ventre qu'il caressa rêveusement et avec tendresse.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Naruto entra dans la chambre en silence pour ne pas réveiller Sasuke, il se stoppa en admirant _son _Uchiwa qui fixait le plafond en caressant son ventre. Le blond sourit en s'approchant de son amant.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Questionna Naruto en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Hum. Répondit son compagnon, distraitement.

Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke, qui eut un léger sursaut et posa enfin son regard ébène sur son meilleur ami. Le futur Hokage baissa le regard sur leurs mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Tsuna-baa-chan voudrait nous voir quand t'iras vraiment mieux. Informa Naruto.

\- Je vais bien. Assura Sasuke en se redressant pour poser les deux pieds à terre.

Naruto se tendit en s'attendant à que Sasuke s'écroule comme la veille, mais rien ne se passa. Les médicaments avaient l'air de bien faire effet, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment le Jinchuriki. Malgré encore quelques tremblements de l'ébène et sa fatigue de visible, c'était plus au point de l'inquiéter.

Pour plus de sureté et ne voulant pas prendre de risque, Naruto passa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Sasuke et colla son front au sien, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens, leurs chevelures se confondant et leurs souffles se mélangeant. La température de sa peau semblait être revenu à un degré convenable, bien qu'encore un peu chaude.

Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres au regard intense de son compagnon. Compagnon qui posa son regard sur la langue rose qui le nargua effrontément en passant lentement et sensuellement sur les lèvres fines et douces, qui lui faisait toujours cet effet monstre qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Son abstinence forcée était encore plus dure à contrôler, encore plus quand l'Uchiwa posa sa main droite sur sa ceinture et qu'il la desserra lentement, son regard sombre brillant d'envie et de convoitise.

\- Sasuke… Non… Murmura difficilement le blond alors que Sasuke lui lécha sensuellement la bouche, mettant bien à mal sa retenue et le faisant siffler.

\- Quoi, Dobe ? Sourit chaudement l'ébène. Tu as peur de ne plus être à la hauteur ?

Sa provocation fit fermer les yeux à Naruto. Il désirait fortement lui faire regretter ses paroles, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait en d'autres circonstances mais là, il ne pouvait pas laisser court à ses envies avec l'état de Sasuke.

\- Quand tu seras entièrement remis sur pied. Conclut Naruto en lui posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Sasuke plissa les yeux alors que Naruto sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans demander son reste, puis l'Uchiwa entendit la porte de la demeure claquer.

Sasuke soupira et alla prendre une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs et se promettant de faire payer à l'Uzumaki de l'avoir laissé dans cet état.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard** :

Tsunade avait laissé le temps aux deux garçons de prendre conscience de sa révélation et pour que Sasuke se remette de sa ''maladie''. Même si elle aurait bien aimé avoir sa réponse sur le fait que c'était Sasuke qui portait leur enfant et non Naruto comme prévu.

Mais ça, c'était bien le cadet de ses préoccupations pour le moment. Elle les avait convoqués en premier lieu pour le sujet délicat du Conseil. Si elle appréhendait la réaction de Naruto, celle de Sasuke l'inquiétait davantage. Il était tout aussi imprévisible que son compagnon blond et il n'était pas à exclure que l'Uchiwa décide de les éliminer pour protéger son enfant.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'appuyait les coudes sur son bureau. La Sannin croisa le regard compatissant de son amie. Elle soupira encore plus fortement lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et alla claquer brutalement contre le mur.

\- Salut Obaa-chan ! Salua le blond avec son sourire éclatant.

Naruto rigola à son regard plus que noir et s'affala sur l'une des deux chaises sans aucune grâce. Sasuke suivit rapidement et se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salut, exaspéré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. L'Uchiwa croisa les bras et démontra ainsi qu'il ne désirait aucunement être ici.

Tsunade ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, mais dissimula son sourire contre ses doigts croisés contre sa bouche en sentant la frustration émanant de Sasuke, qui ce dernier incendiait le blond de ses prunelles sombres. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'avait bien pu se passer entre les deux jeunes hommes avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- Oh bonjour, Shizune. Salua Naruto en se grattant la nuque avec gêne, ne remarquant sa présence que maintenant.

\- Bonjour, Naruto-kun, tu as l'air en forme. Sourit Shizune avec un sourire affectueux.

Le futur Hokage acquiesça et reposa son attention sur sa grand-mère de cœur, qui avait une veine d'agacement sur sa tempe. Il se ratatina sur sa chaise et lui sourit en signe d'excuse.

Tsunade soupira et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération profonde avant de reporter son attention sur l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux, gamin. Constata la Sannin en le trouvant avec un peu plus de couleur et moins de cernes.

\- Hum.

Tsunade inspira profondément à la ''réponse'' de Sasuke. Ils la tueraient avant l'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Questionna Naruto, toujours avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Cela concerne la grossesse et votre futur mariage.

À ses mots, Naruto reprit un minimum de sérieux et Sasuke le regarda de nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant que Tsunade savait pour le mariage et cela n'avait pas l'air de bien lui plaire. Tsunade se n'en formalisa pas et continua.

\- Je vous demande de ne rien dire pour l'instant sauf à vos amis les plus proches. Informa très gravement la Sannin.

\- Pourquoi ? Grinça instantanément Naruto. Je me fiche de ce que tous peuvent bien penser.

\- Laisse donc moi finir. Réprimanda Tsunade.

L'agacement de la Sannin augmenta d'un cran, déjà que ce n'était pas facile pour elle d'aborder le sujet, surtout avec ces deux-là, alors si son successeur ne pouvait pas contenir son impulsivité...

Quant à Naruto, il grinça des dents et serra les poings, il pressentait que la suite de cette discussion n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que… Que le conseil a perdu de l'influence et la confiance de plus de la moitié du village grâce à l'histoire d'Uchiwa Itachi… Recommença-t-elle prudemment.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui s'était aussitôt raidit et dans un geste inconscient, avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Naruto avant de se renfermer et la fixer, reprenant son air stoïque et impassible.

Quant au blond, il s'assombrit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses yeux océans qui étaient d'ordinaire enjoués et brillants de joie de vivre étaient devenu aussi froid que la glace, perdant toute trace de gentillesse et ses pupilles oscillaient rapidement entre le bleu et le rouge.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne le reconnaissait et Tsunade a peut-être eu tort. Naruto était le plus dangereux des deux amants. Son inquiétude augmentant légèrement, Tsunade dut se résoudre à continuer.

\- Même si leur crainte se soit dissoute envers toi, Naruto, pour eux, tu es toujours une menace à cause de Kyûbi tout comme Sasuke avec son Sharingan et son Rinnegan. Et savoir que vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble risque de leur…

\- Jamais, ils ne toucheront un seul cheveu de Sasuke et de mon enfant ! S'emporta Naruto en se levant vivement pour frapper brutalement ses poings sur le bureau, faisant craquer le bois et tendre les présents.

Sa voix était aussi grondante qu'un animal et aussi froide que la lame d'un Kunaï. Ses yeux remplis de rage virèrent au rouge incandescent et brillaient d'une folie meurtrière pure et bestiale, alors que ses pupilles se fendirent telles celles d'un animal et que ses ''moustaches'' à ses joues s'accentuèrent.

\- Et je ne laisserais jamais cela se produire. Claqua Tsunade d'une voix tout aussi grave.

Malheureusement, la certitude de la Sannin ne réussit pas vraiment à calmer son sang qui bouillait dans ses veines, son chakra mêlé à celui du renard commença lentement à se répandre autour de son corps et celui de Sasuke en un bouclier de protection.

Grâce à cela, Sasuke pouvait aisément ressentir l'état de colère du Bijū, qui se trouvait être aussi intense que celle de son porteur, le surprenant.

Shizune se raidit, prête à intervenir au cas où que le blond perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre l'Uzumaki.

Tsunade resta calme en apparence mais avait tressailli de peur par la rage qui émanait de son petit-fils de cœur, son envie d'en découdre avec le conseil était si palpable dans la salle emplie de tension, qu'elle sentait une perle de sueur longeait son dos.

Sasuke posa une main dans le bas du dos du blond. Naruto se retourna vivement en grondant puissamment de se toucher soudain, dévoilant ses canines qui s'étaient dangereusement allongées, mais qui n'effrayait aucunement l'Uchiwa. Naruto sembla peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de lui-même en reconnaissant Sasuke et en plongeant son regard écarlate dans celui ébène et calme de son fiancé, lui qui avait pourtant deux fois plus de raison d'haire ces vieux séniles.

Naruto ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour tenter de calmer la fureur qui le submergeait. Ses canines se rétractèrent et ses ''moustaches'' redevinrent des fines lignes.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminable à Tsunade et Shizune, le chakra qui entourait le blond et le brun se résorba dans le corps de leur propriétaire. Toujours aussi tendu, Naruto se rassit en attrapant la main de l'Uchiwa qui s'apprêtait à la retirer.

Sasuke ne s'y opposa pas en sentant les tremblements de colère qui parcourraient encore son fiancé, ainsi que son envie de sortir de cette pièce et de massacrer les vieux croulant qui seraient une menace pour la vie de leur enfant. Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts puis lui caressa doucement le dos de la main de son pouce, ce qui détendit progressivement Naruto.

\- Pardon de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Soupira Naruto en passant sa main libre et tremblante dans sa chevelure, alors que ses yeux reprirent leur forme et couleur habituelle.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Compatit la blonde avec un sourire qu'elle voulait apaisant. Je veux que vous soyez tranquille au moins pendant les premiers mois de la grossesse. Je vais parler au conseil et les préparer à vos annonces. Vous, vous serez toujours gardé à l'œil par les meilleurs Anbus de Kakashi pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

\- On ne… Commença Naruto, qui n'aimait pas cette idée.

\- Ils seront les plus discret possible et ils resteront hors du domaine Uchiwa mais assez proche pour intervenir au cas où. Coupa Tsunade d'un ton catégorique, le faisant soupirer. Pendant la grossesse, Sasuke ne pourra pas utiliser son chakra et si une attaque du conseil a lieu, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que vous soyez blessés. Je te connais beaucoup trop pour savoir que tu seras inquiet pour Sasuke et vice-versa, ce qui augmentera les risques pour vos vies.

Naruto se tut, ne pouvant contredire sa grand-mère de cœur. Il concerta Sasuke du regard qui n'était pas non plus emballé par l'idée. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le ventre du corbeau où la vie grandissait. Mais si c'était pour le bien de leur enfant alors soit, ils accepteraient… Tant que les Anbus restaient bien à l'écart.

\- Même si je doute sincèrement qu'ils s'en prennent à vous. Vous êtes les héros de la grande guerre, Naruto est le prochain Shinobi qui deviendra Hokage et les habitants vous estiment beaucoup. Tous les descendants des grands clans à Konoha seront de votre côté, ainsi que tous les Kages, donc ce n'est pas vraiment dans leur intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit. Rassura Tsunade pour détendre la tension qui était toujours présente.

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Soupira profondément Naruto en regardant la Sannin, quand même rassuré par le discours de sa grand-mère de cœur.

\- En effet, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

Tsunade poussa ensuite un profond soupir en se servant un verre de saké qu'elle avala cul sec sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie et amusé du fils du Yondaime.

\- Vous allez vraiment me tuer un jour. Avoua-t-elle.

Naruto rigola doucement à sa mine abattue et son ton désespéré. Sasuke se permit d'esquisser un rictus narquois, récoltant un regard noir de la plus âgée.

Le futur Hokage se leva et contourna le bureau, totalement calmé et serein. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et elle le regarda avec tout l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour _son _gamin. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front en fermant les yeux.

\- Merci Tsuna-baa-chan. Chuchota-t-il contre sa peau à l'odeur de vanille et de rose, sincèrement touché par l'affection que lui portait Tsunade. Pour tout.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Sourit-elle en se levant à son tour.

La plus âgée lui attrapa doucement le menton et lui baissa la tête pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front entre ses mèches blondes. Naruto sourit et la serra dans ses bras en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure blonde, inspirant son parfum de Lilas. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'Uzumaki, se fichant bien qu'il y ait des spectateurs de ce moment de complicité qu'ils ne partageaient généralement qu'entre eux.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Souffla-t-elle contre son torse, le faisant resserrer son étreinte à ses mots.

Sasuke sourit devant cette scène attendrissante, jamais ils n'avaient vu les deux blonds aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et il prenait l'ampleur de leur sentiment respectifs et de leurs respects mutuels. On aurait vraiment dit une grand-mère et son petit-fils.

\- _La famille s'agrandit._

Ses yeux se mirent soudain à picoter à cette pensée. Sérieusement ?! C'était quoi se soudain changement ?! Sasuke fronça les sourcils en tentant de reprendre contenance, mais ce fut étrangement difficile.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois rentrés au Manoir, Sasuke ne put se retenir de plaquer fortement Naruto contre leur porte d'entrée pour l'embrasser ardemment, prenant le total contrôle de sa bouche. Naruto fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, choqué par les pulsions soudaines de l'Uchiwa. Il reprit contenance lorsque l'ébène arracha presque sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons qui le constituaient.

\- Sas… Sas'ke… Attends… Tenta Naruto qui fut coupé par les lèvres quémandeuses et impatientes de son fiancé.

\- Tais-toi, Dobe. Gronda Sasuke contre sa bouche avant d'y pénétré sa langue lorsque le blond s'apprêtait à protester.

Naruto grogna lorsque la main fraîche de son compagnon s'infiltra dans son pantalon pour caresser sa verge, à demi-levé sous l'excitation. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Naruto empoigna les hanches de Sasuke et inversa les rôles pour le plaquer à son tour contre la porte, et répondre sauvagement à son baiser.

Sasuke sourit alors qu'il retira la chemise à moitié déchiré de son futur Hokage. Futur Hokage qui retira la veste puis le haut de son fiancé. Il embrassa son cou, puis son torse tout en caressant la peau d'albâtre à sa portée.

Un frisson violent parcouru Sasuke quand le blond passa ses deux mains sur son fessier au travers de son pantalon en lui mordillant un téton.

\- Dobe… Gémit l'ébène en rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que Naruto lui mordit tendrement le haut de son ventre.

Naruto stoppa net sa descende en percevant les tremblements dans la voix de sa moitié.

\- Sasuke, ça va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'Uzumaki en se relevant et retirant tout touché, ce qui finit d'énerver l'Uchiwa.

\- Parfaitement. Gronda celui-ci en plissant les yeux. Alors arrête tes conneries et continue ce que tu as commencé.

Naruto voulu répliquer que c'était lui qui avait commencé mais une fois encore, Sasuke le coupa en l'embrassant et malgré son inquiétude, le futur Hokage entreprit de combler son amant.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard** :

Naruto et Sasuke déjeunaient tranquillement dans le salon, chacun une assiette dans les mains. Naruto était assis à moitié allongé sur le canapé avec les pieds posés sur la table basse, alors que Sasuke était allongé, ses jambes posées sur les cuisses de l'Uzumaki et le bas du dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir. Ils avaient allumé la télé mais le son était au plus bas à cause du mal de tête de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier termina son assiette et la posa sur la table basse.

\- Je ne veux pas faire _ça _aujourd'hui. Soupira l'Uchiwa en croisant les bras.

\- Hum ? Questionna Naruto en regardant son amant, la bouche à moitié pleine, ce qui exaspéra le corbeau. C'est nos amis, ils ont le droit de savoir. Comprit le blond après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau et se leva. Il s'entoura immédiatement d'un plaid qu'il gardait toujours sur le canapé alors qu'étonnamment, il avait froid lorsqu'il s'éloignait de _son _blond. Il rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé à la menthe sous le regard ennuyé de Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas envie de les mettre au courant maintenant, il était déjà fatigué d'entendre les cris d'Ino, d'assister à l'évanouissement d'Hinata ou d'essuyer les remarques pénibles et idiotes de Saï. Et égoïstement, il voulait garder le blond pour lui car ce dernier serait aussitôt accaparé par ses bruyants et collants amis tel que ce stupide Kiba.

Sasuke soupira à ses pensées et à ses sentiments négatifs lorsqu'il pensait aux amis de son fiancé, surtout qu'Ino n'était plus la fille collante et superficielle qu'elle était par le passé, et que la timide Hinata ne lui avait jamais rien fait et c'était à peine s'ils se disaient deux mots lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Quant à Kiba, il était toujours stupide, bruyants et collant… Et beaucoup trop tactile avec _son_ Usuratonkachi.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément à son agacement qui revenait aussi subitement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler ou à dissimuler ses émotions et il n'aimait pas ça. Était-ce la grossesse et ce qu'on appelait hormones ? Si c'était ça, il en avait déjà marre et avait hâte d'en finir avec cette grossesse, et que son enfant voit enfin le jour.

Devrait-il en parler à Tsunade ? C'était bien la seule qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui ou lui poser des questions trop personnelles.

Sasuke eut un sursaut quand deux bras entourèrent possessivement sa taille, il se détendit en reconnaissant cette si familière odeur de cannelle et d'amande douce. Il ferma les yeux quand le torse du blond se colla à son dos et qu'un baiser se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Toutes ses pensées de tantôt se volatilisèrent et ne tournaient plus que sur le propriétaire de ce corps chaud qui le serrait fortement.

\- Si tu y tiens, je vais repousser leur venue.

\- Non, c'est bon. Se résigna Sasuke en sentant la pointe de déception de Naruto. Tu veux voir tes amis et je le conçois.

\- Peut-être mais tu es plus important. Souffla chaudement le blond, sans en prendre conscience.

Sasuke sentit ses foutues hormones s'emballaient de nouveau, bien que les paroles du blond n'étaient pas une allusion à une quelconque envie sexuelle, son corps lui, le voyait autrement. L'Uchiwa se retourna dans les bras chauds et puissant mais lorsqu'il allait l'embrasser, la sonnette retentit soudainement, le faisant soupirer.

\- Reste avec eux mais moi, je monte, je suis fatigué. Annonça le corbeau et Naruto se contenta d'un baiser en signe de réponse.

Sasuke monta sous le regard attendri du blond. Bien que les médicaments étaient plus qu'efficace et que Sasuke ne vomissait plus et que sa température ne jouait plus aux montagnes russes, la fatigue était encore bien présente et le corbeau dormait toujours autant et de façon aléatoire. Le futur Hokage avait aussi constaté que son ventre s'était légèrement arrondi et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais il trouvait Sasuke encore plus magnifique et serein quand il le regardait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la sonnette le fit sursauter.

Naruto se dirigea rapidement à la porte et l'ouvrit sur une Ino toute resplendissante, une Hinata toujours aussi timide et un Saï avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres, qui était beaucoup plus sincère que par le passé.

\- Je commençais à croire qu'on vous avait été kidnappé. Reprocha durement la blonde en le prenant dans ses bras, rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien.

\- Désolé, désolé. S'excusa sincèrement Naruto en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner, gros bêta !

\- Promis. Jura Naruto d'un ton solennel en posant une main sur le cœur, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Naruto sourit, il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt qu'inquiète avec une mine sombre.

Quant à Hinata, elle s'approcha à son tour et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avec un timide 'bonjour'. Naruto lui répondit avec son enthousiasme légendaire, tout en posant sa main sur son ventre plus qu'arrondi avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, saluant le bébé qui devait naître dans quelques mois.

Et Saï, bien évidemment, le charria immédiatement sur la dernière visite de Kiba où le maître-chien avait malencontreusement interrompu une étreinte plus que charnelle et intense, faisant rougir Naruto jusqu'aux oreilles qui s'agaça immédiatement des remarques perverses de son coéquipier et des rires des deux Kunoichis.

Les rires se calmèrent et Naruto se reprit en apercevant Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru et de Shino, suivit de près par Shikamaru et Chôji et à son plaisir, il y avait aussi Temari et ses deux anciens Senseïs, Kakashi et Iruka.

\- Ah super, tout le monde est là ! S'extasia joyeusement Naruto, les yeux brillants comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.

\- Tu es vraiment galère. Soupira Shikamaru, blasé, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis aussi ravie de te voir, Shika. Rigola Naruto, toujours autant amusé par l'attitude blasé de son ami d'enfance.

Tous continuèrent de se saluer avec joie et bonne humeur alors qu'ils se rendirent tous au salon, s'installant tranquillement en papotant des dernières nouvelles que Naruto avait loupé depuis des semaines. Rougissant et se renfrognant toujours plus sous les innombrables allusions de Saï, suivit joyeusement par Kiba. Son embarras fut sauvé par Hinata qui avait subtilement changé de sujet.

\- Au fait, où est Sasuke-kun ? Questionna soudainement Ino en ne voyant aucune trace de son ancien amour de jeunesse, alors que cela faisait déjà plus de trente minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Dans notre chambre, il se repose. Répondit simplement Naruto en déposant un plateau d'apéritif et les boissons sur la grande table, aidé par Hinata qui avait insisté pour l'aider.

\- C'est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit sans lui. Décida la blonde.

La fleuriste se leva et se dirigea en sautillant vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'elle avait à peine posée un pied sur la première marche…

\- Ino. La stoppa la voix arctique de Naruto, ébahissant tous les convives qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

Se rendant compte du ton qu'il avait employé avec son amie, Naruto se gratta la nuque avec un air gêné et vraiment désolé d'y avoir était un peu trop fort. La grossesse de son compagnon avait le don de le mettre sur le qui-vive et le fait qu'on s'approche de lui le mettait sur les nerfs, même si ce n'était qu'Ino.

\- Excuse-moi mais il est vraiment fatigué alors je préfère qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Tout va bien ? Il est malade ? Questionna Hinata, sincèrement inquiète pour l'Uchiwa.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Rassura immédiatement le futur Hokage avec un grand sourire, rassurant ses amis. En fait, c'est justement pour ça que je voulais vous voir.

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement et Naruto ne savait pas trop comment aborder les deux sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il savait que ses amis ne le jugeraient pas et seraient heureux pour eux, mais il avait toujours quelques appréhensions sur leurs réactions. Car bien qu'ils eussent accepté le retour de l'Uchiwa, tous ne le portaient toujours pas dans leur cœur… Comme Kiba ou Shikamaru…

\- Sois pas gêné, tu nous en as déjà fait des belles et des pas mures, plus rien ne nous étonnera venant de toi. Rigola Kiba pour détendre son ami en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, on sera toujours à tes côtés. Sourit tendrement Iruka en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

Naruto rigola nerveusement mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se rasséréner pour autant. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, tous curieux et légèrement inquiet de son silence. Kiba avait raison mais le futur Hokage savait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ces annonces… Lui-même avait mis un moment à y croire et se dire que tout ceci était bien réelle et qu'il ne rêvait pas… C'était des révélations qu'on aurait jamais pu penser venant de deux hommes après tout.

Sans le savoir, Ino lui tendit la perche devant son silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas…

\- Alors Naru-chan ?! Tu es inquiet de notre réaction parce que tu as mis Sasuke-kun enceinte et de ce fait vous allez vous marier dans la foulée ? Rigola-t-elle de son rire cristallin, suivit par ses amis et d'un roulement de yeux de Shikamaru, détendant l'atmosphère tendue.

Le silence du blond qui renia aucunement la « plaisanterie » les alerta et ils reposèrent entièrement leur attention sur leur futur Hokage et ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Naruto se mordait les lèvres et avait détourné les siens, des rougeurs plus prononcées avaient pris place sur ses joues.

\- C'est… C'est impo… Impossible… Bégaya Hinata.

\- Pourtant… C'est le cas… On attend un enfant et c'est Sas'ke qui le porte… Confirma difficilement le blond sans oser les regarder, fermant même les yeux. Et on va se marier…

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre après cette confirmation.

Hinata et Iruka tombèrent inconscients, la première rattrapée in-extremis par Shino et le second par Kakashi, qui ces derniers ne semblaient pas si perturbés que ça… En apparence car à l'intérieur, ils n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Ino et Temari avaient la bouche grande ouverte et n'osaient pas croire cette révélation, qui était tout à fait… Elles n'avaient plus les mots. Le mariage ? D'accord, aucun soucis. Mais un enfant ?! Portait naturellement par un homme ?! C'était vraiment possible, ça ?!

Shikamaru tentait de savoir si Naruto disait la vérité ou si ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût… Mais ce dernier qui était crispé et blanchissait à vue d'œil à leurs réactions, lui prouvait que non… C'était bel et bien le cas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle aussi imprévisible que tout ce que faisait Naruto et l'Uchiwa.

Kiba était tout aussi prêt à tomber dans les vapes que sa compagne, mais il vit rapidement rouge et serra les poings et les dents. Il haïssait toujours autant l'Uchiwa et ce n'était un secret pour personne au village. Pour lui, Sasuke ne méritait pas l'Uzumaki. Pas après tout ce qui lui avait fait subir par le passé. Et ce, même si l'ex-Nukenin désirait se repentir. Et ces annonces le rendaient…

Quant à Saï et ben… C'était Saï et il ne savait pas quoi dire à part…

\- Moi qui croyais que Sasuke-kun était un garçon. La génétique est vraiment très étrange. Mais félicitations, je crois.

Ce fut le signal pour tous.

Sans trop grande surprise, les yeux d'Ino se mirent soudainement à briller de joie et d'impatience.

\- Je vais être tata ! S'extasia-t-elle en hurlant presque, les faisant tous sursauter.

La fleuriste blonde se leva à la vitesse de la lumière pour sauter au cou du blond, qui failli bien chuter de sa chaise, qui s'était basculé dangereusement en arrière sur deux pieds sous l'impulsion de la fleuriste.

\- Je vais le ou la chouchouter comme pas permis ! Pleura-t-elle dans le cou de l'Uzumaki.

Ce dernier était figé alors qu'Ino s'écarta en restant dans ses bras. Elle continua joyeusement à exposer ce qu'elle ferait à la naissance du bout du chou et des cadeaux qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, elle avait déjà des tonnes d'idées. Cette réaction lui fit chaud au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, il dédia un grand sourire de remerciement à Ino, qui lui offrit un bisou sur chacune de ses joues.

La seconde personne qui se reprit fut Temari pour féliciter celui – le seul - qui avait pu sauver son frère des ténèbres. Elle eut une pensée pour Gaara… Quand il apprendrait ça…

Puis Shino lui dédia à son tour un sourire et des félicitations, suivit de Chôji qui lui offrit un paquet de chips et d'Akamaru qui jappa joyeusement et lui fit le plaisir d'un grand coup de langue bien baveux, faisant rire Naruto de l'enthousiasme du chien blanc.

Iruka se réveilla en même temps qu'Hinata et ce fut au tour de Kakashi de féliciter le blond une fois son amant remis sur pied, ou plutôt sur chaise, mais quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, il fut coupé aussitôt par Naruto.

\- Pas de blagues salaces où je vous fous dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses ! Menaça Naruto, à moitié sérieux et mi-inquiet par la réaction que pourrait avoir son ancien Senseï.

\- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Hokage ?! S'offusqua faussement l'Argenté, faisant bien rire les présents. Ralala, plus aucun respect ses jeunes. S'exaspéra-t-il faussement en roulant des yeux tout en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux blonds. Avec des parents comme vous deux, il sera bien protégé au moins.

\- Merci, Kakashi-Senseï. Sourit le blond, son angoisse diminuant peu à peu au réaction positive de sa famille.

\- Naruto-kun…

Naruto se raidit de nouveau et se tourna lentement vers Iruka-Senseï… Son professeur. Son protecteur et père de cœur. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, malgré un début difficile. Celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas décevoir. Sa réaction était bien celle qu'il craignait le plus…

\- Félicitation, Iruka-Senseï… Vous allez être grand-père. Sourit nerveusement le blond en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsque le plus âgé le serra fortement dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes dans son cou. Hésitant, l'Uzumaki passa ses bras autour du plus âgé, retenant durement les siennes au coin de ses yeux. Aucun mot ne fut plus échangé quand ils s'éloignèrent pour se regarder avec respect et affection, ils n'en avaient pas besoin car cela suffisait amplement pour qu'ils se comprennent.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment c'est possible. Intervient soudainement la voix perplexe et pensif de Saï, qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait Sasuke entre les jambes et de ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres.

\- Grâce à Tsunade et...

\- Et puis, on s'en fout. Coupa Ino en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus. Je vais être Tata. Repartit-elle dans ses petits délires avec des cœurs dans les yeux en prime, qui toucha profondément Naruto.

Tous la regardaient avec exaspération et amusement. Ino Yamanaka ne changerait jamais.

Hinata embrassa à son tour les joues de son amour de jeunesse et le serra dans ses bras, soufflant à son oreille qu'elle serait toujours présente pour eux et qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur elle. Naruto la remercia et lui embrassa le front avec douceur.

Le futur Hokage s'éloigna de sa seconde sœur de cœur et posa son regard sur les deux seuls qui n'avaient toujours rien dit. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Shikamaru qui avait l'air dans ses pensées en continuant à le fixer. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément, tout en secouant la tête.

Naruto sentit son souffle se couper lorsque le brun à la coiffure d'ananas ouvrit la bouche…

\- Ouais, tu me les feras vraiment toutes. Sourit-il en rouvrant les yeux, détendant le blond qui put reprendre sa respiration. Félicitation, Hokage-sama.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua faussement l'Argenté. Il ne l'est pas encore.

\- Je prendrais bientôt votre place, je peux vous le garantir. Assura Naruto avec un ton purement provocateur.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra gamin. Rigola Kakashi avec un clin d'œil, sachant lui-même qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- C'est quoi ensuite ?! Une grande villa au bord de la mer avec des chiens et des chats ? S'éleva une voix plus qu'agacée, recréant de nouveau la tension dans la salle.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kiba qui avait les poings si serrés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui acceptaient si facilement cette situation. C'était génial pour Naruto qui l'ait un enfant et puisse fonder une famille, il était vraiment heureux pour lui sur ce fait, mais avec cet enfoiré et égoïste d'Uchiwa ? Non. Il ne pouvait le concevoir et l'acceptait aussi aisément.

\- Kiba-kun… Commença Hinata en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Seulement, ce dernier ne pouvait plus en supportait davantage et se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise pour sortir de la demeure, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui et faisant trembler son encadrement et les murs.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés en inspirant profondément. Il aurait dû se douter de la réaction violente de Kiba, c'était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec son amant et qui ne s'empêchait jamais de leur rappeler.

Le Namikaze adorait son ami et ne le remercierait jamais assez pour vouloir le protéger comme il le faisait, sa réaction prouvait qu'il tenait à lui alors comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ?

Naruto ne perdit pas plus de temps en sentant le chakra de Kiba toujours dans le domaine, il attrapa sa veste et alla le rejoindre afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son ami d'enfance, loin de l'enthousiasme qui demeurait dans le manoir et qui mettrait les nerfs de Kiba encore plus à vif.

\- Fallait s'en douter. Soupira Chôji en engouffrant la fin de son paquet de chips.

\- Kiba-kun se calmera, il a seulement besoin de parler seul à seul avec Naru-kun. Se rassura Hinata en se servant un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Bon, je vais chercher Sasuke-kun, il doit être avec ses amis pour fêter ça. Décida Ino en se levant.

La blonde monta sans que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de s'y opposer. Elle était fermement décidée à sortir l'Uchiwa de sa tanière, de gré ou de force. Enfin, pas trop fort car il attendait quand même un enfant et c'est très probablement la grossesse qui le fatiguait.

Dire que son frère de cœur et son amour de jeunesse allait bientôt avoir un enfant et fonder une famille. Si on lui avait dit ça, il y a quelques années, elle en aurait bien rigolé à en mourir asphyxiée, surtout que quand les deux anciens rivaux étaient ensemble, ils se chamaillaient et se chercher toutes les deux minutes et qu'on avait du mal à pouvoir concevoir qu'ils puissent éprouver autre chose que de la rivalité malgré un profond respect l'un envers l'autre.

Ino pensa soudainement à son ancienne meilleure amie. Quand celle-ci apprendrait le mariage de ses anciens coéquipiers et la grossesse de Sasuke… La fleuriste se mit en tête de bien surveiller l'Haruno, qui ne laisserait probablement pas le couple tranquille et c'était hors de question qu'elle ne fasse encore souffrir Naruto.

Ce dernier se remettait doucement mais lentement du comportement de Sakura envers lui et elle ne désirait aucunement le revoir se renfermer de nouveau sur lui-même, surtout pas à cause de la rose qui ne parvenait pas à faire face à la réalité. Ino ne voulait plus voir Naruto au plus bas avec ce satané faux sourire aux lèvres et des cernes de vingt kilomètres de long. Son frère avait trop souffert et méritait le bonheur avec ou sans elle.

Naruto était son rayon de soleil et elle se promit de tout faire pour que ça dure.

\- _Je vais en parler avec Shika._

Ino sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant la porte, elle hésita un instant puis entra doucement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la forme sous une épaisse couverture noire, très distinguable malgré l'obscurité régnante.

La fleuriste s'approcha à pas de loup et une fois arrivée près de la tête de lit, elle entreprit de dégager lentement le haut de la couverture où se trouvait la tête de l'ébène. Ino sursauta violemment quand Sasuke se dégagea de lui-même et la plaqua au sol avec un Kunaï sous la gorge, la regardant avec froideur.

Ino déglutit difficilement face au regard sombre et qui lui glaçait les veines, la faisant devenir pâle. Elle avait oublié à quel point Sasuke pouvait être impressionnant et faire froid dans le dos quand il voulait, malgré la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits.

Après encore quelques secondes où elle se remit de sa frayeur et de ses émotions, elle rougit furieusement en prenant conscience que Sasuke était torse nu avec seulement un pantalon de survêtement qui appartenait à Naruto, et installé à califourchon sur elle avec le visage penché au-dessus mais à une distance respectable.

Ino avait beau ne plus être amoureuse de lui, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et hypnotisant.

\- Sors d'ici, Ino. Somma froidement l'Uchiwa en se relevant.

Sasuke ne fit pas plus attention à elle et se recoucha sous la couverture après avoir déposé le Kunaï sur sa table de chevet, il lui retourna de nouveau le dos et referma les yeux.

La fleuriste poussa un profond soupir et se releva en tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes, il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Naruto où que l'Uchiwa se montrait beaucoup moins froid et distant.

Néanmoins, malgré les battements irréguliers de son cœur face au caractère de Sasuke et la légère peur qu'il lui avait faite avec son Kunai, elle refusait de se démonter et était bien déterminée à le bouger du lit. Elle ne désirait pas spécialement qu'il fasse des efforts à leur parler et rire avec eux – c'était bien trop demander à Sasuke - mais qu'il soit au moins présent pour son fiancé.

Ino lui en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé Naruto seul pour leur annoncer leur mariage et sa grossesse, sans être là pour le soutenir alors que c'était deux choses vraiment importantes, et qui allait bouleverser leur vie à tous. Par ce fait, elle se montrerait encore plus têtue pour qu'il les rejoigne.

\- Viens avec nous, Sasuke-kun. Intima prudemment et doucement Ino.

Aucune réponse.

\- Naru-chan nous as annoncé votre mariage et pour votre enfant, on ne devrait pas fêter ça sans toi et cela lui fera plaisir d'avoir son fiancé à ses côtés.

Aucune réponse, ni aucun mouvement.

Ino inspira profondément en sentant sa colère augmentait à mesure de l'indifférence du noiraud. Elle se retenait difficilement de le secouer comme un prunier, mais heureusement pour lui, il attendait un enfant, il avait beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là.

Ino sentit soudainement le chakra de Kiba dans la demeure. Naruto semblait avoir réussi à plus ou moins le calmer.

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde, elle décida de convaincre Sasuke d'une autre façon. Ce n'était pas vraiment réglo mais c'était la seule méthode qu'elle savait efficace pour bouger l'Uchiwa.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras… Se résigna Ino.

Toujours les yeux fermés et dos à la Yamanaka, Sasuke fronça les sourcils à cet abandon trop facile et rapide. Ino était beaucoup trop comme _son _crétin. Ils étaient autant obstinés l'un que l'autre et quand ils avaient quelque chose en tête, ils ne l'avaient malheureusement pas ailleurs.

La blonde se détourna et jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Elle se dirigea à la porte tout en lançant avec toute « innocence ».

\- Kiba arrivera très bien à attirer son attention, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils s'amusaient toujours bien tous les deux, nous oubliant toujours.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino revint dans le salon avec un grand sourire et dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire de sa petite comédie. Naruto leva un sourcil alors qu'elle s'asseyait joyeusement à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se concentra sur la conversation animée entre Kiba et Temari, sous les yeux blasés de Shikamaru et amusés de leurs amis. Le maître-chien inclua rapidement le blond et ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Ce fut pendant un grand éclat de rire entre Kiba et Naruto, concernant la relation plus intime entre la Kunoichi du désert et le génie de Konoha, que Sasuke fit sa grande entrée. Il était toujours habillé du survêtement orange et noir mais il portait aussi un sweat à capuche entièrement noire avec l'emblème de sa famille dans le dos.

En le voyant arriver dans la pièce avec un air qu'il se voulait indifférent, Ino ne put empêcher un grand sourire de fierté étirer ses lèvres, qu'elle dissimula aussitôt avec le dos de sa main mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Saï et d'Hinata. La fleuriste était plus que fière d'elle en constatant que sa ruse avait marchée.

La jalousie et la possessivité maladive de Sasuke Uchiwa n'était plus à démontrer depuis bien longtemps.

Les rires s'estompèrent à l'entrée de l'Uchiwa et Kiba plissa aussitôt les yeux en serrant les dents.

\- La Princesse nous daigne enfin faire l'honneur de sa si glorieuse présence ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser froidement Kiba.

\- Arrête, Kiba-kun. Intima sèchement Hinata, surprenant ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi froide.

Kiba se renfrogna du ton de sa dulcinée mais ne quitta pas son regard polaire vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'en moqua royalement et prit place de l'autre côté de son amant sur le canapé, qui sembla soudain beaucoup plus joyeux, bien qu'il eût gardé constamment son air jovial et serein. Ce constat énerva encore plus Kiba.

\- Alors mon cher élève, ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on va devenir maman ? Questionna joyeusement Kakashi, détendant la lourde atmosphère de la pièce.

\- Fermez-là, Kakashi. Grogna Sasuke d'un ton sec en croisant les bras avec le regard menaçant, mais les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues, firent rire le Kage.

Le ton s'adoucit chez les présents malgré le silence de Sasuke, qui avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête - et l'air encore renfrogné de Kiba. Ce dernier se détendit peu à peu grâce à Naruto, Kakashi et Saï qui continuèrent d'embêter Shikamaru, vite suivit par Chôji et Ino. L'après-midi se termina rapidement et sans aucun autre emportement.

Puis Kiba proposa à ses camarades de promotion et ses anciens professeurs de se rendre à Ichiraku pour finir la soirée en beauté.

\- Non merci, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Déclina directement l'Uchiwa en se rendant à la cuisine.

\- Et toi, Naru-chan ? Questionna la fleuriste, désirant vraiment passer la soirée avec son frère de cœur.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en se retrouvant le cul entre deux chaises… Il voulait vraiment aller manger avec ses amis à Ichiraku parce que cela faisait un moment, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Sasuke seul au risque d'une rechute de fièvre.

\- La prochaine fois, j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir. Déclina à son tour le blond, attristant Ino et Hinata.

Kiba sentit de nouveau son énervement augmentait à la soumission dont pouvait faire preuve son ami d'enfance. Il maudissait vraiment l'Uchiwa car il avait l'impression qu'il lui prenait son meilleur ami. Il savait parfaitement la raison de son ''j'ai pas envie de sortir'' et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Cet enfoiré de Sasuke pouvait très bien se passer de Naruto pendant quelques heures…

\- On comprend… Sourit tristement la chef Hyûga qui avait senti son hésitation et coupant la réplique mordante de Kiba.

\- Usuratonkachi. Appela soudainement Sasuke de leur cuisine.

Le fils Uzumaki s'excusa et rejoignit son amant, qui attendait patiemment que l'eau de la bouilloire chauffe.

\- Un problème ?

\- Va à l'Ichiraku. Intima sérieusement l'ébène en le regardant. Amuse-toi avec les autres.

\- Mais…

\- J'attends un enfant, je ne suis pas malade et encore moins à l'article de la mort.

Naruto et Sasuke s'affrontèrent du regard un petit moment.

Cela faisait du mal à admettre à Sasuke et il aurait préféré que cela en soit autrement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sain que _son _blond s'éloigne ainsi de ses amis et qu'il reste cloitré avec lui au manoir, même si l'Uzumaki ne s'en plaignait pas.

L'Uchiwa avait bien remarqué la magnifique lueur dans les prunelles bleutées pendant cet après-midi, cela lui avait affreusement manqué et il n'avait pas le droit de le couper du monde extérieur. De son monde. Il était peut-être un solitaire et préférait rester loin des autres mais ce n'était pas le cas de son fiancé.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Rassura Sasuke en s'approchant de _son_ futur mari. Ino risque vraiment de me tuer à force que je te monopolise.

Naruto rigola en ne pouvant le contredire.

L'Uzumaki passa ensuite doucement ses mains entre les pans de la capuche que portait _son_ Uchiwa, puis lui retira lentement en frôlant ses joues. Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres aux frissons qui le parcouru et qui s'intensifièrent lorsque son futur Hokage l'embrassa longuement en attrapant fermement sa nuque, tout en le remerciant contre sa bouche.

\- Je laisse quand même un Kage Bushin avec toi, au cas où que tu as besoin. Annonça le blond et Sasuke roula des yeux. Je rentre pas tard, je t'aime, Teme.

\- Moi aussi, Dobe.

Après un dernier baiser du blond, Sasuke le regarda rejoindre ses amis, il soupira profondément et repartit se coucher.

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminée ^^**

**J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous a plût et vous donnera envie de continuer à ce que je poste la suite et de laisser vos commentaires :-)**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques positives ou négatives tant que celles-ci sont constructives :-)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relis mais certaines arrivent à passer à travers...**

**Si les personnages sont OOC pour vous n'hésitez pas à partager vos opinions. Je pense que chacun à sa façon de voir les personnages et c'est toujours une joie de partager ses avis ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable, à refaire ?**

**Le couple Uchiwa/Uzumaki ?**

**Sasuke et Naruto découvrent la grossesse de l'Uchiwa, leurs réactions vis-à-vis de cette révélation ?  
La décision de Tsunade et la réaction explosive de Naruto ?**

**Les réactions de leurs amis ? Celle de Kiba ?**

**Comment vont réagir le village au mariage et à l'annonce de la grossesse ?**

**J'attends vos avis, vos suppositions et vos idées avec impatience, cela fait toujours plaisir et continue à motiver d'avoir vos opinions et de savoir que l'histoire vous plait ^^**

**Indice sur le prochain**** chapitre** :

\- Les hormones entrent en pistes.

**N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des idées à proposer, je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de proposition et je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	5. Les hormones entrent en piste : Paranoïa

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement remercier grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris :-)**

**Je constate beaucoup de lecture mais pas énormément d'avis, je sais que je me répète mais laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous ^^ Cela me permettra aussi de m'améliorer et vous satisfaire, et si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis toute ouïe :-)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos idées que je pourrais incorporer dans les bonus ^^**

**Je répondrais à vos reviews et répondrais à vos questions à la limite du possible, si cela ne spoils pas le reste de l'histoire ^^**

**Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Pairing :**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

**Un mois plus tard :**

Le silence dans la chambre était intenable, pesant et polaire. Si mouche avait, on n'aurait pu que les entendre voler grâce au silence de mort qui régnait dans la grande pièce vide, pas si vide que cela.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas être long et cela faisait des heures qu'il s'était absenté du manoir. Son homme devait simplement rendre un petit service à Ino et _son _crétin blond n'était toujours pas revenu.

Son agacement augmenta de deux crans supplémentaires à ce constat.

Ses jambes allongés sur le lit commencèrent à s'agiter nerveusement, alors que les tapotements de ses doigts contre ses bras croisés sur son torse devinrent plus rapides à mesure de son énervement. Énervement qui se transforma rapidement en frustration en repensant à ces dernières semaines.

Son compagnon ne l'avait plus touché et ce, malgré toutes ses tentatives qu'elles soient subtiles ou non et cela commençait sérieusement à bien faire. Il abusait un peu car ils avaient toujours des relations charnelles mais cela devenait vraiment très rare et quand cela se produisait, c'était toujours lui qui initiait les contacts et qui faisait l'amour à Naruto et ça, c'était seulement quand _son _idiot blond ne se défilait pas pour x ou y raisons, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent… Et il en avait par-dessus la tête.

C'était sans compter ses hormones qui le chamboulait et lui faisait perdre son éternel contrôle de lui-même… Faire Naruto sien n'était pas suffisant, il voulait le contraire…

Sasuke désirait ardemment que Naruto lui fasse l'amour comme il savait si bien le faire, il avait besoin de se sentir lui appartenir, d'être entier et vivant dans ses bras. Il désirait frissonner sous ses doigts, fondre sous ses lèvres, sentir son corps se mouvoir contre le sien, chauffer sous son regard brûlant et qui le faisait se sentir spécial, et pas parce qu'il était un Uchiwa et qu'il possédait les deux pupilles les plus puissante des 5 pays.

Il souhaitait retrouver de nouveau cette sensation d'être à sa place, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis ce mois écoulé…

Sasuke commençait sérieusement à maudire sa grossesse car c'était à cause de celle-ci que Naruto était réfractaire à des étreintes… L'Uchiwa le remarquait que trop bien lorsque le fils Uzumaki s'arrêtait net lorsqu'il touchait son ventre quand cela devenait plus intense.

Même quand Sasuke le faisait sien, Naruto l'effleurait à peine lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et…

Les doigts fin et délicat se stoppèrent soudainement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il blanchissait à vue d'œil. Et si… Si Naruto ne le désirait tout simplement plus ? Peut-être a-t-il finalement changé d'avis concernant leur vie commune ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus et ne voulait plus se marier avec lui… ? Que le service d'Ino était juste un prétexte pour aller voir il-ne-savait quelle greluche ou mec qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis la fin de la guerre… ?

L'Uchiwa se redressa lentement en étant pris soudainement d'une effroyable nausée et s'assit au bord du lit, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et rouges à mesure que l'image de _son _Naruto au bras d'une femme se matérialisa dans son esprit.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle… Leur ancienne coéquipière… Haruno Sakura.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues qu'il essuya vivement mais qui revenait toujours autant. C'était forcément ça pour que Naruto s'éloigne de lui alors qu'au début de leur relation, il lui sautait toujours dessus à la moindre occasion qui se présentait…

Naruto ne l'aimait plus. Naruto était dégouté de lui et c'était pour ça qu'il s'éloignait et qu'il ne lui faisait plus l'amour…

Toutes les excuses qu'il lui avait sorties depuis lors n'était rien de plus que des couvertures pour rendre visite à sa maîtresse. Dans son dos. Alors qu'il attendait _leur _enfant.

Naruto lui souriait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il couchait avec une autre. Dans son dos. Alors qu'il était enceint de lui.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire _ça_ ?! Comment pouvait-il le trahir de la sorte ?!

Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux avec son regard océan si bleu remplie de tendresse et d'amour, alors qu'il dédiait ses mêmes regards à son amante. Des regards plus sincères. Plus amoureux. Plus _désireux_.

Les larmes de désespoirs qu'il s'était résigné à laisser couler se transformèrent rapidement en larme de rage de s'être fait avoir par ses anciens coéquipiers.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et idiot ?!

Sasuke se leva pour renverser violemment et rageusement sa table de chevet, dispersant tout son contenu qui s'éparpilla dans un fracas assourdissant au sol.

Et _elle _qui l'avait toujours suivi partout comme un petit chien, clamant son amour haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre. C'était donc ça qu'elle souhaitait ?! Lui faire payer d'avoir rejeté ses avances en lui prenant le seul être qu'il chérissait ?!

Sasuke donna un violent coup de pied dans la table de chevet renversé et celle-ci traversa la pièce pour se fracasser brutalement contre la porte, se brisant en trois morceaux et des éclats de bois jonchèrent rapidement le sol.

C'était rien de plus qu'une machination de Naruto et Sakura.

Depuis le début, ils ne souhaitaient que lui faire payer sa trahison envers leur village et envers eux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux bien moqués de lui. Leurs belles paroles n'étaient que du flan et ils avaient tout manigancé.

Sasuke attrapa un bord de l'armoire de ses deux mains et la renversa violemment à son tour, éparpillant les vêtements aux différentes couleur sombre et criarde, il leur jeta des coups de pied les dispersant à travers la pièce.

L'Uchiwa poussa un cri puissant rempli de haine pure envers ceux qui s'étaient un jour dit ses amis, qui lui avait fait tant de déclaration qui lui avait paru si sincère… Surtout venant de _lui_…

Sasuke se dirigea vers le bureau et renversant du bras tout ce qui s'y trouvait, bibelots et photos, ainsi que tous les tiroirs qu'il balança à terre.

Sasuke ressenti soudain un violent pic de douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Il se pencha en avant en posant ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre arrondi, haletant sous la souffrance qui lui tirait l'intérieur de son corps. Un brusque tournis le prit et lui donna envie de vomir, mais rien ne sortit et il hoqueta en fermant les yeux.

L'Uchiwa se mit à genoux quand cela se calma et il se prit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, la colère laissa de nouveau sa place à des pleurs de détresse et d'une peine qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir de nouveau. Maudites hormones qui l'empêchaient de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions… Tout était beaucoup trop amplifié et le rendait malade.

Cela n'aurait même pas dû l'étonner que cela se termine de cette façon, finalement… Malgré des débuts difficiles entre le blond et la rose, ces derniers s'étaient considérablement rapprochés quand il avait abandonné Konoha et ses coéquipiers pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

Naruto avait été amoureux _d'elle _pendant si longtemps et ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, il l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé dans les pires moments. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle, même lorsqu'elle le dénigrait sans pitié durant leur jeunesse. Naruto lui avait même promis de le ramener, malgré ses propres sentiments envers elle. De tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse…

Quand _elle_ avait mal pris leur mise en couple, le blond avait été au plus mal, étant inconsolable pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ino et Lui trouvent les bons mots…

Quant à la Kunoichi, elle avait revu sa vision du Jinchuriki pendant leur formation dans l'équipe 7, jusqu'à le considérer et l'aimait comme son propre frère et restant à ses côtés, jusqu'à le libérer de cette stupide promesse. Elle avait dû enfin se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui et l'avait tenté avec Naruto…

Naruto qui avait bien sûr accepté parce qu'il l'aimait encore…

Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé lui…

Naruto…

Naruto l'abandonnait pour _elle, _pour la fille pour qui il avait toujours eu une grande affection… Toutes ses belles paroles n'étaient que des mensonges, leur amour n'était qu'illusion et cela faisait beaucoup trop mal… Il avait l'impression de retourner le jour de la « trahison » de son aîné…

Sa respiration devint saccadée et chaque bouffée d'air lui compressait les poumons. Il lui était impossible de reprendre le contrôle, son souffle se fit plus bruyant et sifflant dans la pièce inconfortablement silencieuse.

Sasuke eut de nouveau des montées de nausée et il mit sa main tremblante devant sa bouche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son sang pulsait beaucoup trop fortement à ses oreilles. Il ferma fortement les yeux alors que ses sanglots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres serrés.

Naruto…

Il ne l'aimait plus… L'avait-il déjà aimé en fait ? Et cet enfant qu'il attendait ? Que représentait-il vraiment pour lui ? Voulait-il lui enlever pour l'élever avec l'autre rosette ?! Ou… Ou il était de mèche avec ces foutus conseillers et voulait utiliser _leur _enfant comme arme, si guerre devait avoir lieu ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à ses pensées et ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre, alors que les larmes revinrent de plus belle roulaient le long de ses joues devenues beaucoup trop pâle.

Non. Jamais. Ils ne lui prendraient _jamais_ son enfant. Naruto ne l'aimait peut-être pas, mais lui, il aimait son bébé qui grandissait en lui et qui était le fruit de son amour trop profond pour le Jinchuriki, même si ce dernier s'était juste servi de lui.

Jamais, il ne s'en séparera. Il faudra qu'ils le tuent pour ça.

Sasuke attrapa le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée et le balança rageusement à travers la pièce. L'objet qui était son livre de chevet atterri violemment contre le miroir de la chambre, qui se fissura de long, en large et en travers. Quelques éclats se détachèrent de la glace brisée pour atterrir bruyamment dans un son aigu sur le bureau ou au sol. La force de l'impact fit que quelques éclats volèrent non loin de l'Uchiwa.

Enfoncé dans son désespoir et sa haine, il n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans les escaliers.

\- Sas'ke ?! Qu'est-ce qui… ?! Paniqua une voix essoufflée en rentrant comme un sauvage dans la chambre, faisant claquer brutalement la porte contre le mur.

Naruto se figea net en voyant le chaos monumental qui régnait dans leur chambre, puis son regard se posa sur son fiancé qui était prostré à genoux au milieu de la pièce et dos à lui, le corps courbé en avant et la tête baissée.

En une demi-seconde, Naruto était devant Sasuke avec un genou à terre. Il s'inquiéta et commença à voir rouge en avisant les larmes sur les joues pâles et les mains tremblante entourées son ventre arrondi, comme pour le protéger.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à leurs meubles renversés et la glace brisée en éclat, tout en sondant discrètement et soigneusement les alentours avec son chakra et celui de Kyûbi, dissimulant avec mal sa colère grandissante à vitesse grand V.

\- Qui t'as… ? Commença Naruto, la voix froide et ses yeux passant du bleu glacial au rouge incandescent.

Le blond approcha lentement sa main pour la poser sur celles de son compagnon mais ce dernier le repoussa violemment. Naruto tomba sur les fesses et il regarda Sasuke avec stupéfaction.

\- Ne me touches plus ! Siffla Sasuke d'une voix si glaciale que cela ramena de très mauvais souvenirs à Naruto. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Cela t'a bien amusé, j'espère ?!

\- Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna Naruto, complètement paumé devant la fureur de Sasuke qui lui était très assurément destinée.

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi. Grinça Sasuke en se levant difficilement sur ses jambes tremblante et se reculant, ses Dôjutsus de sorti. Quand est-ce que t'allais me dire que tu baisais avec cette catin d'Haruno ?!

Là, Naruto s'étrangla avec sa salive et failli bien s'étouffer avec face aux accusations farfelus de son meilleur ami. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué soudainement ? D'où lui venait cette connerie ? C'était Sasuke qui avait saccagé leur chambre ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais couché avec Sa…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi. Menaça très sérieusement et froidement Sasuke en activant son chidori sans le vouloir, et sans s'en rendre compte.

Là, Naruto comprit que c'était vraiment du sérieux et qu'il devait trouver les bons mots pour calmer son Uchiwa, avant qu'il ne décide de détruire la maison et de se blesser avec le bébé par la même occasion.

D'ailleurs, Tsunade avait bien dit que c'était impossible qu'il utilise son chakra ? Alors comment pouvait-il générer le Chidori ? Enfin pour le moment, il devait vraiment apaiser son amant.

\- Ok très bien, mais tu peux quand même me dire d'où tu tiens ça ? Questionna doucement le blond en se redressant avec prudence et sans geste brusque.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais rapidement et ça fait des heures que tu es parti.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'est que 17 heures. Se défendit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Justement. Cracha Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai quitté la maison qu'à 16h30. Lui rappela Naruto et Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant la pendule.

\- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Se borna l'Uchiwa en le fusillant de ses Dojutsus. Tu ne me touches plus depuis des semaines. Continua-t-il à accuser alors que ses larmes – ces traitresses – se remirent à couler.

\- Sasuke… Je…

\- Votre jeu est terminé, je refuse d'être votre jouet un jour de plus… Souffla Sasuke en se reculant d'un pas. Je ne vous laisserais _jamais_ me prendre mon enfant, tu entends ?! Quoi que tu ais manigancé avec _elle_ et ces maudits vieillard, vous ne me l'enlèverez pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais l'utiliser comme une arme pour ceux qui… Qui ont tué mon Nii-san… Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais… Jamais aimé, mais moi… Moi…

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Sasuke inspira profondément en sentant ses jambes et ses épaules tremblaient sous le poids des lourds sentiments qui pesaient sur lui. Toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient en son sein étaient insupportable.

Sa tête lui tournait. Sa poitrine lui faisait si mal. Son cœur battant si fortement dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer et de se calmer. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait tout dévasté pour être sûr que personne ne s'en prendrait à _son_ bébé.

Un chakra brûlant et écarlate l'entoura soudainement comme une seconde peau, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur rougeâtre et réchauffant lentement la pièce, faisant briller les éclats de verre qui se trouvaient à ses pieds.

Naruto qui était toujours à terre, abasourdis par les accusations de son amant, cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le chakra de Kurama.

\- _C'est pas moi. _S'éleva la voix du renard dans son esprit. _Faut que tu l'arrêtes, il va pas pouvoir le contrôler et il va se blesser avec le bébé._

\- Et si tu te calmais pour commencer et que tu m'écoutais. Se reprit Naruto en se relevant pour s'approcher prudemment et lentement de Sasuke.

Le Jinchuriki ne reconnaissait plus son amant. Il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions que ressentaient son fiancé et sa détresse profonde se répercuta violemment en lui, puissante et sincère.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et laissa le blond l'approcher. L'Uchiwa se raidit lorsque Naruto se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui, traversant sans problème la protection de chakra ardent qui l'entourait.

Sasuke les referma lorsque la cannelle et l'amande douce – qu'il n'avait jamais perçu jusque-là - lui chatouilla délicieusement les narines. Ses hormones se manifestèrent de nouveau, bien malgré lui. Il était encore furieux mais l'envie de Naruto était toujours bien trop omniprésente. Trop forte pour qu'il puisse y faire obstruction.

Ces contradictions le rendaient fou. Il le haïssait et pourtant, il le désirait ardemment.

\- Je n'ai et je ne coucherais jamais avec _elle_, ni avec qui que ce soit. Déclara sérieusement le blond, le faisant avoir un léger sursaut.

En voyant Sasuke s'obstiner à garder les yeux clos, Naruto l'obligea doucement à le regarder en posant une main contre sa joue, relevant sa tête. Le chakra qui entourait l'Uchiwa s'entoura autour de son corps et le Jinchuriki put comprendre entièrement tous ce qu'avait ressenti Sasuke pendant sa brève absence, toutes les sombres pensées qui l'avait assailli et les idées qui avaient germé dans sa petite tête de génie.

\- Je t'interdis de penser que je me suis servi de toi… Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, Sasuke. Toi et notre enfant. Sourit tendrement le blond en posant sa seconde main sur le ventre arrondi, le caressant doucement. Tu n'es et ne sera jamais un jeu et je ne désire personne d'autres que _toi_. Je ne laisserais personne s'approcher de toi et de notre bébé. Je tuerais sans aucune pitié tous ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à vous. Déclara froidement Naruto alors que ses yeux virèrent à l'écarlate et que ses pupilles se fendirent.

\- Pou… Pourquoi devrais-je te croire… ? Questionna Sasuke d'une voix faible et tremblante en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Arrête de me mentir ! S'énerva de nouveau Sasuke en le fusillant du regard. Dis-le que je te dégoute et que tu la préfère _elle _comme cela a toujours été le cas… C'est à peine si tu me regardes ces dernières semaines… Tu me touches plus… Tu es toujours à gauche et à droite… Haleta difficilement Sasuke en se mordant les lèvres. Toutes tes excuses…

\- Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi. Coupa Naruto en collant son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Tu me rends incontrôlable…

Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime tellement Sasuke que je suis prêt à foutre Konoha à feu et à sang. Sakura Haruno n'est rien à mes yeux contrairement à toi et ces vieux ne toucheront jamais un seul de vos cheveux. Et si tu me demandes de tous les éliminer parce que tu sais qu'ils le feront alors je n'hésiterais pas.

Sasuke ne vit que trop bien toute la sincérité dans ce regard étincelant. Malgré la lueur dangereuse et vengeresse dans les pupilles écarlates vis-à-vis de ceux que Sasuke détestait, l'Uchiwa pouvait facilement ressentir tous les puissants sentiments que l'Uzumaki ressentait à son égard et seulement pour lui et dont il venait de douter à l'instant.

Le chakra écarlate se réabsorba progressivement alors que toutes les émotions négatives s'éloignèrent petit à petit de son esprit, grâce au futur Hokage.

\- Naruto… Souffla le corbeau, émue par la déclaration de _son_ idiot et ses larmes se remirent de nouveau à couler.

\- Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de ne pas te sauter dessus… Grogna le blond en grimaçant, faisant sourire Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi ou au bébé en me laissant trop aller…

\- Je ne suis ni faible, ni fragile. Gronda l'Uchiwa en plissant les yeux, faisant sourire Naruto à cette reprise du caractère habituel.

\- Je sais mais hors de…

Sasuke en eut marre et ne le laissa pas terminer ses idioties et l'embrassa, oubliant un instant sa petite scène de ménage.

Naruto répondit aussitôt à son baiser et passa ses bras autour du corps du noiraud et le serra contre lui, faisant très attention au ventre de son amant. Amant qui grogna contre ses lèvres en le sentant distant de son corps. Pour remédier à ce problème, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond pour se plaquer étroitement contre lui.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Son parfum, son touché, sa proximité, il n'y tenait plus. Son corps bouillonnait, son esprit s'échauffait et ne pensait qu'à une chose alors que Naruto soulevait son t-shirt pour caresser doucement la peau de son dos : ne faire qu'un avec son fiancé pour ne plus penser à toutes ces images sordides qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

L'Uchiwa attrapa les bords de la veste du blond et la lui retira sans que l'Uzumaki n'oppose de résistance, mais lorsqu'il entreprit de faire de même avec son haut, le blond le stoppa net en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Arrête. Ordonna-t-il durement. Tu m'aimes ? Alors prouve-le-moi.

Sasuke avait soufflé ses mots tout en retirant entièrement le haut de son amant, sans le quitter de ses yeux désireux et toujours rougies de ses larmes. Larmes qui avaient enfin stoppé leur écoulement.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi ? Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Ajouta le noiraud en descendant lentement ses mains sur la peau hâlée.

Naruto se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure lorsque Sasuke caressa ses abdominaux du bout des doigts. Un frisson violent le parcouru au regard brûlant et de convoitise de son amant sur son épiderme.

\- Je te veux, Naru'… Avoua l'ébène en embrassant chastement la mâchoire de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke défit rapidement la ceinture du blond, tout en frôlant sa gorge du bout des lèvres et sa langue laissa une brûlure incandescente sur la peau couleur caramel, qui frissonna à l'humidité de l'appendice rose.

Naruto serra les poings à cette voix où la possessivité et le désir étaient perceptibles. Le blond passa sa main gauche derrière le dos du corbeau pour le plaquer contre lui, et sa main droite à l'arrière de la tête de l'Uchiwa pour agripper sa chevelure nuit et ramener le visage de Sasuke au sien pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui demandant aussitôt l'accès à sa cavité du bout de sa langue.

L'Uchiwa sentit toujours la retenue du blond mais essaya de ne pas s'en formalisait mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile, alors que son corps ne désirait ne faire qu'un avec celui de l'Uzumaki.

Les fiancés se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants et Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou ivoire de Sasuke pour y déposer des baisers papillons.

Bien qu'ils étaient légers, Sasuke ne put empêcher un fort gémissement aux sensations qui lui avait tellement manqué, se cambrant contre son amant qui grogna au geste aguicheur. Sasuke frissonna entre les bras chauds et entreprit de déboutonner fébrilement les boutons du pantalon de Naruto.

\- Promets-moi une chose, Sasuke…

\- Hum ? Émit simplement celui-ci, presque déjà perdu sous les lèvres du blond, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille et encore car il commençait à s'irriter sur ses foutus boutons qui ne voulaient pas se détacher…

\- Arrête-moi si je perds le contrôle…

N'ayant aucunement saisi les mots de son amant, Sasuke l'embrassa passionnément et leur baiser prit plus d'ampleur. Leurs bouches se firent plus affamées et dévoreuses, leurs mains plus affirmés et voyageuses et leurs corps plus brûlant et impatient.

Les amants s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, mélangeant leur respiration saccadé.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et enleva lentement le haut de Sasuke qui leva les bras pour qu'il passe au-dessus de sa tête, et le blond le laissa tomber négligemment au sol.

Les doigts hâlés caressèrent doucement ses pectoraux, puis ses côtes et ses hanches avec une infini douceur et les lèvres chaude du Jinchuriki se mirent à parcourir de nouveau son cou, avec une gourmandise à peine contrôlé.

L'Uchiwa referma les yeux à la sensation de bien-être qui le traversa. Les sensations lui étaient si intenses qu'il sentit sa tête lui tourner sous la déferlante d'émotion qui augmentait à chaque seconde, mais il en voulait beaucoup plus car c'était loin de le satisfaire.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement les bras de son compagnon en remontant à ses épaules puis il prit son visage en coupe et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser intensément, avec toute la frustration et le désir qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces dernières semaines.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque du Shinobi blond et se colla étroitement à lui. L'ex-Nukenin gémit dans sa bouche en sentant l'envie palpitante de son homme contre son bas ventre, il releva sa jambe droite jusqu'à la hanche du futur Hokage et frotta exagérément sa virilité encore dissimulé contre celle de Naruto.

Naruto perdit toute sa résistance au son émit par son amant et à l'attitude aguichante de sa moitié, il empoigna délicatement les hanches étroites de l'Uchiwa pour le soulever et l'allonger sur leur lit, prenant place entre les jambes de son fiancé.

Naruto s'écarta pour le laisser respirer et Sasuke s'apprêtait à protester véhément mais les lèvres de _son _blond qui lui dévorèrent son point érogène entre son oreille et son cou le stoppa net. Sasuke gémit en se cambrant en arrière et planta ses ongles dans le dos puissant et ferme. L'Uchiwa gémit plus fortement lorsque le blond le mordit tendrement, lui laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau frémissante.

Naruto s'éloigna un instant pour le regarder. La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux lui fit émettre un grondement rauque et qui finit de tendre sa virilité qui lui fit presque mal.

Sasuke avec les joues rosies, les yeux brillants de plénitude et qui le fixait avec impatience et désir, ses gémissements beaucoup trop érotique à ses oreilles, son corps frissonnant et alangui. Corps légèrement cambré en arrière et qui luisait d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa chevelure nuit avec ses reflets bleutés qui collait son visage à la couleur de la porcelaine, ses lèvres gonflés et rouge alors que l'Uchiwa se les mordillait.

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il était tout autant en manque que _son _Uchiwa. Qu'il le voulait puissamment et violemment. Ces dernières semaines où son meilleur ami le faisait sien n'était plus suffisant pour combler ce manque qu'il ressentait, c'était loin de satisfaire le feu qui brûlait en lui et le rendait fébrile chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Sasuke, et augmentant cette peur de le blesser s'il laissait libre court à son désir le plus primaire, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de son fiancé.

En sentant son amant s'arrêter dans ses caresses et ne pas les reprendre, Sasuke reprit un peu ses esprit et croisa le regard brûlant que lui dédiait Naruto, ce qui accéléra sa respiration déjà bien trop rapide et haletante.

Les yeux bleus devenus orangés le fit frissonner et ses lèvres ne désiraient que leur jumelle. Sasuke posa une main sur la joue droite de Naruto, puis la glissa dans ses cheveux blés et soyeux pour les agripper fermement et le tirer à lui pour plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble.

Naruto glissa sa main droite jusqu'au pantalon ample de sa moitié pour arracher les boutons, il n'avait plus la patience – et encore moins l'envie - pour les déboutonner. Le blond s'écarta de la bouche du noiraud en la lui mordant gentiment et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur son torse en faisant courir sa langue sur la peau sous lui, savourant la saveur sucrée de celle-ci.

Sasuke jura entre ses dents en se cambrant en arrière en écartant inconsciemment les jambes. Il serra la couverture de sa main droite alors que la deuxième empoigna des mèches blonde.

Grisé par les sons émis par _son _Uchiwa, Naruto posa un baiser sur chacun de ses tétons et continua sa descente sans attendre. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher tout autre son de franchir ses lèvres mais ce fut tâche difficile à cause des sensations quadruplé à cause de ses maudites hormones, qui le rendait beaucoup trop réceptif au touché de son homme.

À son grand malheur et sa honte, il était étrangement beaucoup plus vocal que son compagnon quand ils faisaient l'amour, mais il ne l'était jamais autant d'ordinaire et cela était tout autant frustrant que gênant. Il haïssait autant qu'il aimait ça, car grâce à cela, _son _blond mettait encore plus d'ardeur pour l'honoré.

Sasuke jura de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit Naruto sourire avec amusement contre sa peau, alors qu'il faisait toujours courir lentement et sournoisement ses lèvres et sa langue sur son estomac puis son ventre.

Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour observer et caresser le ventre autrefois plat et musclé, qui était maintenant plus bombé que dans ses souvenirs, lui rappelant avec une joie et une impatience non feinte qu'ils deviendraient bientôt parents. Qu'ils fonderaient une famille. Ensemble. Que lui, le démon-renard qui avait eu le malheur de perdre la sienne dès sa naissance et avait été haie pendant des nombreuses années, aurait le bonheur d'en fonder une et avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce bas-monde.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait davantage le combler ? Il était si impatient de voir Sasuke avec _leur_ enfant dans les bras. Quoi que cela lui coûterait, il les protégerait. Personne ne les toucherait. Jamais.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres fortement en ne quittant pas du regard ce ventre qui portait la vie. Qui portait le fruit de son amour pour Uchiwa Sasuke. Ce petit être qu'il aimera autant que la « maman ».

Naruto hésita fortement. S'il continuait, il risquait de faire du mal à Sasuke et à _leur _enfant et jamais, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il ne…

\- Dobe. Gronda soudainement l'ébène, le faisant presque sursauter.

Naruto leva son regard hésitant sur son amant, qui le fixait relevé sur ses coudes avec agacement et colère. Le souffle de Naruto se coupa alors qu'il trouvait Sasuke sublime avec les joues encore rouges, les lèvres brillantes de salive et l'étincelle fiévreuse dans ses prunelles sombre.

Naruto se surprit lui-même pour avoir su se retenir de se jeter sur Sasuke pendant ces dernières semaines, il était si désirable et l'attirait comme un aimant.

\- Si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue. Prévint très sérieusement Sasuke d'une voix rauque et impatiente en plissant les yeux.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle, alors fais-moi l'amour. Somma l'Uchiwa en activant ses Dôjutsus, tout en s'étendant sur la couverture, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de son visage.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux sous la vision de l'abandon total de son compagnon, puis les rouvrit. Sans lâcher le regard coloré de son fiancé, il posa deux tendres baisers sur le ventre arrondi de Sasuke, qui frissonna à ce geste rempli de douceur et au regard aimant de _son _meilleur ami.

Toujours sans le quitter de ses yeux orangés, Naruto fit glisser le pantalon ample de l'ébène le long des jambes élancés de son homme et le jeta négligemment au sol.

Naruto grogna sourdement alors que Sasuke n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un caleçon. Cet homme aurait raison de lui…

Le futur Hokage se redressa pour observer Sasuke.

\- Naru'… Murmura la voix rauque et impatiente du corbeau, faisant sourire le blond.

Naruto entoura sa main autour de sa virilité et entreprit de lui faire éprouver le plaisir qu'il méritait.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en se cambrant en arrière alors que Naruto mit sa main en mouvement, de haut en bas dans de langoureux mouvement et le rendant pantelant sur le lit.

Un gémissement d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond passait lentement le long de son sexe. Un second gémissement franchi sa bouche lorsque celle chaude et humide de son homme accueillit entièrement sa verge, sa langue caressait tous les recoins à sa portée et un voile blanc traversa les pupilles colorés au plaisir que son futur Hokage lui prodiguait avec tant de soin.

Sasuke voulu se redresser pour regarder son compagnon mais celui-ci pénétra un doigt dans son intimité, le faisant retomber mollement sur les draps.

\- Na… Naru'… Gémit-il alors que le blond accéléra sa succion et ses va-et-vient en lui. Je… Je…

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Naruto comprenne.

Ce dernier retint sa respiration et détendit le plus possible sa gorge pour accueillir le sexe de son fiancé plus profondément dans sa gorge, faisant encore plus trembler d'extase l'Uchiwa.

Naruto pénétra deux doigts dans l'intimité de son fiancé et frappa sa prostate, ce qui fit jouir instantanément Sasuke et dans un cri de plaisir non retenu et si érotiquement intense que le blond se retint violemment de le prendre sur-le-champ.

Son amant était trop serré à cause de l'abstinence forcé et il lui ferait trop mal s'il ne le préparait pas comme il fallait. C'est avec ses pensées qu'il put se retenir de perdre son contrôle qui était déjà mis à mal en sentant l'état tremblant de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le torse de Sasuke se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et son souffle était frénétique et haché, il se remettait difficilement de l'orgasme puissant qu'il venait d'avoir sous les touchés expert de son Jinchuriki, qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui savait le manier mieux que quiconque.

Naruto retira le sexe de sa bouche après l'avoir nettoyé et se releva en se léchant les lèvres, savourant le goût de son fiancé avec un air repu qui fit frémir Sasuke.

Sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, Naruto retira à son tour le reste de ses vêtements qui le gênaient depuis le début de leur ébat.

Les yeux légèrement brumeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur le corps ferme et sauvage de son homme et le sien frissonna d'anticipation et d'impatience.

Naruto se repositionna à quatre pattes entre les cuisses du noiraud et posa de nombreux baisers dans son cou, tout en lui caressant une cuisse d'une main et la hanche de l'autre, ce qui le fit trembler de satisfaction.

\- Naruto… Souffla Sasuke, qui réussit un tant soit peu à se calmer.

Ce dernier lui posa des chastes baisers sur les lèvres tout en glissant sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant pour continuer à bien le préparer, cependant, le noiraud stoppa sa progression d'une main ferme en plissant les yeux.

\- Viens, tout de suite. Ordonna impatiemment l'ébène, faisant doucement ricaner le futur Hokage.

\- Je vais vraiment te faire mal, si…

\- Ferme-là. Coupa net Sasuke en l'embrassant et lui griffant férocement le dos, faisant grogner le blond sous la légère douleur.

Sasuke en avait marre que Naruto le traite comme une chose fragile et qui se briserait au moindre contact brusque. Ce qu'il voulait ici et maintenant, c'était que le blond redevienne l'amant sauvage et revendicateur qu'il était dans leurs étreintes. Qu'il le fasse sien comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

De la douceur ? Ok. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant alors que son corps ne désirait que la passion brûlante et brutale qui animait Naruto lorsqu'il perdait son contrôle.

Lorsque Naruto se montrait doux et prévenant, c'était pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait à lui, mais lorsqu'il laissait la « partie Kyūbi » ressortir, il lui démontrait qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Qu'il n'était qu'à lui et à personne d'autres, il se gravait de lui-même dans son être entier et dans son âme, imprimant son empreinte indélébile au fer rouge.

C'était cela qu'il désirait pour éliminer les pensées amères qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses pensées déroutèrent un instant le Corbeau mais il se reprit rapidement en sentant le membre dur et humide glisser contre son intimité.

Sasuke ondula sous son amant, le chauffant sans vergogne. Ce dernier gronda en comprenant la manœuvre de l'Uchiwa. Ses bras le lâchèrent et il atterrit sur ses coudes de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke, sans lâcher la bouche impatiente.

\- Usuratonkachi… S'il te plaît… Susurra langoureusement Sasuke tout contre ses lèvres.

Naruto hésita encore un instant puis se résigna au regard de son fiancé. Il s'enfonça doucement et lentement dans l'intimité de _son _Uchiwa.

Ce dernier grimaça en retenant sa respiration à l'écartèlement que subissait son corps et ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de Naruto, plantant ses ongles dans la peau caramel. Naruto se stoppa dans sa progression et embrassa le visage crispé de son amant, tout en caressant son corps pour le détendre, ce qui marcha progressivement. Le futur Hokage continua de nouveau lentement quand il sentit le corps de Sasuke se décontracter autour de lui.

Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son amant, Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou pâle en inspirant profondément sous la douce et chaude pression que subissait sa verge. Sasuke était si serré autour de lui qu'il eut besoin de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas le perdre. Il était si bien emprisonné au creux de ses reins et entre ses bras, unis avec _son _meilleur ami, _sa _moitié.

Comment l'Uchiwa avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il aurait pu se passer de lui pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était tout bonnement impossible… Inconcevable. Naruto resserra son étreinte autour de son fiancé.

Quant à Sasuke, il n'était pas vraiment dans l'opposé des pensées de son fiancé. Passer la douleur de la pénétration, il se sentait enfin comblé et apaisé, enfin uni avec _son _crétin. Lui qui était si solitaire et n'aimait pas grand monde, il ne pourrait plus se passer de _son _Usuratonkachi et de ce sentiment d'être à sa place, d'être aimé et protégé.

Sasuke avait besoin que Naruto soit auprès de lui. Naruto était bien plus que sa moitié. Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui enlever, et encore moins leur ancienne coéquipière. Sans lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait et c'était hors de question de le savoir.

Sasuke avait bien conscience que ses soudains changement de comportement était surtout dû à sa grossesse et à ses stupides hormones, mais finalement, celles-ci ne faisaient que confirmer l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'Uzumaki. Grâce à elles, il prenait davantage conscience que Naruto était… _Tout_.

\- Naruto… Souffla l'Uchiwa d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas en plongeant son visage dans le cou hâlé.

\- Je te fais mal ?! Questionna immédiatement le blond en relevant la tête en sentant les larmes dans son cou, faisant soupirer Sasuke d'exaspération.

\- Baka…

\- Hey ! Je…

Mais Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa, en ondulant son bassin pour l'inciter à bouger. Naruto laissa passer pour cette fois et se mit doucement en mouvement.

Sasuke rompit le baiser et ferma les yeux en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure, en plantant ses ongles dans l'épaule de son fiancé. Naruto embrassa la mâchoire où se trouvait un suçon et sa main se perdit sur la cuisse de l'Uchiwa qui caressait sa hanche.

Sasuke soupira d'aise alors que _son _blond sortait et rentrait doucement en lui, profitant de leur retrouvaille et le laissant s'habituer à lui, embrassant sa peau à sa portée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le futur Hokage accéléra progressivement ses coups de bassin, respirant plus fortement sous le plaisir qui s'accumulait, réchauffant la peau frémissante de son Uchiwa.

L'ex-Nukenin enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du Shinobi blond pour le rapprocher davantage de son corps en ébullition, le faisant s'enfoncer plus loin en lui et lui faire reprendre encore et encore sa place dans son corps, corps qui l'accueillit sans jamais être rassasié.

Naruto se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec besoin et avidité, en augmentant la puissance de ses pénétrations. Sasuke répondit à son baiser de la même manière en resserrant ses jambes autour de ses reins, allant à la rencontre de son bassin du sien.

La chaleur de la pièce était presqu'insoutenable mais aucun des deux amants n'y firent attention. Rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs corps et leurs bouches qui se reliaient, à leurs battements de cœur qui se synchronisaient et leurs mains qui caressaient la moindre parcelle de peau hâlé et ivoire à leur portée.

Leurs esprits se focalisaient seulement sur leur compagnon. L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa était plongé dans leur bulle et malheur à quiconque qui les en sortirait.

Sans rompre le baiser intense ou diminuait l'intensité de ses va-et-vient, Naruto attrapa doucement le poignet droit de son homme dans sa chevelure et le plaqua doucement sur le drap blanc à côté de sa tête, il glissa lentement sa main le long de son poignet et entrelaça étroitement ses doigts aux siens.

L'Uzumaki s'écarta pour le laisser respirer et il attaqua de nouveau son cou avec gourmandise, lui laissant des suçons ici et là.

Sasuke gémit en se contractant fortement autour de son sexe quand Naruto mordilla son point érogène entre son oreille et son cou.

\- Naru'… Gémit-il en tournant la tête pour l'enjoindre à embrasser le plus de peau.

Sasuke resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du blond, plantant profondément ses ongles dans le dos de sa main lorsque le blond le mordit à la base de son cou.

Naruto remonta ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Il raffermit sa prise sur la cuisse de son fiancé et il y planta ses doigts en augmentant l'intensité de ses coups de bassins.

\- Sas'… Grogna le blond à son oreille, d'une voix terriblement rauque et bestiale.

\- T'arr… T'arrête pas… Plus… Fort… Soupira de plaisir son amant en tremblant sous les coups intenses du blond.

L'Uzumaki gronda gutturalement à la supplique de l'Uchiwa et un coup bien placé le fit percuter de plein fouet la prostate sensible, faisant presque hurler Sasuke qui se cambra violemment en arrière et qui griffa férocement son dos lui laissant des griffures rougeâtre bien visible.

Leurs mouvements devinrent rapidement fébriles et totalement désordonnés, signe de leur jouissance imminente. Le lit bougeait au rythme des vives pénétrations de Naruto, tapant de plus en plus fortement contre leur mur, la pièce était emplie de gémissement et de soupir de satisfaction.

Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement pour tirer vers le rouge. Sachant ce que cela signifiait et ne voulant aucunement prendre de risque, il empoigna la verge de son fiancé pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Naruto n'eut besoin que de deux mouvements et l'ébène se laissa emporter par les vagues perçantes qui le saisirent et jouit entre leurs deux corps. Les contractions de l'intimité de Sasuke autour de lui suffirent à Naruto pour se libérer dans son amant dans un grognement libérateur et bestial.

Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou de Sasuke et se laissa bercer par les battements frénétique du cœur de Sasuke et de son souffle irrégulier, en diminuant ses coups de reins jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Naruto avait du mal à se remettre de cette jouissance explosive. Il frotta son visage contre la gorge du corbeau et inspira profondément son odeur de menthe mêlé à la sueur de leur ébat et de sa propre odeur entourant _son_ Sasuke. Il en aurait pu presque ronronner de bien-être et s'endormir ainsi… Si sa frustration voulait bien se reposer aussi…

L'abstinence n'était vraiment pas pour lui, mais les retrouvailles ne le faisaient qu'à peine regretter.

Ayant pu reprendre un souffle plus ou moins normal, le futur Hokage se redressa pour observer Sasuke qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et respirait fortement, les doigts toujours planté dans son dos et le dos de sa main, qui était rougie avec la forte emprise de son compagnon.

Naruto caressa tendrement la joue gauche de Sasuke, puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient sa respiration chaude et irrégulière.

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux, plus ou moins calmé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son envie n'avait pas pour autant diminué, bien au contraire. Le fait que Naruto se trouvait toujours en lui, bien que son sexe était revenu au repos, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à reprendre entièrement ses esprits et il se sentit de nouveau envahi par une soif violente de son amant.

\- Es-tu… Rassuré… Amour ? Demanda narquoisement Naruto en lui mordillant affectueusement son oreille.

\- Tais-toi, Dobe. Grommela l'ébène en détournant les yeux.

La rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua, mais de gêne cette fois-ci en repensant à la scène de ménage de plus tôt. Il avait vraiment perdu ses esprits pour avoir réagi aussi extrêmement…

\- _Maudites hormones._

Naruto rigola et posa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Sasuke, qui soupira d'aise sous les lèvres chaudes qui parcouraient son épiderme encore sensible. L'Uzumaki remonta ses lèvres toujours en embrassant la peau où se posait ses yeux, il posa un bisou sur la joue rougie puis il le regarda intensément.

En sentant son regard sur lui, Sasuke plongea le sien dans les pupilles orangés qui tiraient sur le rouge. Puis ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la bouche rougies qui était entrouvertes comme pour l'inciter à les dévorer.

D'un coup habile du bassin, Sasuke inversa leur position en prenant garde à ce que Naruto reste toujours en lui et que leurs mains soient toujours liées. L'Uchiwa se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement en glissant sa main libre sur le torse bronzée, qui se soulevait toujours un peu rapidement, puis la remonta sur la nuque de Naruto pour la caresser du bout des ongles.

Sasuke sourit contre les lèvres lorsque le membre en lui durcit à nouveau à mesure de ses attouchements et que Naruto gronda, faisant vibrer son torse contre le sien.

Sa frustration avait diminué mais restait tout de même bien trop présente pour qu'il soit vraiment comblé. Il en voulait encore plus. Il souhaitait appartenir à Naruto jusqu'à ce que son corps soit totalement rassasié et exténué. Naruto allait regretter ce mois d'abstinence et il ne le laisserait tranquille que lorsqu'il aura réussi à éteindre ce feu qui le consumait. Il va faire comprendre à sa Dobe que c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée de rejeter un Uchiwa, qui plus est, sous hormone.

Naruto jura contre ses lèvres lorsque Sasuke se hissa doucement le long de son sexe et qu'il se laissa redescendre en gémissant effrontément contre sa bouche.

L'Uzumaki siffla lorsque Sasuke s'éloigna et il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour lui dévorer la bouche avec ardeur et appétit. Sasuke passa sa main libre entre les fils blond et les resserra entre ses doigts sous la déferlante de sensation qui le parcourait. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne venaient même pas de s'étreindre tellement qu'il avait encore follement envie de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto s'assit en gardant bien précieusement son compagnon entre ses bras, il délia leurs mains droites pour passer ses deux mains dans le dos de l'Uchiwa, récoltant un grognement d'agacement de celui-ci.

\- Dobe…

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond en caressant ses épaules, tout en passant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'Uzumaki en continuant ses langoureux mouvements sur le membre durci de ce dernier.

\- S'ke…

Les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur sa taille et il le souleva jusqu'au bout de son sexe sans se retirer complètement pour le redescendre sur son membre, en même temps qu'il soulevait son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de son fessier, percutant la prostate encore sensible et gonflée de _son _meilleur ami, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en jurant de plaisir.

* * *

**Le lendemain** :

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Sasuke ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

Les rideaux n'étaient toujours pas tirés et il grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire au rayon solaire contre ses pupilles. Allongé sur le flanc, il leva le bras hâlé qui entourait son corps pour le placer devant ses yeux, les protégeant de ces maudits rayons.

Un grognement parvint à ses oreilles et un visage contre sa nuque se plaqua davantage contre sa peau, le bras sous sa nuque s'enroula davantage autour de son corps, la jambe droite de Naruto entre les siennes les recula légèrement et le torse doux et brûlant derrière lui épousa parfaitement son dos.

Sasuke sourit et retira le bras de ses yeux qui s'enroula immédiatement autour de sa taille. Avec précaution, il se retourna dans les bras protecteurs pour braquer son regard sombre sur le visage paisible de son compagnon. Il plongea sa main dans les fils d'or et les fit glisser distraitement entre ses doigts. Il accola son front contre celui de Naruto et profita de ce silence apaisant et réparateur, et de la douce chaleur qui émanait de son fiancé.

L'Uchiwa ne sut pas combien de temps il admira l'Uzumaki mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette vision d'ange.

Comment avait-il pu douter ainsi des sentiments de Naruto ? Lui-même l'avait pourtant dit à l'autre pot de colle que le blond n'était pas du genre à faire semblant. Que Naruto était l'homme le plus honnête et franc qu'il connaissait.

Si Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu de lui alors il ne serait pas entre ses bras, il ne partagerait pas sa vie. Il n'aurait pas passé plus de la moitié de son existence à lui courir après, mettant sa vie et son avenir en jeu.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était un être entier et vrai, qui aimait sans concession et sans faux-semblant. Qui l'aimait _lui_.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, tu m'empêches de dormir.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement à la voix ensommeillée et enrouée qui le sortit de ses réflexions. Il reposa son entière attention sur le blond qui n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux.

Naruto retira son bras qui était sous la tête de Sasuke pour glisser sur le lit et pouvoir couler son visage contre la gorge pâle. Il bailla sans pudeur et resserra son emprise sur Sasuke de tous ses membres, l'emprisonnant dans un étau possessif.

Sasuke roula des yeux alors que le blond le prit pour son doudou. Sasuke plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de Naruto et se mit à caresser tendrement son crâne, un des points faible de son blond. Le soupire d'aise et de satisfaction du blond, qui se resserra contre lui, le fit sourire.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de son fiancé et de ses bras puissants qui n'étaient pas décidés à le lâcher.

Sasuke se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte, arrêtant de réfléchir et profitant du temps présent en compagnie de Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Beaucoup de montagne russes d'émotions dans ce chapitre.**

**La crise hormonale de Sasuke ? Sa paranoïa concernant notre Uzumaki international et ses doutes ?**

**La déclaration de Naruto pour consoler et rassurer Sasuke ? Le lemon entre nos deux protagonistes ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis ou suppositions auxquels je répondrais aussi rapidement que possible :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	6. Complications

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement remercier grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris :-)**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating : M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

_K100dra_ : _Merci pour tes reviews et je suis toujours autant ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaise^^  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis, tes suppositions ou des idées si t'as pour cette histoire :-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

_Guest1 :_ _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

_Guest2 : La plupart lise et n'en laisse pas malheureusement, ils se contentent juste de suivre et les mettre en favoris, mais je ne t'en veux pas, je n'en laisse pas systématiquement non plus, je fais toujours autre chose à côté et des fois j'oublie donc je ne peux que comprendre ^^_

_Je compte bien les continuer et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira et te donnera toujours envie de lire la suite ^^_

_Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est ce qui me donne encore plus envie de continuer ^^  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard** :

Ce fut au tour de l'Uzumaki d'admirer son amant, relevé sur son coude et sa tête posé sur son poing, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

Sasuke était positionné sur le dos et son visage tourné dans sa direction, une main derrière sa tête sous le coussin et la seconde posée sur son torse qui se soulevait calmement au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

La couverture se trouvait jusqu'à leur hanche, dissimulant le reste de leur corps. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts sur le ventre rebondi, sans quitter son homme des yeux. Il posa entièrement sa paume sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour tenter de percevoir le moindre son ou mouvement, même minime.

Naruto resta ainsi pendant un moment, concentré et plus serein que jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais décrire à quel point il était heureux.

Il eut un pouffement en repensant à la scène de Sasuke de la veille. Son Teme le surprendrait toujours. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il puisse le tromper et se servir de lui ? Encore plus avec leur ancienne coéquipière…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que cet amour n'était là seulement parce qu'il avait refusé la vérité… Il aimait beaucoup trop Sasuke pour oser faire une chose pareille avec qui que ce soit, même s'il aurait plus compris la réaction de l'Uchiwa si cela aurait concerné Hinata ou Ino, ou même Kiba.

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour les plonger dans les orbes sombres de Sasuke qui le fixaient depuis dix bonne minutes.

Les deux amants s'observèrent en silence sans aucune arrière-pensée et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, Naruto se pencha pour embrasser _son _Uchiwa. Uchiwa qui sourit contre sa bouche à la soudaine timidité de _son _blond.

Naruto passa son bras autour de la taille de Sasuke en se rapprochant de son corps, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau.

Le Corbeau se tourna de moitié sur le côté et passa ses deux mains autour de la nuque de Naruto et il ne pensa pas à l'approfondir, profitant simplement de la douceur du baiser et de leurs lèvres se mouvant en parfaite synchronisation.

\- S'ke…

Sasuke frissonna à la voix tendre de l'Uzumaki contre ses lèvres. Uzumaki qui stoppa leur échange pour aller embrasser le ventre de l'ébène et le caresser, tout en frottant son nez contre son épiderme.

Sasuke sourit de tendresse à cette vision sous ses yeux, Naruto était si attentionné et doux, encore plus que d'habitude et la culpabilité revint si intensément qu'il en avait mal à l'estomac.

Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir aussi fortement douter de son fiancé…

Le corbeau plongea ses doigts dans les mèches de blé qui recouvraient le front du blond, ce qui fit relever le regard de Naruto, qui discernait que trop bien l'émotion de culpabilité qui rongeait Sasuke. Naruto embrassa de nouveau sa peau en le fixant de ses yeux océans brillants de joie.

\- Merci, Sasuke. Souffla le futur Hokage contre son épiderme.

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda l'ex-Nukenin en levant un sourcil, curieux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Naruto fut interrompu par un léger coup contre sa main, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

Les amants posèrent leur regard surpris sur le ventre de Sasuke. Ils attendirent un moment pour savoir si ce n'était pas juste un tour de leur imagination. Un second coup un peu plus fort les surprirent et ils se regardèrent.

Naruto esquissa un grand sourire et se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses de son fiancé. Il se pencha en avant en entourant de ses mains le ventre arrondi, un troisième coup encore un peu plus intense se fit sentir et une grimace déforma un instant le visage de Sasuke.

\- Tu vas être turbulent, toi. Ricana le futur Hokage en posant son front contre le ventre. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, on t'attend.

Naruto regarda son amant d'entre ses mèches. Il perdit son sourire en fronçant les sourcils au visage blême de l'ébène. Il se plaça de nouveau à côté de Sasuke et toucha doucement sa joue, le faisant avoir un léger sursaut à son geste.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Je ne suis qu'à 1 mois. Rappela l'ébène.

Naruto leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la soudaine inquiétude qui émanait de son amant. C'était quoi le rapport ? Les coups donnés prouvaient que leur enfant allait bien, non ? Alors pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas aussi heureux que lui, l'était ?

\- Je ne devrais pas le sentir aussi tôt…

Naruto fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais soudainement, Sasuke se crispa sous une douleur effroyable qui le tirailla et le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même en grimaçant.

\- Sas'ke ?!

Celui-ci ne put répondre à cause de la violente douleur qui lui tirait tous les membres, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc avaient élu domicile dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps. Son sang bouillait dans son corps entier et qui se mit à violemment trembler.

Trop obnubilé par la souffrance qui provenait de son ventre et qui irradiait tous le bas de son corps, Sasuke n'entendit pas les appels inquiets de son fiancé, les battements frénétiques de son cœur raisonnant beaucoup trop furieusement contre ses tempes.

Naruto ne perdit pas plus de temps en voyant que la douleur de son amant empirait, intensifiant ses gémissements de douleur. Le blond s'habilla seulement d'un pantalon et arriva avec difficulté à enfiler un caleçon à son amant, puis il souleva Sasuke avec le plus de précaution possible.

Le Jinchuriki passa par la fenêtre et prit la direction du bureau de Tsunade à la vitesse de la lumière, tenant tant bien que mal son fiancé qui gigotait sous la souffrance qu'il avait l'air de subir à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

* * *

**Du côté de Tsunade** :

Sa porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas, s'heurtant violemment avec le mur et faisant trembler son encadrement et les cadres près de la porte.

Sans même le voir pénétrer dans son bureau, l'ex-Kage savait pertinemment que cela ne pouvait qu'être son idiot de gamin à débarquer de cette façon si sauvage sans s'annoncer. Une veine battante sur sa tempe, la Sannin s'apprêtait à réprimander véhément le nouvel arrivant…

Ou pas…

Tsunade se figea alors qu'effectivement Naruto entra, mais avec un Sasuke en caleçon se tordant et gémissant de douleur dans les bras, la faisant immédiatement sauter de sa chaise pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Questionna la médecin en posant sa main sur le front brûlant et recouvert de sueur de l'Uchiwa.

\- Je… J'en sais rien… On était à la maison et et… On l'a senti bouger et et… J'en sais rien… Mais il s'est mis à souffrir le martyr ! Fais quelque chose, Tsuna-baba !

\- Suis-moi. Ordonna la blonde.

Tsunade se détourna pour prendre la direction de la pièce qui servait au soin. Naruto la suivit sans attendre, ignorant les présents qui avaient froncé les sourcils à son arrivée fracassante en compagnie de son amant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Dépose-le ici. Intima-t-elle en lui indiquant une table de soin alors qu'elle prit le matériel nécessaire pour l'auscultation.

Naruto déposa doucement son précieux fardeau qui transpirait abondamment, la respiration sifflante et saccadée, sa chevelure ébène se collant à son visage devenant beaucoup trop pâle. Sasuke se tenait toujours le ventre et s'était immédiatement recroquevillé sur le flanc, ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer alors que son corps ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Naruto lui soufflait des mots qu'il se voulait rassurant et apaisant en lui caressant les cheveux, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait même pas.

La souffrance qui irradiait son être, surtout au niveau de son ventre, était insupportable et l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. L'Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus et souhaitait que cela s'arrête. Son inquiétude pour son bébé n'arrangeait pas son état.

Tsunade prépara une seringue contenant un calmant, faisant très attention à la dose, étant la première fois qu'elle s'occupait d'un homme qui attendait un enfant. Elle se dirigea vers son patient et lui injecta dans le bas de son dos.

\- C'est quoi ?! Demanda Naruto, déjà à bout de nerf de voir Sasuke souffrir autant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

\- C'est un calmant qu'on se sert pour les accouchements pour atténuer la souffrance. Répondit la Sannin.

Tsunade se détourna et attrapa un gant d'eau froide et le tendit à son protégé, qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il devait faire et s'exécuta.

Sasuke soupira de bien-être à la fraîcheur sur son front, vite remplacé par un cri de douleur à un pic plus intense.

\- Tsunade-sama, que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto se raidit en reconnaissant cette voix. Son visage s'obscurcit aussitôt et la soudaine tension glaciale qui émana de lui alerta la Sannin qui se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Vous pouvez partir, on reporte notre réunion à plus tard.

Les conseillers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le descendant Uchiwa, qui se tordait toujours de douleur sur la table de soin.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Koharu, suspicieuse, ce qui ne manqua pas de monter la tension chez le futur Hokage.

\- Ça ne vous concerne en rien. Siffla Naruto en les fusillant de ses yeux orangés, les faisant instinctivement reculer d'un pas.

\- Naruto. Interpella calmement Tsunade, ce qui réussit à plus ou moins le calmer. On reparlera plus tard.

Résigné, les deux conseillers quittèrent le bureau, des interrogations pleins la tête.

Qu'est-ce que l'ancienne Kage leur dissimulait ? Était-ce en rapport avec la soudaine souffrance de l'Uchiwa ? Qu'est-ce que les deux amants avaient senti bouger ?

* * *

**Un moment plus tard :**

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois, les jambes tremblantes nerveusement. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait dû quitter la salle de soin… Qu'il s'était fait virer en fait…

Tsunade avait remarqué que l'anxiété de son protégé jouait beaucoup sur l'état de son fiancé, qui était déjà assez préoccupant pour qu'il en rajoute.

Naruto regarda pour la centième fois l'horloge accrochée au mur. Les cris de Sasuke s'étaient arrêtés depuis un bon moment, mais cela ne le rassurait pas de ne toujours pas avoir de nouvelle. Il se fit violence pour ne pas débarquer dans la salle où se trouvait sa moitié.

Le futur Hokage se leva et se mit à arpenter de long en large et en travers le bureau de sa grand-mère de cœur. Il ne parvenait plus à rester en place, ni d'empêcher son regard de se poser sur la pièce adjacente.

Pourquoi Sasuke s'était mis à souffrir le martyr aussi soudainement ? Leur enfant allait bien ? Était-il malade ? Guérirait-il ? Lui avait-on fait quelque chose lors d'une de ses absences ? Qui ?

\- _Calme-toi, gamin. Intima sérieusement son Bijū._

Malgré son ton blasé, il ne trompait pas Naruto. Kurama était autant inquiet que lui concernant l'état de l'Uchiwa et du bébé.

Naruto se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se rassit lourdement sur le fauteuil face au bureau, soupirant de frustration et d'agacement face à son inutilité.

Naruto ferma les yeux et son esprit s'égara jusqu'à son ami renard. Ami-renard qui était roulé en boule, entouré de ses neuf queues. Kurama redressa seulement ses oreilles lorsque son porteur pénétra dans la cage ouverte.

\- Tu penses qu'il a quoi ? Questionna le Blond en s'asseyant sur la patte de son Bijū et juste en face de son visage.

\- J'ai senti une grande perturbation dans son chakra. Informa le renard en ouvrant ses yeux.

\- Une perturbation ?

\- Hum. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Soupira Kurama en refermant ses paupières.

\- Et comment tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ?! Il a souffert le martyr pendant des heures et on ne sait même pas pourquoi !

\- C'est un homme et il est enceint. C'est son corps qui s'habitue simplement à ce changement, d'où la perturbation.

Naruto le fixa un moment, analysant les paroles de son ami et tentant de discerner si cela était simplement pour le rassurer ou parce qu'il le pensait.

Le fils Uzumaki ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur la patte de son Bijū en soupirant profondément.

Peut-être qu'en effet, il s'inquiétait pour rien mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Beaucoup trop de fois, il a failli perdre son meilleur ami…

Le futur Hokage soupira de nouveau, puis il sentit un chakra très familier proche de son corps. Il salua vaguement son Bijū et retourna dans la pièce en même temps que Tsunade s'affalant sur son siège, fatiguée mais rassurée.

\- Alors ?! Sasuke va mieux ?! Et le bébé ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Assailli immédiatement Naruto en se levant.

Il posa brutalement ses mains sur le bureau, se penchant par-dessus et se retenant violemment de secouer sa grand-mère de cœur pour avoir enfin ses réponses.

\- Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Soupira avec dépit Tsunade, mais compréhensive.

\- Mais…

\- Ils vont bien tous les deux. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire, le faisant pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard **:

Sasuke grommela alors que l'odeur aseptisé du désinfectant lui agressa les narines, lui donnant rapidement des nausées. Il papillonna des paupières et grimaça aux rayons solaire qui traversaient les rideaux de la pièce. Il referma les yeux en tentant de retrouver ses esprits et ce souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais rien, nada. C'était le trou noir…

\- Tu es enfin réveillé. S'éleva une voix plus âgée, le faisant avoir un léger sursaut.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en activant instinctivement ses Dôjutsu. Il se détendit en découvrant Tsunade avec des feuilles de soins entre les mains. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et devina qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital.

Une chose le perturba et il ne put le dissimuler.

\- Où est Naruto ? Questionna immédiatement l'Uchiwa, l'angoisse perçant dans sa voix fatigué.

\- Je lui ai ordonné d'aller prendre une douche et de se reposer. J'ai dû lui promettre une cinquantaine de fois de le prévenir quand tu te réveillerais. Il t'a emmené ici quand tu t'es mis à te tordre sous la douleur. Tu dors depuis deux jours et ton état n'est plus préoccupant.

Sasuke ne dit rien et observa d'un œil absent le ciel aussi clair que _ses _yeux. Il se remémorait de tout maintenant, le réveil en douceur, les baisers, la tendresse de son fiancé, puis la douleur intolérable qui lui avait donné envie de mourir, tellement qu'elle avait été abominable.

Même sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, il n'avait jamais autant souffert, malgré tout ce qu'il a dû supporter aux entraînements…

\- Le bébé ? Questionna-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Il va bien, tout comme toi. Je n'ai pas encore questionné Naruto parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Rien.

La Sannin soupira devant le manque de coopération de l'Uchiwa. S'il voulait qu'elle l'aide, il avait intérêt d'arrêter de faire sa tête de cochon. Elle était vraiment inquiète depuis qu'il était arrivé en urgence dans son bureau. Elle ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Elle devait vraiment avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir le suivre correctement et que sa grossesse se passe pour le mieux.

Et qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer par un blond survolté et trop dingue de son fiancé.

\- Naruto m'a juste dit que vous l'aviez senti bouger et que c'était à ce moment-là que tu as souffert.

Sasuke se redressa imperceptiblement et toujours sans poser un seul regard sur elle, seul signe qu'il avait son attention alors elle continua dans l'espoir qu'il lui parle enfin, et sachant qu'il avait bien trop de fierté pour lui demander quoi que ce soit…

Tous les mêmes, ces Uchiwa…

\- Ton état est un peu particulier étant donné que tu es un homme, mais c'est la seule vraie différence. Lors des grossesses, il faut éviter stresse ou contrariété, tout sentiment négatif. Tout ce que la mère ressent se répercute automatiquement sur l'enfant, ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ta douleur est dû à une bulle de chakra qui s'est créée autour du bébé, comme une sorte de bouclier. T'es-tu disputé avec Naruto ou quelqu'un d'autre ? As-tu ressenti un violent sentiment d'insécurité ? Ou de peur ?

Sasuke se perdit dans ses souvenirs et il se remémora que trop bien sa crise de rage, mêlé à son désespoir et au sentiment de trahison. Des sentiments qui l'avaient envahi si fortement qu'il avait réagi d'une façon extrême… Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et il avait honte. Il avait douté de son fiancé et la culpabilité l'avait assailli le lendemain et même encore aujourd'hui, il se sentait mal de l'avoir accusé…

Insécurité ? Peur ? Il ne pouvait pas décrire tous les sentiments violents qui s'étaient mélangés en lui et qui l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement…

Sasuke savait qu'il était beaucoup trop possessif, jaloux et paranoïaque, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui… Il voulait mettre entièrement cela sous le compte des hormones, mais ça serait mentir…

Naruto était tout ce qu'il avait et il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Il ne pourrait y survivre si on lui retirait son meilleur ami…

\- Sasuke, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je te demande de me faire confiance. S'éleva la voix douce de Tsunade, le sortant de ses pensées pour la regarder. Je veux simplement t'aider.

\- Pourquoi vous ferez-je confiance ? Vous m'aidez seulement parce que je porte l'enfant de Naruto. Vous êtes comme tous ses hypocrites dans ce village, vous préfèreriez me voir crever ! Claqua sèchement l'Uchiwa.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une gifle raisonna fortement dans l'air.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, choqué et figé. Sa joue le brûlait et il porta une main à sa peau brûlante. Il reposa son regard sur Tsunade, sa tête s'étant tourné suite au coup.

La Sannin s'était levé et le fusillait de ses yeux bleus. Elle était tout bonnement furieuse et l'Uchiwa comprenait la crainte qu'elle parvenait à inspirer à Naruto, malgré qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant du village.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance. Avoua Tsunade, la voix tout autant furibonde. Mais si je t'aurais voulu mort, tu le serais car beaucoup le souhaitait et rien de ce que t'as fait n'aurait pu jouer en ta faveur. Je ne veux pas que Naruto souffre encore par ta faute et c'est seulement pour cette raison que je refusais votre relation, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité ta mort, non seulement parce que Naruto serait anéanti et inconsolable, mais aussi parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin qui a vécu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre, surtout aussi jeune. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre sa famille de la façon dont tu l'as perdu, mais ne crois pas que tu sois le seul qui a perdu des êtres qui t'était cher.

Sasuke baissa les yeux à la tirade de la plus âgée, ses paroles faisant chemin dans son esprit. La Sannin se calma et se rassit sur le lit, raidissant le cadet Uchiwa qui s'éloigna imperceptiblement en relevant son regard.

\- Naruto est ma famille et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Sourit-elle avec affection. Et vu que tu vas l'épouser et que tu portes son enfant, alors tu en fais aussi partie que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sasuke la sonda pendant de longues minutes tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Une famille ?

Pour lui, sa seule famille était Naruto et son enfant à naître. Mais il devait faire des efforts pour son fiancé qui en avait déjà fait beaucoup trop pour lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

\- Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir de ne pas t'accorder ma confiance ? Questionna subitement la blonde en fixant le mur en face du lit. N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose ? On aime tous les deux profondément Naruto. On accepterait tout de lui, ce qui pourrait bien causer notre perte. On pourrait défier vents et marées pour ses beaux yeux et qu'il garde son sourire.

Sasuke ne pouvait la contredire et n'être que d'accord. Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement sur son ancienne coéquipière. Jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais tenté de tuer Naruto alors que lui…

Le porteur du Sharingan soupira profondément et il se résigna à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je vois. Souffla la blonde, les sourcils froncés en le regardant. C'est techniquement impossible que tu puisses utiliser ton chakra, car les effets du médicaments font encore effet dans ton corps. La seule explication, c'est que tes sentiments ont été si violents et incontrôlables que tu l'as utilisé sans en prendre conscience. C'est problématique car cela force beaucoup trop sur ton corps et tes réserves.

\- Y a-t-il des risques ? Questionna Sasuke, la voix basse et l'inquiétude lui broyant l'estomac.

\- La bulle de chakra s'est créée pour protéger ton enfant, mais pas toi, cela explique la douleur que tu as subies et qui risque d'être plus intense lors de l'accouchement. Je vais te suivre plus consciencieusement à partir de maintenant et je te ferais des examens plus poussés. Il faut absolument que tu te reposes et que tu t'imagines pas immédiatement le pire, même si cela s'avérera compliqué avec les hormones qui vont exacerbé toutes tes émotions à mesure des mois de la grossesse.

Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent sur son ventre au mesure de ses paroles. Il était loin d'être idiot et saisissait le sens caché derrière les mots de la Sannin légendaire.

\- Je vais avoir besoin du point de vu de Naruto par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être qu'il a remarqué quelque chose lors de cette crise que tu n'as pas forcément pris conscience.

\- Ne lui dites rien. Ordonna subitement Sasuke, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai bien compris ce que vous évitez de me dire depuis tout à l'heure. Je peux très bien ne pas m'en sortir lors de l'accouchement.

\- Peut-être que ton cas est exceptionnel mais c'est comme tous les accouchements, il y a toujours des risques.

\- Mais vous connaissez Naruto aussi bien que moi. Riposta l'Uchiwa. Dans le pire des cas, il fera un choix et je refuse celui qu'il fera.

\- Toi. Compris aussitôt Tsunade.

\- En le connaissant, cet idiot refusera de refaire sa vie s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. C'est probablement l'unique fois qu'il pourra avoir un enfant et je refuse qu'il me choisisse.

\- Tu serais prêt à te sacrifier ? Questionna la Sannin d'une voix basse en regardant ce gamin qui avait tant souffert.

\- Naruto ferait la même chose. Répliqua l'Uchiwa. Il s'est toujours sacrifié pour moi, alors c'est à mon tour même si cela n'effacera jamais ce que je lui ai fait. Et si je meurs, il aura toujours une partie de moi avec lui. C'est peut-être encore qu'un fœtus, mais c'est _notre _enfant.

Sasuke soupira devant ses propres paroles. Il détestait s'expanser autant et être aussi niais, même si ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

Il aimait trop son baka pour que celui-ci ne gâche son avenir pour lui. Il ferait tout pour partir serein et que Naruto ne soit plus seul.

Tsunade fixa intensément le Shinobi. Elle commençait à vraiment comprendre ce que Naruto ressentait pour Uchiwa Sasuke, il était comme Naruto. Il était brisé par la vie, qui ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau. La seule chose qu'on désirait quand on connaissait son histoire dans son entièreté, c'était qu'il se sente aimé et à sa place.

Mais malgré ça, pourrait-elle vraiment dissimuler une chose aussi importante à son gamin ?

L'ex Kage ne put répondre à Sasuke que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tout deux sursauter lorsqu'elle percuta brutalement le mur.

Sasuke eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade de cheveux or que des bras fermes l'entourèrent fortement à l'en étouffer.

\- Me refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! Réprimanda le futur Hokage contre son cou en resserrant son étreinte. Tu m'as flanqué une peur bleue.

Sasuke sourit et plongea son visage dans la chevelure blonde et lui posa un tendre baiser. Naruto se recula et pris le visage de Sasuke en coupe entre ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et lui posa des chastes baisers.

\- Espèce de Teme. Souffla le blond contre sa bouche.

\- Je vais bien, Dobe, arrête donc de t'inquiéter.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et Sasuke retint un soupir. Il sentit l'engueulade et il eut raison.

Naruto se releva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'examen en grognant des choses et d'autres, sous l'œil blasé de son compagnon et amusé de sa grand-mère de cœur.

\- Usuratonkachi. Appela calmement Sasuke, le stoppant net dans sa marche.

\- Quoi ? Gronda le blond en le fixant et croisant les bras, toujours agacé mais l'inquiétude palpable.

\- Je t'aime.

Naruto cligna des yeux sous la surprise de cette soudaine déclaration, tout comme Tsunade. Puis, l'Uzumaki inspira-expira profondément et parvint à se calmer. Il s'approcha du lit où était allongé Sasuke, encore bien pâle à son goût et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta Naruto en posant une main par-dessus les siennes sur son ventre.

\- Oui, je… Je me suis juste un peu emballé…

Naruto ricana à la grimace de sa moitié. ''Un peu'' serait pas le mot qu'il aurait utilisé.

Le futur Hokage plongea sa main dans la chevelure de jais et rapprocha le visage du noiraud pour poser son front contre le sien, toujours leur regard s'accrochant et leur chevelure s'entremêlant.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Questionna le blond dans un murmure.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Déclara Tsunade en se sentant de trop.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La blonde se stoppa et le regarda, puis Sasuke qui la fixait avec insistance et une pointe suppliante au fin fond de ses prunelles. Elle retint un soupir et posa son attention sur son successeur, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

\- Rien de grave, juste trop d'émotion. Il a juste besoin de repos et éviter toute tension, je vais te le garder en observation quelques jours et il pourra rentrer. Expliqua la blonde, ce qui détendit Naruto.

L'ex Kage sortit après un salut aux deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard** :

Un silence apaisant régnait dans le salon du manoir Uchiwa. Le silence était entrecoupé par le feu qui crépitait lentement dans la cheminée, ainsi que de la respiration régulière des deux Shinobis les plus puissants de Konoha.

Ces derniers étaient tranquillement allongés sur leur canapé, observant le feu qui consumait le bois que le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi avait remis, pour les garder bien au chaud.

Naruto était derrière Sasuke et l'entourait étroitement de ses bras, ses doigts entrelacées à ceux de son amant sur le ventre de ce dernier. Son nez était plongé dans sa nuque, son souffle chaud et régulier l'apaisant. L'Uchiwa somnolait depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais ses pensées se tournaient toujours sur son petit séjour à l'hôpital et les paroles de Tsunade.

Pas qu'il craignait de ne pas s'en sortir, mais la réaction de Naruto c'était tout autre… Il craignait que si l'accouchement se passait mal, son compagnon en tiendrait rigueur à leur enfant et ça, il ne le voulait pas…

Sasuke retint un soupir et se retourna dans les bras de Naruto. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard de son compagnon.

\- Promet-moi une chose… Commença le Corbeau d'une voix basse.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, protège notre enfant.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis roula des yeux.

\- Non.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils.

Naruto se redressa et allongea son amant sur le dos. Sasuke écarta les jambes et le blond prit immédiatement place entre ses cuisses, et lui posa des tendre baisers sur tout son visage.

\- Je vous protégerai tous les deux. Rectifia Naruto entre deux baisers.

\- Je ne rigole pas, Naruto.

\- Moi non plus. Assura-t-il en le regardant de ses cobalts si sincères. Mais si tu y tiens, alors je te fais la promesse de vous aimer, de vous chérir et de vous protégez, envers et contre tout, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la peine, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, rien et ni personne ne me séparera de vous, même pas la mort.

Le ton de Naruto fut si solennel et sérieux que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant rire le Jinchuriki à son tour.

\- … Idiot. Souffla Sasuke après avoir pu reprendre son souffle.

Naruto fit une moue faussement boudeuse à l'insulte.

Attendri, Sasuke plongea sa main droite dans la chevelure blonde et pencha son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond répondit aussitôt à son baiser et l'intensifia.

Sasuke gémit contre ses lèvres lorsque le blond se mouva lentement entre ses cuisses, frottant leur virilité déjà bien dressée. La main droite de Naruto se posa sur la hanche de son homme et il releva lentement son haut pour pouvoir caresser librement sa peau ivoire, puis il la passa dans son dos pour les rapprocher.

Le baiser se stoppa pour qu'ils puissent reprendre chacun leurs souffles. Naruto entreprit de mordiller le point érogène de son fiancé et sourit avec fierté en le sentant frémir.

Naruto grogna lorsque la main gauche de son amant griffa son point érogène.

Sasuke sentit son envie devenir plus forte, il voulait bien plus. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'abstenait à cause de son séjour à l'hôpital et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop besoin de _son _Jinchuriki.

Sa main droite descendit jusqu'au pantalon de survêtement de Naruto et l'abaissa, dévoilant son caleçon de couleur noir. Mais à son grand regret, lorsqu'il entreprit de faire la même chose avec son caleçon, Naruto stoppa tout touché et s'éloigna de son cou.

\- Obaa-chan a dit que tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Tu en as aussi envie.

Sasuke coupa son Usuratonkachi d'un baiser et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, tout en se frottant effrontément contre son sexe à demi érigé. Naruto gronda lorsque la main de son Teme sur sa nuque se posa sur son entrejambe et qu'il le massa.

Le baiser prit fin et Sasuke passa sa main libre dans la nuque du blond pour le pencher en avant et mordre son cou, ce qui fit siffler le blond, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir sous les attouchements de son fiancé.

\- Tsunade m'a dit d'éviter tout stresse et contrariété. Rappela Sasuke. Je suis très contrarié que tu ne veuilles pas me faire l'amour. Chuchota suavement l'Uchiwa à son oreille.

\- Espèce de tricheur. Grogna Naruto alors que ses yeux virèrent à l'orange tirant sur le rouge, faisant ricaner narquoisement son rival. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours envie de te faire l'amour.

\- Alors arrêtes de te retenir, Usuratonkachi.

Ledit Usuratonkachi perdit sa lutte contre lui-même lorsque son fiancé griffa son point érogène à la base de sa nuque, tout en gémissant lorsqu'il se fit lui-même plaisir contre sa virilité.

* * *

**Du côté de Tsunade**:

La blonde soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle avait convoqué les vieux du conseil et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment leur expliquer les choses. Le mariage passera plus ou moins, mais la grossesse…

Un toquement à sa porte la fit grimacer, elle incita les arrivants à entrer. Elle tendit la main pour se servir un verre de saké mais le regard réprobateur de son amie de longue date l'en dissuada, la faisant pousser un centième soupir…

\- Tsunade-sama. Salua la plus vieille en hochant la tête, suivit de son compère.

\- Koharu-san. Homura-san. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Les deux conseillers obéirent et ils ne purent dissimuler leur interrogation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se demandaient quel sujet de si important désirait s'entretenir la princesse aux limaces.

Une chose était sûre, ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Avant de commencer, je vous avertis que ma décision est prise et que je ne reviendrais jamais dessus. Vous n'aimerez pas les sanctions qui seront encourus si vous tentez quoi que ce soit.

La menace non voilée jeta un froid polaire dans le bureau. Koharu et Homura sentirent un frisson très désagréable leur parcourir leur échine au regard arctique de la Sannin.

\- Très bien. Concéda Homura.

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiwa vont se marier.

\- Je suppose que cela était prévisible. Soupira la vieille femme.

Tsunade ne fut pas trop surprise par leur réaction. Personne ne serait étonné par l'annonce du mariage.

Pour tous, l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa représentait le couple parfait, un lien indestructible, deux hommes indissociable malgré leur caractère diamétralement opposé. Et parce que plus de la moitié de la population n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux meilleurs amis, sachant seulement le principal.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout. Continua le vieil homme. Et que c'est en rapport avec l'auscultation du gamin Uchiwa.

Tsunade retint une grimace, là par contre, cela sera une autre paire de manche… La Sannin regarda un instant son amie qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Pour faire simple, Sasuke Uchiwa porte naturellement l'enfant de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Pardon ?! S'horrifia Koharu en se levant brusquement. Comment est-ce possible ?! Vous avez osé f…

\- Baisser d'un ton immédiatement. Ordonna froidement Tsunade, ses yeux leur lançant des éclairs.

Koharu la défia du regard mais l'ex Kage ne comptait pas le baisser. Elle ne se laisserait jamais influencer et intimidé par ces vieux. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que ses prédécesseurs. Le village lui importait mais jamais il ne compterait plus que Naruto.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Continua-t-elle d'un ton encore plus haineux.

\- De quoi ? Permettre à un couple amoureux de pouvoir fonder une famille ? Famille qu'on leur a retirée dès leur jeune âge ? Grinça Tsunade en se levant à son tour, sa colère augmentant progressivement. Sachez que j'ai pu réaliser cet exploit sans passer par des expériences interdites, je ne suis pas Orochimaru.

\- Et s'il perdait le contrôle ? Questionna Homura d'une voix plus calme que sa comparse, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Un enfant possédant le chakra du Kyūbi est…

\- Est rien de plus qu'un enfant qui n'a rien demandé. Intervient Shizune, surprenant les vieux de son intervention. Vous comptez vraiment tenir coupable un bébé qui n'a même pas encore vu le jour ?! Mais vous êtes…

\- Shizune. Stoppa soudainement l'ex Kage.

L'assistante regarda le dos de son amie et recula d'un pas, se résignant à laisser son amie gérer cette situation qui rendait la pièce irrespirable.

\- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez.

Shizune fut ébahi en regardant l'ex Kage qui s'adossa à son fauteuil.

\- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les sanctions ne vont plairons pas. Continua Tsunade, leur faisant froncer les sourcils. Vous qui craignez tant que Naruto perde le contrôle de Kyūbi et que Sasuke ne se décide à détruire le village, que croyez-vous qu'ils feront si vous menacez leur enfant même pas née ?

Les deux conseillers blêmirent alors que Shizune eut du mal à cacher son sourire.

Quant à Tsunade, elle ne le retint pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine volumineuse.

\- Bien évidemment, je fermerais les yeux sur ce qui se passera.

\- Et qu'en penses Kakashi ? Questionna Homura entre ses dents.

\- Il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il a déjà tout mis en place et des Anbus de confiance surveilleront le domaine Uchiwa jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Naruto le succédera quoi qu'il arrive et Sasuke réintégrera l'élite Shinobi.

Les conseillers se regardèrent, dépassés et haïssant les événements qui s'enchainaient et dont ils ne pouvaient rien faire…

Avant qu'ils ne puissent défendre leur opinion et tenter de dissuader l'ancienne Kage, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Tsunade soupira alors que son successeur pénétra dans le bureau, suivit par tous les prochains chefs de Clan : Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru, Ino et Shino.

Naruto snoba royalement les conseillers en s'avançant dans le bureau. Il sourit à Shizune et dès qu'il arriva à côté de sa grand-mère de cœur, il lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Un problème avec Sasuke ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Les médocs que tu lui as prescrits le font dormir la plupart du temps.

\- Je compte sur toi pour le veiller. Et vous alors ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant les Shinobis.

\- On est venu mettre les choses au clair. Répondit Kiba en se plaçant à côté de Naruto.

Les autres le suivirent et entourèrent rapidement le siège où était toujours assise Tsunade, fixant les conseillers qui avaient la désagréable sensation qu'ils étaient en train de se faire juger… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

Tsunade ne se sentait pas non plus très à l'aise de se retrouver entouré des jeunes Shinobis. Étrangement, elle se sentait de trop et était bien à deux doigts de se lever pour laisser sa place à Naruto, mais Kiba fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Je hais Uchiwa autant que vous et c'est pas parce qu'il est enceint de Naruto que ça changera. Commença le maître-chien en croisant les bras. Mais je le protégerais car il compte pour Naruto, et que Naruto est mon meilleur ami et futur Hokage.

\- De plus, vous osez menacer le fiancé et l'enfant du futur Hokage, donc par conséquent, vous commettez une haute trahison. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous rappelant que la sanction est la peine de mort. Continua Ino en rejetant fièrement sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière.

\- Naruto étant le parrain de mon enfant, il est de ma famille. Sasuke et son enfant, dont je vais devenir la marraine, aussi. Intervient à son tour Hinata d'une voix si froide, qu'elle laissa les conseillers encore plus interdits. Et quiconque s'en prend à un membre de la famille Hyūga est un affront à tout notre clan.

\- Les Aburame ont fait serment de tout faire pour protéger l'Hokage et le village. S'en prendre au futur Hokage et à sa famille ne fera pas exception. Tout comme l'a dit Hinata, s'en prendre à Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est aussi s'en prendre à nous.

\- Pour résumé tout ça… Finit Shikamaru. Quiconque s'en prend à Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiwa et leur enfant en paieront le prix fort. On éliminera immédiatement toutes menaces pour leur vie.

\- Sans regret, ni remord. Ajouta Kiba, suivit d'un jappement d'Akamaru.

Les vieux les regardèrent consternés de cette alliance contre leur personne. Leurs regards se posèrent sur Tsunade.

Cette dernière regardait les descendants avec fierté, heureuse qu'ils soient tous derrière Naruto quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait bien raison lorsqu'elle avait dit à Shizune que les vieux du conseil ne pourront pas s'en prendre à Sasuke sans en subir les conséquences. Ce qui arrivait devant ses yeux allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Naruto ferma les yeux, émue par la loyauté, la confiance et le soutien indéfectible de ses amis, sa famille, envers lui.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il mais audible pour les présents, qui sourirent.

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour les poser sur Homura et Koharu. Ses pupilles se changèrent en de fines lignes et changèrent de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge argent, qui firent avoir un sursaut en arrière des conseillers.

\- Si vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris, alors je vais vous l'expliquer. Commença Naruto d'une voix grave et bestiale.

Les conseillers déglutirent alors que le chakra du démon Renard entoura l'Uzumaki comme une seconde peau.

Les conseillers se levèrent et se reculèrent vivement alors qu'un petit renard à neuf queues se matérialisa sur l'épaule droite de l'Uzumaki, les dévisageant avec une haine pure sans nom, ses queues se mouvant paresseusement dans son dos.

\- Kyūbi n'est pas celui qui faut que vous craignez. Il est le cadet de vos soucis car si quiconque s'approche de Sasuke ou de mon enfant, c'est moi-même qui l'éliminerait. Si Konoha est une menace pour eux alors je détruirais moi-même le village et tous ses habitants, je n'ai pas besoin de Kyūbi pour ça. Averti froidement le Jinchuriki, faisant blêmir les plus vieux devant la sincérité de ses propos. Sachez qu'il y a plusieurs jours de ça, j'ai promis à Sasuke de vous tuer immédiatement s'il estimait que vous étiez une menace. Vous lui avez déjà retiré sa famille, j'empêcherais que ça n'arrive à nouveau. Vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. C'est mon premier et dernier avertissement. Approchez-vous de ma famille ou de mes amis et je vous massacre.

Tsunade se leva soudainement et se posta à côté de Shizune. Elles se sourirent et reposèrent leur attention sur la scène devant leur yeux, qui les firent frissonner. Une scène qui en aurait époustouflé plus d'un, tellement qu'elle était puissante.

Malgré que tous disaient qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, et très bientôt Uchiwa, avait réalisé ses rêves.

Sans un regard et tout naturellement, Naruto se plaça devant le siège du bureau tandis que ses amis s'avancèrent pour l'entourer, assurant leur soutien et leur loyauté. Agissant déjà comme s'il était leur Hokage.

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminé ^^**

**Deux semaines d'attentes mais j'étais pas chez moi alors je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre :-)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Les risques concernant la grossesse de Sasuke ? Sasuke qui demande à Tsunade de ne rien dire à Naruto ? Il y aura-t-il d'autres complications ?**

**Le moment Uzumaki/Uchiwa ?**

**Les vieux conseillers sont enfin au courant, feront-ils quelques choses malgré le soutien des chefs de Clan envers la famille Uzumaki/Uchiwa ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'intervention des amis de Naruto et la menace de ce dernier ?**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis et vos suppositions ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me partager vos idées que je pourrais incorporer dans les bonus si vous en avez, je suis toute ouïes à toutes propositions, cela sera une sorte de défi ^^**

**Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives et qui permettent de m'améliorer pour pouvoir vous satisfaire ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :***


	7. Proposition de l'auteur

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien, malgré ce confinement :-)**

**Je tiens d'abord à te remercier K100dra pour ta review qui me réchauffe le cœur et je vais y répondre tout de suite :**

_Enfin deux semaines que j'étais sur le chapitre lol, c'est peut-être effectivement plus long depuis la dernière mise à jour xD.  
Je suis désolé de te décevoir vu que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner *regard de chiot suppliant*_  
_Encore un grand merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, cela me touche énormément. Merci :-D_

_Pour Sasuke, cela risque d'être encore plus stressant dans les jours à venir à cause de sa grossesse, mais il aura toujours ses amis auprès de lui, même s'il les rejette._  
_Je suis heureuse que leur relation te plaise, je ne les vois pas autrement tous les deux, ils sont déjà parfaits séparément mais ensemble, c'est le summum de la perfection *-*_

_J'espère que le chapitre que je viens de publier te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis et tes suppositions ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée, ou nuit et à bientôt,_  
_Xoxo :*_

**Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre et je m'en vois navrée pour ces faux espoirs ^^**

**Pour faire simple, pour cette histoire bonus, je tiendrais surtout compte de vos propositions et idées pour écrire les prochains chapitres, qui ne sont pas obligés de suivre le dernier en date et qui peuvent se dérouler avant la grossesse ou après.**

**Cette histoire est surtout des Bonus concernant des événements qui se sont déroulés avant l'Akatsuki et que j'incorporerai pas à l'histoire principale, même si certaines seront simplement mentionnées comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.**

**Voyez ceci comme une sorte de défi pour ma part, ce qui me changera de n'en faire qu'à ma tête xD**

**Même si j'ai déjà effectué un chapitre sur la jalousie et la paranoïa de Sasuke à cause de ses hormones, vous pouvez toujours m'en demander un second.**

**Par exemple, concernant une autre personne où une situation qui s'est déroulée et qui n'aurait pas plus à Naruto ou Sasuke, mais avec quelques détails en plus.**

**Je suis tout ouïe, même pour les idées plus loufoques xD**

**J'ai plein d'idée mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour les mettre véritablement en place ^^**

**Cela peut aussi concerner un événement dans le manga originel. Un événement qui vous aura déçu et que vous auriez préféré voir modifier, mais qui n'interférerait pas énormément avec l'histoire originelle.**

**Par exemple, la survie d'Itachi ou de Neji, bien que j'ai vraiment hésité à les faire revenir…**

**Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions et je ferais toujours en sorte de vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez plaisir à lire mes histoires, qui me tiennent énormément à cœur.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou nuit, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre ^^**

**Bisous à tous et toutes et à bientôt :***


	8. Jalousie - Partie 1 - Retour détestable

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement remercier grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris :-)**

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à **K100dra** qui m'avait demandé un chapitre sur la jalousie de Naruto et/ou de Sasuke.  
Encore merci ma belle pour tes reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur et me motive à continuer :$  
Je suis désolé pour ta frustration, je suis une sadique dans l'âme et je suis pas encore prête à changer xD J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop car j'ai préféré couper ce chapitre en 2 et tu seras très vite pourquoi ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis et tes idées si tu en as d'autres ^^_

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating : M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Guest :_ _Merci pour avoir partagé ton idée ^^_

_Je réfléchirais pour la bataille dans la vallée, il sortira pas tout de suite par contre. C'est assez compliqué de gérer les combats plus les sentiments mais je ferais de mon mieux, en espérant qu'il te plaira lorsqu'il sortira ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,_

_À bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

_Arkelenia _: _Merci pour ta proposition et j'aime bien l'idée. Je n'avais pas pensé à faire des chapitres pendant ces événements et cela me plaît bien ^^_

_Ils ont toujours ressenti quelque chose, malheureusement, ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop bornés et aveugle lol mais je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire ses passages pour toi et tout faire pour te satisfaire ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ou tes idées si tu en as d'autres,_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Un mois après l'annonce du couple Uzumaki/Uchiwa.**

**Manoir Uchiwa :**

Les rayons solaires filtraient aisément dans la grande chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa. Les volets étaient entrouverts laissant la brise matinale envahir la pièce d'une douce fraîcheur, soulageant la chaleur des deux corps qui s'adonnaient aux délices de la chaire.

Naruto jura entre ses dents alors que Sasuke mordillait avec gourmandise la peau tendre de sa nuque. Il maudissait l'Uchiwa pour avoir découvert si facilement son point érogène qui le faisait gémir sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Il en jouait beaucoup trop souvent et bien qu'il adorait cette sensation de plaisir extrême, il haïssait tout autant lorsqu'il le torturait allégrement, comme maintenant.

Le Jinchuriki grogna lorsque son amant le mordit plus fortement, le faisant trembler de tous ses membres et le laissant totalement alangui et à sa merci sur le lit.

\- Putain… S'ke… Jura le blond, la voix rauque étouffée par son coussin.

L'Uzumaki sentit ledit ''S'ke'' sourire contre sa nuque alors que ses mains pétrissaient son fessier et que sa langue lécha les empreintes de dent sur sa nuque.

\- Oui, Usuratonkachi ? Susurra le Corbeau à son oreille, mordillant son lobe.

La respiration de Naruto eut un accroc à la voix grave et affreusement sensuelle de son compagnon.

Le blond releva légèrement la tête et tira sur ces fichus liens que cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa avait décidé d'utiliser pour l'attacher à cette maudite tête de lit, mais il n'avait plus aucune force à cause des attouchements experts de Sasuke sur son corps brûlant.

Il aurait dû pourtant le sentir au sourire sadique qu'avait esquissé son amant, mais il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, malgré que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça et qu'être à la totale merci de Sasuke était tout aussi grisant que frustrant et agaçant.

Grisant parce qu'il aimait être totalement abandonné au mains de son meilleur ami, qui savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre dingue et qu'il aimait être la victime des idées de son Uchiwa.

Frustrant et agaçant parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être incapable de toucher Sasuke. Sentir sa peau douce sous la pulpe de ses doigts, ses frissonnements sous ses mains et son corps, le goût de son épiderme sur sa langue, dévorer ses lèvres et son corps.

Toutes ses pensées firent accélérer sa respiration et réchauffèrent son corps et surtout, son bas-ventre qui se durcit comme jamais, il se tortilla et tira de nouveau sur les liens, mais ces derniers ne cédèrent aucunement le faisant grogner fortement d'agacement et de frustration.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un ricanement contre son dos, devinant aisément ses pensées lubrique. L'Uchiwa remonta lentement sur le corps de Naruto en embrassant sa peau hâlée et appréciant les frémissement qui le parcouraient, tout en se déhanchant doucement et sensuellement contre le corps soumis à lui.

Lorsqu'il revint à la nuque de Naruto, celui-ci tourna son visage pour plonger son regard orangé dans les prunelles ténèbres de son compagnon. Sasuke caressa la joue striée du blond et approcha lentement son visage, faisant instinctivement avancer celui de Naruto.

Néanmoins, les lèvres de Sasuke dévièrent pour se poser sur la joue marquée, faisant grogner ce dernier.

\- Arrête… Gronda le Jinchuriki.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, lui indiquant faussement qu'il ne comprenait pas, contrastant avec son rictus moqueur.

Naruto tira de nouveau mais les liens restèrent bien en place, à son grand damne. L'Uchiwa mordit son cou et le blond jura en se cambrant en arrière, pressant ses fesses contre le sexe tendu et humide de son homme, faisant siffler ce dernier, qui s'appuya davantage sur Naruto pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Que veux-tu, Naruto ? Questionna l'Uchiwa la voix rauque et où perçait l'impatience et le désir.

\- Tu le sais.

La réponse ne fut pas au goût de Sasuke qui griffa férocement le point érogène de Naruto, lui laissant une petite griffure rougeâtre, faisant grogner de nouveau Naruto.

\- Tain'…

\- Dis-moi, Dobe.

Le Jinchuriki se cambra alors que Sasuke passa ses phalanges entre ses fesses pour appuyer contre son intimité, puis il siffla de mécontentement lorsque Sasuke retira ses doigts. Le Corbeau mordilla le haut de son oreille et le souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau, le fit perdre davantage patience. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il refusait de mettre sa fierté de côté pour satisfaire Sasuke mais là, il ne parvenait plus à résister.

\- Em… Embrasse… Moi… Haleta difficilement le blond.

Sasuke sourit avec fierté de sa victoire. Il attrapa une touffe de la chevelure blonde et tourna le visage de Naruto. Sans plus attendre, il happa la bouche de son futur Hokage pour un baiser passionné et sauvage. Leur langue se retrouvèrent pour une bataille acharnée où aucune d'elle ne voulait perdre le combat, surtout pas le Jinchuriki qui avait pratiquement supplié son Teme.

Malheureusement, ce fut Naruto qui céda le premier alors que la verge tendue de Sasuke passa entre ses lobes de chairs pour caresser sournoisement son intimité. Le blond stoppa le baiser à contrecœur.

\- Dé… Détache… Moi ! Ordonna presque Naruto, le souffle court et sifflant.

\- Oh non… Refusa le Corbeau, le souffle tout aussi laborieux.

Naruto jura entre ses dents et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Sasuke reprit d'assaut ses lèvres et sa langue, tout en le pénétrant petit à petit. Le blond gémit contre la bouche de l'Uchiwa en le maudissant de son sadisme.

Sasuke passa son bras sous le ventre de son Uzumaki et le redressa pour qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux, ses bras s'appuyant contre le montant du lit pour le soutenir.

Naruto stoppa le baiser et ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour la déposer sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier plongea son visage dans le cou hâlé et inspira l'odeur animal et de cannelle de son homme, il caressa comme une plume son ventre et le sceau de Kyūbi avec précision, puis il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'à son sexe et l'empoigna pour effectuer des légers mouvements de pompe, passant son pouce sur le gland pour étaler le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur l'entièreté de la verge.

Le Jinchuriki trembla de plaisir entre ses bras et tira sur les liens, tout en balançant ses hanches pour accentuer la pression autour de son membre qui le rendait fébrile.

\- Dis-le-moi… Intima Sasuke dans un souffle, en se retenant difficilement de prendre son amant.

Naruto rouvrit à moitié ses yeux voilés de plaisir. Il tourna son visage et plongea son regard orangé dans les dôjutsus de Sasuke, qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir non plus. Il ne lui aurait suffi que d'attendre encore quelques secondes pour avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis vingt bonne minutes, ou peut-être une heure ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé… Il avait perdu totalement pied avec tout ce qui n'était pas Sasuke.

Il aurait ''gagné'' sauf qu'il voulait ardemment son meilleur ami, son rival, son amant.

\- Viens en moi…

L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier et d'un coup de rein habile et habitué, il entra entièrement dans le corps de son amant, percutant immédiatement la prostate de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui jura son plaisir en se contractant dans ses bras sous le déferlement de sensation qui le parcouru de la tête au pied, son cœur avait arrêté plusieurs battements et son souffle s'était coupé sous l'intensité de ses émotions.

Sasuke ferma les yeux alors que le corps de son meilleur ami l'accueillait, l'enserrant dans un étau brûlant et moite. Il serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de jouir et sa respiration se fit plus forte sous l'effort que cela lui demandait.

Les préliminaires avaient tout aussi été éprouvante pour Naruto que pour lui, c'était d'autant plus difficile d'être le bourreau que la victime, surtout lorsque ladite victime de ce genre de torture était Naruto Uzumaki. Un être d'ordinaire sauvage et indomptable, irrémédiablement attirant. Trop attirant.

Le futur Hokage tremblait fortement contre lui et s'il n'avait pas été attaché et fermement entouré par ses bras, sans nulle doute que l'Uzumaki se serait écroulé contre le montant du lit.

\- Naru'… Haleta le Corbeau à son oreille.

Ledit ''Naru'' secoua la tête, la voix de Sasuke lui semblait si loin alors qu'il était plaqué contre lui, il était trop perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir et d'être comblé par le fait d'être uni avec son Uchiwa.

Naruto tira sur les liens et balança ses hanches pour inciter Sasuke à se mouvoir. Le blond n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix et il savait que celle-ci ne saurait que des mots inintelligible et sans sens, ou que des gémissements.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à gentiment se moquer de la perte des mots de son meilleur ami, mais l'intimité qui se contracta irrégulièrement autour de son membre l'en empêcha. Le dernier Uchiwa commença la danse et les gémissements et grognements remplirent rapidement la chambre.

Sasuke colla son torse au dos de Naruto et embrassa avec tendresse son cou. Il empoigna ensuite fermement les hanches du blond pour approfondir ses pénétrations qui étaient lentes mais puissantes, faisant remuer le lit à chacun de ses coups de rein.

Naruto suivit le mouvement avec plaisir en se reculant vivement lorsque Sasuke revenait en lui. Ses yeux brumeux et humide s'ouvraient et se fermaient sous le plaisir intense qui le prenait jusqu'aux tripes, c'était tellement bon de se sentir appartenir à son meilleur ami, de sentir qu'il ne pourrait jamais regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Leur peaux claquait érotiquement l'une contre l'autre, leur respiration forte et irrégulière était le seul son qui raisonnait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, le montant du lit frappa contre le mur alors que Sasuke accéléra progressivement ses déhanchements, perdant toute retenue mais à la plus grande joie de Naruto qui ne pouvait émettre que des grognements bestiales de satisfaction.

Naruto se décolla de l'épaule du noiraud et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées au montant du lit, son corps se balançant sous les coups de hanche de son amant.

Sasuke se pencha en avant et mordit son épaule droite, lui laissant la marque de ses dents et accélérant la puissance de ses pénétrations. Naruto n'y fit à peine attention, trop absorbé par cette verge qui faisait toujours mouche contre sa prostate.

\- Tu… Es à moi… Naruto… Gronda Sasuke, lui donnant un coup de rein bien placé, qui fit presque voir des étoiles au Jinchuriki.

\- Ou… Oui… S'ke… Plus… Plus… Quémanda le blond en écartant inconsciemment ses jambes tremblantes.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents en sentant l'intimité de son amant s'ouvrir davantage pour lui. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux blond et tira fermement sans faire mal à son meilleur ami et le redressa pour le forcer à le regarder.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et les yeux orangés qui tiraient sur le rouge et troublés de complaisance le frappa de plein fouet. Les cheveux blond recouvert de sueur collaient le visage de leur propriétaire, le souffle chaud et erratique qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sa poitrine tout aussi humide se soulevant à un rythme effréné le rendait encore plus désirable à cet instant.

Cependant, comme le sadique qu'il pouvait être, Sasuke stoppa tous ses mouvements, mais restant bien profondément ancré dans le corps de Naruto, cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il désirait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à cet arrêt soudain et il grogna férocement, frustré alors qu'il allait atteindre enfin le point culminant de sa jouissance. Il fusilla son amant de son regard ardent et animal, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa aucunement. Il embrassa Naruto avec ardeur, lui dévorant sa bouche rougie et gonflée, rien à envier à la bestialité dont pouvait faire preuve le blond.

Après quelques instants, Sasuke s'éloigna et ses prunelles brillèrent d'une lueur que Naruto ne parvint à définir, et il était trop au bord de la jouissance pour réfléchir à autre chose que d'enfin atteindre le plaisir que seul Sasuke pouvait lui faire atteindre.

\- T'es à moi. Insista l'Uchiwa en marquant sa mâchoire d'un beau et gros suçon qui y resterait pendant des semaines. À moi.

\- S'ke… Soupira d'aise le blond en gigotant.

Sasuke l'empêcha de se mouvoir en plantant ses doigts dans les hanches hâlées.

\- Dit le. Ordonna le Corbeau.

Naruto gronda alors que Sasuke recommença lentement de se mouvoir. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Effleurant à peine sa prostate et ne bougeant plus sa main sur son sexe qui tressautait d'impatience entre les doigts fins et doux.

\- Je… Je… Tain'… Jura Naruto alors que sa respiration se coupa quand Sasuke percuta d'un coup rageur sa prostate. Sasuke…

\- Tu m'appartiens, Dobe. Susurra Sasuke au creux de son oreille, caressant sa peau de son souffle brûlant.

\- Ou… Oui… Réussit difficilement à articuler Naruto en fermant les yeux. Oui… Je suis… À toi…

Sasuke sourit contre sa peau et l'embrassa une énième fois avant de reprendre encore plus puissamment ses coups de bassins, plus fort et beaucoup plus profond, malmenant sa prostate encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'en puisse vraiment plus et qu'il jouisse enfin dans un râle bestial, se cambrant violemment en arrière en se libérant dans la main de son rival et maculant le bois du montant de lit.

Sous les fortes contractions de l'intimité du blond autour de son sexe, Sasuke se libéra dans son amant dans un cri de plaisir à peine retenue.

Naruto n'eut plus aucune force de se retenir et sa tête tomba en avant contre le bois du lit, le corps tremblant et la respiration bruyante et sifflante. Sasuke laissa poser mollement sa tête contre l'omoplate de son amant, la respiration toute aussi forte et irrégulière.

Naruto tira faiblement sur les liens, commençant à les trouver très désagréable et douloureux autour de ses poignets à force d'avoir tiré dessus. Sasuke releva difficilement la tête et avec toute la peine du monde, il attrapa les liens et libéra Naruto de leur emprise.

Le futur Hokage soupira de soulagement et il s'écroula à plat ventre sur le lit, Sasuke toujours allongé sur son dos, vidé de toutes ses forces. Il était épuisé et il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration haletante et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps entier.

\- T'es… Vraiment… Qu'un… Enfoiré… Souffla Naruto en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire à cette ébat qui restera l'un de ses meilleurs.

Sasuke ricana contre son omoplate, il lui embrassa la nuque et se releva malgré ses bras flageolants, il se laissa glisser à côté de Naruto sur le dos, tout aussi vidé que son ami. Il regarda son blond, qui avait les yeux fermés avec un sourire comblé aux lèvres, la respiration se calmant progressivement.

En sentant son regard, Naruto rouvrit les yeux qui étaient de nouveau d'un bleu hypnotisant, brillant de ses plusieurs nuances de bleu qui le fascinait toujours autant. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues seconde, ne désirant aucunement brisé cet instant de paix et de bien-être.

Naruto parvint à se positionner sur le côté et grimaça à la douleur au creux de ses reins.

\- Trop intense pour toi, Usuratonkachi ? Ricana narquoisement Sasuke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… J'aurai… Ma vengeance… Sourit Naruto, alors que ses yeux eurent du mal à rester ouvert.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça.

Naruto ricana et sombra dans les limbes du sommeil, se promettant de faire payer à l'Uchiwa.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Naruto bailla pour la énième fois de la journée, faisant soupirer Shikamaru et amusant Kakashi.

\- La nuit a été courte on dirait. Se retint de rire Kakashi. La nuit est faite pour dormir tu sais. Je sais bien que Sasuke et toi êtes en pleine fleur de l'âge mais quand même.

\- Fermez-là, vieux pervers. Bougonna le blond avec les joues rouge de gêne, confirmant les propos de son aîné.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture de ses rapports, le fatiguant davantage alors qu'il sut qu'il en avait encore pas mal sur le feu. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le conseiller du Rokudaime, déjà ?

Kakashi rigola, adorant gêné le blondinet qui le succédera très bientôt. Il attrapa un énième rapport, tout aussi fatigué d'avance que le génie Nara.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi vous gardez pour vous les rapport les plus intéressants ?! Maugréa l'Uzumaki en feuilletant celui qu'il tenait, parlant d'un chat disparu et retrouvé.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas Hokage et que les rapports les plus importants sont classés confidentiels.

\- Sauf que je suis le prochain Hokage alors j'y ait le droit ! Se scandalisa Naruto en croisant les bras, mécontent.

\- Qui t'as dit que tu le deviendras ? S'étonna faussement Kakashi en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mais vous ! S'indigna aussitôt l'Uzumaki en se levant brusquement.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. C'était tellement facile d'agacer le blondinet. Et toujours aussi amusant et divertissant.

Shikamaru soupira avec son fameux ''galère'', désespéré par l'attitude de son futur Hokage. Naruto était toujours tellement impulsif que c'en était affligeant, bien que cela faisait partit de son charme et qu'on l'aimait aussi pour ça.

Un toquement à la porte interrompit Naruto dans ses furieuses élucubrations. Kakashi intima à l'arrivant d'entrée, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Ce dernier salua les présent en se penchant respectueusement en avant, puis il s'avança devant le bureau du Rokudaime.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave, Hokage-sama. On a reçu une lettre du Kazekage qui nous informe qu'il est en chemin et qu'il sera au village d'ici deux jours.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, on a prévu aucune réunion. S'étonna Kakashi en attrapant la lettre que le Shinobi lui tendait.

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! S'extasia Naruto en reprenant sa bonne humeur. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Gaara !

\- Il sera accompagné de Kankuro et de quelques Shinobis, ainsi que de Suigetsu Hôzuki et de Karin Uzumaki.

Aussi vite que sa bonne humeur était revenue, le visage de Naruto se durcit subitement et il ne put s'empêcher un grognement d'énervement, surprenant aucunement Kakashi et Shikamaru, qui se doutait de la raison de ce brusque changement.

\- Naruto-sama ? Vous allez bien ? Osa le Shinobi et il recula d'un pas lorsque les yeux écarlate et incandescent du blond se posèrent sur lui.

\- Parfait. Grogna-t-il en sortant du bureau, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Shikamaru soupira alors que Kakashi sourit derrière son masque.

\- Galère.

\- Cela va être intéressant. Sourit soudainement l'Argenté, plus pour lui-même que les deux autres présents.

\- Intéressant de savoir qu'il va peut-être y avoir un meurtre ? Questionna posément le fils Nara.

Kakashi haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire et reprit son dossier.

Shikamaru se dit distraitement que l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe 7 était taré et un psychopathe.

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient particulièrement riche en émotion avec la Némésis de Sasuke et la ''rivale'' de Naruto dans les parages.

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto :**

L'Uzumaki grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire et shoota dans toutes les malheureuses pierres qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Il ignora involontairement toutes les personnes qui le saluaient, toutes ses pensées amères tournées sur une seule et même personne.

Karin Uzumaki.

Autant _elle_ était « supportable » parce qu'elle connaissait son Uchiwa depuis plusieurs années, quoi que connaître était un bien grand mot, et que bien qu'elle soit agaçante à vouloir Sasuke, c'était plus ou moins compréhensible…

Mais Karin…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Non seulement, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble – alors qu'elle est restée près de lui pendant 1 ans à tout péter – mais en plus de cela, elle n'hésitait jamais à lui sauter au cou et tenter de l'embrasser, sans aucune gêne…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent et sa colère augmenta considérablement.

Qu'est-ce que Gaara foutait avec elle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, n'était-elle pas enfermée avec Orochimaru ? Pourquoi l'avait-il à ses côtés ?

Sans aucun doute que si elle venait à Konoha, c'était pour Sasuke et non pour se rapprocher de l'avant-dernier membre des Uzumaki…

Cela le foutait dans une rage noire qu'elle vienne dans son village et le rire de son Bijū n'était pas pour le calmer, au contraire.

\- Naruto. L'appela une voix douce qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

Le Jinchuriki se tourna sur sa droite et croisa le visage bienveillant de son tuteur. Naruto esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace, qui confirma à l'ancien professeur que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils de cœur, surtout en voyant ses prunelles clignotaient du rouge au bleu.

\- J'allais à Ichiraku, un bol de ramen, cela te dit ? Proposa Iruka.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas faim. Refusa Naruto, inquiétant le plus âgé.

Iruka ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter par son refus. Il s'approcha du fils de Minato et se plaça dans son dos, ayant une légère grimace alors que son petit blondinet le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le poussa pour qu'il avance.

\- Non non, on ne discute pas, cela fait un moment qu'on a pas mangé tous les deux.

Naruto se résigna à contre-cœur, ne voulant pas décevoir celui qui avait confiance en lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à parler et aurait préféré être seul.

Iruka et Naruto arrivèrent rapidement à l'Ichiraku et prirent place au comptoir. Teushi prit leur commande et ne put cacher sa surprise quand Naruto ne commanda qu'un simple verre d'eau.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, Naruto. Intima doucement Iruka en regardant le blond qui se renfrogna.

\- Juste la formation de Kakashi qui est éreintante.

\- Tu oublies que je te connais mieux que quiconque, tu ne peux pas me berner aussi facilement.

Naruto posa son regard sur son père de cœur et soupira profondément en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Iruka resta silencieux, attendant patiemment que son futur Hokage ne se décide à se confier, et ne voulant pas le brusquer. Pour que Naruto soit aussi renfermé et pensif, il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose d'important. Il n'aimait pas voir le blond d'ordinaire souriant et joviale être aussi sombre.

Le patron leur servit leur commande et les laissa, s'assurant avant que tout se passait bien en échangeant un rapide regard avec le professeur d'académie.

\- Gaara est en route pour Konoha… Commença Naruto en perdant son regard azur dans son verre d'eau.

\- Un problème ? Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Gaara.

\- C'est le cas, c'est comme un frère pour moi. Confirma l'Uzumaki avec un léger sourire. C'est plutôt ceux qui l'accompagne.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et fit tourner distraitement son verre, jouant avec le contenu.

Karin.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose contre elle au final. Après tout, elle avait juste été une gardienne dans l'une des prisons d'Orochimaru et elle avait aidé Sasuke à nombreuse reprise, mais voilà… Elle avait beaucoup trop d'affection pour son amant…

\- Qui l'accompagne ? Demanda Iruka, voyant que Naruto s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Suigestsu Hôzuki et Karin Uzumaki.

Iruka leva les yeux au plafond, tachant de se souvenir de ces derniers. Leurs noms lui était vaguement familier. Il tiqua sur ''Uzumaki''.

\- Les anciens coéquipiers de Sasuke après qu'il a tué Orochimaru ?

\- Hum.

Le professeur sourit à cet onomatopée digne d'un certain descendant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au plus vieux pour comprendre où se trouvait le problème. Naruto ne dit plus rien et il put voir ses mains se serrer autour de son verre et ses yeux se plisser dangereusement.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que Karin, le problème ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et fixa son père de cœur avec étonnement. Iruka ricana devant la réaction du plus jeune.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai fait qu'une déduction.

\- Une déduction ? Répéta Naruto en haussant les sourcils.

\- De 1. Je te connais. De 2. Karin est une ancienne coéquipière à Sasuke et de 3. C'est une fille. Tout le monde sait le pouvoir que possède Sasuke sur toute la gente féminine et un peu masculine aussi.

L'Uzumaki grimaça et jura contre le charisme de son amant dans sa barbe imaginaire, faisant davantage sourire Iruka. Maintenant, il savait le problème qu'avait le Jinchuriki.

\- Je penses pas que tu devrais être jaloux et…

\- Je suis pas jaloux. Gronda Naruto, de très mauvaise foi.

\- Possessif alors…

\- Pas du tout…

Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la moue enfantine qu'arborait Naruto. Celui-ci croisa les bras et gonfla sa joue droite, amusant encore plus l'ancien professeur.

\- Très bien, très bien. Parvint à se calmer Iruka avec difficulté. Mais t'aimes Sasuke.

Et ça, Naruto ne pouvait pas le nier et il grogna pour le confirmer.

\- C'est juste qu'elle est agaçante et pot de colle avec lui.

\- Ah ça, l'amour est quelque chose d'assez étrange.

Naruto soupira à fendre l'âme et but une gorgée de son verre. Dans le cas de la rouquine, c'était un amour aveugle et stupide… Enfin, il l'espérait…

\- Mais Sasuke t'aime aussi et tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état. Il est revenu pour toi et seulement pour toi.

Le regard de Naruto s'attrista en repensant à ce passé, pas si lointain que ça, ce qui peina et culpabilisa Iruka.

\- Vous avez déjà été dans cette situation avec Kakashi ?

Iruka réfléchit un instant en fixant son verre, comparant rapidement sa relation avec celle de son ancien élève.

\- C'est pas vraiment une question à laquelle je pourrais te donner une réponse qui t'aiderait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Iruka le regarda et ébouriffa affectueusement sa chevelure indomptable, le faisant faussement râler bien que c'était un geste qui démontrait que son ancien professeur tenait à lui.

\- Tout simplement parce que Sasuke est Sasuke et toi tu es toi. Vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère que nous, ni le passé. Vous avez chacun votre propre fichu caractère et pas des plus facile. Soupira faussement dépassé Iruka en roulant des yeux.

Naruto rigola, reprenant peu à peu sa bonne humeur au ton faussement démoralisé de son ancien professeur.

\- C'est pas faux, mais Sasuke est pire que moi. Assura le Jinchuriki avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Sourit Iruka en voyant enfin son fils de cœur être apaisé.

Iruka et Naruto passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi au restaurant, rigolant de chose et d'autres et se remémorant la jeunesse du blond. Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble avant de se quitter dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

Naruto prit la direction de son appartement dans l'intention de se poser un peu, apaisé et oubliant pour un moment Karin. Puis sur le chemin, il le rebroussa et se rendit au manoir Uchiwa.

Quand il pénétra dans la bâtisse, il le trouva silencieux. Aucune mouche ne volait, ni bouilloire qui chauffait ou de télévision allumée. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et par la fenêtre de celle-ci, il vit Sasuke s'entraînait avec son katana et son chidori. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et observa son compagnon.

Voir Sasuke s'entraînait était toujours autant fascinant et rien à voir avec son torse ivoire à sa vue appréciatrice, où s'écoulait lentement mais sensuellement la sueur dû au soleil et des efforts de son entraînement, de sa chevelure ébène humide qui collait à son visage fin et sans imperfection, des muscles de son dos ou de ses bras qui se contractait et qui roulait sous sa peau, de ses cuisses fermes et élancés qui soutenait ce corps fin et athlétique.

\- _ Kurama arrête. Grinça-t-il dans son esprit._

\- _J'ai rien fait. Ricana le Bijū. J'y peux rien si tu es un petit pervers qui ne pense qu'à cela quand l'Uchiwa est dans les parages._

Naruto grogna aux paroles de son Renard, bien qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Les seuls fois où qu'il ne pensait pas à retirer le short de son amant – le seul vêtement qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'entraînait – c'était quand il participait.

Sasuke sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui et se retourna pour plonger ses dôjutsus dans les prunelles de son compagnon. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis esquissa un sourire railleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Usuratonkachi ? Tu as peur de prendre ta raclée ?

Le Jinchuriki leva un sourcil, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus bestial, faisant frissonner l'Uchiwa. Naruto enjamba la fenêtre et retira sa veste puis son t-shirt, laissant aux yeux désireux de Sasuke le loisir d'admirer le torse musclé et sauvage de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto fit craquer ses phalanges en se plaçant face à Sasuke.

\- Tu rêves, chaton. Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

\- Tu parles trop, Dobe. Sourit Sasuke, provocateur. Et je vais te faire regretter ce surnom stupide.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Les deux amants étaient totalement vidés, allongés au sol en étoile, le souffle erratique et sifflant. Ils observaient tranquillement le ciel bleu dégagé de tout nuage, se remettant de cette intense séance d'entraînement. Leurs blessures étaient superficielles mais elles semblaient bien plus importantes avec la fatigue.

\- Gagné… Souffla le blond en regardant son ami avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long.

\- J'ai dû te taper trop fort.

Naruto lui donna un coup dans l'épaule à sa provocation mais grimaça et jura à cause d'une brûlure d'un Katon sur son bras, qui se refermait lentement grâce au chakra de Kyūbi.

Sasuke roula des yeux et se redressa difficilement à cause d'une blessure d'un Rasengan aux côtes, malheureusement, lui ne possédait pas un démon-renard. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon et soupira aux dégâts qu'ils avaient infligés à son jardin. La terre retournée, des arbres déracinés ou juste fissurés ou encore brulés.

Il trouva des dernières forces pour s'appuyer sur ses bras tremblants et se releva. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger, les yeux fermés et la respiration calmée.

\- Tu comptes dormir à la belle étoile ?

\- J'ai plus de force…

\- Tu es vraiment désespérant. Soupira l'Uchiwa en se penchant pour attraper son bras.

Cependant, dès qu'il s'approcha d'assez près, Naruto lui attrapa la main et le tira à lui. Sasuke ne put empêcher un glapissement de surprise alors qu'il s'écroula sans grâce sur le corps de son blond, qui s'étouffa à moitié sous le poids de l'Uchiwa, se maudissant de cette stupide idée.

\- Baka. Siffla Sasuke en se redressant sur ses coudes, de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto.

\- Je sais, chaton. Rigola le blond en s'emparant de la nuque de Sasuke pour un baiser. Mais tu l'aimes ce baka, non ?

\- Non. Répondit aussitôt le Corbeau, faussement sincère.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et Sasuke fut immensément surpris lorsque Naruto le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber sur les fesses, lui tirant une grimace. Le porteur du Sharingan cligna des yeux alors qu'il vit la souffrance dans les prunelles de son blond.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Tu préfères peut-être les rousses ? Gronda Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Naruto partit d'un pas vif et rageur, faisant douter qu'il venait d'effectuer un entraînement et qu'il était épuisé la seconde d'avant.

Sasuke était stupéfait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement de son idiot. Il se releva à son tour, oubliant aussi sa fatigue et ses blessures et rejoignit son compagnon, qui semblait hors de lui pour il-ne-savait quelle raison.

Le Jinchuriki était dans sa chambre en train de préparer un sac avec toutes les affaires qu'il avait laissé chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Naruto ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua ses allée retour en jetant rageusement ses vêtements dans son sac, les mains tremblantes sous la colère que Sasuke pouvait aisément ressentir.

\- Usuratonkachi. Appela Sasuke, commençant à perdre patience sous l'incompréhension.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir la retrouver sans m'avoir dans tes pattes.

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et attrapa fermement son poignet pour le retourner. Il plissa les yeux alors que les yeux rouge et fendus le fusillèrent des yeux.

\- Karin.

\- Karin ?

\- Oui, Karin. Tu sais Uzumaki. Ta belle et ancienne coéquipière après que t'ai tué ce pervers d'Orochimaru. Celle qui t'aime comme une folle.

\- Je sais qui est Karin, pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

\- Parce qu'elle vient à Konoha et je sais que c'est pas pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance entre Uzumaki.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Karin venait à Konoha ? Cela lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens. Il va encore devoir la supporter, elle et ses minauderies insupportable. Elle était pire que Sakura quand elle s'y mettait. C'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui et ses oreilles.

Mais plus important, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto semblait lui en vouloir à mort. Il se remémora alors des paroles du Jinchuriki lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé.

Il comprit et il poussa un profond soupir. Il relâcha le poignet de Naruto et se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

\- Baka.

\- Quoi ?! Teme, je vais te...

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes.

Le futur Hokage écarquilla un instant les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils en tentant de repousser le Corbeau de ses mains contre son torse, cependant, Sasuke passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque et la seconde dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

Le Jinchuriki parvint difficilement à éloigner son visage et darda son ami d'un regard en colère, et le Corbeau le coupa…

\- Je préfère largement mon blond aux yeux bleus, idiot sur les bords, naïf et beaucoup trop gentil, étant le seul à être capable de me faire ressentir des émotions que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne.

Naruto plissa les yeux en sondant le regard nuit de son amant, il put voir toute sa sincérité, pourtant, la boule au creux de son ventre ne voulait pas disparaître, ni celle qui lui nouait la gorge.

\- Écoute, Usuratonkachi. Commença Sasuke en commençant à ranger les vêtements du blond. Certes, Karin a fait partie de mon équipe mais c'est tout, je l'ai prise avec moi à cause de son pouvoir de guérison. Rien de plus.

Naruto croisa les bras alors qu'il suivit les allées-retour de Sasuke. Celui-ci rangea les derniers vêtements et se rapprocha du blond, toujours tendu.

\- Je n'y peux rien si elle n'accepte pas le fait que j'aurais jamais de sentiment pour elle, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autres.

L'Uzumaki détourna les yeux et inspira-expira pour se calmer et prendre conscience des mots de son amant, et surtout les croire.

Sasuke prit le visage du blond en coupe et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto répondit à son baiser, ne pouvant résister à la douceur de l'Uchiwa.

L'Uzumaki parvint à se détendre et passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de son meilleur ami, et sa main droite plongea dans la chevelure humide pour les agripper fermement.

Sasuke se recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne soient stoppés par le bord de son lit. Il s'assit et Naruto se pencha en avant pour ne pas briser leur échange. Le corbeau s'allongea en entraînant son rival sur son corps, en écartant les cuisses pour que son blond prenne place entre elles, ouvrant la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de rejoindre sa jumelle.

Un ballet doux et sans combat s'engagea entre les deux amis, chacun savourant simplement la douceur entre eux.

Naruto posa sa main droite sur la hanche de Sasuke et la glissa le long de la peau douce de ses côtes, faisant frémir son amant.

Le baiser se stoppa et ils se regardèrent, exprimant par leur regard tout ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, leur souffle chaud se mélangeant et leur chevelure se confondant.

\- J'aime quand tu es jaloux.

\- Je suis pas jaloux. Gronda Naruto en lui mordant gentiment l'épaule.

\- Alors c'était quoi cette crise ?

Naruto se redressa pour fusiller son amant des yeux, qui étira un rictus narquois et provocateur, agaçant davantage le blond.

\- Je t'aime. Avoua Sasuke avant que Naruto dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Sasuke ricana et tenta de plonger sa main droite dans la chevelure blonde, mais une de ses blessures à ses côtes se réveilla et il ne put s'empêcher une grimace déformait ses traits fins.

Naruto se redressa avec inquiétude et posa ses yeux sur la blessure de son Rasengan, qui n'était pas très belle à voir et il s'en voulu.

\- Désolé, Sas'.

\- J'ai connu pire. Balaya l'Uchiwa d'un haussement d'épaule, durcissant le visage de Naruto.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue du blond et attira son visage à lui, il l'embrassa pour détendre son compagnon qui s'était soudainement crispé.

\- Excuse-toi le jour où que tu te retiendras.

\- Je reviens.

Naruto se leva et Sasuke se rassit correctement. Il palpa prudemment sa blessure qui lui faisait un peu mal, mais au moins, il n'avait aucune côte de cassé. Il récolterait sûrement un très beau bleu le lendemain.

Après seulement quelques minutes à farfouiller dans sa salle de bain, Naruto revint avec ce qu'il fallait pour soigner son compagnon, il s'agenouilla devant Sasuke et commença les soins.

\- Dois-je avoir peur ?

Naruto lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis retourna à sa tâche sans répondre à sa provocation.

Sasuke retint un soupir face au comportement du blond. Il devait pourtant le savoir que la moindre allusion à leur passé rendait Naruto renfermé et presque aussi muet que lui dans ses mauvais jours, et Sasuke haïssait le voir ainsi.

Naruto avait beau dire que c'était du passé, c'était encore bien trop douloureux d'en parler ou juste d'y penser, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Naruto finit ce qu'il faisait et se rendit de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour ranger son matériel. Sasuke se releva et était bien déterminé à retrouver son Naruto. Sa joie de vivre. Sa lumière.

Celui-ci se lavait les mains, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il regardait fixement son reflet, sans vraiment le voir.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'approcha prudemment. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, le faisant sursauter et il regarda enfin son meilleur ami.

\- Dobe. Souffla le Corbeau en embrassant sa nuque, sans lâcher le regard bleuté à travers la vitre.

\- Je vais rentrer, va te reposer. Intima Naruto en voulant s'éloigner mais l'Uchiwa le retint fermement.

\- À quoi tu joues ?

Sasuke dit pas un mot et caressa le ventre du blond de sa main droite et de sa main gauche, il dégagea les cheveux blond qui recouvraient la nuque hâlée et posa un baiser sur l'épiderme au goût salé, qui frissonna sous son toucher.

Naruto ferma les yeux et sa respiration eut un accroc lorsque le Corbeau mordilla tendrement son point érogène. Il posa sa main sur celle qui était sur son ventre et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand la main gauche de Sasuke abaissa le devant de son pantalon.

\- Sas'…

Ce dernier le coupa en lui tournant la tête pour l'embrasser amoureusement, mouvant ses lèvres avec celles de son amant et collant son torse à son dos. Il dégagea ses doigts et baissa entièrement le pantalon et le caleçon de son Jinchuriki, qui leva instinctivement ses pieds pour se dégager des vêtements.

\- Viens habiter avec moi. Souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres.

Naruto rouvrit subitement les yeux à cette demande, qui ressemblait vraiment à une demande, et non à un ordre comme d'habitude. Il fixa le visage déterminé et sûr de son amant.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Sasuke sourit face à l'étonnement sur le visage de son Jinchuriki, il lui embrassa sa joue striée et le retourna dans ses bras pour le coincer entre lui et le lavabo.

\- Tu passes déjà plus de 99% du temps au manoir que dans ton appartement. Tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était un grand pas dans leur relation, bien que Sasuke avait raison et qu'il était plus au manoir que chez lui. Son appartement ne servait plus à garder ses affaires personnelles qu'autre chose et encore, car plus de la moitié de ses vêtements se trouvaient dans l'armoire de son homme.

Sasuke dut prendre sa réponse pour un non car il s'éloigna, la déception transperçant ses yeux.

Naruto attrapa fermement sa nuque de ses deux mains et l'attira pour l'embrasser, ouvrant la bouche de son compagnon pour approfondir intensément l'échange.

L'Uchiwa sentit ses jambes flageoler alors que l'Uzumaki l'embrasser avec une passion intense et animal.

Naruto libéra ses lèvres pour attaquer fiévreusement son cou, faisant gémir Sasuke qui agrippa les épaules du blond pour ne pas perdre totalement pied avec la réalité, plantant ses ongles dans la peau bronzée.

L'Uzumaki abaissa le short de Sasuke et ce dernier leva les jambes pour se débarrasser des entraves de son vêtement. Naruto le recula jusque dans la cabine de douche et le plaqua contre la paroi.

Sasuke gémit sous la différence de température entre le carrelage et son corps, mais l'oublia bien vite lorsque Naruto retourna à ses lèvres pour les mordiller tout en le soulevant par les cuisses pour qu'il entoure ses jambes autour de ses reins.

\- Kurama a raison… Murmura soudainement Naruto contre son cou.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur pour casser l'ambiance. Soupira le Corbeau.

Naruto rigola et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il l'embrassa chastement, puis ses lèvres dérivèrent sur sa mâchoire, puis de nouveau dans son cou.

\- Je te veux tellement quand tu es près de moi… Arrête ça. Ordonna-il soudainement.

\- Arrêtez quoi ?

\- Je vois parfaitement ton sourire débile d'ici. Gronda Naruto, la voix étouffée par la peau de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa ne put empêcher un ricanement franchir ses lèvres, faisant grogner le Jinchuriki qui le mordit fortement au cou. Sasuke siffla sous la douleur des canines du futur Hokage, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu pourras me supporter toute la journée et toute la nuit ? Questionna Naruto avec amusement, léchant l'épaule rougit par sa morsure.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que je fais ?

Naruto rigola et regarda son homme avec amour. Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blé et rapprocha le visage de son homme du sien. Il put déceler dans ses yeux océans qu'il avait encore peur de l'arrivée de Karin, c'était minime mais bien là.

\- Je t'aime, Usuratonkachi. Tu es le seul Uzumaki que je veux.

Naruto ferma les yeux et accola son front contre le sien, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sursauta lorsque Sasuke se dégagea de son emprise et atterri sur ses pieds. Il retourna le blond pour le plaquer à son tour, dos contre la paroi. L'Uchiwa posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le força à s'asseoir au sol, sans quitter le regard surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser en entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Naruto répondit à son baiser et entoura la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui, ses mains s'égarant sur son dos et ses fesses.

Le baiser prit fin après quelques instant mais Sasuke embrassa et caressa fiévreusement le corps de son amant. Il ne lui suffit pas énormément de temps pour réussir à embraser totalement le corps de l'Uzumaki, qui grogna sourdement lorsque Sasuke commença à le masturber pour terminer de le rendre bien dur.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je te confierais mon corps, si je tenais pas à toi ?

Naruto plissa les yeux alors que Sasuke positionna son sexe à l'extrémité de son corps, et qu'il se laissa glisser lentement mais sûrement, grimaçant et sa respiration se faisant plus rapide, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout préparé à le recevoir.

\- Attends…

Mais Sasuke l'embrassa sauvagement pour le faire taire et pour oublier la douleur de la pénétration.

Naruto se résigna et mit tout en œuvre pour combler son amant et le marquer encore et encore comme sien. Tous comprendraient que l'Uchiwa lui appartenait, à lui et à personne d'autres.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin :**

Les deux amants étaient réveillés depuis plusieurs minutes dans un silence bien loin d'être dérangeant. Sasuke était positionné sur le dos et Naruto avait la tête posé sur son épaule, le bras en travers de son torse et une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Le bras droit de Sasuke entourait les épaules de l'Uzumaki et sa main gauche entrelacé à celle du blond.

Les deux Shinobis profitaient du calme de leur chambre, surtout Naruto qui se sentait comme chez lui, chez eux. Il eut un léger rire en pensant à la tête que tirerait Ino quand elle saurait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

\- Je pensais à Ino.

\- Hum.

\- Sois pas jaloux. Je préfère les hommes grognon avec un sale caractère qui ne parle jamais sauf pour critiquer les autres.

\- Hum. Grogna Sasuke, faussement vexé.

Naruto rigola franchement et embrassa l'épaule sur laquelle il reposait. D'un léger coup de pied, il retira la couverture de ses jambes, ayant beaucoup trop chaud malgré la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Tu savais que Suigetsu était à Suna ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à cette information. Il n'était pas au courant. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Shinobi au cheveux bleuté, c'était lorsqu'Orochimaru s'était fait envoyé à la prison près de Iwa.

\- Non. Tu ne penses pas à Suigestsu.

Naruto grimaça, puis soupira. S'il pouvait se vanter de connaître l'Uchiwa sur le bout des doigts, le contraire était tout aussi vrai… Malheureusement, pour lui.

\- Gaara nous a envoyé un message hier. Il arrive demain à Konoha accompagné de Suigetsu et de Karin.

Naruto releva le regard alors que Sasuke s'était soudainement crispé, son visage s'était assombrit et le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

\- Je sais pas. Répondit Naruto. Sûrement la semaine comme d'habitude.

Sasuke dégagea soudainement son bras, forçant Naruto à se redresser et il se releva abruptement. Le futur Hokage fut dérouté en sentant la soudaine tension chez lui.

\- Sasuke ?

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et enfila un caleçon avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous l'abasourdissement de Naruto. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué si soudainement ?

L'Uzumaki se releva et enfila son caleçon pour rejoindre son amant lorsque son instinct s'emballa. Ses yeux se rougirent alors qu'il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un Shinobi qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- T'es qui ? Gronda Naruto, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger, Naruto-sama. S'empressa de s'excuser le Shinobi, retenant difficilement un mouvement de recul. Mais Hokage-sama vous fait demander.

\- Quelles raisons ? Questionna l'Uzumaki, méfiant.

\- Le Kazekage vient d'arriver au village.

Naruto oublia instantanément sa méfiance et ni une, ni deux, il sauta dans ses vêtements et attrapa sa veste.

\- S'ke ! Je vais voir Gaara ! Informa-t-il en enfilant sa veste. On y va !

Naruto sauta par la fenêtre vite suivit par le Shinobi, qui était déboussolé par l'attitude de celui dont on lui vantait chaque jour les mérites.

Naruto sauta de toit en toit, excité comme une puce à l'idée de revoir son ami, n'attendant aucunement son ''accompagnant'' qui était dépassé par sa vitesse et qui avait énormément du mal à le suivre.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Naruto ne pénètre comme un fou furieux dans le bâtiment des Hokage. Il grimpa les marches par quatre, sous les yeux ébahis de certains et exaspérés des autres, sachant pertinemment pourquoi leur Jinchuriki galopaient dans les couloirs à cent à l'heure.

Les Kages étaient en pleine discussion, mais furent interrompus par le fracas de la porte du bureau qui claqua violemment contre son encadrement.

\- Quand on parle du loup. Soupira Kakashi en regardant avec ennui, la porte se détacher de ses gonds pour s'écrouler au sol.

\- Bonjour, Naruto. Salua Gaara en souriant à son ami.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents en s'approchant de Gaara et le gratifier d'une accolade amicale, que lui rendit le rouquin.

\- Gaara, cela fait longtemps, t'as l'air en forme.

\- Toi aussi. Retourna le Kazekage en s'éloignant.

\- Normal pour le futur Hokage. Sourit grandement le blond en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Les présents roulèrent des yeux.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? Questionna Naruto.

\- Deux semaines. Répondit Gaara, faisant briller les yeux bleus de Naruto de joie.

\- On pensait que tu pourrais l'héberger le temps de sa visite.

Naruto regarda Kakashi les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition inattendue.

Outre le fait que son appartement n'avait jamais été vraiment nettoyé, encore plus depuis qu'il dormait plus chez Sasuke que chez lui, il devait leur annoncer qu'il comptait emménager avec Sasuke et le plus tôt aurait été le mieux.

Mais il ne pouvait laisser Gaara dormir dans une auberge et ils avaient tant à se dire.

Finalement, cela pouvait attendre, Sasuke comprendrait.

\- Aucun souci ! On doit rattraper plein de chose ! Accepta le blond en passant son bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

\- On a des petites choses à régler avant.

\- C'est bon, Kakashi, Gaara est à Konoha pendant deux semaines, ça peut attendre demain !

Kakashi hésita en voyant l'air enjoué et suppliant de son successeur. Il concerta Gaara du regard qui acquiesça simplement de la tête.

\- Très bien. On remet notre réunion.

\- Super ! Viens, on va à Ichiraku, je crève la dalle !

Avant que le Kazekage n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto lui empoigna le bras et ils passèrent par la fenêtre, sous le regard blasé de Kakashi et de Shikamaru.

Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais non plus.

\- Je rêve où cet abruti d'Uzumaki nous a snobé ? S'éleva une voix agacée et complètement vexée.

Kakashi reposa son attention sur les deux autres Shinobis encore présent. Suigetsu et Karin. Il soupira en se grattant la nuque avec un air gêné et désolé.

\- Faudra vous y faire avec ces deux-là.

\- Kankuro, nous a rapidement briefé. Informa Suigetsu en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire tout de même amusé.

\- Mouais, je m'en fiche un peu, moi, je veux juste voir mon Sasuke-kun.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de Sasuke.


	9. Jalousie - Partie 2 - Gaara & Karin

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement remercier grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris :-)**

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à **K100dra** qui m'avait demandé un chapitre sur la jalousie de Naruto et/ou de Sasuke.  
Encore merci ma belle pour tes reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur et me motive à continuer :$  
Comme je t'ai répondu à ta review sur ''Liens'' voici la seconde partie de ''Jalousie''. Et finalement, il y aura une troisième partie et qui sera la dernière :-) Si tu veux quelque chose en particulier n'hésite pas ^^  
Pour te rassurer, il y aura d'autres crises mais cela sera durant la grossesse de Sasuke.  
Je suis désolé je vais sûrement encore te frustrer à la fin mais j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre me fera pardonner ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce trèès long chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ^^  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis, tes ressentis, tes suppositions et si tu as d'autres idées à proposer,_

_Bonne journée à toi,  
Xoxo :*_

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka.**

**Rating : M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

\- Cet enfoiré ! Il manipule Naruto, je ne vois que ça ! Maugréa le maître-chien en arpentant sa chambre de long en large et en travers.

\- Calme-toi, Kiba-kun. Intima doucement Hinata qui le regardait faire les cent pas, dépassée par la fureur de son amant.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Grogna Kiba en la fusillant des yeux. Il a failli le tuer au moins dix fois ! Il a abandonné son village ! Il a voulu tous nous tuer ! Et Naruto lui pardonne comme ça ?! Il y a un truc qui cloche ! Naruto peut pas être aussi idiot et lui baiser les pieds aussi facilement ! Enfin, se faire baiser tout court !

Hinata soupira en se passant une main tremblante dans sa chevelure sombre.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la révélation de la mise en couple de Sasuke et Naruto. Les villageois n'avaient pas été le moins du monde étonné par cette annonce. Après tout, les deux anciens coéquipiers étaient bien trop proches pour que cela soit qu'une simple amitié, ou un lien fraternel.

Aucun des villageois n'avaient encore totalement confiance en l'Uchiwa après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais ils avaient foi en leur sauveur qu'était Naruto. Tous savaient que lui seul pourrait stopper Sasuke si ce dernier trahissait Konoha à nouveau.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas des amis le proche de l'Uzumaki, surtout Kiba Inuzuka malgré ce qu'il avait assuré à son ami d'enfance blond…

Hinata soupira une énième fois alors que l'Inuzuka continua ses grommèlements sans faire attention à elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son coéquipier pète un plomb dès le matin. Il ne cachait peut-être jamais sa haine et son amertume envers Sasuke, mais il parvenait à plus ou moins le tolérer, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

L'Hyūga se leva et s'approcha prudemment de son coéquipier brun dans le but de le calmer. Ce dernier ne la sentit pas approcher et se crispa lorsqu'elle lui toucha doucement le bras, il la fixa en grognant avec le regard noir et avec toute la fureur qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hinata en se plaçant devant lui.

\- Je viens de te le dire. Gronda Kiba en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

Hinata inspira-expira profondément pour ne pas perdre patience, mais…

\- Cet enfoiré a bien calculé son coup !

\- Maintenant tu vas te calmer et t'asseoir. Ordonna durement Hinata, faisant sursauter Kiba.

Le maître-chien regarda sa chère et tendre et déglutit difficilement face au regard sévère et autoritaire de sa fiancée.

Un sourire de fierté et aimant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Hinata Hyūga était la digne fille de son père. Elle reprendra les rênes de son clan avec brio et une poigne de fer tout en restant la femme aimante et maternelle qu'elle était. Elle était bien loin la fille timide et bégayante d'il y a plusieurs années de cela. Bien qu'un peu frustré de devoir l'admettre, c'était surtout grâce à Naruto qu'elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et plus forte. Elle osait enfin partager ses opinions sans crainte et sans se démonter, et se battre jusqu'au bout de ses ongles pour ce qu'elle croyait juste.

En repensant à son ami blond, le visage de Kiba se renfrogna et il s'assit lourdement sur le lit d'Hinata, se prenant la tête entre ses mains et plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune désordonnée.

Hinata se radoucit en voyant la profonde et sincère inquiétude dans les prunelles marrons de son compagnon, et elle comprit ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête. Elle prit place à côté de son coéquipier et posa sa main dans son dos.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Naru-chan, comme nous tous… Commença doucement Hinata en le forçant doucement à le regarder. Mais Sasuke-kun tient aussi à lui et il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une de ses manipulations ?! Après tout, Obito et Madara Uchiwa étaient des experts. Grogna le maître-chien en serrant les poings.

\- Je peux pas en être sûre à cent pour cent mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'on peut faire confiance à Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Naruto sera capable de tuer Sasuke s'il nous trahissait encore ?! Tu sais bien que non car il est dingue de ce type !

Hinata sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. Kiba ferma les yeux et parvint très difficilement à se calmer.

\- C'est une chose de défendre Sasuke parce qu'il ne désire plus la vengeance et qu'il l'aime, mais c'en ait une autre si Sasuke le manipule pour nous détruire ensuite.

Kiba grogna et se passa une main agacée et tremblante sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il la haïssait même. Malgré sa confiance absolue en Naruto et en sa fiancée, il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter cette relation. Une relation beaucoup trop dangereuse et toxique à ses yeux.

S'il était le seul à le penser, il aurait peut-être pu passer outre, mais c'était pas le cas…

\- Et même si c'était effectivement le but de Sasuke, alors Naru-kun pourra toujours compter sur nous pour protéger ses arrières. Sourit Hinata en l'embrassant chastement.

Kiba soupira de nouveau et réembrassa la Hyūga pour ne plus penser au couple qui absorbait trop ses pensées depuis quelques temps. Il l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de l'honorer comme il se le devait.

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto et Gaara :**

Les Jinchurikis marchaient tranquillement en discutant joyeusement, ou plutôt, Naruto racontait à son frère de cœur, les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Konoha.

La demande en mariage de Kiba. La mise en couple de Saï et Ino. Konohamaru qui faisait des merveilles à l'académie, et qui était très prometteur en compagnie de ses deux coéquipiers. Il passa sous silence sa mise en couple pour le moment et son éloignement avec l'ancienne élève de Tsunade.

\- Et ta formation de Kage ?

\- Épuisante. Soupira Naruto à fendre le cœur. Kakashi-Senseï me tue avec ses rapports de rang D ou C qui sont même pas intéressant alors qu'il se garde toujours les meilleurs, cet égoïste !

Gaara se retint de rire, ne voulant pas vexer et agacer encore plus son ami.

Naruto lui avait manqué et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. Il aimait être Kage mais Naruto était sa bouffée d'air dans ses lourdes responsabilités, qui lui prenait bien du temps et de l'énergie, bien qu'ils étaient en période de paix.

Les deux amis arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku et commandèrent avant de se poser à une table à l'écart, se rappelant leurs meilleurs souvenirs, ignorant tous les regards qui s'étaient posé sur eux. Intrigués et surpris mais respectueux.

Pour eux, c'était étrange de trouver Naruto Uzumaki sans Sasuke Uchiwa à ses côtés, surtout depuis que ce dernier était de retour au village. Certains, comme le Patron d'Ichiraku et sa fille, savaient qu'un certain descendant ne devait pas être très ravi du retour du Kazekage.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison.

Naruto rigola en relatant sa dernière mission avec Kiba, sous le sourire amusé de Gaara. Le blond se calma et finit son troisième bol.

\- Et toi alors ? Pas trop crevant le travail de Kazekage ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Toujours aussi causant. S'esclaffa le fils Uzumaki en lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table, faisant rouler des yeux au rouquin.

\- Contrairement à la tienne, ma vie est assez monotone visiblement.

Naruto rigola de bon cœur.

Cela lui avait manqué la compagnie de Gaara. Il détestait de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Le blond regrettait presque de devenir bientôt Hokage, car il savait qu'ils se verraient encore moins souvent. Au moins quand il est Shinobi, il peut passer par Suna à la fin de ses missions.

\- Je veux qu'on se fasse une promesse. Commença soudainement Naruto, d'un sérieux qu'il ne prenait que lors de ses combats, intrigant le rouquin.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour notre mariage. Répondit aussitôt Gaara, aussi sérieux que son frère de cœur.

L'Uzumaki cligna des yeux en les écarquillant tout en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sous le choc des mots de son ami, faisant pouffer le rouquin devant l'ahurissement de son ami.

Ami qui ne se douta pas un seul instant que le Kage n'était qu'à moitié sincère et sérieux dans cette déclaration, vu qu'il explosa d'un fou rire, deux secondes après.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur leur table, surpris de ce soudain éclat de rire de leur futur Hokage, bien qu'ils en avaient l'habitude avec son caractère expansif, et qui pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres.

Naruto n'eut cure de leur regard et se calma peu de temps après, s'essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

\- Désolé… Gaa'… Mais mon corps… Et mon cœur sont déjà pris. Avoua Naruto sans réfléchir en lui dédiant un clin d'œil.

Gaara se figea à ses mots et Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à lui demander de répéter, mais le blond reprit son sérieux.

\- Non, je veux qu'on se promette que quand je serais devenu Hokage, on continuera à se voir.

\- On sera amené à se voir, vu qu'on aura des réunions hebdomadaire. Se reprit Gaara, dissimulant ses émotions.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se voit juste parce qu'on a des réunions pour le travail. Rétorqua l'Uzumaki. Mais qu'on se voit en-dehors et sans les autres Kages.

Naruto leva son poing gauche dans sa direction et attendit. Gaara sourit et cogna son poing gauche contre celui de son homologue en signe de promesse. Naruto reprit sa jovialité et recommanda deux autres bols pour fêter leur serment et Gaara ne reprit qu'un verre d'eau.

\- Dis, Naruto…

\- Hum ? ֤Émit celui-ci en le regardant la bouche pleine de ramen.

\- Tu m'as dit que ton cœur et ton corps étaient déjà pris.

Naruto rougit alors qu'il finit sa bouché. Il détourna les yeux, les joues soudainement rouge et en se mordillant les lèvres.

Gaara leva un sourcil devant la soudaine timidité du blond, ou était-ce de la gêne ? Bon, il est vrai que Naruto et les histoires de cœur cela faisait dix. Et qu'il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ce qui se rapportait à l'amour et au sexe, mais le voir éviter son regard l'inquiétait.

\- Ah… Euh… Oui. Confirma Naruto et Gaara tenta d'ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentit.

\- Tu vas devenir Hokage et tu es en couple avec celle que tu as tant aimé, tu as eu tout ce que tu rêvais et méritais. Je suis content que Haruno-san a enfin retourné tes sentiments. Félicita le Kazekage avec un sourire crispé, les mots lui écorchant la bouche.

Gaara fronça les sourcils lorsque le visage de Naruto s'assombrit et que son regard océan s'attrista. Son corps s'était soudainement affaissé et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

\- Moi et… Et… Sakura somme en froid depuis un moment… Avoua Naruto en affrontant son regard.

Gaara fut étonné d'entendre cela et ne put le dissimuler. La relation entre Naruto et la rose avaient toujours été tumultueuse, surtout au début de leur jeunesse. Mais cela avait changé en étant dans la même équipe et surtout après la désertion de Sasuke. Le blond et la rose s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, ils s'aimaient comme frères et sœur, se chamaillaient comme des meilleurs amis et ils se protégeaient toujours mutuellement. Naruto beaucoup plus que Sakura d'ailleurs…

\- Je comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto le regarda un instant, puis détourna les yeux à nouveau, les lèvres pincées. Il n'avait pas su comment l'annoncer à son frère de cœur et il avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment . Pas qu'il avait honte d'être avec Sasuke. Jamais, il ne le pourrait. Mais l'Uchiwa avait attaqué Gaara lors de la grande réunion des Kages et était prêt à le tuer, alors il craignait sa réaction.

Naruto ne voulait et ne pouvait choisir entre son meilleur ami et son frère de cœur… Il ne pourrait supporter de perdre l'un ou l'autre. Ça serait au-dessus de ses forces.

Gaara s'appuya contre son dossier et croisa les bras, fixant intensément le blond. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être en froid juste parce que le blond était en couple. Elle devrait pourtant être heureuse pour son ami, non ? Bon, tout comme Naruto, il n'était pas un expert en amour mais il en savait suffisamment assez grâce à sa charmante et non-violente grande-sœur, qui accepterait quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas dans sa vie si cela le rendait heureux.

Avec qui Naruto était en couple d'ailleurs, si ce n'était l'Haruno ? De ce que Naruto lui avait avoué, Hinata était avec Kiba. Ino était avec Saï. Alors Sakura était – il supposait – avec…

Ce fut au tour de Gaara de s'assombrir en plissant les yeux. Une seule personne aurait pu être au milieu des deux amis, surtout en connaissant leur caractère respectif. Il ferma les yeux et dans un sifflement qui statufia Naruto…

\- L'Uchiwa.

* * *

**Du côté de Sasuke :**

Sasuke attrapa une pierre plate et la jeta sur le lac, faisant des ricochets jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rive. Il plissa les yeux en repensant au matin-même. Naruto l'avait laissé en plan sans sourciller pour rejoindre ce Kage de pacotille.

Rien que de penser au Rouquin, sa colère augmenta graduellement.

L'Uchiwa était loin d'être dupe. Gaara ressentait bien plus qu'une simple fraternité pour _son _Jinchuriki, il le voyait très bien dans le regard émeraude lorsqu'il se posait sur Naruto. Ses yeux exprimaient la même chose que dans le regard de plus de la moitié du village. La convoitise. Le désir.

Et Naruto qui ne voyait rien comme à son habitude. Naruto qui accourait quand Monsieur se montrait. Naruto qui l'oubliait quand Gaara était dans les parages.

Naruto éprouvait-il aussi des sentiments pour Gaara ? Serait-ce étonnant ?

Gaara était bien le seul qui pouvait complètement comprendre Naruto. Ils possédaient la même histoire. La même souffrance. Vécu le même rejet de leur village pour une chose dont ils n'y avaient été pour rien. Ils avaient un lien. Puissant. Profond. Beaucoup trop.

Naruto avait été prêt à mourir pour lui lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnappé par l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient vécu des choses quand il était parti, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Beaucoup trop. Gaara avait promis à Naruto de le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrivait. Qu'il passerait avant tout.

Mais au contraire d'Hinata, Gaara n'avait aucune allégeance à promettre à Naruto. C'était juste un traité de paix, cela ne devrait jamais être plus, ni moins. Son pays devait passer avant tout, pas le blond.

Cette pensée lui fit crisser des dents , son sang bouilla dans ses veines et ses yeux se rougirent progressivement.

Sasuke se releva du ponton, où il ne se rappelait pas de s'être assis, et était bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec ce satané Jinchuriki aux cheveux rouges. C'était _son _Uzumaki. Et c'était hors de question que Gaara pose ses sales pattes sur lui.

\- Sasuke-kun !

La voix suraiguë qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées le fit légèrement grimacer. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié que le Kazekage avait débarqué avec ses anciens coéquipiers. C'était bien son jour. Karin était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ses minauderies et ses déclarations d'amour, niaise à souhait.

L'Uchiwa eut à peine le temps de se retourner entièrement qu'une tornade écarlate lui sauta au cou, dans un cri excité qui lui brisa les tympans et lui tapa sur le système. Il retint un soupir et se pinça l'arrêt du nez, déjà épuisé par la rousse.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Kakashi m'a dit une chose horrible ! Mais je savais que c'était qu'un mensonge ! Pleura-t-elle dans son cou en le serrant contre elle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils aux mots de Karin, sans lui rendre son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que ce pervers avait bien pu raconter à son ancienne coéquipière ?

Enfin, pour l'instant, il avait bien l'intention de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle ambulant pour retrouver son amant, qui était sans aucun doute avec le Kazekage à l'heure qu'il était.

À cette pensée, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Karin et la repoussa fermement. La jeune femme leva ses yeux baignés de larme dans le regard insondable de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa se retint de rouler des yeux alors que Karin rougit sous son regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les filles s'obstinaient toujours autant à lui courir après, alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, ni le moindre intérêt.

\- Karin…

\- Oui, Sasuke-kun ? Minauda la rousse en clignant ridiculement des yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Sasuke. L'interrompit une seconde voix, amusé bien qu'un peu agacé.

Le porteur du Sharingan posa son regard sur L'Hōzuki par-dessus l'épaule de son ancienne coéquipière. Il esquissa un léger sourire en avisant Suigetsu qui était resté à l'écart, observant la scène avec moquerie.

L'Hōzuki avait beau être très, mais alors très, agaçant, il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami.

\- Suigetsu.

\- Dégage le requin, tu ne vois pas que tu gênes ! Grinça immédiatement Karin en le fusillant des yeux, sans lâcher le Corbeau.

\- Dis-moi, Sasuke, Kakashi a dit vrai sur toi ?

La question qui faisait écho aux paroles de Karin intrigua Sasuke, qui leva un sourcil. Suigetsu ricana en croisant les bras et le fixa avec insistance, son sourire s'agrandissant largement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est impossible ! N'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun ? Ricana nerveusement Karin en se collant de nouveau à lui.

\- Je pourrais vous répondre si je savais ce que vous a dit Kakashi. Soupira ledit Sasuke en commençant sérieusement perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait encore.

\- Que l'Uzumaki et toi étiez ensemble. Vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ricana Suigetsu en jouant de ses sourcils.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et maudit son ancien Senseï. Il ne pouvait jamais se mêler de ce qu'il le regardait celui-là. C'était peut-être plus un secret pour personne au village, mais le dire à Suigetsu et Karin, il s'en serait passé pour le moment. Surtout cette dernière qui le ferait bien chier alors qu'il avait autre chose à gérer pour le moment. Une chose beaucoup plus importante.

L'Uchiwa rouvrit soudainement les yeux, qui s'étaient entièrement rougi et son Sharingan tournoyant dans son œil. Il avait presqu'oublié que Gaara était sûrement avec _son _Uzumaki. Il se décolla sans ménagement de Karin, qui haussa les sourcils de stupeur.

\- Où est Gaara ?

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous saute dans les bras mais quand même, tu pourrais…

\- Où. Est. Il ? Siffla Sasuke, coupant la plainte de son ami.

Karin recula en blanchissant à vue d'œil, alors que Sasuke possédait le même regard de folie et de haine que lorsqu'il l'avait planté de sa lame de chakra, lors de son combat contre Danzo, même plus dangereux. Elle recula encore d'un pas.

Suigetsu avala difficilement sa salive et sut immédiatement qu'il ne devrait pas jouer davantage avec les nerfs de l'Uchiwa, qui semblait déjà être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

\- Encore à l'Ichiraku probablement. Répondit son coéquipier. Naruto a déboulé comme une furie dans le bureau de Kakashi et il a embarqué Gaara parce qu'il avait la dalle en nous ignorant d'ailleurs, super poli le prochain Hokage.

Sasuke avait déjà pris la route à l'entente d'Ichiraku, mais le ''embarqué Gaara'' n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La haine le submergea et il savait qu'il commettra une énorme erreur dès qu'il serait face au Kazekage, mais il était aveuglé par la fureur et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Éloigner ce rouquin de Naruto, quitte à en déclencher une guerre.

\- Sasuke-kun ! Attends-moi ! S'écria Karin en partant à sa suite.

Suigetsu soupira en suivant ses camarades, qui avaient déjà bien avancé.

Si au début, il n'avait pas vraiment cru l'Hokage, la réaction de Sasuke confirmait cette révélation qui n'était pas si étonnante en y réfléchissant.

Malgré l'air impénétrable et l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre que se donnait Sasuke, le Nukenin de Kiri avait senti que l'Uchiwa était ailleurs lors de leur quête pour retrouver Itachi. Il avait aussi bien remarqué le regard brillant et les sourires nostalgiques – bien que très discret – de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais posé de question car Sasuke ne lui aurait jamais répondu, mais cela l'avait toujours intrigué de voir un brin d'émotion sur le visage imperturbable du cadet Uchiwa.

Sa haine était bien réelle et présente, mais il y avait toujours eu autre chose, maintenant, il savait quoi, ou plutôt qui. À cet instant, il ne connaissait Naruto que de réputation mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke avait des sentiments plus que fraternel pour le blondinet, pas après qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. L'avait-il voulu d'ailleurs ?

Finalement, il ne regrettait plus d'être venu à Konoha. Cela s'annonçait deux semaines très intéressante. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser de voir un Sasuke jaloux et possessif.

Au grand malheur de Sasuke, Karin s'était vite reprise et le bombardait de question et de remarque aussi absurde les unes que les autres. Elle ne croyait absolument pas Kakashi et lui faisait bien savoir. Les villageois se retournaient sur leur passage au gesticulement de la rousse, et ça n'aidait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Certains étaient amusés et d'autres, intrigués et méfiant en les dévisageant sans vergogne.

L'Uchiwa serra les dents et repensa à la crise de jalousie de Naruto la veille. Mais surtout de la raison de celle-ci. Il s'immobilisa net et Karin s'arrêta avant de percuter son dos.

\- Sasuke-kun ? Appela Karin, inquiète.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke la regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux toujours aussi écarlate et violet. Suigetsu se posta près de sa coéquipière et croisa les bras, un sourire impatient aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de la ''femme de Sasuke''.

\- Je suis avec Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra être plus important que lui, surtout pas toi, Karin.

Sasuke se retourna et reprit rapidement sa route, indifférent à la rousse qui était paralysé de stupeur.

L'autre homme se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire alors que la tête que fit Karin était à immortaliser. Mémorable. Celle-ci était si blanche qu'il crut qu'elle allait faire une syncope. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas jaillir de leur orbite. Sa bouche si ouverte qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se décrocher jusqu'au sol. Il pourrait presque mettre sa main à couper qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer sous le choc de savoir que tous ses rêves s'étaient volatilisés en fumée.

Et là, c'était un combat perdu d'avance si elle continuait à nourrir des espoirs. Parce que la sincérité de Sasuke était visible à des kilomètres.

Suigetsu ricana et suivit son ancien Leader, laissant sa coéquipière sur le cul et statufié. Il ne put empêcher un rire lorsqu'il le regarda par-dessus son épaule et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke et Suigetsu arrivèrent à Ichiraku et virent rapidement Naruto attablé en compagnie de Gaara, face à face. Le blond était penché sur la table et Gaara lui souriait, compatissant.

Suigetsu leva un sourcil quand le Kazekage posa une main sur celle de Naruto, qui baissa la tête en se la prenant d'une main. L'ancien de Kiri aurait pu aisément croire que c'était Gaara qui était en couple avec le futur Hokage. Et en sentant le chakra de Sasuke augmentait d'une façon exponentielle, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Naruto releva soudainement la tête et la tourna pour plonger son regard dans celui ardent de son amant. Il retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Gaara, qui regarda dans la même direction que son frère de cœur. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et son corps se tendit alors que Sasuke pénétra dans le restaurant.

Tous les clients s'étaient tus à l'entrée de l'Uchiwa, qui sentait l'envie de meurtre à plein nez. Gaara se leva en même temps que Naruto, augmentant la tension à l'Ichiraku. Naruto qui était bien le seul, qui ne semblait pas vraiment prendre conscience de l'air meurtrier qui planait s'avança avec un grand sourire.

\- Sas' !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, une tornade blonde pénétra comme un boulet de canon dans le restaurant et lui sauta au cou, le faisant vaciller dangereusement en arrière.

\- J'ai complètement oublié ! Naru' faut que tu m'aides !

\- Euh… Si tu te calmais avant, Ino-chan ? T'as oublié quoi ?

Naruto fut encore plus perdu quand elle lui administra un violent coup derrière la tête, faisant sursauter les clients. Il s'accroupit en gémissant sous la douleur. Il se frotta vigoureusement la tête, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Tous avaient oublié la tension d'il y a quelques secondes, amusé par la scène sous leur yeux et de voir leur futur Hokage accroupi devant ce bout de femme. Sauf Sasuke qui avait très vite reporté son regard sur le Kazekage, qui lui rendit avec défi.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! J'ai fait quoi encore ?! Pleurnicha Naruto en regardant son amie.

\- J'en ai marre de toi ! Depuis que tu fais que t'envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke, j'ai perdu mon confident !

Naruto rougit violemment à l'accusation de son amie et surtout, à la véracité de cette accusation, et les clients sourirent et furent gêné pour le blond. Blond qui fit une moue coupable et désolé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

Naruto se releva et Ino inspira-expira pour se calmer en fermant les yeux, mais l'angoisse reprit vite place.

\- J'ai promis à Hinata de m'occuper de leur fête de fiançailles et c'est ce soir ! J'ai absolument rien préparé ! Je suis à la bourre et…

Ino se mit à faire les cent pas en se maudissant à voix haute en agitant les mains en l'air, vraiment paniqué et désemparé par sa stupidité. Naruto sourit et se mit devant Ino pour la stopper dans ses gesticulations. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe, ce qui la calma alors qu'il utilisa un peu de son chakra pour la détendre.

\- C'est rien, Ino-chan, on va s'occuper de ça ! Il n'est que 19h ! Rassura Naruto avec un grand sourire.

\- Et comment, on…

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je peux invoquer 1 000 clones ? Rappela le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Ino poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et reprit du poil de la bête. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Naruto pour être celui qu'il est et être toujours présent pour sauver la situation. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant sa joie, le faisant grimacer à sa voix suraiguë qui aurait pu lui crever les tympans.

\- Merci, Naru-chan ! Merci ! Merci !

\- On devrait peut-être commencer, non ? Sinon, on va être vraiment à la bourre ! Rigola le blond.

\- Vous pouvez organiser votre fête ici. Intervient le Patron d'Ichiraku et les yeux d'Ino brillèrent.

\- Parfait ! Merci Teushi-san ! Vous êtes le meilleur !

Tous se proposèrent pour mettre la main à la patte pour aller plus vite, réjouissant la blonde qui sautillait presque sur place, sa bonne humeur de retour.

Naruto roula des yeux en rigolant, puis il se rappela de son compagnon. Celui-ci était resté silencieux, dardant Gaara d'un regard qui aurait refroidi le soleil lui-même. Sasuke le regarda quand il sentit son regard.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Ah non ! S'écria soudainement Ino, les faisant tous sursauter.

La blonde regarda le couple avec mécontentement, les poings sur les hanches et le visage déformé par la fureur. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke qui plissa dangereusement les yeux. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et penser à se défendre, il fut mis à la porte du restaurant par la fleuriste.

\- Quand t'es là, Naruto est trop distrait alors c'est hors de question que tu restes, Uchiwa ! J'ai entièrement besoin de mon meilleur ami alors tu ouste et tu attendras pour vos galipettes !

\- Ino…

\- Ah mais tu peux me faire ton regard de tueur, ça ne fonctionne plus sur moi et plus important, je m'en cogne royalement ! Alors, tu vas t'entraîner ou faire je-ne-sais-quoi mais tu dégages et je veux pas te voir traîner dans nos pattes avant ce soir !

La fleuriste s'apprêtait à lui claquer violemment la porte au nez, mais se stoppa en voyant Karin arriver, qui se mit derrière Sasuke mais bien visible à tous. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa tour à tour Sasuke et Karin. La Yamanaka se retourna et serra les dents en voyant le visage de Naruto se fermer en fixant la rousse, et ses poings se serraient à blanchir ses phalanges.

Ino fusilla Sasuke des yeux.

\- Et n'oublie pas que si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui fait souffrir Naruto, je t'arracherais tes yeux et te les ferais bouffer avant de te donner vivant à bouffer à Akamaru et aux insectes de Shino !

Sa menace fit inconsciemment frissonner Sasuke et tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

Suigetsu déglutit difficilement au visage bien sérieux et haineux de la blonde. Elle avait du caractère la Kunoichi et il en était fasciné qu'elle arrive à faire reculer Sasuke, même si c'était vraiment un pas imperceptible.

Sasuke avait beau être l'un des plus fort des cinq Pays, contre une femme aussi en colère, il y avait des risques de perdre quelques plumes, même lui…

Ino claqua la porte avant que quiconque n'objecte quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

La fête battait son plein à l'Ichiraku. La musique défilée. Les verres s'enchaînaient. Les rires raisonnaient. Les discussions étaient joyeuses et pleine d'entrain et la bonne humeur régnait dans chacun.

Ino était aux côtés du DJ – qui était un clone de Naruto - avec Kiba pour choisir les prochaines playlists, tout en rigolant gaiement avec son ami d'enfance, tous les trois avec un verre à la main.

L'original rigolait joyeusement en remerciant les invités qui le félicitait allègrement. Il avait assuré et il était fier d'avoir réussi à aider son amie en aussi peu de temps.

Il n'avait peut-être pas eu besoin d'invoquer 1 000 clones, mais il en avait eu quand même besoin d'une bonne vingtaine, puisant dans les réserves de Kurama pour ne pas trop s'épuiser. Parce qu'entre les 8 clones pour les décorations. 8 pour les courses. Une dizaine de clones pour les invitations. Et les dizaines pour le grand nettoyage du restaurant, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à tout mettre en place à temps. Il possédait peut-être une immense réserve de chakra, mais être sous les directives d'une Ino Yamanaka à bout de nerf et à fleur de peau était tout aussi crevant et intense qu'un entraînement avec Sasuke.

Grand sourire aux lèvres, Naruto passa rapidement à la cuisine où huit de ses clones aidaient Ayame et Teushi pour les apéritifs et les plats. Quelques clones jouaient joyeusement les serveurs, rigolant et s'amusant comme des petits fous. D'autres accueillaient les invités qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés accompagné de quelques Hyūga.

\- Naru-chan !

Le Jinchuriki se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit, heureux de voir celle qui était devenue comme sa sœur.

\- Hina-chan ! Se réjouit le blond en serrant la brunette dans ses bras. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?!

Naruto se recula et ouvrit grand les bras pour désigner le restaurant, un sourire éclatant et fier aux lèvres en bombant le torse.

Hinata rendit son sourire et observa le restaurant, complètement métamorphosé et méconnaissable. Elle ne pouvait nier que Naruto et Ino avaient excellé et s'étaient démenés pour que tout soit parfait. Et ils avaient parfaitement réussi.

\- C'est magnifique, merci Naru-chan.

\- Remercie surtout Ino, j'avais pas trop intérêt à faire n'importe quoi, elle fait vraiment flipper. Rigola nerveusement Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Hinata rigola de bon cœur. Elle ne pouvait le contredire sur ce fait, Ino pouvait être un vrai tyran, surtout quand elle était contrariée et angoissée.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Hey ! Naru' ! Viens-là ! Interpella, cria, Kiba du haut de l'estrade improvisée.

\- Excuse-moi, Hina-chan, ton cher et tendre m'appel.

\- Je viens avec toi.

L'Uzumaki et l'Hyūga rejoignirent le maître-chien qui râlait, grognait serait le therme plus précis, contre le caractère borné de la fleuriste.

Naruto et Hinata soupirèrent de concert alors qu'ils ne parvenaient à trouver aucune conciliation qui satisfaisait l'Inuzuka et la Yamanaka.

* * *

**D'un autre côté du restaurant :**

Sasuke retint un soupir pour la énième fois alors qu'il essuya des regards de convoitise de toute la gente féminine de Konoha présente.

L'Uchiwa n'avait aucune envie d'être à cette fête et était à deux doigts de partir. Cependant, voir tous les regards sur _son _homme, qui était aveugle aux nombreuses dragues dont il était l'objet, le vissait sur son siège et l'enrageait intérieurement.

Et ni son aura dangereuse qui l'entourait, ni les regards noir qu'il lançait n'empêchaient les femmes de l'approcher et de tenter d'attirer son attention, au contraire, elles semblaient bien plus attirées, faussement ignorante qu'il n'était plus libre.

Surtout Karin qui avait été sourde et aveugle à ce qu'il lui avait avoué quelque heures plus tôt. Et le fait que Naruto – pas même un de ses clones - n'avait pris la peine de venir le voir et semblait l'ignorer, n'était pas pour l'éloigner de lui et lui laissait encore l'espoir que tout était faux, malgré la menace bien explicite d'Ino.

Suigetsu qui était à sa droite le regardait, compatissant à sa douleur mais amusé et affligé par l'aveuglement de Karin.

Il avait salué Naruto et il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde tournée autant autour du blondinet.

Sans parler qu'il possédait une chevelure à la couleur du soleil et des yeux bleu azur aussi hypnotisant que la mer, reflétant l'innocence et la joie de vivre. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'on lui accordait facilement notre confiance, qu'on voulait le suivre et qu'on l'admirait.

Il y avait deux choses qu'il ne comprenait pas à cause de ce qu'il percevait chez le futur Hokage.

Pourquoi les villageois l'avaient tant haie pour une chose qui n'était pas de son fait ? On pouvait ressentir qu'il ne ferait de mal à quiconque, sauf s'il y était vraiment obligé et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Aucun village n'était parfait, mais s'en prendre à un enfant pour les erreurs des adultes, même lui trouvait cela injuste et répugnant.

Mais la question qu'il se posait le plus souvent… Pourquoi Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprise ? Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu la figure qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Que le Blondinet était bien l'une des uniques personnes que Sasuke respectait et admirait.

Sasuke était une énigme et c'était épuisant de chercher à la résoudre.

L'Hōzuki chercha le Jinchuriki du regard et le vit entre Ino et Kiba avec la descendante Hyūga, semblant vouloir trouver un compromis pour-il-ne-savait-quoi. Il reposa son attention sur Sasuke, qui était vraiment à deux doigts de chidoriser Karin qui s'accrochait à son bras comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Dis, la rousse, tu veux pas le lâcher deux minutes ? Soupira l'Hōzuki en buvant une gorgé de son verre.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Tu ne veux pas nous lâcher ? Répliqua férocement sa coéquipière en le tuant du regard.

\- Va me chercher un verre.

\- Tout de suite, Sasuke-kun. Sourit Karin, dépitant son coéquipier de cette perte de dignité.

L'Uzumaki se leva, soulageant Sasuke qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus de la rousse. Suigetsu rigola, récoltant un regard polaire du Corbeau, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne rien ajouter sous peine de subir des souffrances inimaginable.

\- Je vais aller aussi m'en chercher un autre, tiens.

Rien qu'une excuse.

Suigetsu se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, tout en attrapant quand même un verre au passage. Il avait bien l'attention de faire comprendre à Naruto que s'il n'allait pas voir son Uchiwa, la chance qu'il y ait un meurtre dans l'heure qui suit était de 99%.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Gaara au pied de l'estrade. Le futur Hokage l'ayant rapidement remarqué s'était accroupi au bord et avec un verre à la main, il discutait gaiement avec le rouquin, qui s'était accoudé au rebord de la scène improvisée, plus détendu que lorsqu'il devait assurer son poste de Kazekage.

\- Salut, Blondinet.

\- Oh, Suigetsu ! Sourit grandement le blond. Ça va ? Tu t'éclates ?

\- Moi oui.

Naruto leva un sourcil au ton insistant de l'ami de Sasuke et Suigetsu retint un profond soupir. Il avait bien évidemment aussi entendu dire que le blondinet était un peu long à la détente, surtout quand il n'était pas en combat.

L'Hōzuki regarda par-dessus son épaule et Naruto suivit instinctivement son regard. Il eut une rapide grimace en voyant Sasuke tranquillement assis, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, le corps aussi tendu qu'un arc et le visage assombrit. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné et s'en voulant.

Pendant l'organisation de la soirée, il avait complètement oublié son amant, trop accaparé par tous les préparatifs et ayant peur d'oublier quelque chose. Il l'avait bien vu arriver quand tout fut fini et que la soirée avait débuté, mais il avait été très vite sollicité tous le début des festivités pour les dernières vérifications et finitions, ainsi que de recevoir les félicitations.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir.

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête sans quitter son amant des yeux. Il sauta de l'estrade et prit la direction de l'Uchiwa, sans faire plus d'attention à Gaara, qui fut une première. Il zigzagua entre les invités et prit rapidement congé des convives qui le stoppaient dans sa progression.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux quand Naruto s'assit lourdement à ses côtés. Il aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille, animal et suave. Un silence prit place entre les deux amants. Un silence pesant et insupportable.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Karin. Ne put s'empêcher de grogner le blond, contredisant les pensées de Sasuke qui croyait que Naruto n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Gaara. Contrattaqua durement le Corbeau en plissant les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ? S'agaça Naruto. Déjà ce matin, tu t'es renfermé quand je t'ai dit que Gaara était à Konoha. N'oublie pas que je peux pas lire dans les pensées alors si tu as un problème, dis-le ! Et j'étais avec Gaara parce qu'il nous a aidé, Ino et moi, pour organiser la fête de fiançailles.

\- Laisse-tomber et va les retrouver. Je m'en fous.

Naruto se redressa et darda Sasuke d'un regard furieux, que lui rendit celui-ci.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à te barrer si t'es pas content ! Cette fête est pour Kiba et Hinata et on a pas besoin d'un rabat-joie dans ton genre.

Naruto se leva et sortit du restaurant pour pouvoir se calmer.

Il en avait ras le bol de Sasuke et de son maudit caractère de merde. Pourquoi il était venu si ça le faisait autant chier ?! Il voulait passer une bonne soirée avec tous ses proches et monsieur faisait la tronche. Encore et toujours. Il savait que l'Uchiwa était un solitaire et qu'il n'aimait pas être entouré ou être le centre de l'attention, mais quand même…

C'était vraiment trop demandé de faire des petits efforts ?

Naruto inspira profondément. L'air doux et frais qui lui caressa le visage et pénétra dans ses poumons lui fit un bien fou. Ça calma les tremblements de ses mains et la colère qu'il éprouvait pour cet abruti qui lui servait de compagnon. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde et grogna en avisant son verre vide.

\- Il t'aime.

Naruto sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il se détendit alors que Suigetsu tendit la bouteille qu'il tenait pour le resservir. Le futur Hokage le remercia et leva son regard sur le ciel étoilé, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Il aimerait tellement ne pas en douter…

\- Même s'il ne te le montre pas, il ne peut pas me le cacher. Commença Suigetsu, levant à son tour son regard sur le ciel obscurcit. J'ai cru qu'il allait égorger tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur toi, Blondinet.

\- Tu parles. Ricana sèchement Naruto, surprenant Suigetsu de son ton amer. Je suis juste un trophée de plus dans la très longue liste des personnes débiles qui sont accros à sa petite personne.

\- Tu penses même pas ce que tu dis.

Naruto soupira. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne le pensait pas… Du moins, par entièrement…

Pour être honnête, c'était l'impression qu'il ressentait et ça le rongeait. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qu'il vivait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Naruto ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Pas encore. Mais malgré les barrières qu'il s'imposait farouchement, l'Uchiwa les pénétraient et les démolissaient dans la seconde.

Naruto entendit Suigetsu se détourner pour rentrer mais il resta dos à lui. N'étant pas encore totalement calmé et prêt à continuer à faire la fête.

\- Tu sais… S'éleva la voix grave de Suigetsu avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Quand on est parti retrouver Itachi, Sasuke avait toujours des moments ailleurs. Il était loin de nous. Très loin. Il pense sûrement que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais si. Il était là physiquement, mais pas son esprit, ni ses pensées. Quand je l'ai connu, je ne pensais pas ça possible mais il parvenait à sourire. J'ai toujours voulu comprendre pourquoi et comment, alors qu'il est toujours complètement impénétrable ou qu'il ne laissait voir que sa haine envers son frère. Je lui ai jamais posé la question car je savais qu'il ne me le dirait pas. Mais maintenant…

Naruto le regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que l'Hōzuki s'était interrompu, dos à lui.

\- Tu as réussi à l'avoir ? Ta réponse ? Murmura Naruto, mais qui parvint aux oreilles du blanc qui sourit au ton presque désespéré et suppliant.

\- Oui. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré toi, Blondinet.

Suigetsu rentra définitivement à l'intérieur d'Ichiraku, fier comme un paon.

Sasuke aura une grosse dette envers lui et rien que ça, il eut un sourire de dix kilomètres de long en s'asseyant à coté de l'Uchiwa, qui leva un sourcil à la soudaine bonne humeur de son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toujours à l'extérieur, Naruto ferma les yeux en se ressassant encore et encore les paroles de Suigetsu.

\- Et merde.

Naruto jeta son verre en rentrant rapidement dans le restaurant. Il n'eut qu'un tour à faire de la pièce des yeux pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Qu'il voulait. Qu'il aimait. Qui était à _lui_.

Sasuke était toujours assis mais plus seul. Karin était à sa droite et Suigetsu à sa gauche. L'Uchiwa fixait intensément le Shinobi de Kiri comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, alors que celui-ci ne pouvait réprimer son énorme sourire, dévoilant ses dents tel ceux des requins, tandis que Karin s'accrochait à son bras comme une sangsue, lui faisant les yeux doux et un sourire charmeur.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir, oubliant où il se trouvait, se foutant de ses amis et de Karin, il s'avança, passant entre les clients plus ou moins alcoolisé, évitant ceux qui voulaient discuter et ignorant même Hinata et Ino.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver, assuré et plus bestial que jamais, son regard virant à l'orange à chacun de ses pas. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Naruto contourna la table basse, qu'il passa une main ferme derrière sa nuque et qu'il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

Les deux amants entendirent le ricanement de Suigetsu et le hoquet de stupeur de Karin, qui s'éloigna vivement à l'autre bout du canapé comme si elle s'était brûlée, mais ils n'en eurent cure. Naruto trop occupé à ravager les lèvres de Sasuke et Sasuke trop surpris par son amant.

Le Jinchuriki recula la table d'un coup de pied, renversant quelques verres et bouteilles qui y étaient posés, et enjamba les jambes de Sasuke pour se positionner à califourchon sur ses cuisses, sans lâcher la bouche de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke entoura la taille de Naruto de ses bras en approfondissant leur échange, faisant se rencontrer leur langue affamée et rapprochant leurs corps, qui s'échauffaient à mesure de l'intense baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Naruto passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau, l'agrippant fermement dans l'intention de l'empêcher de s'échapper, qui n'était pas dans les projets de l'Uchiwa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous s'étaient turent et figés en fixant le couple, abasourdit par cet échange qui faisait grimper dangereusement la température dans la salle.

Certains s'étaient repris et soupirèrent face à cette démonstration soudaine de désir pur – notamment Shikamaru et Ino – alors que les deux amants avaient pourtant l'habitude de rester très discret et ne se permettaient jamais de se sauter dessus ainsi, surtout pas avec du public qui se trouvait être la moitié du village.

La Yamanaka ne put s'empêcher de penser à la ruelle et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en détournant le regard.

D'autres – surtout Kakashi, Suigetsu, Hinata et Kankuro - pouffèrent en voyant tous les clones se ventilaient leur visage rougit et moite avec leurs deux mains, cause de leurs corps qui devenaient de plus en plus brûlant.

Les émotions de l'original se répercutaient beaucoup trop violemment en eux. Et leur envie de l'Uchiwa augmentait à chaque seconde, raisonnant puissamment avec celle de leur invocateur. Leurs yeux devenaient progressivement brumeux et leurs respirations saccadées et rapides, le corps s'alanguissant et ayant presque mal au ventre sous la violence des sentiments qui les envahissaient de la tête au pied.

C'était tout autant jouissant qu'insupportable.

Mais pour Gaara et Kiba. Ils haïssaient être témoin de _ça_ et le premier détourna les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il les ferma en regardant les réactions des clones… Inspirant et expirant profondément pour ne plus y penser.

Temari s'était rapprochée de son cadet dès le début du baiser de l'Uzumaki et de l'Uchiwa. La blonde posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère en guise de soutient. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir autant… Malheureusement, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais elle serait toujours présente pour lui… Il surmonterait cette épreuve. Elle le savait et elle y aiderait.

Temari retint un soupir… Si seulement, Naruto était une personne exécrable et méprisante, qui jouait sans vergogne avec les sentiments de Gaara… Elle aurait pu le haïr et lui faire regretter amèrement, et très douloureusement, la peine qu'il infligeait à son petit frère…

Le second serra les poings, écrasant son verre dans sa main et ignorant le liquide qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts et qui mouillait le sol. Peu importe ses efforts, il ne parvenait à supporter de les voir ensemble et que ce soit de près ou de loin.

Naruto méritait beaucoup mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Reste… Souffla Naruto contre la bouche de son homme, plongeant son regard fiévreux dans le sien.

\- Je comptais pas partir… Pas sans toi.

Naruto sourit et replongea sur les lèvres de Sasuke, pour un baiser encore plus possessif et affamé.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi Naruto se conduisait ainsi d'un coup, mais il ne s'en plaindrait absolument pas. Cela dit, c'était étrange alors que Naruto était bien celui qui était le plus gêné et timide par ce genre de démonstration en public, bien qu'il ne se gênait jamais de montrer à tous qu'ils étaient amant.

Néanmoins, Sasuke n'avait pas oublié où ils se trouvaient, mais en sentant Naruto commençait à déboutonner les trois premiers bouton de sa chemise, c'était visiblement pas le cas du Jinchuriki. Il le stoppa doucement mais fermement en attrapant ses poignets et il ricana au grognement agacé qu'émit Naruto.

\- … On est… Pas seul… Dobe… Haleta difficilement l'Uchiwa, alors que le blond dévora son point érogène, mettant à mal sa retenue.

Ledit Dobe se figea et se redressa vivement, se retournant pour prendre conscience que tous les clients avaient les yeux braqués sur eux.

Ses yeux se réclaircir instantanément et reprirent leur couleur naturel. Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il était mort de honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi et s'il aurait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter et la tête la première.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le visage blême de Karin, qui avait les yeux vides et humides en les fixant tour à tour.

\- Karin. Interpella-t-il d'une voix dure mais brûlante de colère.

Karin reposa entièrement son attention sur Naruto. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il la regardait avec animosité, dégoût et mépris, le regard écarlate et fendus la paralysait, le chakra rougeoyant entourant progressivement le corps du blond et celui de Sasuke l'étouffait et elle eut du mal à respirer.

Les présents ne purent s'empêcher un pas de recul à la lourde chaleur qui emplissait le restaurant dû au chakra de l'Uzumaki, et frissonnant devant l'air bestial et si peu habituel de leur sauveur.

\- Sasuke ne t'aimera jamais alors fais-toi très vite à cet idée et oublie-le. Que tu sois de ma famille ne changera absolument rien au traitement que je te réserverais, si je te vois encore lui tourner autour et le coller.

La menace fit mouche. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle quitta la salle précipitamment, bousculant les clients sur son passage.

Naruto déporta rapidement son regard sur Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde. L'Uchiwa caressa lentement du bout des doigts sa joue gauche avec un sourire en coin. Ce sourire qui le faisait tant craquer et perdre les pédales.

\- T'es à moi, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Sasuke se redressa en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut comme réponse à Naruto, qui répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait dire à quel point son désir et ses sentiments pour Naruto explosaient quand il le revendiquait comme sien. Il ne l'avouerait jamais bien évidemment, mais il l'aimait davantage quand il se montrait aussi animal et possessif.

Sasuke oublia tout. La soirée. Les invités. Leur dispute. Karin. Gaara.

Enfin ça, c'était sans compter une certaine fleuriste…

\- Les galipettes c'est en privé ! S'éleva la voix embarrassée d'Ino.

Naruto sursauta et se dégagea promptement des genoux de son Uchiwa. Il s'excusa vivement, bégayant et rouge comme une pivoine en remettant correctement ses vêtements en place, tout comme Sasuke qui reboutonna sa chemise froissée, sous le regard plus qu'hilare de Suigetsu et des autres convives.

\- Sa-su-ke-chaaaan ! Susurra langoureusement Suigetsu en papillonnant ridiculement des yeux, avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Ferme-là, Sui'. Siffla l'Uchiwa en le fusillant de son regard ténèbre, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

L'éclat de rire de Suigetsu qui s'éleva effaça toute tension et malaise et la fête put reprendre son cour.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard :**

La plupart invités étaient déjà partis mais ils étaient toujours autant nombreux dans le restaurant Ichiraku et les rires de gaieté envahissaient la salle. La petite escarmouche avec Karin déjà bien loin dans leur esprit et des sujets de conversation.

La génération de Naruto et de Sasuke, en plus de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient bien alcoolisée, assis sur des canapés autour d'une table basse avec de nombreux verres et bouteilles, pleines, vides ou à moitié entamées.

Naruto et Kiba étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, non seulement à cause de l'alcool mais aussi à l'anecdote de Saï, qui avait dû s'habiller en robe de marié pour une de ses missions au sein de la racine. Les deux amis imaginaient que trop bien la scène, qui n'était pas pour calmer leur rire.

Le Jinchuriki s'étala à moitié sur les genoux de Sasuke alors que sa respiration commençait à lui manquait, le faisant suffoquer. Sasuke roula des yeux alors que Naruto s'essuya les joues où s'écoulaient des larmes de rire et se redressa, tremblant et respirant profondément pour ne pas repartir. Ce fut très difficile quand il croisa le regard hilare de Kiba, qui se pinça les lèvres, tout aussi rouge que lui.

\- Sérieux, tu me les feras toutes. Ricana Naruto, parvenant difficilement à se calmer.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Naruto et Kiba repartirent de plus belle et leurs amis se joignirent à eux, ne pouvant plus se retenir devant le visage de totale incompréhension de Saï, qui ne comprenait rien. Et aussi à cause du rire contagieux de l'Inuzuka et de l'Uzumaki.

Après encore quelques minutes, les deux amis se calmèrent.

\- Lai… Laisse… Tomber. Souffla Naruto en essuyant ses nouvelles larmes.

\- Bon, on change de jeu ? Questionna Hinata, buvant une gorgée de son verre, souriante.

\- Bonne idée, si on faisait un ''je n'ai jamais'' ? Proposa Naruto, aussi excité qu'une puce.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'était un bon jeu pour découvrir quelques secrets et pouvoir bien pouvoir s'amuser au détriment des autres. Naruto sautilla presque sur son siège, impatient.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Questionna Saï, curieux.

\- C'est très simple… Commença Ino.

La blonde fusilla directement Naruto et Kiba qui faillirent éclater de rire à nouveau. Ils se retinrent en se pinçant les lèvres, mais ne purent retenir un pouffement.

\- Je vais te donner un exemple. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool et donc…

\- C'est ton dixième verre ! Rigola Kiba vite suivit par Naruto.

Les deux plaisantins gémirent de douleur et de surprise alors que chacun reçut une claque derrière la tête. Naruto par Ino et Kiba par Hinata. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils assis à côté d'elles déjà ? Ils fusillèrent tous ceux qui pouffèrent, mais ils restèrent silencieux. Ils n'étaient pas masochistes.

\- Comme je disais… Reprit la blonde en regardant Saï. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. Si toi, tu en as déjà consommé alors tu bois ton verre et cul sec, ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais consommé, ne boive pas. Celui qui a gagné et celui qui a le moins bu et qui tient encore sur ses jambes.

\- Et si on ne veut pas répondre à une question ? Questionna Kankuro, qui ne le sentait pas vraiment avec les deux énergumènes qu'étaient Naruto et Kiba.

\- Alors, celui qui a ''je n'ai jamais'' doit lui donner un gage. Tout est permis.

Kankuro hocha la tête. Bien que s'il ne buvait pas, cela pouvait passer pour une réponse, mais il pourrait toujours laisser planer le doute.

\- Je commence ! S'extasia le Jinchuriki.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait toi ? Grogna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que c'est mon idée !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Alors je me dois de commencer !

\- Et c'est écrit où ?!

\- Alors viens te battre ! Le gagnant commence !

Naruto et Kiba se levèrent comme un seul homme, vacillant dangereusement sur leurs jambes. Ils cognèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre en posant chacun un genou sur la table basse, se défiant de leur regard embrumé d'alcool et grognant presque.

Les filles soupirèrent toutes de concert, désespérées par le combat de virilité qui se déroulait. Les Hommes ricanèrent devant ce spectacle, pas surpris le moins du monde par les deux amis et leur impulsivité.

Ino et Hinata se regardèrent, consternées. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrêt du nez en soupirant profondément, excédé par son compagnon et de la stupidité du maître-chien.

Gaara, Kankuro et Suigetsu s'en amusèrent et pariaient sur Naruto car même alcoolisé, le blond restait un adversaire redoutable et dangereux.

L'échange de regard se stoppa lorsqu'Hinata attrapa Kiba par le bas de son t-shirt et le força à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit lourdement en laissant échapper un cri de surprise, loin d'être très viril. Le rire de Naruto s'estompa tout aussi vite quand Sasuke fit de même. Il le fusilla du regard mais avant qu'il ne l'enguirlande bien comme il faut, Ino prit la parole.

\- Nouvelles règles. 1) On utilisera une bouteille vide et c'est elle qui désignera celui qui proposera. On la fera retourner si elle s'arrête deux fois sur la même personne.

\- C'est parfait. Accorda Hinata.

\- Et 2) La phrase peut commencer par ''Je n'ai jamais'' ou ''Je ne suis''.

\- C'est moi qui…

Ino donna un coup à Kiba derrière la tête en le fusillant des yeux. Il se ratatina sur le canapé et se tut. Naruto tira la langue, moqueur, faisant grogner le maître-chien qui croisa les bras, boudant.

Après des légers rire à la gaminerie du maître-chien, ce fut Ino qui tourna en première la bouteille et elle tomba sur Sasuke, qui soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à ces jeux mais il devait faire des efforts… Il réfléchit un instant, tous pendu à ses lèvres…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de chien.

\- Enfoiré. Grogna l'Inuzuka en buvant son verre cul sec, faisant sourire narquoisement l'Uchiwa. Tu me le paieras.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, pas inquiet pour un sous et se fichant bien de l'Inuzuka, qui fit tout pour ne pas réagir à l'indifférence de l'Uchiwa. Ino refit tourner la bouteille, qui tomba sur Hinata qui rougit lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Malgré tout, elle gardait encore son caractère réservé et timide.

\- Je n'ai jamais été fiancé avec un autre que mon coéquipier.

\- Non, mais ma chérie t'abuse ! Râla le maître-chien qui s'apprêtait à boire.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'as pas à boire, t'es fiancé avec Hinata. Fit remarquer Kankuro, souriant, amusé.

\- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime, ma chérie. S'extasia Kiba en embrassant la brunette, qui ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent.

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur, toujours autant amusé par le brun qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler. Bien évidemment, tous burent et cela tomba sur Ino, qui esquissa un sourire éclatant, faisant bien flipper ses amis.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. Ricana la blonde en croisant les bras, fière d'elle alors que certains visages rougissaient.

\- Putain, Ino, tu commences fort avec les questions gênante ! Rigola Kiba en buvant cul sec, suivit seulement par Sasuke et Saï.

Un froid fut jeté alors que Naruto avait directement posé les yeux sur l'Uchiwa, choqué.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient imaginé que Sasuke – que la plupart avait pensé asexué jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en couple avec Naruto – aurait eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un. Une fille qui plus est. Lui, qui ne leur avait jamais accordé le moindre intérêt.

Suigetsu dissimula son sourire derrière sa main et se retint de ne pas exploser de rire. Il pensait directement à Karin. Heureusement que la pauvre était partie se terrer à l'auberge après l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi. Elle serait sûrement morte d'une crise cardiaque à l'heure qu'il était. Cependant, il l'oublia bien vite et eut de la compassion pour Sasuke en voyant le regard choqué de Naruto devenir brûlant et son visage se durcir.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Quand ? Se reprit le Jinchuriki, le choc remplacé par la jalousie, la colère et le dégoût.

Sasuke le regarda et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec Naruto, surtout pas avec tous ses curieux autour d'eux et parce que ce n'était que du passé, mais le regard insistant du blond le résigna.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, sans aucune importance. C'était quand j'étais encore sous les ordres d'Orochimaru.

\- Tu…

\- On en parlera plus tard. Décida fermement le Corbeau, clôturant ce début de dispute.

Naruto serra les dents, comprenant que Sasuke n'en dirait pas plus, et par ailleurs, lui non plus ne désirait pas parler de ça devant les autres. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça et rien de bon n'arriverait s'ils continuaient cette discussion maintenant.

Le futur Hokage fit tourner rageusement la bouteille, sa bonne humeur s'étant bien dissipée à cause de cette nouvelle. La bouteille se stoppa sur Saï, qui réfléchit malgré l'air glacial du restaurant.

\- J'ai pas d'idée.

\- Cela peut être n'importe quoi. Intervient Ino. Même si c'est complètement absurde. Le but c'est de souler les autres et non toi.

Saï ferma les yeux en croisant les bras et tous se regardèrent, amusés par l'intense concentration du Shinobi. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Sasuke, puis Naruto. Ces derniers froncèrent les sourcils et ils sentirent la connerie arriver, ce qui ne tarda pas…

\- Je n'ai jamais été surpris en train de comparer mon pénis en pleine ruelle avec celui de mon compagnon.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Naruto s'étrangla avec sa salive et s'étouffa avec, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et toussant à en crachant ses poumons. Sasuke rougit tout autant et détourna le regard en fermant les yeux, semblant imperturbable, mais personne ne fut dupe.

Kiba, Kankuro, Temari et Suigetsu partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, alors qu'Hinata et Ino rougirent alors que les images de la dites ruelle leur revint en mémoire, augmentant la chaleur de leur corps sans qu'elles ne puissent l'empêcher.

Shikamaru posa une de ses mains sur ses yeux et retient difficilement les images de pénétrer dans son esprit, tout en retenant difficilement de rire, très nerveusement. Il avait tout fait pour oublier ce moment malaisant et voilà que Saï remettait ce sujet sur le tapis… Comme si de rien n'était en plus. Comme si c'était banal et que cela arrivait tous les jours.

Gaara avait les yeux ronds, se doutant que le ''comparait'' ne voulait pas vraiment dire ''comparait''. Il connaissait suffisamment le caractère de l'ancien de la Racine. Le rouquin regarda Shikamaru pour avoir confirmation et les joues légèrement rouge, le Nara hocha la tête. Malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond et que cette anecdote lui serrait le cœur, la réaction de Naruto était si mémorable et à filmer, qu'il ne put s'empêcher un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

L'Uzumaki se leva d'un bond et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, bégayant, toujours rouge pivoine, rivalisant parfaitement avec Hinata plus jeune, ou même à l'instant.

\- Mais… Mais n'importe quoi !... Arr… Arrête de dire des conneries !... On… Com… Comparait rien du tout !... Enfoiré !

Saï leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son futur Hokage. Ino lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait proposer ce qu'il voulait tant que cela lui était bénéfique, non ? Le corbeau regarda sa compagne, qui souffla pour se calmer et ventiler son visage de ses mains.

Kiba entre deux éclats de rire, rectifia…

\- J'aurais… Plutôt dit ça… Ainsi… Je… N'ai jamais… Été surpris… En train d'atteindre… Le septième ciel… Dans une ruelle… Avec des spectateurs… !

Malgré l'amertume et la haine du maître-chien envers Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à cette anecdote, suffocant presque alors que son souffle commençait vraiment à se faire rare. Et le fait que son ami d'enfance le dardait d'un regard mi-furieux, mi-mort de honte, ne parvenait pas à stopper son éclat de rire.

\- Non… Mais sérieux… ? Questionna difficilement Suigetsu en regardant son ancien Chef, qui le fusilla des yeux.

\- Ferme-là. Grommela Sasuke entre ses dents.

\- Ou… Oui… Confirma le maître-chien, hilare.

\- Dire que… J'ai loupé… Ça. Repartit de plus belle l'ancien de Kiri.

\- Franchement, vous me gonflez. Grogna Naruto en avalant son verre cul sec. Et toi, tu bois !

\- Et pourquoi ? Questionna Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, espèce de pervers ! C'est de ta faute !

Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire en repensant à cette soirée, faisant gronder Naruto qui discerna très bien l'étincelle de luxure qui venait de traverser les prunelles sombre.

Naruto lui tendit son verre qu'il avait rempli vraiment à ras bord.

L'Uchiwa se résigna et le bu lentement, ne pouvant réprimer son sourire en fixant intensément son amant. Amant qui sentit son corps s'échauffer et qui avala difficilement sa salive- malgré la colère qu'il ressentait – quand l'Uchiwa éloigna son verre de ses lèvres et qu'il se les lécha lentement du bout de la langue, provocateur et d'une façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour être innocente.

\- Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, on continue ! Grogna Naruto en détournant son regard de Sasuke et de sa bouche humide et trop tentatrice.

Naruto fit tourner la bouteille et se rassit en croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours vexé et gêné. Il sentait que cette soirée restera dans toutes les mémoires et qu'il serait longtemps charrié avec ça, surtout avec Suigetsu et Kankuro. Maudit Saï. Il se vengerait. Foi de Naruto Uzumaki. Le Corbeau ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Tous se calmèrent progressivement, non sans perdre leur sourire amusé bien qu'un brin gêné par l'information de Saï, alors que la bouteille ralentissait. Kiba et Suigetsu s'essuyèrent leurs joues tout en se jetant des regards de connivence, puis des regards espiègle en direction de Naruto, qui eut du mal à les ignorer.

La bouteille se stoppa sur Kiba qui ricana machiavéliquement en se frottant les mains. Le maître-chien regarda Naruto qui plissa les yeux. Il sentait que ça allait encore être pour sa pomme.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un de mon équipe ou un ancien de mon équipe. Rigola Kiba, insistant bien sur le ''ancien'' au cas où.

\- Putain, tu me fais chier Kiba ! Râla Naruto, faisant rire ses amis.

Naruto but son verre, suivit par Sasuke. Ce dernier commençait à sentir un peu trop les effets de l'alcool et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait un peu plus chaud et sa tête lui tournait un peu trop vite lorsqu'il la bougeait trop brusquement. Le Jinchuriki grimaça puis un tilt se fit et il se leva d'un bond, les faisant tous sursauter et pointa le maître-chien du doigt.

\- Ah, ah ! S'exclama Naruto, un grand sourire victorieux. Toi aussi, tu dois boire !

\- Pardon ? Pas du tout ! Objecta Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et siii parce qu'Hinata fait partie de ton équipe !

Kiba se décomposa. Il avait complètement oublié ce léger, mini, petit détail. Il grogna et but son verre cul sec. Hinata fit de même et l'embrassa rapidement pour le consoler de sa bêtise, alors que Naruto ricana devant l'air dépité de son ami. Ami qui lui tira la langue, vexé par sa propre stupidité, mais au moins, en comptabilisant bien, Naruto et lui étaient à égalité.

Le blond avait repris sa bonne humeur et refit tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Suigetsu et cette fois, c'était Sasuke qui n'était pas trop rassuré, surtout quand son ami le regarda en faisant danser ses sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Bravo ! Félicita Ino alors que tous burent, sauf Kankuro et Suigetsu.

Sauf les deux Shinobis de Suna ?

Tous furent intrigués et surpris en posant leurs regards sur le Kazekage, qui avait été silencieux et discret jusque-là. Gaara retient un soupir et se prépara mentalement et physiquement à la tornade d'une seconde à l'autre… Tonitruante… Énergique… Infatigable… Ravageuse… Et surtout… Blonde…

\- Quoi ?! Mais de qui ?! S'écria la tornade blonde en lui sautant presque dessus. Hein ?! Qui ?! Depuis quand ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! Je la connais ?!

Naruto bombardait littéralement le rouquin de question, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules et se retenant de le secouant comme un prunier. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement, mais le blond était trop curieux et impatient de savoir qui était celui ou celle qui avait pu voler le cœur de son frère, pour le remarquer.

\- Si tu arrêtais avec les questions, il pourrait te répondre. Rigola Kankuro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

L'Uzumaki le regarda un instant, puis Gaara qui s'était un peu tendu, il se recula et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

\- Désolé, Gaa'.

\- C'est rien.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? C'est qui ? Recommença Naruto, faisant doucement rire les présents.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Répondit simplement Gaara. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Il ou elle t'a fait du mal ? Grogna Naruto, les yeux légèrement rougis. Tu veux que j'ailles lui refaire le portrait ?

\- J'irais avec lui. Décida Kiba.

Kiba se leva en faisant craquer ses phalanges, déjà prêt à en découdre. Il se posta à côté de Naruto et frappa son poing contre celui du blond, échangeant un regard complice. Tous roulèrent des yeux. Toujours à vouloir se battre ces deux-là, c'était vraiment plus fort qu'eux.

\- Non, loin de là, mais il est déjà pris. Avoua le rouquin, la voix un peu plus basse.

Temari jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Shikamaru le remarqua et suivit son regard, tout comme Hinata et Suigetsu qui n'étaient pas aussi aveugle que certains. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se doutaient des véritable sentiments de Gaara pour leur ami commun. Surtout Shikamaru qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Naruto et Gaara, et Temari à qui Gaara s'était confié, plus parce qu'elle l'avait presque harcelé que par réel envie.

Et au vu des réactions de Sasuke lorsque le rouquin était présent, lui aussi en avait bien conscience, confirmant ce que pensait Suigetsu.

Le visage de Sasuke s'était assombri sous la révélation de Gaara. Il ne fit aucunement attention aux regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui, ses propres yeux rivés sur son amant et le Kazekage.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Assura Naruto, inconscient des regards qui s'échangeaient derrière lui. Si tu veux mon avis, il te mérite pas et tu trouveras bien mieux que cet idiot !

Gaara lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Il voulait rassurer son ami et lui aussi par la même occasion, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça. Mais il devait faire avec et ne rien laisser transparaître, cela ne ferait que perturber Naruto et il ne voulait pas le voir être tiraillé entre son amour pour Sasuke et son amitié pour lui.

Son ami souffrait déjà bien assez à cause de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Sakura. Il ne souhaitait nullement abattre un nouveau poids sur les épaules de son frère de cœur.

Le jeu reprit son cours et cela lassa bien vite Kiba et Naruto, qui n'avait plus d'idée en tête et qui s'étaient déjà assez ridiculisés comme ça. Mais apparemment, pas assez ridiculisés car ils décidèrent de faire un karaoké, malgré leur démarche chancelante, leur vision qui se floutait par moment, et les crises de fou rire qui les prenaient à intervalle irrégulier pour des choses qu'eux seul comprenaient.

Naruto et Kiba avaient chacun un bras sur l'épaule de l'autre et chantaient – essayaient tout du moins – ''Despacito'' mais ils s'emmêlaient dans les paroles et le rythme, récoltant des fou rires de leur amis qui les encourageaient en frappant des mains et en sifflant.

\- Mais c'est le couplet d'après ça ! Rigola Naruto en tanguant dangereusement sur le côté.

\- Mais non, c'était celui d'avant ! S'esclaffa Kiba en tentant tant bien que mal de rester sur ses jambes en ramenant le blond contre lui.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un léger rire franchir ses lèvres en secouant la tête, amusé, alors que son amant plissa les yeux avec une moue enfantine en reprenant difficilement la chanson. L'alcool avait plus ou moins réussi à le détendre et il parvenait à oublier un instant celui qui convoitait son amant, et Kiba qui se collait un peu trop à son Uzumaki.

Suigetsu restait près de lui et lui faisait la conversation et pour une des rare fois, il ne se forçait pas à répondre, ce qui réjouit le Shinobi de Kiri qui en profita. Mais malheureusement, l'Uchiwa restait toujours évasif concernant lui et sa relation avec l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke perdit son sourire lorsqu'une tignasse rouge passa dans son champs de vision. Il posa brusquement son verre et se leva pour suivre le Kazekage, le visage de nouveau fermé.

Suigetsu soupira et se retint de suivre l'Uchiwa, ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Puis finalement, il le suivit, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtise et déclencher une guerre par la même occasion, même si cela était très peu probable vu que Naruto et Shikamaru assuraient la paix avec leur relation privilégiée avec Gaara et Temari.

Malgré ça, il n'oubliait pas que Sasuke était un Uchiwa et il se souvenait que trop bien de sa rencontre avec Tobirama Senju et de ce qu'il avait déclaré sur la puissance des sentiments des membres de ce clan. Et comme on disait souvent…

Valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara finit de se laver les mains et se tendit en tombant sur le reflet de Sasuke par la vitre. L'Uchiwa était adossé à la porte fermée et les bras croisés, le regard insondable mais les Dôjutsus activés ne le trompaient pas sur la raison de sa venue.

\- Pas la peine d'user ta salive, je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es ici. S'éleva la voix monotone du Kage en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui se passera si tu t'approches de Naruto.

Sasuke se détourna pour sortir, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, mais les prochaines paroles de Gaara le stoppèrent net, la main sur la poignée.

\- Pourquoi ? As-tu peur, Uchiwa Sasuke ?

\- Et pourquoi aurai-je peur ? Questionna sombrement le Corbeau.

\- Parce que je serais accepté auprès des amis de Naruto.

Sasuke se crispa et regarda le rouquin par-dessus son épaule, les yeux dangereusement plissés et brillants. Il haïssait vraiment ce qu'insinuait le rouquin, bien que c'était loin d'être faux.

\- Jamais, ils ne te feront confiance. Jamais, entièrement. Tu seras toujours celui qui a abandonné son village. Qui a abandonné tous ceux qui étaient prêt à tout. Mais pire que tout, tu es et resteras celui qui a désiré tuer le seul ami qui a toujours cru en lui et qui ne l'a jamais abandonné.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre des autres.

\- Je sais. Mais n'est-ce pas le problème de ta petite crise de possessivité ?

En un battement de cil, Sasuke se planta devant Gaara, le dépassant d'une bonne tête et qu'à un doigt de son corps. Le visage dur et menaçant, ses Dôjutsus tournoyants dans ses yeux et des filaments bleutés crépitant autour sa main de façon irrégulière.

\- Ne vas pas croire une seule seconde que tu me connais. Cracha Sasuke, haineux.

\- Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ne se démonta pas Gaara, levant fièrement la tête. Voilà ce dont tu as peur. De ce que je pourrais lui offrir.

\- Ne me provoque pas. Prévint sérieusement et durement Sasuke, alors que son chidori se généra entièrement et que son Sharingan évolua.

\- Naruto devra toujours se battre pour toi. Continua Gaara, malgré la menace bien présente. Il devra toujours essuyer les remarques acerbes des personnes qu'il aime mais qui te haïssent tel que Kiba. Supporter la méfiance de Tsunade-sama, de Shikamaru et d'Ino. Rassurer l'inquiétude d'Iruka et d'Hinata. Il va devoir vivre avec le fait qu'il a perdu sa sœur de cœur à cause de son amour pour toi. Pour tous à Konoha et dans les autres Pays, tu es celui qui a fait souffrir Naruto plus que quiconque ne l'a fait. Jamais, ils ne pourront oublier la souffrance dans ses yeux pendant toutes tes années « d'absences », ou à chaque fois qu'il te revoyait et que tu as essayé de le tuer. Tu as peur de le perdre parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment Naruto plus que leur propre ambition, moi inclus. Tu as peur parce qu'il suffirait que la « bonne » personne le persuade qu'un traître restera un traître et que tu pourrais très bien trahir à nouveau. Le trahir et l'abandonner. Encore. Tu as peur que Naruto décide de protéger son cœur en t'éloignant de sa vie. Et qui l'en blâmerait ? Personne et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Gaara stoppa son discours. Ce qu'il détermina dans le regard de l'Uchiwa était bien suffisant pour ne pas qu'il en rajoute à cette vérité que Sasuke avait tout fait pour éloigner le plus loin possible de ses pensées. Gaara ne comptait pas s'immiscer entre les deux amants mais il serait toujours présent pour le blond et Sasuke ne pourra jamais l'en empêcher.

Le Kazekage contourna Sasuke et posa sa main sur la poignée mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je serais toujours là pour Naruto que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne m'immiscerais jamais dans votre relation car tout ce qui compte, c'est son bonheur… Et qu'il t'aime toi plus que quiconque. Termina difficilement Gaara dans un murmure.

Le rouquin sortit des toilettes et referma la porte derrière lui en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu y es allée un peu fort. S'éleva la voix de Suigetsu.

Gaara rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui améthyste de son vis-à-vis. Le blanc était adossé au mur en face des cabinets et les bras croisés. Il ne semblait pas énervé par ce qu'il avait entendu, mais pas non plus d'accord.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus que la vérité.

Gaara ne dit rien de plus et Suigetsu ne répliqua pas alors que le Kage rejoignit la salle. À peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'il fut interpellé par Naruto. Il s'approcha du blond qui s'accroupit à son arrivée.

\- Allez montes ! Invita le Jinchuriki qui avait un peu dessoulé grâce à Kurama.

\- Je sais pas chanter. Avoua le Kage. Hors de question que je me ridiculise.

Naruto rigola et lui agrippa quand même le bras, forçant Gaara à grimper sur l'estrade. Il rougit en avisant tous les regards sur eux et sous les applaudissements des invités. Il vit rapidement Sasuke revenir et se figer en les voyant sur l'estrade, mais il détourna bien vite son regard à la voix enthousiaste de Naruto.

\- Pas grave ! On va se ridiculiser à deux ! Rigola l'Uzumaki en passant son bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Se moqua gentiment le Kage.

\- Pff, méchant ! Bouda faussement Naruto, faisant rire Gaara. Bon, mets la musique !

Le clone obéit à son original et chercha une bonne musique. Kiba sauta soudainement sur l'estrade et la choisi à la place du clone. Clone qui ricana dans sa main en lisant la traduction de la chanson. Il était impatient de voir la tête de son « créateur » et du Kazekage.

\- Kiba ! Mets pas n'importe quoi !

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

\- Non.

\- Tu me brises le cœur ! Dramatisa faussement Kiba en se posant une main au niveau de son cœur, des fausses larmes aux yeux.

L'Assemblée rigola alors que Naruto secoua la tête, faussement dépité. Puis, il se prépara pour mettre le feu à la scène. Gaara n'était pas vraiment prêt et il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et éviter de se ridiculiser.

Les premières notes retentirent et le Jinchuriki fut surpris que ça soit une musique assez douce, contrairement du début du Karaoké. Mais cela passa au dernier plan dès que les premières paroles apparurent. Il suivit difficilement les paroles qui se colorisaient pour donner le rythme, mais il ne connaissait absolument pas cette chanson.

**_« This is not the way into my heart, into my head,_**

**_Into my brain, into none of the above._**

**_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me._**

**_This spark of black that I seem to love._**

**_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_**

**_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_**

**_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_**

**_You got me feening and I'm ready to blow »_**

Naruto rougit à mesure des paroles, et sa voix baissa légèrement de volume, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il chantait. Ses amis ricanèrent devant sa gêne alors que Kiba rigola dans barbe imaginaire.

Le maître-chien remarqua rapidement l'Uchiwa qui s'assombrissait à mesure de la chanson, et il ne put retenir un sourire mauvais. Il ignora le regard mécontent d'Hinata sur lui et reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami. Il ne s'excuserait absolument pas.

**_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_**

**_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_**

**_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_**

**_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_**

**_Hold me up against the wall_**

**_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_**

**_Make me bleed, I like it raw_**

**_Like it raw, raw, raws_**

**_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_**

\- Putain, Kiba, t'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Naruto, rouge de gêne.

\- Bah quoi ? Elle est extra ! Rigola le maître-chien.

\- Gros pervers !

\- Peureux ! Provoqua Kiba, faisant grogner le blond.

Il l'aurait bien fait regretter ses paroles avec une mandale bien placée, mais la voix de Gaara qui s'éleva timidement le stoppa net.

Tous s'étaient tus, sous le choc de la performance du rouquin. Sa voix était douce, suave, langoureuse. Tous étaient sans voix alors que le Kazekage chantait comme si la chanson était la sienne.

**_Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed_**

**_'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_**

**_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_**

**_beat-beat-beat-beat_**

**_It's like a trigger get me ready to shoot_**

**_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak_**

**_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough_**

**_I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak_**

**_So you'd better believe I like it rough_**

L'assemblée était subjuguée par l'assurance que prenait Gaara à mesure de la musique. Il était concentré et il dégageait une prestance étonnante, envahissante.

Les filles étaient toutes sous le charme de l'ancien Jinchuriki, alors que les hommes jalousaient le talent insoupçonné du rouquin et envieux de toute l'attention de la gente féminine sur sa personne.

Temari et Kankuro se regardèrent complice, fier de l'effet qu'avait eu leur petit-frère sur leurs amis.

Naruto était figé en regardant son frère de cœur, les sourcils haussaient et la bouche entrouverte. N'était-ce pas Gaara lui-même qui lui avait avoué de ne pas savoir chanter ? Il s'était bien fichu de lui.

**_Hold me up against the wall_**

**_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_**

**_Make me bleed, I like it rough_**

**_Like it rough, rough, rough_**

Gaara posa son regard sur Naruto et le blond ne put détourner les yeux des émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Il frissonna inconsciemment quand la voix de Gaara se fit plus sensuelle et profonde. Envoutante.

\- Tu t'es bien fichu de moi. Souffla Naruto.

Le blond sourit et le Kazekage lui rendit en haussant une épaule tout en continuant de chanter.

**_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_**

**_Hold me down and make me scream_**

**_Lay me on the floor_**

**_Turn me on and take me out_**

**_Make me beg for more._**

C'en fut beaucoup trop pour Sasuke, qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il s'était retenu jusque-là mais sa patience était dépassée depuis sa confrontation avec Gaara.

Il bouscula les convives qui sursautèrent au passage en force de l'Uchiwa. Il parvint rapidement à l'estrade, ignorant les regards méfiants de Kiba et de Temari, ainsi que celui surpris d'Ino et celui désolé d'Hinata.

Naruto et Gaara continuaient à se fixer. Le second avec un désir à peine dissimulé, mais qu'évidemment Naruto ne vit pas, alors que celui-ci était toujours fasciné et agréablement surpris.

Sasuke empoigna fermement le poignet de son amant qui sursauta. Naruto le regarda, surpris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sasuke tira brusquement sur son bras pour le ramener jusqu'à lui et l'éloigner de Gaara. Le Jinchuriki poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant chuter de l'estrade mais il fut rattrapé par les bras de son amant.

Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, Sasuke les fit disparaître dans un feu noir et rouge, faisant aussi s'évaporer tous les clones.

* * *

**J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre Youpi ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais voir le bout xD  
C'est sûrement l'un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écrit et j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez passé un agréable moment ^^**

**La musique de Karaoké est de Simon Curtis - Flesh. Je sais, elle est très olé, olé, mais je la kiffe cette musique. C'était la seule que j'avais en tête et qui ferait vraiment dépassé la limite à Sasuke :-P**

**Qu'en avez- vous pensé ?**

**L'arrivée de Gaara et sa complicité avec Naruto ? Les sentiments de notre cher Kazekage ?**

**L'arrivée de Karin et de Suigetsu ? Leur réaction vis-à-vis de la relation Uzumaki/Uchiwa ? L'aveuglement de Karin et sa redescente sur terre ?**

**La jalousie et la possessivité de Sasuke et de Naruto ? L'intervention de Suigetsu auprès de Naruto ?**

**La soirée de fiançailles de Kiba et d'Hinata et les révélations lors du jeux ?  
Je vous avoue que j'ai rigolé toute seule pour la proposition de Saï xD**

**Les confrontations avec Karin et Gaara ?**

**La petite machination de Kiba lors du Karaoké ?**

**La patience de Sasuke est dépassée et de loin. Cela promet des étincelles dans le manoir Uchiwa.**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, vos impressions et vos idées ^^**

**Dites-moi tout que ça soit positive ou négatif. Cela permet de motiver les auteurs mais aussi à tout faire pour s'améliorer et pour pouvoir vous satisfaire le mieux possible. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on écrit pas pour rien et que ça vous plait ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Jalousie - Partie 3 - À moi !

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^ Cela me touche énormément tout comme vos nombreuses reviews ! *-***

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à **K100dra** qui m'avait demandé un chapitre sur la jalousie de Naruto et/ou de Sasuke et qui finalement, c'est étendu à 3 partie.  
Encore merci ma belle pour tes reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur et qui me motive à continuer :$_

_Voici la troisième et la dernière partie. Ce chapitre est immense et il sera sûrement le seul aussi long. Je m'excuse pour ce long temps d'attente mais la relecture est beaucoup plus longue du coup._

_Malgré cela, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premières parties et que tu passeras un bon moment à le lire ^^  
Comme d'habitude, si tu as d'autres propositions n'hésite surtout pas ;-)_

_Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis et tes ressentis._

_Bonne journée à toi,  
Xoxo :*_

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating : M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Petit rappel :**** Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les laisser en review, ou par message si vous possédez un compte, je suis toute ouïe à toute proposition.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierais ce long chapitre, qui sera probablement le seul aussi long xD**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

Line :_ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ^^  
Je lis beaucoup d'histoire donc cela m'a beaucoup aidé pour me mettre aussi à écrire ^^  
Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis, tes ressentis, tes suppositions ou des idées si tu en as ^^  
Xoxo :*_

Guest 1 :_ Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de savoir que mes histoires te plaise autant, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que l'on écrit pas pour rien ^^  
J'espère que ce très long chapitre te plaira et te donnera envie de connaitre la suite ^^  
N'hésite surtout pas à partager tes avis et ressenti et évidement, si tu as des idées en tête ^^  
Xoxo :*_

Mani : _Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir, tout comme de savoir que mes histoires se partage, cela me touche énormément :$ Remercie ton amie pour moi :-)  
Merci pour tes compliments, cela me touche énormément, j'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre de la trilogie – Jalousie te plaira tout autant que les deux derniers ^^  
Quant aux autres propositions, je comptes bien les écrire aussi, mais elles attendront un peu, je vais déjà me mettre sur l'écriture du prochain chapitre de ''Liens'' ;-)  
Si toi aussi, tu as des idées n'hésite surtout pas, je ferais en sorte de te satisfaire ^^  
Bonne lecture et je te souhaite une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Marie :_ Merci pour ta review ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^  
Bonne lecture et je te souhaite une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Nana : _Merci pour ta review qui me touche énormément :$  
J'espère que la dernière partie te plaira tout autant et je m'excuse sincèrement du temps d'attente ^^  
Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication en particulier, tout dépend de mes humeurs et de ce que je dois faire à côté, même si j'essaye de faire le mieux pour ne pas que vous attendiez trop longtemps :-) En plus quand j'écris, j'ai les idées de bases mais je peux jamais m'empêcher de rajouter des scènes qui n'étaient pas forcément prévu alors la sortie peut mettre un peu plus de temps xD  
J'espère que ce très long chapitre te plaira et me fera pardonner de ce long temps d'attente :$_

_N'hésite surtout pas si tu as d'autres propositions ^^  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Guest 2 : _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Voici la très longue partie 3 en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant et que tu ne seras pas dessus ^^  
La fameuse réaction de Naruto est arrivé et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, j'ai vraiment galéré pour ce chapitre lol  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Sacha : _Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me touche énormément :$  
C'est très difficile d'écrire des émotions et surtout, de faire ressentir ce qu'on veut et je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai réussi ^^  
J'espère que ce long chapitre pourra me faire pardonner de ce long temps d'attente, vu qu'il est très long, la relecture l'es tout autant lol  
J'espère aussi que cette dernière partie te plaira ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Naomi : _Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me touche énormément :$  
__Moi aussi je suis fan de ce couple, bien qu'au départ, je l'étais du Naru/Hina et Sasu/Hina, mais en lisant des histoires sur Sasuke et Naruto, j'ai vite retourné ma veste lol, même si cela me gêne pas les couples avec Hinata, étant mon perso féminin préféré xD  
En tout cas, je suis parfaitement d'accord, il y a pas meilleur couple et au final, je ne les vois qu'ensemble ! Ils sont juste magnifiques *-*  
J'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira et que tu passeras une bonne lecture,  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Slom : _Merci pour ta review !  
voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture et bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Pau : _Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ^^  
Je suis énormément touché de savoir que mes histoires te plaisent et j'espère que ce chapitre qui est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture et passe une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

Jenny : _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et que tu aimes le couple Sasuke-Naruto qui est l'un de mes favoris, tu me diras, je n'écrirais pas dessus si c'était pas le cas xD Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi les fans de ce couple :-)  
En tout cas, j'espères que cette dernière partie et que ma seconde – qui est en fait ma première – ''Liens'' te plaira tout autant et qu'elles ne te décevront pas ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et passe une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Précédemment dans « Lien – Bonus » :**

L'arrivée de Gaara et Karin provoque des tensions dans le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze/Uchiwa. Aucun des deux ne supportent le retour des deux Shinobis qui ne cachent pas vraiment leur sentiment respectifs. Si Naruto n'a que trop bien conscience des sentiments de Karin envers Sasuke, il ne remarque absolument pas que Gaara en éprouve pour lui-même, contrairement à ses plus proches amis.

Si Sasuke et Naruto mettent enfin les points sur les i avec Karin d'une manière que personne ne pourrait nier leur relation plus intense et vrai que jamais, et grâce à Suigetsu, cela en est tout autre avec Naruto qui se rapproche encore plus de Gaara, qu'il considère comme son frère de cœur.

Une confrontation entre Sasuke et Gaara a lieu lors de la fête de fiançailles de Hinata et de Kiba. Le Kazekage avoue sans détour les véritable sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Naruto et ne ménage aucunement Sasuke sur ce qu'il pense de lui et surtout, de ce que pense les proches de l'Uzumaki.

La jalousie et la possessivité de Sasuke fut à son comble lors d'un Karaoké, où ignorant ce qui se passait derrière son dos, Naruto invita Gaara à en faire un avec lui. Faisant face au lien et à l'intense complicité de Naruto et de Gaara, et agacé par le choix plus que sensuel de la chanson, Sasuke ne put davantage se contenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_C'en fut beaucoup trop pour Sasuke, qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il s'était retenu jusque-là mais sa patience était dépassée depuis sa confrontation avec Gaara._

_Il bouscula les convives qui sursautèrent au passage en force de l'Uchiwa. Il parvint rapidement à l'estrade, ignorant les regards méfiants de Kiba et de Temari, ainsi que celui surpris d'Ino et celui désolé d'Hinata._

_Naruto et Gaara continuaient à se fixer. Le second avec un désir à peine dissimulé, mais qu'évidemment Naruto ne vit pas, alors que celui-ci était toujours fasciné et agréablement surpris._

_Sasuke empoigna fermement le poignet de son amant qui sursauta. Naruto le regarda, surpris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Sasuke tira brusquement sur son bras pour le ramener jusqu'à lui et l'éloigner de Gaara. Le Jinchuriki poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant chuter de l'estrade mais il fut rattrapé par les bras de son amant._

_Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, Sasuke les fit disparaître dans un feu noir et rouge, faisant aussi s'évaporer tous les clones._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto cligna des yeux, désorienté et avec un léger tournis. Il reconnut rapidement le salon du manoir Uchiwa. Le blond se dégagea des bras de son amant et se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu'il fut plaqué brutalement contre l'un des murs du salon. Naruto ferma les yeux en grimaçant sous le choc de l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et de la légère douleur. Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la chevelure de jais de son compagnon.

Ce dernier avait ses deux mains posées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Il avait la tête baissée et sa chevelure dissimulait son visage.

\- Sa…

\- Ferme-là.

Naruto fronça les sourcils au ton glacial et autoritaire de l'Uchiwa. Il le « kidnappait » et c'est lui qui devait se la fermer ?! Il se foutait de lui, là, non ?

\- C'est…

\- Tais-toi… S'il te plaît… Usuratonkachi… Souffla l'Uchiwa.

Naruto fut surpris du ton presque suppliant de son meilleur ami. Il ne remarqua que maintenant les tremblements qui parcourraient Sasuke et son corps crispé.

Le silence qui dura était de plus en plus lourd pour l'Uzumaki. Il était habitué au silence de son amant mais il haïssait _ce_ silence, beaucoup trop déplaisant et angoissant.

Naruto se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait Sasuke. Le visage baissé de celui-ci ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, ayant le mauvais pressentiment que s'il commençait une conversation, cela tournerait au désastre.

Il était loin d'être aussi idiot que tous le pensaient la plupart du temps. Il avait bien remarqué la tension chez l'Uchiwa depuis qu'il avait su que Gaara et Karin étaient au village.

Sasuke était toujours tendu et à aux aguets mais aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus distant et froid. Cette fois, il sentait que c'était bien plus et il était inquiet des raisons de Sasuke pour les avoir faits quitté la fête de fiançailles aussi abruptement. Il avait les souvenirs de ses clones mais aucun n'avait remarqué quelque chose qui devrait l'inquiéter, pas depuis la confrontation avec Karin.

Le fils Uzumaki sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu t'approcheras plus de Gaara. Somma durement l'Uchiwa sans lever les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Naruto regarda son amant avec les sourcils haussés, complètement sidéré. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Avait-il trop bu ? Non, c'était pas ça. Kyūbi avait bien fait en sorte de dissiper tout alcool de son organisme.

\- Tu te fiches de moi. Ricana nerveusement le blond en roulant des yeux.

Naruto se pétrifia lorsque Sasuke releva enfin son visage, Sharingan et Rinnegan activés, le regard vraiment sérieux et sans aucune once de plaisanterie. L'Uzumaki plissa les yeux et repoussa fermement l'Uchiwa, qui se recula en croisant les bras, le corps droit et bien décidé à éloigner son compagnon du rouquin.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Gaara est comme un frère pour moi, alors je ne vais pas briser ma relation avec lui parce que Môssieur Sasuke Uchiwa l'a décidé.

\- C'est hors de question qu'il t'approche encore. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

\- Tu n'as confiance en personne de toute façon. Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive d'un coup mais on en reparlera plus tard. Je dois retourner à la soirée avant qu'Ino me tue pour ma désertion.

Naruto contourna Sasuke, soupirant fortement à son comportement puéril.

Cependant, l'Uchiwa ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le replaça face à lui. Naruto vacilla sur ses jambes et failli bien se rétamer, mais il se reprit rapidement. Le blond fusilla Sasuke des yeux et ce dernier lui rendit son regard noir.

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

Cette révélation fut une bombe et jeta un long silence dans la pièce.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, les mots passant en boucle dans sa tête.

Puis d'un coup, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant presque sursauter Sasuke qui plissa les yeux, vexé par la réaction de son amant. C'était loin, très loin d'être drôle.

Le blond ne parvenait pas à se reprendre, malgré qu'il sentait l'agacement de son compagnon augmentait de seconde en seconde. Il se pencha en avant, les mains autour de son ventre qui était contracté sous son hilarité, alors que son rire continuait à raisonner dans le salon. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il manqua rapidement de souffle, suffocant presque dû à son rire incontrôlable.

Naruto se calma après cinq bonne minutes, il se redressa en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues et inspira fortement pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Toute cette scène par jalousie ? Sérieusement, Sasuke ? Sourit le blond, tout de même touché par les sentiments du Corbeau. Gaara est comme mon frère et il me considère pareil. Il n'y a aucun autre sentiment.

\- C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.

\- Arrête, Sas', c'est n'importe quoi ! Il me l'aurait dit et même sans me l'avouer, je l'aurais vu s'il avait quelconque sentiment pour moi.

\- Comme tu as vu qu'Hinata t'aimait pendant toute notre jeunesse jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Contrattaqua l'Uchiwa, sentant sa colère augmentait d'un cran.

Naruto se tendit en repensant à la Hyūga. Vu ainsi, c'est vrai que cela serait probable. Mais Gaara était un frère et bientôt son collège Kage, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était amoureux de lui comme en était persuadé Sasuke.

Et pourquoi l'avouer à Sasuke et non à lui ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu garderas tes distances avec lui.

\- Ça, c'est hors de question. Refusa net Naruto. Même s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, il reste mon ami.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Grinça Sasuke en serrant les poings.

\- Sûr de quoi ?

\- Que c'est seulement de l'amitié ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Naruto cligna des yeux, ahuri. Pas parce que Sasuke lui demandait si c'était de l'amitié mais parce que le ton de l'Uchiwa était catégorique sur le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Gaara. Il était si sûr de ce qu'il avançait que c'en était affolant. Il en aurait bien rigolé si son amant n'était pas aussi sérieux et grave.

Naruto se passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'agacement pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Je te le répète mais Gaara est comme un frère et rien de plus, rien de moins. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses pas confiance.

\- C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance. Rectifia sèchement l'Uchiwa.

\- Je sais, je te connais par cœur. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Gaara et…

\- Mais lui oui et c'est bien suffisant pour t'éloigner de ce type.

\- Sérieusement, tu me gonfles ! S'énerva Naruto, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Est-ce que je t'ai fait la même comédie avec Karin ?!

\- Oui. Sourit narquoisement Sasuke, lui rappelant sa scène quelques heures plus tôt.

\- C'est très différent et tu le sais !

\- Et en quoi ?!

\- Parce que je ne t'empêcherais pas de la voir, même si je la hais ! Et à la différence de Karin, Gaara me connait par cœur ! Lui a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de toi ! Quand tu m'as abandonné !

Sasuke se recula d'un pas, ses yeux reflétant toute sa culpabilité et des souvenirs douloureux qui flashaient à vive allure dans son esprit.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres à ses mots qui étaient sortis sans réfléchir, mais qui était si vrai. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs, mais la réaction de Sasuke qui suivit ne diminua aucunement la tension entre eux.

\- Tu as raison, cela n'a rien à voir car contrairement d'avec Karin, moi, je n'ai pas envie de lui écarter les cuisses juste parce que je l'ai sauvé !

Sasuke ne vit pas le poing venir rencontrer violemment sa joue. Sa tête se tourna violemment sur le côté, faisant craquer sa nuque et il dut poser un genoux à terre à cause de la violence du coup, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sifflaient trop fort. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche jusqu'à sa mâchoire et sa vision se troubla l'espace d'un instant et la pièce tournait trop vite autour de lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! Ragea Naruto, le corps tremblant et les yeux rouge. Tu fais bien pire en allant baiser une femme que tu connais même pas juste parce qu'un enfoiré de pervers psychopathe t'en as donné l'ordre ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite !

Sasuke cracha une gerbe de sang, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa mâchoire. Il releva le regard pour plonger son regard ténèbre dans le regard écarlate et furieux du blond.

\- Ne t'avise plus de m'insulter, ni d'insulter Gaara, Sasuke. Avertit Naruto d'une voix rauque et sombre. T'es le dernier qui as le droit de t'opposer à quoi que ce soit, surtout dans mes relations. Ta putain de crise de jalousie me fous hors de moi alors que contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais donné de raison de douter de moi ! Je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies, tu ne peux pas me contrôler et c'est hors de question que je m'éloigne de mes amis car c'est ce que Môssieur désire !

\- Tu as fait ton choix de toute façon. Grinça Sasuke en se relevant.

\- De quel choix tu parles ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas le savoir ! Mais sache que je ne choisirais jamais entre Gaara et toi et je te déconseille de me forcer à choisir entre vous deux car…

Naruto s'interrompit, comprenant enfin de quoi Sasuke insinuait et cela augmenta son énervement.

\- Tu es vraiment con. Siffla Naruto en serrant les poings à s'en blanchir ses phalanges. Crois-moi que si j'aurais pu oublier mes sentiments pour toi alors je l'aurais fait quand tu as tenté de me tuer. Avec Gaara tout est simple au moins et sans prise de tête.

\- Si tout est plus simple avec lui pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ?! Pourquoi avoir tant voulu me ramener, alors que je t'avais rien demandé ? Tu te faisais si chier que ça dans ta vie pour m'emmerder pendant toutes ces années ? Tu avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire, hein ? C'est qui l'hypocrite maintenant ?! Je n'étais qu'une simple distraction ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là si tout est si compliqué pour toi ?! Va le rejoindre, vous n'attendez que ça !

Naruto oublia un instant sa colère sous le choc des mots de son amant. Il les avait prononcés en retenant qu'avec Gaara tout serait plus simple… Ses paroles fut tout autant douloureux qu'un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Je sais plus. Sourit tristement Naruto, plus blessé qu'il ne laissait paraître. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi de toute façon, pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

Naruto contourna Sasuke qui ferma les yeux à la souffrance et la déception qu'il avait perçu dans les prunelles redevenus azur. Il se retourna pour rejoindre rapidement le blond, haïssant les mots qui avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ne les pensait pas du tout, mais la jalousie lui broyait tellement l'estomac qu'elle l'empêchait d'ordonner ses pensées.

\- Naruto… Appela Sasuke en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

\- Dégage, Sasuke. Cracha le futur Hokage en lui lançant un regard aussi brûlant que le soleil par-dessus son épaule. Je demanderais à Hinata et Shikamaru de venir chercher mes affaires. Je vais enfin sortir de ta vie comme tu l'avais tant espéré.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto sortit du manoir, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler son encadrement.

Sasuke posa la main sur la poignet mais il se bloqua et lui fut impossible d'ouvrir la porte, malgré l'envie de rattraper le blond.

Il devrait rejoindre Naruto et s'excuser pour les mots qui avaient dépassé ses pensées. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été vraiment trop loin avec son amant. S'il le rejoignait maintenant, il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses entre eux.

Bien que les poings avaient toujours été le seul moyen pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, ce soir, il savait que ça dépassait toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Naruto tenait énormément à ses amis – sa famille - et c'était vraiment le seul sujet qui pourrait détruire leur relation. Comment il pourrait l'en blâmer ? Naruto avait tant fait pour être respecté et aimé par son village. Malgré des débuts difficile, il avait réussi à créer de vrai lien avec ceux qui l'avaient haï par le passé. Il ne pouvait se montrer égoïste à vouloir garder Naruto auprès de lui, mais c'était difficile de le supporter… Tout comme il lui était difficile d'imaginer perdre Naruto, surtout à cause de sa propre stupidité…

Naruto était sa lumière et la seule raison qui le faisait encore tenir debout. Sans lui, il ne lui restait strictement plus rien…

\- Nii-san… Qu'aurais-tu fait ?

Sasuke déposa son front contre sa porte et poussa un profond soupir. Demain, il parlerait à Naruto et arrangerait les choses.

Mais pourrait-il passer outre sa jalousie envers Gaara ?

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto :**

Naruto déambulait comme un fantôme dans les rues, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en vrac. Ses pensées se mélangeaient tout comme ses émotions. Il ne pourrait même pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Naruto.

Le surnommé se retourna pour faire face à Karin. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, les yeux éteint sans plus aucune étincelle de joie, ce qui surprit Karin. Pour le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait jamais été aussi… Elle n'avait même pas les mots pour le décrire.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Naruto, la voix lointaine et semblant s'en foutre d'elle, ce qui l'énerva.

\- Je te laisserais pas me prendre Sasuke-kun. Avertit sérieusement Karin en croisant les bras. J'ai entendu parler de toi et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien alors je…

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Coupa le blond en se retournant et reprenant sa marche. C'est fini avec cet abruti.

Karin écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'éloigner tel un zombie. Elle fut sans voix par le comportement de l'Uzumaki. Sa révélation passa en dernier plan tant qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus celui qui avait une joie de vivre contagieuse et qui l'avait si froidement menacé. Que s'était-il passé alors que seulement quelques heures plus tôt, il était pratiquement en train de faire l'amour avec Sasuke en plein milieu d'un public ? Les yeux rouge témoignant qu'il avait pleuré, le regard éteint et qui avait semblé être à mille lieux de Konoha. Un comportement qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'on lui avait tant décrit…

Sans le vouloir, elle éprouva de la peine pour lui.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Naruto avait bien vite oublié la dernière du clan Uzumaki, se ressassant encore et toujours sa dispute violente avec Sasuke.

Le futur Hokage se retrouva devant l'Ichiraku et pénétra à l'intérieur du restaurant. La musique était en fond sonore pour que tous puissent s'entendre sans devoir élever la voix. Il ne restait plus que ses amis les plus proche, ainsi que quelques villageois qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux, buvant encore. Il se faufila entre les clients et ignora les questions qu'on lui posait. Il arriva rapidement près du bar improvisé et attrapa une bouteille de whisky.

\- Hey, Naru-chan ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Tout va bien ?

L'Uzumaki se retourna pour faire face à Ino, Hinata, Kiba et Gaara, ces premières très inquiètes et les deux derniers, les sourcils froncés. Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à les contourner. Il ne voulait pas être obligé à donner la moindre explication.

C'était sans compter Ino qui le stoppa en se plaçant face à lui, son inquiétude augmentant alors qu'elle remarqua ses yeux rougies et gonflés. Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui avaient recommencé à rouler le long de ses joues marquées, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Naru-chan ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Sasuke ? Demanda tendrement la fleuriste.

\- C'est fini. Annonça Naruto, choquant ses amis. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste être seul.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse demander plus d'explication, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, les laissant stupéfaits et ayant du mal à réaliser l'aveu de Naruto. Le premier à se reprendre fut l'Inuzuka.

\- Putain, cet enfoiré, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui !

\- Kiba-kun, calme-toi. Intima Hinata.

La Hyūga recula d'un pas quand son fiancé la regarda avec rage. Il serra les poings et frappa violemment la table basse à ses côtés, la brisant en deux alors que les bouteilles et les verres restants s'explosèrent au sol. Les clients proche d'eux sursautèrent au soudain fracas et regardèrent les quatre amis.

\- C'est hors de question que je me calme ! Cria Kiba, faisant tourner le reste des têtes sur eux. Je vous avais prévenu qu'il le ferait encore souffrir ! Vous venez de le voir et tu oses me dire de me calmer ?! J'en ai ma claque de ce putain d'Uchiwa à la con !

Le maître-chien se détourna et les clients le laissèrent passer, ne désirant aucunement se mettre entre sa fureur palpable à des kilomètres et Sasuke.

\- Où tu vas Kiba-kun ? Questionna sa fiancée, anxieuse de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Je vais voir Uchiwa et le buter !

\- Je viens avec toi, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! Annonça Ino en suivant Kiba, tout aussi hors d'elle.

Hinata soupira et s'apprêta à les suivre mais se stoppa en pensant à Naruto. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se questionner, une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour regarder Gaara. Ce dernier était neutre en apparence mais elle vit très bien la colère et l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

\- Gaara-san ?

\- Va les rejoindre, tu es la seule qui puisse limiter les dégâts.

\- Mais Naruto-kun…

\- Je vais le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Kazekage lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle lui rendit, elle courut ensuite pour rejoindre son fiancé et sa meilleure amie, suivi de près par Saï et Suigetsu, qui n'avait rien loupé de la discussion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une longue gorgée, puis une deuxième. Il soupira. À quoi cela lui servait de boire ? Kurama faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse garder une seule goutte d'alcool. Bien qu'il le remerciait pour ça, car il détestait ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait bien aimé avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, là, maintenant…

Naruto posa la bouteille à côté de lui. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras en plongeant son nez dans le creux de ses coudes, observant son village sans vraiment le voir depuis le haut de la falaise des Hokage, et plus précisément sur le visage en pierre qui représentait son père.

C'était le seul endroit qui parvenait à plus ou moins l'apaisait. Personne ne penserait à le rejoindre ici et lui demander si cela allait. C'était son coin secret depuis sa jeunesse. Son lieu sacré. Le seul endroit où qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul. Le seul lieu où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité. Depuis qu'il savait la vérité sur son père, c'était comme si celui-ci était toujours à ses côtés, comme s'il pouvait sentir sa présence ici et ça lui faisait du bien.

Mais aujourd'hui… C'était différent… Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose…

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Étaient-ils vraiment séparés ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il avait quitté le manoir mais une grande partie de lui y était encore. Une trop grosse partie.

Comment une simple crise de jalousie avait pu finir ainsi ? C'était pas comme si c'était la première… Ils en avaient eu, toujours plus ou moins violente, et cela s'était toujours arrangé mais là…

Ses mots…

\- _Tu te faisais si chier que ça dans ta vie pour m'emmerder pendant des années ? Tu avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire, hein ? Je n'étais qu'une simple distraction !_

Naruto ferma les yeux et enfoui entièrement son visage dans son coude. Cet idiot. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de cet enfoiré… Avaient-ils tous raison ? Sasuke et lui étaient-ils destinés à prendre un chemin différent ? De ne jamais être ensemble ? De souffrir ?

Sasuke pensait qu'il le prenait pour une distraction ? N'était-ce pas plutôt l'inverse ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui-même qui lui rabâcher sans arrêt qu'il voulait absolument le ramener alors qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait pas voulu… Il avait encore des cicatrices, quelles soient physiques ou mentales, qui l'empêchaient de faire des nuits complètes lorsqu'il n'était pas prêt de Sasuke, ou de détruire ce sentiment de peur que l'histoire se répète.

Le futur Hokage releva à peine les yeux pour observer la nuit étoilée. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage, il inspira profondément et ça lui fit un bien fou.

\- _Il est amoureux de toi. C'est lui-même qui me l'a avoué._

Naruto poussa un profond soupir. La jalousie de Sasuke était vraiment sans limite. Annonçait-t-elle vraiment la fin de leur relation ? Et même si c'était pas le cas, pourrait-il vivre ainsi ? Cette crise n'était pas la première et ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Il n'était pas non plus en reste question jalousie et possessivité, mais il ne pourrait choisir entre Gaara et Sasuke. Il tenait beaucoup trop à l'un comme à l'autre.

Gaara était un lien précieux pour lui. Ils avaient tant en commun. Ils étaient pareils. Gaara était son alter-égo et de ce fait, il ne pouvait renoncer à l'avoir dans sa vie.

Mais sa vie sans Sasuke…

\- Papa… Maman… J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez là… Je sais pas quoi faire…

Le blond sentit ses yeux le piquer en pensant à ses parents. Naruto replongea son visage dans son coude quelques instant, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide. Il releva le visage en inspirant profondément l'air frais pour calmer ses légers tremblements.

Il aurait tellement besoin des conseils et du soutien de son père et de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais autant besoin de leur présence que dans ces instant où qu'il se sentait si seul. Il aurait pu très bien en parler avec Ino ou Hinata, elles l'auraient écouté et elles pouvaient être de bon conseil, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses problèmes. Elles avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui et de son couple, enfin, ancien couple.

Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac et il but une longue gorgée de Whisky, la brûlure de sa gorge à cause de l'alcool fort le fit grimacer mais cela lui permit d'oublier un instant ses sombres pensées.

Naruto posa sa bouteille à moitié-fini. Il esquissa un faible sourire en sentant une présence très familière derrière lui.

Le Kazekage s'approcha lentement et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés. Le silence fut moins pesant pour l'Uzumaki et la tension de ses épaules se détendit progressivement. Gaara avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur son corps et son esprit, il n'était plus surpris depuis bien longtemps.

Gaara l'écoutait sans jamais se plaindre ou n'émettait aucun commentaire. Il le regardait jamais avec jugement ou comme s'il était un imbécile. Il ne le forçait jamais à se confier et attendait toujours patiemment, même si finalement, Naruto gardait le silence.

Quand il était avec Gaara, il pouvait toujours être lui-même. Il n'avait jamais besoin de se montrer fort, ni de mentir sur ses véritables sentiments. Naruto ne faisait jamais semblant en sa compagnie. De toute façon, il n'y parvenait jamais avec l'ancien Jinchuriki. Tout comme Sasuke, le rouquin lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les deux amis regardèrent silencieusement le ciel. Le regard de Gaara se déporta sur son ami blond. Ce dernier semblait moins tendu que lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'Ichiraku, mais pas au mieux de sa forme. Le Kazekage ne put s'empêcher de détailler attentivement Naruto. Les genoux repliés contre son torse et les bras les entourant. Son visage était plongé dans le creux de ses coudes jusqu'à son nez. Les rayons de la lune reflétaient dans ses cheveux aussi blond que les blés, faisant ressortir leur magnifique blondeur malgré la nuit qui avait envahi le village. La légère brise soulevait doucement la chevelure blé, lui laissant voir quelque seconde la tristesse dans ses magnifique océans de plusieurs teintes de bleu.

\- Sasuke pense que tu es amoureux de moi… Murmura Naruto sans pour autant le regarder, le sortant de sa contemplations. Tu lui aurais avoué…

Le futur Hokage ne sentit que trop bien le corps de Gaara se tendre. Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire nerveux. Sasuke avait donc raison… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Rien compris ?

Enfin, cela ne changeait rien aux mots blessant que lui avait balancé Sasuke.

Malgré que la réaction de Gaara parlait pour lui, il avait besoin d'avoir la confirmation. Entendre cette confession de sa propre bouche. Naruto posa enfin son regard sur son frère de cœur et ses yeux lui hurlèrent toute la vérité. C'était le même regard que possédait l'Uchiwa.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui. Avoua Gaara sans lâcher le regard bleuté.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes autrement. Je voulais que rien ne change entre nous.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête. Il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du Kazekage en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le comprendre…

\- Tu avais autre chose à gérer, je ne t'en veux pas. Rassura Gaara en plongeant discrètement son nez dans la chevelure blé, inspirant discrètement son parfum de cannelle.

\- C'est pas une raison. Toi, tu vois toujours quand ça ne va pas. Je me sens nul.

\- Tu l'es tout le temps. Se moqua gentiment le Kage.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua Naruto en se redressant et lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Gaara rigola doucement à la moue faussement boudeuse de son frère de cœur. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir le blond ainsi et de ne pas le voir broyer du noir. Tout comme Naruto qui se sentait moins oppressé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Naruto en redéposant sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Très longtemps.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, la faisant rougir sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Gaara retint un soupir en sentant la culpabilité raidir Naruto. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu que son ami sache pour ses sentiments. Autre que cela ne changerait rien à leur situation, Naruto s'en voudrait et il ne souhaitait pas que le blond culpabilise.

\- Je…

\- Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Coupa le Kazekage, en devinant aisément que Naruto ferma les yeux en se mordant plus franchement la lèvre. Si je t'avais avoué que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis le début, aurait-tu oublié tes sentiments pour Sasuke ? Aurais-tu pris conscience que tu m'aimais aussi ? Tes sentiments pour Sasuke auraient-ils été moins fort que ceux que tu aurais éprouvé pour moi ?

Naruto frissonna inconsciemment. La voix de Gaara n'était ni accusatrice, ni froide ou indifférente. Elle était douce, sans jugement, sans critique. Il était résigné car il connaissait déjà les réponses. Si Gaara souhaitait qu'il ne culpabilise pas plus, c'était loupé.

\- Sasuke ne t'aime pas.

\- Je sais.

Naruto sourit en sentant une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du Kazekage.

L'animosité de Sasuke envers Gaara était de notoriété public à Konoha. On ne pouvait pas dire que Sasuke se cachait vis-à-vis de sa haine envers le rouquin. Ce dernier s'en fichait pas mal de l'Uchiwa et de ses ressentiments envers lui, ce qui comptait, c'était le bien de Naruto. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

\- Je suppose que c'est pas seulement parce qu'il est jaloux et qu'il ne m'aime pas que tu étais dans cet état en revenant à l'Ichiraku.

\- C'est…

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

\- Si, parce que tu es concerné. Et je crois que d'un côté, il a raison…

\- Sur quoi ?

Naruto se redressa et posa son regard sur Gaara, et détailla attentivement son ami.

Ses cheveux aussi rouge que le sang et qu'il savait soyeux au touché. Un regard émeraude empreint de toute sa maturité et de son expérience, assombris à cause de la nuit et accentués par les cercles noirs qui entouraient ses yeux. Il adorait ses yeux quand ceux-ci brillaient à n'importe quelle luminosité, surtout à celle de la lune. Un visage assez fin pour un homme mais très mature. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Il avait une musculature athlétique qui se rapprochait de celle de Sasuke en un peu plus fine, mais qui ne gâchait en rien sa masculinité.

Naruto ne pouvait nier que Gaara était un bel homme et que la nature l'avait très bien gâté.

L'Uzumaki hésita à répondre parce qu'une fois prononcée, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière et il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Gaara change. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui.

\- … Mes sentiments envers toi…

\- Naruto…

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu souhaites. Coupa le blond en détournant les yeux, faisant tristement sourire Gaara qui s'y attendait. Pour te répondre, mes sentiments pour toi ne pourront jamais dépassés ceux que j'éprouve pour ce Teme. Je ne pourrais jamais aimé personne plus que _lui. _Crois-moi que j'ai déjà essayé de renier mes sentiments mais ils me reviennent toujours en pleine figure. Quoi que je puisse faire, quoi qu'_il_ fasse, je l'aime et je ne veux pas te blesser et c'est fatalement ce qui arrivera si on allait plus loin, toi et moi. Je ne veux pas que notre relation change car d'une certaine façon, j'aurais été égoïste.

\- Elle ne changera pas. Assura le rouquin et Naruto le regarda. Je me contente très bien d'être ton frère, ça me suffit amplement.

\- Gaara…

\- T'aime Sasuke et Sasuke t'aime et j'ai bien compris que jamais rien, ni personne ne changera ça. Que vous soyez ensemble ou non. Sourit Gaara en apposant son front contre celui du blond. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, bêta. Je ne te forcerais jamais à choisir, je ne serais jamais égoïste avec toi. Je te le répète mais ton bien est tout ce qui m'importe.

Naruto ferma les yeux et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de rouler à nouveau sur ses joues, qui furent essuyées tendrement par Gaara. Pourquoi n'était-il pas amoureux de Gaara ? Il était si simple. Si compréhensif.

Pourquoi ce soudain sentiment de regret ? Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu des moments aussi fort qu'auprès de _son _Uchiwa.

\- Ça aurait été plus simple… De tomber amoureux de toi…

Le cœur de Gaara loupa un battement à cette déclaration, dites dans un souffle douloureux. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et vit les sentiments si profond que ressentait le Kage dans son regard, des sentiments qui se superposaient à ceux qu'il avait perçu lors du Karaoké, mais dont il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Si Sasuke avait été témoin de ça, alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il avait soudainement pété un plomb. C'était le même regard que Karin et Sakura, ce même regard qui l'avait fait partir en vrille jusqu'à vouloir faire l'amour avec l'Uchiwa en plein milieu d'Ichiraku, puis tuer Karin pour s'être collé aussi étroitement à lui.

\- Je suis désolé… Murmura Naruto.

\- Moi aussi.

Avant que Naruto ne dise quoi que ce soit, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se tendit en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise de ce soudain baiser, alors que Gaara avait clos les siens.

Naruto réalisa à peine ce qu'il se produisait. Il réalisa aucunement qu'il plongea sa main droite dans la chevelure rouge quand Gaara lécha lentement sa lèvre inférieure, une demande d'approfondir leur échange, échange que Naruto lui accorda en fermant les yeux, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser la langue du Kage rejoindre timidement la sienne.

Ce fut au tour de Gaara d'être surpris que le futur Hokage lui réponde, en mettant un peu plus d'envie quand la surprise fut passée. Le rouquin ne se posa pas plus de question et profita le plus possible du baiser, sachant que cela serait le seul et l'unique que Naruto lui offrirait. Gaara passa sa main droite dans la nuque de Naruto et la seconde passa autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de son corps, qui s'échauffait progressivement alors que leur baisa s'intensifia, devenant plus désireux et passionnée.

Tout était effacé autour de lui, rien ne comptait que la bouche chaude de Naruto sur la sienne, de son corps ferme et chaud plaqué contre le sien, de son odeur qui l'enivrait, de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Raison et conscience qui lui criaient que c'était impardonnable de profiter de la faiblesse de son frère de cœur. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait stopper leur baiser. Il en souffrirait très probablement mais peu importe.

Depuis des années, il avait vécu avec ses sentiments non-réciproque et il s'en accommoderait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son amitié avec Naruto lui était beaucoup trop précieuse pour la gâcher à cause de ses sentiments.

Il retint un soupir de frustration lorsqu'en manque de souffle, ils durent mettre un terme au baiser. Leur respiration était saccadée et se mélangeait du à leur proximité, malgré la forte senteur de l'alcool qui pouvait être désagréable, la tension était encore vraiment palpable autour des deux Shinobis.

Le rouquin reposa ses yeux sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées du futur Hokage, qui laissait échapper un agréable souffle chaud contre sa bouche humide. Il les releva rapidement pour les plonger dans les yeux brumeux de l'Uzumaki, refusant de céder de nouveau à ses pulsions.

\- Pardonne-moi, Naruto…

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire rassurant, malgré son souffle encore saccadé et la culpabilité dans son regard azur.

\- Je te devais bien ça… Un baiser n'est pas cher payé…

\- Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Au contraire, je te dois beaucoup. Tu as tant fait pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment te rendre tes sentiments, mais…

\- Mais Sasuke est celui que tu aimes vraiment. Finit Gaara, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se produire et ne sentant étrangement pas vexé.

Naruto détourna le regard en se mordillant la lèvre. Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, mais si sa relation avec Sasuke était bel et bien finie, alors il ne devrait aucunement se sentir coupable…

Pourtant, c'était le cas.

L'Uzumaki aimait énormément Gaara mais ce baiser lui avait bien démontré que c'était Sasuke qui le faisait vibrer. C'était Sasuke qui parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête. C'était Sasuke qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et de ses pensées.

Ce baiser. Il avait imaginé être avec l'Uchiwa, tout en n'oubliant pas que c'était Gaara qu'il embrassait avec autant d'envie et de besoin.

Il avait l'affreuse impression de s'être servi de son ami…

Gaara était son frère de cœur et même s'il le voulait jusqu'au plus profond de lui, il ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme plus que ça.

Sasuke Uchiwa était l'homme qui possédait son cœur dans son intégralité…

Et là, il se souvient des mots qu'Ino avait un jour prononcé.

\- _C'est quand qu'on perd les choses, qu'on se rend compte de leur valeur._

\- Merci, Naruto.

Le surnommé fronça les sourcils en regardant Gaara, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi il le remerciait. Le rouquin eut un petit rire à son incompréhension.

\- Pour tout. Précisa le Kage.

Naruto haussa les épaules en déposant de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur. Tous deux se perdirent dans un silence apaisant en regardant de nouveau le ciel étoilé, leurs pensées sombres loin dans leur esprit pour le moment, profitant seulement du calme de la nuit et de la sérénité du lieu.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger. Un léger frisson parcouru Naruto, qui ne portait qu'une simple chemise, ce que sentit Gaara.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

\- Je veux pas rentrer… Souffla le blond en s'allongeant sur la pierre, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Tu veux dormir à la belle étoile ? J'imagine pas l'état de ton dos sans sac de couchage. S'amusa Gaara, dissipant la tension qui les entourait toujours, faisant doucement rire le blond.

\- C'est reposant et je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir dormir, alors à quoi bon ?

Gaara ne répondit rien et s'allongea à son tour à ses côtés, fermant les yeux pour profiter du silence et de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Naruto grimaça alors que son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Dormir à la belle étoile sur de la pierre n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il avait réussi à dormir un peu mais il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois à cause de mauvais souvenir. Gaara l'avait attiré contre son torse et sa présence avait plus ou moins réussi à éloigner ses mauvaises pensés. Malheureusement, ça ne changeait rien à son mal de chien…

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois dans sa cuisine. Il remuait ses nouilles distraitement avec ses baguettes et n'en avait pas touché une seule. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas non plus eu envie de bouger lorsque son ventre avait crié famine, quand il était encore sur la falaise des Hokages. Cependant, Gaara ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et l'avait presque tué en lui balançant un seau d'eau gelé à la gueule, qu'il avait sorti d'il-ne-savait-où. Mais ça avait eu au moins le mérite de bien le réveiller.

L'Uzumaki sortit de ses pensées lorsque Gaara sortit de la douche, portant seulement un pantalon en lin noir et se séchant les cheveux. Naruto ne put empêcher son regard dériver sur la peau bronzée de son frère de cœur, là où une goutte d'eau sinuait entre ses abdos bien dessinés. Il détourna vivement le regard, les joues rouge de gêne. Il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour le rouquin mais après le baiser de la veille, il était très mal à l'aise.

\- Kakashi veut nous voir. Informa le blond en se levant pour jeter ses nouilles non entamées.

\- D'accord. Tu te sens mieux ? Questionna Gaara, ne commentant pas le regard qu'il avait senti sur lui.

\- J'ai connu des nuits meilleures. Sourit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais la prochaine fois, je prévois mon sac de couchage, j'ai le dos explosé.

Gaara leva un sourcil, moqueur, et qui signifiait clairement ce qu'il pensait. Naruto coupa toute réplique possible.

\- Et si tu me sors un ''je te l'avais bien dit'', tu dormiras dehors pendant le reste de ton séjour. Menaça faussement le blond en le pointant du doigt.

Le Kage roula des yeux en rigolant doucement. Il attrapa un t-shirt dans son sac et l'enfila pendant que Naruto prit à son tour une rapide douche. Une fois propre et changé, ils sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre l'Hokage.

Le silence était de mise entre les Shinobis pendant le trajet. Gaara pensait au baiser échangé tandis que Naruto se ressassait sa dispute avec Sasuke en boucle, assombrissant son humeur. Si seulement, il pouvait arrêter d'y penser rien qu'une journée… Il espérait que Kakashi lui filerait une mission qui l'éloignerait de Konoha et de Sasuke…

\- Naruto ! Gaara ! Interpella une voix qu'ils auraient pu très facilement reconnaître.

Ils se retournèrent. Temari accompagné de Shikamaru se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

Arrivés près d'eux, la blonde embrassa son frère et salua Naruto d'un signe de tête, qu'il lui répondit de la même façon. Puis le blond salua chaudement le Nara qui haussa un sourcil à la bonne humeur du blond, ou du moins, à sa fausse bonne humeur.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Commenta le brun avec un regard insistant.

\- Très bien même. Sourit Naruto en le gratifiant d'un énorme sourire, qui ne faisait pas écho à ses yeux.

\- Toi, tu devrais aller voir Ino avant qu'elle te trouve. Intervient soudainement Temari en ne pouvant retenir son sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

\- Temari… Tenta d'avertir Gaara en connaissant le tact légendaire de sa grande sœur, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Elle non. Rassura la blonde. Mais Ino est passé chez toi hier soir mais tu n'y étais pas, alors elle était vraiment énervée quand je l'ai croisé ce matin car elle t'a cherché pendant plus de la moitié de la nuit. Kiba l'a rassuré en disant que tu ne pouvais être bien loin et qu'elle te verrait sûrement aujourd'hui à Ichiraku. Mais elle était toujours autant inquiète après avoir été témoin de ton état de zombie alors que tu annonçais ta rupture avec Uchiwa.

Gaara posa une main sur ses yeux en secouant la tête, exaspéré par sa sœur, alors que Shikamaru poussa un profond soupire avec un de ses fameux ''galère''. Il aimait les gens honnête et qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, mais là, il regrettait presque que son amie était ce genre de personne.

Naruto blêmit en imaginant parfaitement ce qu'il allait subir de la part de son amie blonde. Son visage s'attrista en prenant conscience de la dernière partie. Il se reprit très rapidement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, j'irai la voir après être passé chez Kakashi.

Après quelques sourire et un rire de la part de Temari au visage un peu pâle du blond, ils reprirent la route. Temari parlant de chose et d'autre avec Naruto, sous les oreilles attentives de leur accompagnant respectif.

Quand soudain, le blond s'immobilisa, paralysé.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Temari.

Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru suivirent son regard pour tomber sur la coupe si caractéristique de Sasuke, commandant ils-ne-savaient-quoi à une marchande.

En sentant des regards posés sur lui, Sasuke se tourna. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'il reconnut Gaara, qui resta neutre face au regard meurtrier et haineux de l'Uchiwa. Gaara retint un rictus en voyant l'œil bleu et tuméfié de Sasuke ainsi que son nez rougi et gonflé.

En ayant été témoin de la fureur de Kiba, Hinata avait bien limité les dégâts.

Le visage de Sasuke s'adoucit instantanément lorsqu'il plongea son regard ténèbre dans celui océan de son amant. Un regard cobalt rempli de sentiment si mélangé et intense qu'il ne pouvait percevoir lequel prédominait.

Le temps semblait figé autour d'eux alors qu'il leur était impossible de détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Connectés comme d'habitude. Portant des œillères quand leur moitié était présente. Rien n'était plus important que celui qui faisait face. Si proche mais pourtant si loin. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas lire dans les pensées, mais ils se connaissaient beaucoup trop pour deviner aisément que l'autre se ressassait la soirée de la veille et surtout, de la dispute violente qu'ils avaient eue.

Sasuke fit un pas, puis un deuxième sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, attiré par son compagnon.

\- Tu comptes lui sauter dessus ? Questionna malicieusement Temari dans un chuchotement à l'oreille du blond.

Naruto eut un léger sursaut, ayant oublié qu'il n'était pas seul et surtout, en plein milieu de la rue. Certains s'étaient même stoppés dans leur conversation, les fixant chacun leur tour, curieux et appréhendant la suite. Il sentit parfaitement la tension chez Gaara et Shikamaru à ses côtés, qui étaient déjà prêts à intervenir.

Le visage de Naruto devient étonnamment impassible et son regard totalement illisible. Il dissimula si bien toutes ses émotions que ça fit se stopper net Sasuke, qui avait l'amer impression de se voir.

Naruto reprit sa marche et dépassa l'Uchiwa sans un mot, ni un regard de plus pour son meilleur ami, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui demander des explications sur l'état de son visage, bien qu'il avait une petite idée du ''qui''. Il n'était pas prêt à le confronter. Pas maintenant. Et certainement pas aujourd'hui. Il était encore bien trop furieux et il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait bien trop facilement, alors que les mots qu'il lui avait balancés…

Sasuke se retourna pour observer le blond s'éloigner de lui, chaque pas lui serrant le cœur un peu plus. Il voulait le rattraper, s'excuser et se faire pardonner, mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Avait-il vraiment le droit d'être pardonné ? Naruto avait tant fait pour lui et ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille… Même lui, il ne se le pardonnerait pas…

Sasuke ne réagit même pas lorsque Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru s'approchèrent. Les yeux rivés sur le dos du blond, qui fut presque hors de sa vue, il ne remarqua pas que la fratrie le dépassa.

\- Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'indifférence. Souffla le génie Nara près de son oreille avant de continuer sa route à son tour, pétrifiant Sasuke sur place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto augmenta le pas sans s'en rendre compte. Il voulait, devait, s'éloigner de Sasuke. C'était puéril mais plus fort que lui. Voir le Corbeau était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'était un sentiment insupportable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, qu'il puisse vouloir rester à des kilomètres de Sasuke. Il se sentait faible mais tant pis. Tant pis si tous le croyaient lâche pour affronter ses problèmes et ses démons. Son démon… Sa seule vraie faiblesse.

Naruto arriva devant le bureau de son ancien Senseï et comme à son habitude, il ouvrit sauvagement la porte et la faisant se fracasser contre le mur dans la manœuvre. Tous les présents de la pièce, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune et Kankuro se retournèrent et il ne put empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge alors que tous le regardaient avec exaspération.

\- Bonjour, Kakashi-Senseï ! Salua l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire éclatant, affichant son masque de ''tout va bien''.

\- Enfin, vous voilà. Sourit Kakashi derrière son masque, aucunement dupe.

Gaara, Temari et Shikamaru entrèrent à leur tour et tous se saluèrent avec respect.

\- Pour commencer, Naruto tu vas assister à notre réunion… Commença Kakashi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop cool ! S'extasia le futur Hokage.

Tous rigolèrent à la bonne humeur retrouvée du blond, toujours autant communicative. C'était la première réunion à laquelle Naruto eut enfin le droit d'assister, et il ne pouvait être plus heureux, oubliant un moment sa situation.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux pas, je…

\- Vous plaisantez ?! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Objecta vivement Naruto, un sourire en tranche de melon peint sur le visage.

\- Mais pour répondre à ta question, tu vas me remplacer en tant que Hokage dans quelques mois. Continua Kakashi. Il est temps de t'y préparer et de commencer ta formation. Autre que les réunions entre nous ou avec les autres Kage, tu participeras a des missions de rang de Jōnin et tu auras une équipe de Shinobi à tes ordres. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, être le plus puissant Shinobi et l'un des héros de la quatrième grande guerre ne suffira pas, il faut encore faire tes preuves en tant que dirigeant, impartial mais diplomate et juste.

Naruto sauta presque sur place à cette annonce. Son rêve se concrétisait enfin ! Il était autant en extase que devant un bol de ramen. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux, enfin presque… Son sourire s'affaissa imperceptiblement et se crispa en pensant qu'il aurait aimé partager cette excellente nouvelle avec ses parents et Sasuke…

Kakashi, Gaara et Shikamaru le remarquèrent instantanément et l'Hokage brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

\- Maintenant, commençons.

La réunion débuta sur des sujets pas vraiment important pour la première fois du blond, l'habituant progressivement à ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines années. La réunion se termina aux alentours de 13 heures.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir en s'étirant et grimaça à la douleur encore présente dans son dos, il l'avait oublié lors de la réunion mais elle se rappela à lui et il regretta à moitié d'avoir eu l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile.

\- On reprendra demain, vous avez l'après-midi de libre. Déclara Kakashi en fermant un des nombreux dossiers.

\- Cool ! Se réjouit Naruto en se levant d'un bond. Allez, on va manger !

\- Estomac sur patte, va. Sourit Shizune, toujours autant amusé par le protégé de son amie.

\- Galère. Soupira Shikamaru, affligé.

\- Il n'a quand même pas tort, je commence aussi à avoir faim. Approuva Temari. Tu as quelques chose à redire ? Questionna gravement la blonde en fixant Shikamaru avec défiance, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non. Non. Tout va bien. Sourit nerveusement le Nara, une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. _Quel galère !_

Après quelques éclats de rire dû à la réaction du Nara face à la volcanique Temari, tous se levèrent pour se rendre à Ichiraku. Cependant, dès que tous sortirent, Naruto se stoppa et se tourna sur son ancien Senseï qui avait prévu de les rejoindre après des dernières vérifications.

\- Un problème, Naruto ?

\- Bah… En fait…

Le futur Hokage ne sut pas comment aborder le sujet, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, gêné et hésitant, cherchant un moyen de demander ce qu'il souhaitait. Que Kakashi lui donne une mission de plusieurs jours auraient été plus simple…

\- Je sais que vous me faites confiance et je suis désolé de vous demander ça alors que vous m'avez autorisé à participer aux réunions… Commença Naruto en s'inclinant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça avec moi. Balaya Kakashi d'un léger mouvement de main. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et c'est accepté.

\- J'aimerais avoir une semaine de congé. Demanda le blond en se redressant. Et loin de Konoha si possible… Ajouta-t-il avec embarras…

Kakashi haussa ses sourcils sous la surprise. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait – donc depuis qu'il le connaissait - Naruto n'en avait jamais demandé de son plein gré. Cela avait toujours été des congés forcés à cause des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait livrés et des blessures reçues. Naruto avait toujours été plus qu'agacé de devoir rester sans mission, les harcelant pour quitter l'hôpital et sortant même sans autorisation, rendant toujours Tsunade furieuse et les infirmières affolées, Naruto étant devenu leur chouchou numéro 1.

Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto souhaitait une semaine et loin de Konoha ?

À moins que…

\- Est-ce en rapport avec ta dispute avec Sasuke ?

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de hausser les sourcils. Comment l'avait-il su ? L'argenté était pourtant parti bien avant le début du Karaoké en compagnie d'Iruka.

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Ino est venu chez nous hier soir. Répondit Kakashi, le tendant. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi et nous a rapidement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle savait du moins.

Naruto se passa la main dans ses cheveux, dévoilant ses yeux bleus voilés sous les souvenirs. Il détourna le regard alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il poussa un profond soupir en regardant de nouveau son ancien Senseï.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas, ni ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pour que vous en arriviez là. Rassura Kakashi, ce qui fonctionna car Naruto se détendit. À vrai dire, je me suis douté que l'arrivée de Gaara et Karin engendrerait des tensions. Shikamaru aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faudrait être aveugle, sourd et stupide pour ne pas comprendre que Gaara t'aime plus qu'un frère.

Naruto se mordit fortement la lèvre. Était-il vraiment le seul qui n'avait rien remarqué ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ? Ne lui faisaient-ils pas confiance ?

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, prends tous les jours dont tu as besoin.

\- Merci Kakashi-Senseï. Sourit le blond, vraiment reconnaissant.

Naruto se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis mais se stoppa avant de passer la porte. Kakashi attendit un instant, devinant que la discussion n'était pas encore totalement terminée. Naruto demanda sans se retourner, la voix basse mais assez forte pour que Kakashi l'entende.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

\- Ce que tu as toujours fait et qui t'as toujours réussi, écouter ton cœur et suivre ton instinct. Votre relation a toujours été compliqué avec des hauts et des bas mais vous avez toujours réussi à tout surmonter. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr après tout ce que j'ai pu voir avec vous deux, c'est que vous vous retrouvez toujours, peu importe le temps et les obstacles sur votre chemin.

Naruto resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de son Hokage, puis ouvrit la porte et lança avant de sortir.

\- Merci pour tout, Kakashi-Senseï.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard :**

Naruto marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant, sur le chemin menant à Konoha. Malgré le peu d'espoir qu'il avait eu en décidant de s'éloigner de son village, ses deux semaines de congés lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin de ce temps mort et d'une pause dans ses préoccupations.

Naruto n'avait pas hésité un instant quant à sa destination et s'était rendu à Kumo. Il avait été accueilli chaleureusement par les habitants du Pays de la foudre, qui l'avaient chaudement remercié de les avoir sauvés lors de la dernière guerre. Les premiers jours furent assez difficiles malgré les efforts de Darui, Karui et Omoï qui avaient bien vu qu'il n'avait pas le moral, pensant encore et toujours à Sasuke et le baiser échangé avec Gaara.

Cependant, ses sombres pensées furent déviées lorsque Killer Bee revient de chez son frère adoptif quelques jours plus tard. La folle personnalité du Jinchuriki de Hachibi et la relation amitié/haine de Gyūki et Kurama avaient réussi à lui faire penser à autre chose, et le faire vraiment rire. Il n'avait rien révélé au rappeur et ce dernier n'avait rien demandé, se contentant de lui remonter le moral à sa manière.

Ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Voir Killer Bee avait été une bonne bouffée d'air. Cela l'avait apaisé d'être avec un ami en dehors de ses histoires et qui n'avait pas spécialement de préjugé envers Sasuke.

Malgré que ce dernier l'avait attaqué sous ordre de l'Akatsuki, Killer Bee était vraiment l'un des seuls qui lui avait entièrement pardonné. C'était l'un des seul qui savait que même si Sasuke le trahissait à nouveau et tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui, Kyūbi serait toujours présent pour lui faire regretter et lui redescendre les pieds sur terre, que son Jinchuriki soit d'accord ou non, donc à quoi bon s'inquiéter ?

Killer Bee n'avait pas confiance en Sasuke, mais il croyait en Naruto. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais donné raison de douter de lui, bien que leur rencontre avait été assez atypique. Naruto ferait un Hokage hors du commun, il en était intimement persuadé.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'entrée du village apparut à ses yeux, toujours surveillé par Kotetsu et Izumo, qui jouaient aux cartes avec animation.

Naruto était bien décidé à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Sasuke. Il mettrait les choses à plat et seulement après, il prendrait une décision…

Naruto appréhendait aussi son retour auprès de ses amis. Il avait beau avoir demandé à Hinata de prévenir l'Uchiwa et les autres, ses amis lui en voudraient certainement d'être parti comme un voleur et pendant deux semaines au lieu d'une comme prévu. Il pensait plus particulièrement à Kiba et Ino, mais il savait qu'ils lui pardonneraient rapidement.

L'Uzumaki hésita un instant à retourner au village maintenant. Était-il vraiment prêt à affronter Sasuke ? Kakashi lui en voudrait pas. Ce dernier lui ayant assuré qu'il pouvait encore pendre plusieurs jours supplémentaires, s'il le désirait.

Naruto n'avait donné aucune nouvelle - sauf deux fois à Kakashi pour lui dire que tout allait bien - et toutes les missives qu'il avait reçu à Kumo était dans son sac, toutes non-ouverte. S'il y avait eu la moindre urgence, Kakashi, Tsunade ou même Shizune l'auraient prévenu mais il n'avait rien reçu, ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout inquiété.

Après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il s'avança. Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas du genre à fuir face aux problèmes quels qu'ils soient.

* * *

**Du côté de Sasuke :**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le grand manoir des Uchiwa. Le cadet d'Itachi était allongé sur son lit, les deux bras croisés sous sa tête et fixant le plafond d'un air grave. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le ciel bleu sans aucune once de nuage.

Malgré le beau temps et la chaleur presque étouffante, son humeur ne s'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle s'aggravait progressivement. Il était tout autant furieux qu'inquiet.

Naruto ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis leur dispute. Et le fait que cela soit Hinata qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était parti pour une semaine, ne calma pas son humeur exécrable et prêt à tout détruire. Ni qu'au final, la semaine s'était allongée à deux…

Sasuke avait prévu de s'excuser auprès du blond mais il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que Naruto partirait il-ne-savait-où, sans un mot à personne sur sa destination…

Il avait bien tenté d'avoir une explication auprès de Kakashi, mais celui-ci était resté muet comme une tombe lui assurant juste que Naruto ne s'était pas encore fourré dans des emmerdes. Malgré la menace de ce qu'il ferait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son compagnon, son ancien Senseï n'avait laissé échapper aucun indice.

Ino était passé et l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle venait chercher le reste des affaires du futur Hokage mais il n'en était rien. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient parler, il lui avait claqué durement la porte au nez sans hésiter, ne sachant toujours pas si c'était des excuses après qu'elle avait débarqué en furie avec Kiba chez lui, ou encore des remontrances concernant sa relation avec Naruto.

Dans les deux cas, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de la blonde, ni que le maître-chien le haïssait. Le seul qui comptait était l'Uzumaki. Personne d'autre. Rien ne les concernait et il commençait à en avoir marre que ces idiots se mêlent de leur histoire.

L'Uchiwa repensa à la dispute et la culpabilité revint au triple galop, lui tordant les entrailles. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour envoyer des lettres à Naruto mais il n'avait toujours reçu, aucune réponse, ce qui augmentait son anxiété. Même des insultes lui auraient suffi…

Naruto reviendra-t-il ? L'abandonnait-il à son tour ? Avait-il dépassé les bornes au point que Naruto ne veuille plus jamais rentrer ?

Sasuke commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait dû ressentir Naruto lorsqu'il avait déserté Konoha…

Sasuke se redressa vivement alors qu'il ressentit soudainement le chakra si particulier de Naruto aux portes du village.

Son inquiétude se transforma en colère et il prit difficilement sur lui pour ne pas aller à la rencontre de son amant, et lui tordre le cou pour la peur qu'il lui avait faite et les scénarios qui étaient passé dans son esprit. Des scénarios loin de le calmer. Il devait arrangeait les choses, pas les empirer encore plus. Il devait attendre que Naruto vienne à lui, sauf si pour ce dernier c'était vraiment fini entre eux.

Une situation qui lui était impossible à envisager. Il attendrait la journée ou du moins, essayerait car…

Sa patience était dépassée depuis longtemps…

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto :**

L'Uzumaki soupira profondément en pénétrant dans son appartement. Son retour n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'avait espéré, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Hinata avait été compréhensive comme à son habitude, mais Ino et Kiba cela avait été une autre paire de manche. Il n'avait pas été entièrement pardonné d'être parti sans prévenir et il devait payer dix tournées à l'Ichiraku pour y parvenir totalement. Ce qui n'était pas très cher payer en connaissant Ino et Kiba. Ils avaient été indulgents pour une fois.

Tsunade et Iruka - malgré que Kakashi les avait prévenus le lendemain de son départ - l'avaient bien enguirlandé quand ils les avaient vu dans le bureau de son ancien Senseï, mais ils s'étaient calmés lorsqu'il leur avait avoué sa dispute avec Sasuke dans les moindres détails.

Ayant compris qu'il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner pour un temps, ils lui avaient entièrement pardonné et leur méfiance vis-à-vis de Sasuke était revenue au triple galop, et contre ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il ne voulait plus se battre contre ses proches. Il leur avait déjà tout dit de toute manière.

Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Temari et Kankuro ne lui avaient pas dit grand-chose, tout aussi compréhensif qu'Hinata et si cela lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair dans sa relation, alors il aurait bien pu prendre des semaines de congés supplémentaire.

Naruto leur avait témoigné toute sa gratitude, ému d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Il s'en était aussi sorti en leur promettant à tous de ne plus recommencer et de toujours les prévenir.

Les seuls qu'il n'avait pas encore vus était Gaara et Karin. Gaara et Temari avaient décidé de rester quelques jours supplémentaire à Konoha, ce qui n'avait pas déplu aux anciens coéquipiers de Sasuke.

Naruto n'avait rien vu contre, il était même plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle. En décidant de partir, il n'avait pas pensé à son frère de cœur et il culpabilisait un peu d'être parti comme un voleur. Mais sans ce break, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu entièrement se consacrer à sa formation et il ne voulait pas décevoir tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui.

Cela l'arrangeait aussi qu'il retarde leur départ. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Gaara, puis avec Karin après avoir mis les choses au clair avec Sasuke. Il se souvenait qu'il avait explicitement donné son accord à la rouquine, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter, même s'ils devaient se séparer…

\- Bienvenu à la maison.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées à la voix de Gaara, qui l'attendait installé à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de thé. Il fit un rapide tour des yeux de son studio et fut à moitié surpris que tout soit impeccablement rangé et sentant la javel. Les fenêtres étaient grande ouvertes, laissant l'air agréablement tiède envahir son appartement.

\- Je suis rentré. Sourit Naruto en déposant son sac à l'entrée, la culpabilité le rongeant.

\- Tu étais à Kumo ?

Naruto fut surpris. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais prévu de t'y rendre pour voir Killer Bee quand tu aurais du temps.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Rigola le blond, se demandant vaguement de quoi il n'avait jamais parlé avec Gaara.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Fidèle à lui-même comme toujours. Toujours avec son rap, qui s'améliore… Un peu.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Sourit Gaara, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Jinchuriki.

Naruto pouffa. Il retira sa veste et la posa négligemment sur la table. Il bailla, son retour l'ayant plus épuisé que son voyage.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Annonça Naruto ne pouvant dissimuler son empressement.

Le futur Hokage n'attendit pas de réponse et entra dans sa salle de bain. Tout était aussi rangé que le reste de l'appartement, il le reconnaissait à peine.

Naruto fit couler l'eau pour la réchauffer et se déshabilla en prenant son temps, une fois son linge dans la panière, il pénétra dans la cabine et l'eau presque brûlante lui fit un bien fou et détendit ses muscles et son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du calme de la pièce et ses pensées s'évaporant en même temps que l'eau dans la canalisation.

S'il aurait possédé une baignoire, sans aucun doute qu'il se serait endormi dedans, tellement il se sentait bien.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto soupira en sortant de la cabine et frissonna à la fraicheur qui le frappa, il s'habilla en vitesse pour se protéger du froid. Même s'il ne tombait jamais malade, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il saliva lorsque la bonne odeur de ramen au miso lui parvint jusqu'au narines et son ventre cria famine, il se rendit à pas rapide à la cuisine et sauta sur sa chaise et non sans un ''Itadakimasu'' sonore, il commença à ingurgiter ses bols, émettant un gémissement d'extase pur.

Les ramens de Kumo étaient excellentes mais rien ne valait celle de l'Ichiraku.

Gaara roula des yeux alors que Naruto dévora cinq bols sans jamais s'arrêter, et semblant ne jamais avoir de limite à ce qu'il pouvait engloutir. Après son sixième bol, il se lécha les lèvres et regarda Gaara, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

\- Elles sont excellentes ! Tu sais toujours aussi bien cuisiner ! Félicita Naruto avec son sourire Colgate.

\- C'est pas une recette vraiment compliqué. Répondit Gaara en haussant les épaules.

Naruto rigola et repoussa son dernier bol. Quoi qu'il en était, il n'en pouvait plus. Même s'il adorait faire des missions, ne pas pouvoir manger de ramen pendant la route était un vrai supplice.

Naruto s'étira comme un chat en se frottant le ventre, entièrement rassasié. Il était vraiment jaloux de son ami. Tout avait l'air si simple pour le rouquin. Quoi qu'il faisait, c'était une réussite. Un point commun qu'il avait avec Sasuke…

Sa bonne humeur diminua en pensant à l'Uchiwa…

\- Tu vas aller voir Sasuke ? Questionna Gaara sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Hum… Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie… Murmura le blond en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

\- Pas envie ? Ou pas prêt ?

\- Un peu des deux… Avoua Naruto en fermant les yeux et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je lui ai dit que c'était terminé mais… Je le veux pas… Pas comme ça… Pas maintenant… Si ces deux semaines m'ont confirmées une chose, c'est qu'une partie de moi me manque sans lui…

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, il n'avait presque plus conscience que c'était Gaara en face de lui, qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Gaara. L'homme qui était amoureux de lui…

De ce fait, il sursauta presque quand le rouquin reprit la parole.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas… Commença Naruto en le regardant, désolé et coupable.

\- Arrête. Coupa Gaara, autoritaire, le surprenant. Je te l'ai dit et te le redit, je me contente très bien d'être ton frère. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien te dire.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

\- Je sais. Sourit Gaara. Mais tu le fais si tu quittes Sasuke seulement à cause de moi. Car c'est comme si c'était moi qui te faisais souffrir.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, puis se leva pour prendre le Kage dans ses bras, les yeux brillant et se retenant de laisser couler ses larmes. Il se sentait nul. Il était un bien piètre ami pour ne pas avoir vu les sentiments de Gaara. Et il était reconnaissant envers le rouquin de ne pas lui en vouloir…

\- Merci d'être toi. Murmura Naruto à son oreille. Je préfère vous perdre tous les deux que de choisir l'un de vous.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Rassura Gaara.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Si j'ai appris quelque chose depuis le retour de Sasuke, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il est revenu seulement pour toi et qu'il veut ton bonheur avant tout. Le premier point en commun que j'ai avec Uchiwa. Le second point est que je ne m'éloignerais pas, sauf si c'est toi qui le souhaites. Mais ne lui en veux pas trop, j'ai poussé le bouchon avec lui à la soirée et si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! Gronda Naruto en s'écartant pour le fixer durement. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus ! Et tu l'as pas obligé à me dire _ça _!

Gaara fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien même si cela lui brûlait la langue. Si Naruto ne désirait pas se confier, il ne l'obligerait à rien. Naruto semblait furieux après l'Uchiwa et il était assez étonnant de le voir ainsi. Cependant, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas cautionné ce qu'aurait pu dire Sasuke, il devait aider le blond. C'était une façon à lui de se faire pardonner, car il était en parti responsable de cette situation après tout.

\- Sasuke est juste jaloux et je le comprends.

\- Gaara…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Coupa durement le rouquin, surprenant encore une fois Naruto. Tu es une personne franche, sincère et vraie. C'est presque impossible de ne pas vouloir devenir plus que ton ami et Sasuke n'en a que trop bien conscience, alors il réagit excessivement et je suis persuadé que lui-même n'a pas conscience de ses propres réactions. Pas dans l'immédiat. Il a peut-être été trop loin dans ses paroles sous le coup de la jalousie et la possessivité, mais es-tu sûr qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Es-tu persuadé qu'il ne regrette pas ?

\- Je sais pas… Souffla Naruto en détournant les yeux.

\- Si tu sais. Objecta Gaara, le faisant de nouveau le regarder. Sasuke a toujours été comme ça, non ? Il devient exécrable pour se protéger, pour ne pas montrer qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Tu as réussi là où tout le monde a échoué, lui faire éprouver d'autre sentiments que la haine et l'envie de vengeance et il n'en a toujours pas l'habitude. Malgré le mur qu'il a érigé autour de lui, il n'y a que toi qui a réussi à le pénétrer pour t'y faufiler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tu es le seul qui puisse voir le vrai du faux le concernant alors il réagit de la seule façon qu'il connaisse. Le rejet et la colère. Vous êtes beaucoup trop identique sur ce point, bien que vous n'avez pas les mêmes réactions. Vous n'avez pas la même façon de gérer vos émotions, mais c'est cela qui vous rapproche tant. Vous êtes comme le soleil et la lune. Alors j'ai juste une question à te poser.

\- …

\- Si la situation était inversée, comment aurais-tu réagi ? Questionna posément le rouquin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si Sasuke avait la même relation avec Karin ou Sakura que celle qu'on a toi et moi… Quelle aurait-été ta réaction ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que c'était pas du tout la même chose mais… Il ne pouvait pas. Rien qu'imaginer que Sasuke pouvait avoir la même relation qu'ils entretenaient, Gaara et lui, avec quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait envie de tout envoyer boulet. Mais c'était pas vraiment ça le pire.

Il imagina et vit. Un instant. Un très court instant. Un baiser entre Sasuke et Sakura.

Un hoquet de stupeur et de dégoût. Un battement de cœur manqué. Un haut le cœur.

Ni une, ni deux, Naruto sortit de son appartement, sauta par-dessus la rambarde du couloir extérieur et se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa. Il passa par les toits quand les passants voulurent entamer une discussion avec lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait beaucoup plus important à faire.

Gaara lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas autant en vouloir à Sasuke alors qu'il aurait réagi exactement pareil. Voire pire.

Quoi qu'il avait pu se passer, il ne pouvait pas perdre Sasuke. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa colère et dévasté par les mots de Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'essayer de comprendre, d'analyser ou de se mettre à sa place.

Ce que Sasuke lui avait reproché, il y a des années de ça…

Il réagissait toujours excessivement avec Sasuke, sans prendre la peine de vraiment réfléchir. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Ils étaient tout aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, ne démordant jamais facilement lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux persuadés d'avoir raison. Mais cette fois, les torts étaient partagés… Aucun d'eux ne pouvait prétendre être blanc comme neige dans leur présente situation.

Sasuke aurait dû lui parler de ses ressentiments et ne pas attendre que la goutte d'eau fasse déborder le vase pour réagir, ni que Gaara le prenne à part pour lui parler. Quant à lui-même, il aurait du prendre en considération le caractère possessif de son amant. Il aurait du le sentir et le rassurer quand il avait compris que l'arrivée de Gaara poserait problème.

Sasuke lui avait envoyé des signaux, mais il y avait été totalement aveugle, trop heureux de revoir son frère de cœur.

Naruto prit douloureusement conscience qu'il avait totalement délaissé Sasuke depuis que Gaara était arrivé à Konoha…

Naruto se stoppa net devant la porte de Sasuke, se penchant en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Le souffle haletant et le cœur battant à vive allure. Ses membres tremblaient d'appréhension mais il était bien décidé à ne pas faire marche arrière. Il souhaitait vraiment tout faire pour arranger les choses car il ne voulait pas perdre _son _Uchiwa.

Une fois son souffle revenu plus ou moins à la normal, le futur Hokage inspira profondément en levant la main pour toquer. Mais dès qu'il sentit la présence de Sasuke, il rentra directement, suivant sans hésiter le chakra de son meilleur ami.

Naruto trouva celui-ci dans son salon et dos à lui, la fenêtre grande ouverte et les coudes posés sur le rebord, le visage levé vers le ciel sans nuage.

En sentant un regard intense sur lui, Sasuke se retourna comme dans un film au ralenti. Ses yeux à la noirceur de la nuit se happèrent directement dans le regard cobalts. Des azurs qui lui avaient si manqué et qui n'avait en rien perdu de leur beauté. Il voulait rejoindre Naruto mais son corps était paralysé sur place, appréhendant les retrouvailles après deux semaines d'éloignement… Et leur dispute encore bien trop fraîche dans leurs esprits…

Naruto et Sasuke ne surent pas vraiment combien de temps ils se fixèrent ainsi, immobile tels des statuts de marbre mais cela leur semblait durer une éternité.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Teme. Souffla Naruto, la respiration encore un peu rapide.

\- Naruto…

\- Ferme-là. Coupa durement le blond en s'approchant de l'Uchiwa. On va faire dans l'ordre. J'aime Gaara.

Sasuke se tendit et son visage se durcit à ses mots, ses yeux brillants une demi-seconde à l'écarlate. C'était donc bel et bien fini.

\- Si tu es venu juste pour me…

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva plaqué durement contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, lui rappelant _la_ fameuse soirée où les rôles avaient été inversé. Il ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, puis les rouvrit dans la ferme intention d'envoyer boulet _son _crétin, il se stoppa net en voyant la souffrance dans les prunelles océans. Souffrance mêlée à une colère brûlante et qui le fit frissonner d'envie, malgré tout.

Naruto l'excitait toujours autant quand il était en colère…

\- J'aime Gaara de la même façon que j'aime Hinata, Kiba et les autres, même plus car dire le contraire serait mentir. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Gaara est tout simplement mon alter-égo, jamais ça changera et peu importe à quel point je t'aime. Je ne choisirais jamais entre vous deux et si jamais un jour tu me forces à choisir, alors autant me tuer tout de suite car je préfère vous perdre tous les deux.

Naruto s'interrompit un instant pour déposer mollement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, ses deux mains se glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches de l'Uchiwa, le tenant fermement.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire de plus pour te convaincre que je t'aime à en crever et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Merde Sas'ke ! Je me suis presque mis à dos tous mes amis, même Iruka et Tsunade, pour te sauver le cul… J'ai refusé d'abandonner alors qu'ils avaient tous perdu espoir… Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de perdre tous ce que j'ai pour une simple distraction ? Je ne serais jamais aller aussi loin pour personne d'autres, même pas pour Sakura… Et si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi… Alors on ne peut plus continuer. Pas si tu me fais aucune confiance…

\- Naruto…

\- Je le pensais quand je t'ai dit que ça serait beaucoup plus simple avec Gaara, plus facile…

Les mots de Naruto furent comme un coup de Kunaï pour Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et ses poings se serrèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra sous la jalousie qui lui broyait l'estomac, et ses pensées s'assombrirent dangereusement. Pensant à tous ce qu'il devrait faire subir à ce maudit Kazekage…

Naruto sentit la tension chez Sasuke et il ne put empêcher un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il plongea son visage dans le cou de l'Uchiwa qui eut un léger sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas. Naruto ne fit aucune réflexion et frotta lentement son nez contre le cou pâle, inspirant profondément l'odeur de menthe boisée de son amant. Amant qui frémit quand il déposa un baiser papillon sur son épiderme.

\- Mais tu sais quoi, Sasuke ? Il n'est pas toi… Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je la vois pas sans toi. Notre relation est celle qui compte le plus pour moi et qui a toujours été la plus importante à mes yeux, malgré les hauts et les bas, et surtout malgré ton caractère de merde…

Naruto ne put empêcher un léger rire dans son cou à sa petite boutade. Son souffle chatouilla Sasuke qui se retint de pouffer, fermant les yeux mais souriant sincèrement en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde, caressant distraitement la base de sa nuque.

Naruto se redressa pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais Gaara restera toujours un lien précieux. Il m'a toujours soutenu même dans les pires moments, il m'a jamais abandonné et je ne pourrais jamais autant le remercier pour ça.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être son ami… Pas quand il a des sentiments pour toi. Grinça l'Uchiwa, dissimulant avec mal les émotions négatives et intense qui le parcourraient vis-à-vis du Kage.

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer qui tu es. Assura Naruto, grimaçant un instant en imaginant Sasuke ne plus être Sasuke. Je voudrais que vous deveniez ami mais je ne t'obligerais à rien, ni à devenir son ami, ni à l'apprécier, mais au moins d'accepter qu'il fasse partie de ma vie car le renier, c'est renier une partie de moi… Gaara n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il ressentait car il ne voulait pas que je me sente coupable de ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui. Ni amour, ni désir. Juste une profonde amitié, un lien fraternel. Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir et de ne rien avoir remarqué car il mérite de trouver ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il mérite le bonheur. Mais il sait que c'est pas avec moi, car je t'ai toi. C'est toi que je veux et c'est pas demain que ça changera.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire à cette déclaration. Naruto souffrait et il aimerait tellement se dire que tout était de la faute de Gaara, mais c'était très loin d'être le cas… Il ferma les yeux et se passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sentiment pour lui… ? Chuchota Sasuke.

\- Pas comme tu le sous-entends…

Naruto passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène, par-dessus celle de son amant toujours dans cheveux, le forçant à croiser son regard et croisant leur doigts.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime, Sasuke.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota Sasuke en détournant le regard. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire confiance…

\- Sas'ke…

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Coupa doucement l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke le regarda et de sa main libre toujours dans la nuque de Naruto, il le rapprocha de son visage. Leurs souffles chaud se mélangèrent et leur yeux se happèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, se noyant dans l'âme de l'autre, retrouvant cette complicité et cette unité qu'ils avaient toujours ressenties mais qu'ils avaient ignoré pendant de trop nombreuses années.

Les deux amants se firent tout deux violence pour ne pas laisser leur désir prendre le dessus et de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre, leur corps se tendant d'envie et d'impatience. S'ils se laissaient aller maintenant alors ils ne pourraient terminer leur discussion, et ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment passer à autre chose. Il y aurait toujours des non-dits.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit, depuis le début. Je t'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop souffrir. J'ai bien failli te tuer et je n'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoir trahi comme je l'ai fait… Je t'ai rabaissé comme un moins que rien et je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. À ce moment-là, je savais que c'était l'une de mes plus grosse erreurs, mais j'ai refusé de l'admettre… Il a été beaucoup trop présent dans ta vie, plus que j'ai pu l'être à cause de ma vengeance et c'est bien ça que… Que je n'arrive pas à supporter. Je… Je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne qui me tient encore debout et en vie… Je t'ai pris pour acquis et… J'aimerais te dire que je regrette de t'avoir demandé implicitement de choisir… Mais je supporte pas de savoir que cela te faciliterait bien des choses d'être avec _lui_… Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'_il _soit aussi proche de toi…

\- Sasuke…

\- Tout ce qu'il m'a dit été vrai et je voulais pas le réaliser et encore moins l'accepter… Coupa de nouveau Sasuke en baissant le regard, le corps se crispant. Il est accepté dans ta vie sans hésitation… Personne ne le voit comme un danger mais quelqu'un de parfait pour toi… Personne n'aurait rien à redire à votre… Votre… Bref… Soupira le corbeau, frustré du sens de ce terme. Je me fou bien de ce que pense les autres de moi… Mais il a raison… Avec lui, tu souffrirais plus de la haine que Kiba me porte, de l'inquiétude d'Hinata et d'Iruka ou de la méfiance de Shikamaru et Tsunade… Tu aurais encore Haruno auprès de toi… Tu ne ferais plus de cauchemar par peur de voir Gaara te trahir pour la énième fois et t'abandonner… Lui, n'est pas égoïste mais moi, je le suis… Car je te devrais te forcer à le choisir lui, car _lui _peut t'offrir bien plus que moi… La sécurité… Mais je ne peux pas te voir t'éloigner, surtout pas pour quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne pourrais me résoudra à te laisser quitter ma vie… Ni à que t'y sois mais pas avec moi… Je refuse cette situation…

\- Arrête… Souffla Naruto en apposant son front contre celui de Sasuke. Cette réflexion est complètement débile et sans sens.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en relevant le regard et fut surpris de voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux et un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Il se confiait en mettant sa fierté aux oubliettes et Naruto se moquait de lui ? Savait-il à quel point c'était dur pour lui de se déclarer ainsi ? Il ressemblait tellement à ces midinettes naïves, ignorantes et inintéressantes qui lui déclarait leur flamme tous les jours, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de lui refiler des nausées.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, Môssieur le génie ?

\- Compris, quoi ? Questionna ledit Génie en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si on devait se séparer définitivement, cela changerait absolument rien à ce que je ressens. Ma peur ? Mon inquiétude ? Ma souffrance ? Elles seront exactement les mêmes que si on restait amis, elles seraient carrément amplifiées. Peu importe la nature de ma relation avec Gaara et ce que pense les autres, j'aurais toujours peur de te perdre. De te voir disparaître à tout jamais de ma vie. Si demain, tu décidais de quitter Konoha, alors je te suivrais et te ramènerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais quitter ma vie, Teme, et personne ne pourra avoir autant d'importance que toi. De toute façon, qu'on soit ensemble ou non, ils s'inquièteront toujours pour moi quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe avec qui je suis. J'ai été très clair avec eux et je ne reviendrais jamais sur mes paroles, ni mes décisions, ils devront se faire à l'idée et accepter que j'avancerais nulle part sans toi à mes côtés. Je ne pourrais vivre dans un endroit où tu n'es plus.

Sasuke sourit à cette déclaration qui lui rappelait leur dernier combat l'un contre l'autre à la vallée de la fin, même si la tournure de la phrase était différente.

\- La seule solution que tu as pour te débarrasser de moi est de mourir, mais je te préviens que je te suivrais dans la seconde.

Sasuke roula des yeux mais fut touché par la déclaration de Naruto, qui ressemblait tant à son caractère. Toujours aussi sincère, vrai et humain. Comment pourrait-il douter de sa sincérité ? À l'exception d'Itachi et de sa mère, personne ne l'avait aimé autant que le blond et cette déclaration faisait battre son cœur de bonheur, rassuré au-delà des mots. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule façon de se faire pardonner de son manque de confiance envers Naruto et des mots affreux qu'il lui avait balancé.

La main de Sasuke dans la nuque du blond descendit le long de son dos, le faisant inconsciemment frissonner. La main voyageuse arriva sur la hanche de Naruto mais ne s'y attarda pas, se faufilant directement sous le t-shirt noir pour caresser du bout des doigts le ventre où le sceau de Kyūbi apparut.

Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les paupières à la douceur de l'ébène, et au manque qui irradiait son être. La seconde main de Sasuke se délia de celle plus hâlée pour caresser lentement, mais sensuellement les lèvres si tentante et douce du blond, qui se les mordilla inconsciemment.

Naruto se figea d'un coup alors que l'éclat de désir brut de Sasuke traversa ses pupilles sombre. Le souvenir du baiser partagé avec Gaara fut un coup de massue, il devait absolument en parler avec Sasuke avant qu'ils aillent, fatalement, plus loin que de simple caresse. Il ne pouvait lui cacher une chose pareille.

\- Sasuke, attends, je…

Mais ce dernier n'avait plus aucune patience et posa avidement sa bouche sur la sienne, lui dévorant avec fougue et frustration. Il avait déjà assez attendu. Il voulait le blond, maintenant. Les deux semaines à attendre avaient été beaucoup trop longue à son goût.

Naruto ne put lui résister davantage et oublia instantanément pourquoi il avait voulu stopper son compagnon. Il répondit avec ferveur au baiser, plaquant son corps contre celui fin de l'Uchiwa et le collant encore plus au mur, faisant gémir de satisfaction son amant contre ses lèvres.

Naruto perdit toute hésitation à ce son, trop excitant pour son propre bien, il ouvrit la bouche de son amant de sa langue et elle retrouva sa jumelle avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives longtemps et redécouvrirent avec empressement les corps qui s'échauffaient, qui se voulaient, se désiraient. Il ne fallut à peine une minute pour que les couches de vêtements s'éparpillent au sol autour d'eux, jetés négligemment par le compagnon de leur propriétaire.

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent rapidement en caleçon, leur bouche s'étant séparée seulement pour retirer – arracher serait le terme plus précis - leur haut récalcitrant, et revenir inlassablement et avec voracité contre leur homologue, rougissant leurs lèvres. Rien de tendre dans cette échange. C'était un besoin vital et désespéré de se sentir de nouveau proche, aussi liés qu'ils avaient toujours été.

En manque de souffle et les yeux embrumés par le bien-être, Sasuke fut le premier à interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre bruyamment sa respiration, ses deux mains plongés dans la chevelure blé de Naruto, tirant inconsciemment sous le plaisir que lui produisait son homme. Homme qui lui dévorait le cou, enivré par son odeur de menthe boisé et affamé par le goût sucré de son épiderme, lui laissant de nombreuses marques partout où se posait sa bouche désireuse, faisant haleter et trembler l'Uchiwa qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, beaucoup trop réceptif au touché sauvage de l'Uzumaki.

Toujours le visage contre le cou pâle qui était rougi de ses nombreux baisers et mordillements, Naruto fléchit légèrement les genoux en attrapant fermement les cuisses tremblantes de l'Uchiwa.

Le souffle saccadé et la poitrine se soulevant à rythme rapide et irrégulier, Sasuke enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto, la tête rejetée en arrière et se mordant les lèvres avec force pour empêcher tout son gênant de franchir ses lèvres, ce qui était difficile avec les attouchement plus assurés et bestiales de son amant.

Naruto le souleva sans aucune difficulté pour entourer les jambes athlétiques autour de ses hanches, et le cadet Uchiwa ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Naruto balança ses hanches contre lui, frottant leurs virilités déjà bien durcies.

\- Naruto… Gémit l'Uchiwa en plantant ses ongles dans ses omoplates, marquant la peau caramel de ses ongles.

Naruto grogna en happant de nouveau les lèvres de Sasuke pour un baiser langoureux encore plus sauvage et possessif, raffermissant sa prise et laissant ses empreintes de doigts sur le corps si parfait de son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci tremblait de plaisir entre ses bras, l'atttirant davantage à lui comme pour fusionner avec son être.

\- Naru'… Cha… Chambre… Parvint à articuler difficilement Sasuke entre deux baisers.

Malgré les brumes du désir, les mots de Sasuke lui parvinrent tout de même, difficilement.

Sans lâcher les cuisses de l'Uchiwa, ni ses lèvres ou son cou, il les conduisit dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Cela avait beau faire deux semaines, il pouvait toujours se déplacer dans la demeure les yeux fermés.

Sasuke ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts, trop épris et submergé par le toucher et les baisers bestiales de l'Uzumaki sur son corps. Il fut à moitié surpris lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaissait dans son dos, mais il émit un grognement frustré quand le corps puissant et chaud de son homme s'éloigna du sien. Le manque et l'abandon se firent immédiatement ressentir dans tous son être.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les prunelles d'une merveilleuse teinte orangé de Naruto, qui fixait avec envie et dévotion, son corps alangui et totalement à sa merci. Naruto était positionné à quatre patte entre ses cuisses indécemment ouvertes, se soutenant de ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête et ses propres mains entouraient les poignets de Naruto.

Frappé par l'émotion et des iris brûlantes d'envie et d'amour qui était à moitié dissimulé par ses mèches d'or, Sasuke attrapa le visage de Naruto et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Toute sa vie tournait autour de Naruto. Même lors de sa vengeance, le blond n'avait jamais quitté entièrement ses pensées, prenant la même importance que celle qu'il avait tant accordé à Itachi.

Éloignant ses pensées qui allaient l'emmener là où il ne le voulait pas à cet instant, il entoura les hanches de l'Uzumaki de ses jambes et le força à s'allonger sur son corps déjà en sueur et brûlant d'anticipation et d'impatience.

La main gauche de Naruto se plongea dans sa chevelure humide et agrippa fermement les mèches corbeau, tandis que la droite se mit à doucement caresser un instant sa joue, puis descendit sur son flanc, sa hanche, puis sa cuisse et il y planta ses ongles, le faisant gémir contre la bouche qui dévorait la sienne. Provoquant, il ondula langoureusement contre la virilité qui pulsait contre la sienne et un grognement de gorge lui parvint la seconde suivante.

Sasuke stoppa le baiser et ne put retenir un rictus moqueur au regard frustré de son rival, qui lui mordit sauvagement le cou en guise de représailles, lui faisant émettre un sifflement de douleur sous les canines qui s'étaient allongées l'espace d'un instant pour transpercer sa chaire.

\- Je t'aime, S'ke… Susurra Naruto en lui léchant sa plaie rougie, qui perlait d'une goutte de sang, du bout de la langue.

Le souffle chaud contre son cou le fit frémir et fermer les yeux. Oui. Il le savait. Et il ne pourrait dire à quel point c'était réciproque.

\- Mon seul et unique ami.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de frémir suite à ces mots qui valaient tous les ''Je t'aime'' du monde à ses yeux. Il sourit contre cette épiderme au goût agréablement sucré, bien que maintenant un peu métallique à cause du sang qui avait parlé après sa morsure. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres du corps qu'il embrassait pour fixer la marque sur la peau d'albâtre. La morsure n'était pas profonde et il n'avait pas à trop culpabiliser, elle y resterait probablement des semaines et il allait se faire passer un savon le lendemain dès que l'Uchiwa la verrait.

Quoi que, vu le nombre de fois que Sasuke avait planté ses ongles et le griffait dans son dos depuis le début de leur étreinte, il serrait un peu hypocrite de lui en vouloir à mort. Enfin, théoriquement. C'était quand même Sasuke Uchiwa, il pouvait être si imprévisible quand il voulait.

Naruto sortit de sa contemplation quand les ongles de Sasuke se plantèrent dans son épaule. Il se redressa pour fixer son amant, qui se mordait la lèvre, le souffle saccadé, les joues rosies et les yeux brumeux, le fixant avec impatience.

Naruto pouffa, récoltant un regard noir de son amant, mais il reprit ses baisers et descendit sur le haut de son torse, léchant du bout de la langue le corps de Sasuke qui en frissonna violemment, le faisant sourire contre sa peau humide.

Sasuke se cambra en arrière en agrippant plus fermement les fortes épaules. Cette soudaine douceur, qui contrastait avec l'impatience du début de leur étreinte, le laissait pantelant et encore plus désireux d'avoir plus. Naruto s'était mis à jouer avec ses nerfs, et il y arrivait que trop parfaitement. Il haïssait quand le blond faisait cela alors que lui-même en désirait beaucoup plus, ce qu'il sentait avec son corps tendu entre ses doigts.

Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur son torse et continua sa descente jusqu'à son ventre plat et ferme, où il joua vicieusement et lentement autour du nombril de son amant, faisant gesticuler celui-ci qui soupira de bien-être et de frustration. Ses mains qui étaient posées sagement sur ses côtes, se déplacèrent sur ses hanches, lui laissant des brûlures plaisante sur sa peau humide, le faisant frémir d'impatience.

Sasuke siffla lorsque Naruto planta doucement ses ongles dans son épiderme. L'Uchiwa attrapa une poignée de cheveux blond pour qu'il revienne à lui, n'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et remonta le long du corp d'albâtre pour offrir à son meilleur ami ce qu'il désirait. Un baiser passionnel et possessif tout en frottant délicieusement leurs membres tendus et désireux d'être enfin libéré.

Les Shinobis s'éloignèrent à contrecœur et ils apposèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux en essayant de reprendre leur respiration et profitant de leur chaleur respective un instant. Sasuke les rouvrit en premier et mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre humide et gonflée. Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent de désirs face à ce regard intense et profond qui le détaillait avec tout autant d'envie que lui, ses mains caressèrent les épaules de son homme puis ses abdos du bout des doigts.

\- Viens… Quémanda Sasuke, le souffle court.

La supplique ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Néanmoins, deux semaines sans rapport et sans la moindre préparation serait trop douloureux pour son amant, et il voulait le faire crier de plaisir, que de plaisir. Sans prévenir, l'Uzumaki se redressa sur ses genoux et retourna Sasuke à plat ventre, qui émit un léger cri de surprise.

\- Dobe. Siffla Sasuke, l'insulte peu crédible alors que son visage était rouge pivoine.

Naruto pouffa, récoltant un énième regard noir. Étrangement, le blond ne répliqua pas à « l'insulte », sachant qu'il se ferait très rapidement pardonner.

L'Uzumaki recouvra le corps de Sasuke du sien et lui embrassa affectueusement la nuque.

\- Je vais me faire pardonner, mon chat. Souffla Naruto à son oreille et Sasuke eut un accro dans sa respiration.

\- Arr… Arrête de… M'appeler… Ainsi ! Siffla le Corbeau, les joues encore plus rouges, refusant d'admettre qu'il aimait se surnom sortit de la bouche de _son _stupide blond.

\- Comme tu voudras, _chaton_. S'amusa le futur Hokage, récoltant un grognement de la part de son Teme.

La réprimande bien sentie de Sasuke mourut au fin fond de sa gorge quand Naruto s'attaqua fiévreusement à son point érogène, entre son oreille et son cou. Sasuke frissonna en retenant difficilement un énième gémissement en sentant la fraîcheur du cristal de Naruto dans son dos, mais ce qui augmenta son désir presque insupportable du blond et la chaleur qui incendiait son être.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement à son fessier avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Naruto embrassa ses lobes de chaires chacun leur tour et Sasuke plongea son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant un gémissement. Sasuke jura dans le coussin et se crispa inconsciemment quand il sentit enfin un doigt pénétrer lentement dans son intimité. Naruto commença doucement ses va-et-vient, attentif aux réactions de son compagnon.

Ce fut gênant, le signe que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait été éloigné de son compagnon.

Néanmoins, le second le fut un peu moins et il gémit fortement et relevant instinctivement son fessier lorsque Naruto appuya sur sa prostate. Malgré le temps écoulé, Naruto se souvenait parfaitement comment lui faire perdre pied et le rendre flageolant et faible. Le blond caressa ses bourses tendues de son autre main et continuait à embrasser ses fesses avec plus d'ardeur.

Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes et releva la tête de son coussin quand il sentit la langue chaude du blond tenir compagnie à ses doigts, lui faisant oublier la douleur et la gêne, haletant du plaisir qui augmentait progressivement. Sentant son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grimpait, Naruto accéléra ses mouvements de ciseaux en lui pendant que sa langue caressait lentement ses parois internes, qui contrastait avec l'ardeur de ses phalanges qui le redécouvrait.

Naruto ferma les yeux en grognant tout en savourant le goût, l'odeur et la chaleur de son amant. L'entendre gémir, le sentir frémir sous ses caresses, le voir se cambrer et se retenir d'exprimer son désir. Dieu que cela lui avait affreusement manqué. Son odeur, son touché, le son de sa voix. Il tressaillit en imaginant sans problème le corps de Sasuke se cambrer et se tendre quand il l'emmènerait jusqu'à la jouissance, gémissant, hurlant, son prénom avec volupté et luxure.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait pas contrarié son imagination.

Il se redressa, retirant tout touché et récoltant un grognement de frustration de la part de Sasuke. Ce dernier pourtant n'en lui en tient pas rigueur lorsque Naruto lui tourna la tête et plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser chaud et sauvage. La main droite de Sasuke plongea dans les cheveux blonds pour rapprocher davantage le visage de Naruto, approfondissant leur échange.

Naruto stoppa le baiser et avant que Sasuke ne puisse protester, malgré son souffle haletant, son sexe se pressa contre son intimité et il le pénétra délicatement, autant pour savourer leur retrouvaille que ne pas faire souffrir l'Uchiwa.

Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Sasuke qui le voulait bien plus franchement que cela. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de faire qu'un avec l'Uzumaki. Il le voulait ardemment, puissamment, intensément. Il le désirait comme jamais et c'était une sensation insupportable de se sentir autant incomplet. Il n'était pas une chose fragile qui se briserait au moindre geste brusque.

Aussi vif qu'un serpent et surprenant Naruto, Sasuke se retourna et inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses du Jinchuriki, qui était maintenant allongé.

\- Sas'… ! Putain !

Sa voix se perdit dans une plainte de plaisir alors que Sasuke c'était empalé de lui-même jusqu'à la garde sur son érection. Enserrant fermement et délicieusement son sexe dans un étau brûlant et humide. Son manque s'était envolé à la seconde où leurs corps étaient de nouveau réunis. Son être était enfin au complet.

Le corbeau se contracta en fermant les yeux, la respiration coupée sous la douleur qui irradiait ses reins. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le torse de Naruto et il se mordit la lèvre, la perçant sous la pression exerçait. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point Naruto avait bien été gâté par la nature. C'était très loin d'être aussi douloureux que leur première fois, mais c'était pas non plus agréable. Les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur ses cuisses et les serra à l'en faire presque mal, rougissant sa peau blanche.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et sa respiration, déjà bien difficile et sifflante, eut un loupé devant la vision de luxure sous ses yeux et sachant que c'était grâce à lui, cela gonfla son orgueil.

Naruto avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que son torse se soulevait à un rythme rapide, ses joues rouges tout comme ses lèvres qu'il mordait. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux formant un rideau d'or autour de son visage, plongé dans l'extase et se retenant difficilement de le prendre sauvagement comme lui dictait sûrement son instinct.

Sentant son regard intense, Naruto rouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient devenus d'une belle couleur écarlate alors que ses pupilles s'étaient fendues. Son regard brilla d'une lueur prédatrice et bestial quand il se posa sur lui. Son regard s'embrasa davantage lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'à l'endroit où qu'ils étaient si intimement reliés.

C'en fut trop pour le blond, il se redressa et happa férocement les lèvres de son amant, les lui dévorant avec voracité. Naruto agrippa fermement sa nuque de sa main droite et son bras gauche s'entoura autour de sa taille pour le serrant étroitement contre lui, l'empêchant toute possibilité de retraite.

Ce qui n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Sasuke qui aimait bien trop quand Naruto se montrait autant revendicateur et animal, laissant toute sa retenue et sa peur de le blesser aux oubliettes. Dans ces instants, Naruto n'avait besoin d'aucune parole pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait autant que lui. Sasuke était tout simplement soumis et c'était très loin de lui déplaire, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Sa virilité qui s'était tendu au maximum lors de ce baiser intense en était la preuve.

Le baiser se stoppa et seul le grognement de Naruto et la respiration bruyante de Sasuke raisonna dans la pièce, envahi d'une chaleur insoutenable et de l'odeur de sexe, qui faisait tourner la tête à Sasuke. Celui-ci gémit fortement quand Naruto lui mordit le lobe de son oreille gauche.

\- T'es à moi, Uchiwa. Gronda Naruto, d'une voix grave que reconnaissait à peine Sasuke, caverneuse et dangereuse, mais qui augmentait son excitation et le feu qui parcourait son être entier.

\- Naru'…

Ledit Naru' reprit ses lèvres d'assaut, l'empêchant de répondre. Il se fichait. Il le savait. Alors maintenant, il allait prendre possession de Sasuke. Il allait le faire sien comme jamais auparavant. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Quiconque s'en approcherait, le regretterait amèrement.

Naruto perdit toute maitrise de sa raison et de son esprit. Embrumé par toutes ses émotions qui l'envahissaient beaucoup trop puissamment et l'excitation de son homme, il laissa son instinct prendre entièrement le dessus.

L'Uzumaki s'éloigna de la bouche de l'Uchiwa mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse se remettre totalement de se baiser enflammé et qui l'avait laissé essoufflé et complètement tremblant, Naruto débuta son déhanchement.

Sasuke dut prendre appui sur les épaules de son amant pour subir ses assauts farouche et brutale. Naruto lui mordit l'épaule alors qu'il avait empoigné ses hanches pour l'empaler profondément et avec puissance sur sa virilité, le faisant hurler d'extase quand il percutait sa prostate une fois sur trois. Ses tremblements et gémissements s'intensifièrent alors que Naruto le souleva et qu'il se rengaina au même moment qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de son fessier, dans un claquement sec et humide qui raisonna érotiquement dans leur chambre.

Sasuke haletait, gémissait en rejetant sa tête en arrière et un voile blanc traversa ses pupilles, qui devinrent écarlate et violette. Rien ne comptait plus que ce mélange de bien-être, d'impatience et de félicité qui le submergeait à chaque coup de rein fougueux de son amant. Mais malgré l'étreinte passionnée, c'était pas suffisant. Il le voulait encore plus.

\- Pl… Plus !… Na… Naru' ! Plus !

Le blond grogna aux halètements suppliants du Noiraud et des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, voilés de jouissance. L'Uchiwa le tuerais un jour.

D'un habile coup de rein, il allongea Sasuke sous son corps et reprit durement et férocement ses coups de butoir, allant jusqu'au plus profond de son être, leur bassin claquant fortement à chaque retour brutale du Jinchuriki, leur souffle saccadé et brûlant se mélangeant.

Sasuke se tordait de plaisir sous la violence sauvage et dominatrice dont faisait preuve l'Uzumaki. Il griffait ses omoplates, son dos, ses épaules, ses fesses, rougissant et marquant son épiderme, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se perdre complètement dans les méandres du plaisir. Il avait perdu pied, noyé dans toutes ses émotions qui l'incendiaient si brutalement.

Loin d'avoir mal sous la bestialité de son amant, il souhaitait plus, il voulait plus. Il entoura les fortes épaules de Naruto et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. L'échange fut encore plus animal que leur étreinte et il se sentit perdre sa raison et ses esprits à mesure des déhanchements ravageur de son homme. Il ne voyait, ne sentait, n'entendait, ne pensait, que Naruto. Son corps qui le brûlait, son souffle qui lui faisait tourner la tête, ses mains et ses dents qui marquaient son corps à chaque seconde, son sexe qui lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il percutait avec violence sa prostate.

\- Putain ! S'ke. Grogna Naruto dans son cou, quand il fit venir son bassin à la rencontre du sien, le faisant sourire contre ses lèvres.

L'Uzumaki se redressa et attrapa ses hanches, plantant ses ongles dans son épiderme. Il se recula jusqu'à sortir entièrement son membre du corps de son amant puis se rengaina violemment pour percuter délicieusement sa prostate. Naruto sourit avec fierté et grogna de satisfaction lorsque Sasuke se cambra violement en arrière en gémissant indécemment, tordant le draps entre ses doigts et ses orteils se contractèrent sous la décharge de plaisir brut et immense qui le fit trembler.

\- Oui ! Naru… To ! Encore !

Naruto accéda à ses envies avec délice et recommença, pilonnant sa boule de plaisir encore et encore, sans jamais laisser le temps à Sasuke de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, son corps se contractant sous la félicité de ses coups de reins. Les orbes écarlates le brûlaient de son désir brute, de sa possessivité et de son besoin vital de le faire sien, encore et encore.

\- Naru' ! Hurla presque Sasuke alors qu'il sentit l'orgasme prendre plus d'ampleur, plantant ses ongles dans les poignets du Jinchuriki.

Naruto se pencha pour embrasser passionnément Sasuke, et étouffant ses cris de plaisir qui franchissait ses lèvres sans discontinuer. Sa main droite plongea dans la chevelure ébène et l'agrippa fermement pour tirer la tête de Sasuke en arrière. Sa main gauche attrapa la cuisse pâle et tremblante et la releva jusqu'à son bassin pour approfondir ses profondes et sauvage pénétrations. Naruto stoppa le baiser et mordit de nouveau sauvagement le cou pâle de l'Uchiwa et cela fut suffisant pour que ce dernier jouisse entre leur deux corps, criant le prénom de son amant sous sa violente jouissance, qui fit jurer Naruto entre ses dents.

Les contractions irrégulière et forte de l'intimité autour de son sexe firent jouir Naruto à son tour, qui grogna de bien-être et de satisfaction.

Éreinté, Naruto se laissa peser sur le corps tremblant et recouvert de sueur de Sasuke et respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient tous deux haletants, la respiration erratique alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement pied avec la réalité. Quand Naruto s'apprêta à se retirer, la voix somnolente et éraillée de l'Uchiwa le stoppa.

\- Reste… Encore un peu…

Naruto ferma les yeux alors que les bras de Sasuke s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, le serrant avec le peu de force qu'il avait encore, comme s'il pouvait s'échapper à tout instant. Il redressa seulement la tête et attrapa la couverture qui était tombé à terre à côté du lit, il les recouvrit et embrassa tendrement le cou de Sasuke, il grimaça en constatant une morsure. Une morsure un peu profonde…

Il se reprit lorsque Sasuke desserra ses bras et Naruto se retira prudemment du corps de son amant, qui grimaça un instant à l'engourdissement douloureux de ses cuisses. Naruto s'installa à sa gauche et Sasuke se blottit instinctivement contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou en l'entourant possessivement de son bras et de sa jambe. Naruto passa son bras droit dans le dos de Sasuke, puis enlaça sa main gauche à celle de son homme sur son torse et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Bon retour à la maison… Murmura soudainement Sasuke, déjà presque perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

\- Je suis rentré… Sourit Naruto, touché, en embrassant amoureusement son front.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, épuisés mais heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Naruto grogna sourdement alors que les rayons du soleil le frappèrent au visage. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil, mais le referma aussitôt à cause des rayons solaire.

\- Putain… Jura-t-il en se retournant dos à la fenêtre.

Un sifflement mécontent lui parvint aux oreilles et il sourit. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et son cœur se gonfla de bien-être à la vision sous son regard. Sasuke, endormi paisiblement sur le dos et baigné par le soleil. Cette image lui avait tant manqué. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il dégagea doucement une mèche de jais et quand son pouce caressa doucement son front, son amant eut un léger soupir de bien-être.

Naruto soupira alors que la chaleur était trop haute dans la chambre, même pour lui. Il retira la couverture un peu trop fortement et découvrit l'Uchiwa, qui fronça un instant les sourcils sous la soudaine perte de chaleur.

Naruto se paralysa quand il remarqua toutes les marques sur le corps de Sasuke. Des empreintes de doigts et d'ongles, des morsures plus ou moins profonde. Des griffures. Des marques toutes aussi rouges et gonflées les unes que les autres et certaines qui viraient au violet ou bleu.

Naruto se redressa, horrifié. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? C'était impossible qu'il ait pu autant blessé Sasuke… En faisant difficilement marcher sa mémoire sur leur étreinte passionnée, faisant fi de sa fatigue, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet… Il se souvint que trop parfaitement de comment il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et de la brutalité dont il avait fait l'amour à Sasuke… Ses émotions l'avaient submergé si puissamment et subitement qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir…

Déglutissant difficilement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les cuisses de l'Uchiwa, qui n'avaient pas été épargné par sa bestialité. Très lentement, pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon et ayant peur de ce qu'il découvrirait, il écarta doucement les cuisses d'ordinaire entièrement blanche et il se leva vivement comme brûlé, sauf qu'il trébucha à cause de la couverture et se retrouva le cul par terre, frappant de son bras la table de chevet dans sa chute.

Sa douleur resta en dernier plan, même quand Sasuke se réveilla immédiatement, alertait par le bruit, et qu'il se redressa, ses Dôjutsus activés et examinant la pièce entière avec méfiance, prêt à se défendre et éliminer toute menace quelconque. Il haussa les sourcils quand il remarqua enfin Naruto par terre, la respiration irrégulière et rapide, les yeux exorbités et le visage encore plus pâle que Saï.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, Usuratonkachi ? Soupira Sasuke en désactivant ses dôjutsus, se passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure désordonnée et encore humide.

Le blond ne l'entendit même pas, le regard vide braqué sur le cou du côté gauche de Sasuke, là où se trouvait une belle marque de canines, beaucoup plus grave que les autres. Son visage s'assombrit, sa mâchoire se contracta à se faire grincer des dents et il serra les poings, ses phalanges blanchissantes sous la pression.

\- _Kurama ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ?! Gueula le Jinchuriki à son Bijū._

\- _Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Uchiwa était loin de s'en plaindre, il en redemandait même. Répondit Kurama comme une évidence, les babines s'étirant dans un rictus moqueur._

\- _C'est pas une raison ! C'est de ta faute ! Gronda le blond en serrant les poings, en colère contre Kurama mais surtout, contre lui-même._

\- _Je t'ai prévenu, gamin. Nos sentiments et nos émotions sont liés maintenant._

\- _Quel rapport avec les blessures que j'ai infligé à Sasuke ?!_

Kurama soupira en relevant la tête pour fixer son Jinchuriki. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en sentant la haine émanant du Bijū.

\- _Ce gamin t'a fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui, estime-toi heureux que je ne l'ai pas tué durant son sommeil._

\- _Kurama… Siffla Naruto._

\- _Je n'y suis pour rien. Coupa Kyūbi dans un grondement en se recouchant en boule, dos à Naruto. Nous sommes plus liées que jamais nous deux, par conséquent, tu éprouves encore plus intensément les émotions qu'avant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lors de votre étreinte, ton désir, ta jalousie et mon esprit territoriale se sont un peu trop mélangés avec ta colère et ta peur, ce qui t'as fait perdre ton contrôle et tes esprits._

Naruto baissa les yeux, dissimulant son regard de ses mèches blondes. Donc, tout était de sa faute… Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle ainsi ? Même si l'explication de Kurama était fondée et avait du sens, il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi brutal avec son amant… Rien n'expliquait les blessures qu'il avait infligé au corps de Sasuke, du mal qu'il avait fait à son compagnon…

\- Naruto ! Appela fortement Sasuke, le faisant revenir totalement dans leur chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils à l'inquiétude de l'Uchiwa, qui s'était accroupi devant lui, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules voutées. Il se foutait de lui ? Naruto se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Sasuke.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Grogna le blond en se reculant pour s'éloigner, le corps tremblant de colère contre lui-même.

Devant la sincère incompréhension de son amant, sa fureur augmenta, il s'approcha de Sasuke qui ne put empêcher un pas de recul. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était anxieux face à Naruto. Fallait dire que le regard azur devenu écarlate – sans aucune raison particulière car il ne s'était rien passé durant la nuit - n'était pas pour le rassurer. Naruto lui attrapa fermement le poignet, le faisant grimacer à la douloureuse poigne quand il le tira à sa suite.

Naruto ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain, la faisant claquer violemment contre le mur. Il plaça Sasuke face au miroir et le relâcha pour s'adosser au mur près de la porte. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en inspirant profondément pour calmer sa respiration rapide et saccadée, ainsi que ses tremblements de colère.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant. Quel mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Il retint un soupir, puis se regarda dans la glace.

Il haussa les sourcils sous la stupéfaction de l'état de son corps. Il toucha du bout des doigts les morsures profondes sur son cou, grimaçant car elles étaient encore douloureuses. Aucun haut qu'il possédait ne pourrait cacher ces ''suçons''.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son torse et ses flancs où c'était des empreintes d'ongles et des griffures rougies et qui viraient lentement mais sûrement au bleu. Ses cuisses n'avaient pas été épargnées et possédaient tout autant de griffure et de bleu ainsi qu'une profonde marque des canines du blond à l'intérieur, près de son entrejambe. Sasuke écarta plus les jambes et grimaça en voyant du sang séché et il fallait pas être devin pour deviner d'où il provenait…

Sasuke avait bien senti la douleur provenant de son être entier pendant l'acte et en se réveillant, mais il avait été loin de se douter du véritable état de son corps, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti dépassant toute souffrance, même en constatant l'étendu des dégâts. En y repensant, Naruto n'avait pas été tendre mais il avait adoré cela. Cette étreinte resterait l'une de ses meilleurs.

Peut-être que Suigetsu avait raison, il était masochiste…

Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Naruto était furieux…

Sasuke regarda son amant, qui regardait partout sauf lui. L'Uchiwa s'approcha du Jinchuriki qui se tendit à son approche. Le Corbeau prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et le força doucement à le regarder. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans quitter le regard coupable de _son _idiot, puis se recula.

Naruto fronça les sourcils au sourire doux de son amant, qui ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir.

\- Sasuke…

\- Tais-toi… Coupa l'Uchiwa en le ramenant dans leur chambre par le poignet.

Naruto ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par son amant. Amant qui le repoussa pour qu'il assoit sur le lit et qui se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il retint une grimace sous la douleur dans ses membres, pas besoin d'en rejouter à la culpabilité de son compagnon. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit et c'était hors de question de la gâcher.

\- C'est rien. Rassura Sasuke en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas rien, arrête ! Gronda Naruto en serrant le drap entre ses doigts.

\- Si car je suis pas mort et je t'interdis de t'en vouloir.

Naruto posa son regard sur la morsure dans le cou de Sasuke, mais ce dernier ramena rapidement ses yeux dans les siens. Toujours un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa de nouveau sans quitter les prunelles coupable, tout en caressant doucement la base de sa nuque, ce qui parvint à détendre un tant soit peu le Jinchuriki.

\- Est-ce que je me suis plains ? Ai-je l'air d'avoir mal ? Ce n'est rien Dobe, si c'était à refaire, je ne me plaindrais toujours pas.

Naruto ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Du bout des doigts, il frôla légèrement les nombreuses blessures qui marquaient le corps d'albâtre qu'il aimait tant et qu'il aurait dû vénéré au lieu de le souiller. Le tressaillement qui parcourut Sasuke ne lui passa pas inaperçu, démentant ses paroles. Mais il voulait croire Sasuke, et il se promit que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Plus jamais.

\- Pardonne-moi… Chuchota Naruto en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

Naruto releva la tête et Sasuke sentit qu'il ne parlait pas que de ses blessures. Il fronça les sourcils au yeux océans brillant et fautif. Sasuke eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas ?

\- J'ai embrassé Gaara…

Un long silence glacial et lourd lui répondit. Naruto se mordit la lèvre alors que le visage de Sasuke se durcit et que ses yeux devinrent haineux. Son regard aussi sombre ramena Naruto des années en arrière quand Sasuke parlait encore de sa vengeance. Il avait espéré ne jamais revoir ce regard un jour… Il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire revenir et de le faire disparaître à tout jamais…

\- Quand ?

Naruto tressaillit à la voix beaucoup trop calme de Sasuke, qui contrastait avec son regard meurtrier et son corps tendu.

\- Sas'…

\- Quand ?

\- Le soir qu'on s'est disputé… Répondit le blond, nerveux et craignant une subite réaction de Sasuke.

\- C'est toi… Ou lui qui a initié l'échange ?

Naruto retint un soupir et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Sasuke savait. Il le connaissait beaucoup trop pour savoir lire entre les lignes…

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Naruto…

\- S'il te plaît. Stoppa Naruto, le suppliant de son regard. Écoute, ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur et on le regrette tous les deux. Ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je t'aime toi et que Gaara ne sera rien de plus que mon frère de cœur. Mon alter-ego. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimais comme il le souhaiterait et jamais plus que toi.

\- Donc si ce baiser aurait été concluant, tu m'aurais vraiment quitté pour lui… Souffla-t-il, mauvais et venimeux.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Objecta vivement le Jinchuriki. J'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… Peu importe si j'aurais eu quelconque sentiment amoureux pour Gaara. J'ai pas besoin d'un baiser pour savoir que tout mon être t'appartient, il me l'a juste confirmé.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et Naruto plongea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène, il se laissa basculer en arrière en emportant Sasuke à sa suite. L'Uzumaki écarta les jambes et l'Uchiwa y prit place sans hésiter, les deux mains plongées dans la chevelure blonde.

\- C'est pour toi seul pour qui mon cœur bat aussi fort. Le seul pour lequel mon corps frissonne à chaque fois que tu me touches. C'est digne des romans d'Ino mais je m'en fous, je t'aime et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je perds le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées. Peut-être que dans une vie j'aurais pu être amoureux de Gaara, que j'aurais pu lui retourner son affection, mais pas dans cette vie-là…

\- Dans une aucune autre, je peux te le garantir.

Naruto rigola à son assurance et embrassa tendrement son amant, qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser, essayant de ne plus penser à cette révalation, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il stoppa le baiser.

\- N'as-tu rien ressenti ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et revit son baiser avec Gaara et ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il rouvrit les yeux, la réponse si évidente.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser mon frère. Répondit sincèrement Naruto, ayant une pensée désolé pour son ami Kage. Je savais que c'était lui que j'embrassais mais je voulais que ça soit toi. J'espérais qu'en rouvrant les yeux, que ça soit toi.

Sasuke sembla plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Naruto. Un baiser fougueux et intense, démontrant son impatience et son envie. Il ondula contre Sasuke et frotta sa virilité à demi-levé.

\- N'en parlons plus. Oublions tout ça, mon amour. Fais-moi l'amour. Susurra Naruto en embrassant tendrement une morsure.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit et ne pensant plus qu'au corps ferme et chaud sous lui, et des sentiments plus fort que sa jalousie et l'envie d'aller flanquer une raclée à Gaara.

Sasuke mordit fortement le cou hâlé, et il sourit contre l'épiderme au sifflement de douleur de _son _blond.

\- Tu es à moi, Uzumaki.

Naruto l'embrassa avec ardeur en guise de réponse. Il entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras, attirant son amant au plus proche de son corps. Sasuke dirigea ses doigts en direction de l'intimité Naruto mais celui-ci le stoppa d'une main.

\- Non, maintenant… Souffla le blond.

\- Je vais te faire mal, Dobe…

\- Ça ne sera pas pire que le mal que je t'ai affligé.

\- Arrête avec ça. Somma durement Sasuke en l'embrassant avec colère, attrapant ses deux poignets et les plaquant fermement de chaque côté de sa tête.

Naruto gronda contre ses lèvres et frémit de plaisir à la langue de son amant contre la sienne, de son corps qui ondulait sur le sien, de ses mains qui se lièrent aux siennes.

L'Uchiwa se contenta de sourire en le sentant frissonner contre lui. Il commença doucement à pénétrer Naruto mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse, tirant à lui son bassin de ses talons pour qu'il entre entièrement au plus profond de son corps.

Naruto grogna et se contracta sous la forte douleur d'être si brutalement écarté. Il trembla et ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure et inspirant profondément pour se détendre au maximum.

Le Capitaine gronda sourdement du au plaisir d'être lié à son amour, sa moitié. Enserrait par la chaleur de son corps, il était à sa place et personne ne lui prendrait. Il avait bien failli le perdre et il se promit de tout faire pour que jamais cela se produise à nouveau.

Naruto l'enlaça fortement en mouvant son bassin pour inciter l'Uchiwa à bouger. Il en pouvait plus, il le voulait, plus que jamais.

Sasuke accéda enfin à leurs envies, il se recula et se rengaina avec passion, percutant fortement et délicieusement sa prostate, ils gémirent tous les deux au plaisir de leur union et se perdirent totalement dans les bras de l'autre.

Plus rien ne comptait lors de cette étreinte qu'eux deux. Une étreinte tendre et amoureuse. Ils oublièrent tout de ce qui s'étaient produits durant ces dernières semaines. Gaara, Karin, leur dispute, ceux et celles qui étaient contre leur relation, ils n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir à cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leur lien profond et intense. C'était qu'ils étaient réunis et ils en profitèrent allégrement.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde à sonner à la porte. Il attendit, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Il n'attendit qu'à peine une minute avant qu'une femme à la chevelure blonde et à la coupe étrange lui ouvre la porte. La plus âgée semblait vraiment agréablement surprise de le voir et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Naruto s'adoucit et reprit son humeur habituelle.

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu.

\- Bonjour, Madame Haruno. Salua le blond en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je suis désolé de ne plus pouvoir venir vous voir.

\- Pas de cela avec moi. Sourit la mère de Sakura, la voix toujours aussi grave. Je comprends tout à fait avec la dispute que tu as eu avec ma fille, j'espère que cela s'arrangera entre vous.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Assura Naruto, son sourire s'étant crispé. En fait, je viens voir Karin, je dois lui parler.

\- Je vais te la chercher. Ne reste pas à la porte, rentre.

La femme se détourna et il entra avec prudence et pas vraiment à l'aise. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant dans l'entrée où était accroché plusieurs photos de Sakura et de sa famille. Il était nostalgique de l'ancienne époque… Il ne regrettait aucun de ses choix et encore moins l'amour qu'il portait à Sasuke, mais il aurait tant espéré que cela se passe autrement avec la rose.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées lorsque Karin apparut dans son champs de vision. Celle-ci semblait un peu trop éblouissante et épanouie.

\- Naruto, tu es venu me donner ta bénédiction ?

\- Euh… Bénédiction pour quoi ? Questionna Naruto, ayant peur de connaître la réponse.

\- Pour ma relation avec Sasuke-kun, c'est toi qui m'as dit que votre semblant de relation était terminé.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit à ses mots, se souvenant parfaitement dans quel contexte il les avait dits. Elle allait très vite la faire tomber de bien haut.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais Sasuke n'est plus libre, tout s'est arrangé entre lui et moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Siffla Naruto en lui tournant le dos. Ma menace lors de la soirée tient toujours, approche-toi de Sasuke et tu le regretteras.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Sasuke ne peut pas être en couple avec toi et je vais le prouver ! Hurla presque Karin, le faisant se stopper alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. On a toujours été proche, plus que tu veux bien le croire ! Je sais que je ne lui suis pas insensible !

Karin sursauta lorsque Naruto se retourna violemment et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, enserrant sa gorge d'une poigne ferme et coupant sa respiration. Dans la manœuvre, plusieurs cadres tombèrent du meuble près de la porte, explosant le verre qui protégeait les photographies.

Le fracas alerta la mère de Sakura qui arriva en panique dans l'entrée et qui se statufia devant la scène sous ses yeux.

La rouquine déglutit difficilement alors que les pupilles écarlate et fendues la dardèrent d'un regard haineux et animal, plus aucune plaisanterie ne se trouvait dans son regard brûlant et menaçant. Un violent frisson de terreur parcouru son être et paralysa son corps entier.

\- Écoute-moi bien… Grogna Naruto, sa voix mélangée gravement avec celle de Kyūbi. Je vais être encore plus clair. Si tu t'approches encore de Sasuke, même juste un frôlement, alors je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Si tu m'en crois incapable, alors tu es encore plus idiote que ce que Sasuke m'a dit.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Bégaya Karin, malgré son souffle vraiment difficile, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Naruto s'approcha dangereusement de son visage et dévia à son oreille, son murmure froid, haineux et pleine de promesse la fit devenir aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

\- Je te tuerais lentement, très douloureusement. Crois-moi que personne mis à part Suigetsu et Jūgo ne m'en voudra, surtout pas Sasuke. C'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne.

Naruto la relâcha et elle reprit brusquement sa respiration, toussant grassement alors qu'elle s'écroula à genoux, le corps tremblant et se frottant sa gorge rougie où ses empreintes de doigts apparurent.

\- Cette avertissement est aussi valable pour Sakura. Ajouta Naruto en fixant durement la mère Haruno qui hocha la tête, effrayé par le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi.

Une fois sûr que le message était passé, Naruto s'inclina en s'excusant de son comportement envers la mère Haruno, qui n'y était pour rien dans leurs histoires. La mère de Sakura fut surprise de son geste mais lui pardonna.

Quand Naruto se redressa, il sortit de la demeure sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que Karin ne s'approcha plus de Sasuke dans l'attention de le séduire. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps, mais elle était enfin parvenue à prendre conscience que l'Uchiwa n'éprouverait jamais le moindre sentiment pour elle, et que l'amour de Sasuke et de Naruto était sincère et trop puissant pour qu'il soit brisé par quiconque.

À l'étonnement général, les deux Uzumaki devinrent assez proche après cette histoire et apprirent à mieux se connaître, s'amusant même des anciens sentiments de la rouquine envers l'Uchiwa. Karin défendait même Naruto face à Sakura, qui n'avait pas l'attention d'abandonnait.

Karin Uzumaki se mit en couple avec Suigetsu Hōzuki quelques mois plus tard, grâce à Naruto et Kiba qui ont joué les parfaits entremetteurs, aidé bien évidemment par Hinata et Ino.


	11. Note d'auteur - Manque de temps

**Bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice.**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé…**

**Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, bien au contraire, mais entre des soucis personnels et la reprise du boulot, c'est assez compliqué et mes horaires décalés ne m'aide pas pour avoir la motivation et le temps d'écrire…**

**Le prochain chapitre de ''Liens'' est commencé et j'espère pouvoir me remettre très rapidement à continuer son écriture, tout comme ''Liens-bonus…**

**Je suis navré pour ce long moment d'absence et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… Je ferais en sorte de me pardonner en écrivant un assez long chapitre et j'espère pouvoir le sortir le plus rapidement possible ^^**

**Vos idées sont toujours prises en compte et si vous en avez des nouvelles, n'hésitez surtout pas, que ça soit en review ou par message ^^**

**J'ai un Facebook au nom d'Abigaël Falls et Instagram au nom de abbyfalls345 si vous souhaitez discuter pour partager opinion ou autre ;-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à très bientôt j'espère :***


	12. Étape de la grossesse - Partie 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir chère lectrice et Lecteur ^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^ Cela me touche énormément tout comme vos nombreuses reviews ! *-***

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating : M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**Premier mois de grossesse : **_Avant la révélation de la grossesse :_

Rien ne valait une bonne douche après un entraînement intensif.

Rien ? Vraiment ?

Sasuke changeait très vite d'avis lorsque les lèvres de son amant embrassaient passionnément et avidement sa nuque et son cou. Ses mains puissantes et rugueuse qui parcourraient chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Son torse ferme et brûlant qui se plaquait contre son dos mouillé. Son souffle chaud et régulier qui chatouillait très agréablement et délicieusement ses oreilles et sa peau, qui rougissait à la torture des dents de son compagnon.

\- S'ke…

Sa voix doucement profonde et désireuse qui le faisait frissonner de la pointe de ses cheveux à ses orteils. La puissance de ses bras qui le serraient possessivement, l'empêchant de finir de se laver.

\- Dobe… Souffla l'Uchiwa, la voix rauque et le souffle plus rapide.

Sasuke oublia tout lorsque son futur Hokage le retourna pour le plaquer contre la paroi de leur douche, tout en emprisonnant sa bouche de la sienne pour un baiser farouche et qui embrasa son être entier, tout en prenant pour la énième fois possession de son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke roula des yeux lorsque son amant se prit la tête avec un de ses clones. Encore. Il avait oublié la raison de leur dispute évidemment, cette scène étant beaucoup trop habituelle pour lui. De plus, le clone était l'arrogance même, ce qui offrait un spectacle très hilarant vu de l'extérieur.

Sasuke avait l'impression de revoir sa rivalité d'antan avec son meilleur ami, et cela le fit sourire.

L'Uchiwa se détourna pour se rendre à la cuisine et se préparer un thé à la menthe, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la dispute qui se déroulait dans le salon depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Sasuke soupira en sentant un mal de ventre et une légère nausée, cela lui arrivait depuis quelques jours mais rien qui ne devrait l'inquiéter. Cela commençait tout de même à l'énerver de sentir ses douleurs, bien que passagères. La fatigue avait disparu mais il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques somnolence de temps en temps.

L'ébène eut un léger sursaut lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la cuisine en grognant et jurant de bon cœur.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi prétentieux. Stupide clone qui se croit au-dessus de moi. Grogna le Jinchuriki en posant un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil amusé alors que Naruto fit une moue boudeuse en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- T'y crois, toi ?! Moi ? Le futur Hokage ! Mais il se prend pour qui cet abruti ?! Il devrait le savoir pourtant, c'est grâce à moi qu'il peut apparaître. Il ferait quoi sans moi, hein ?! Aucune reconnaissance ses maudits Kage Bushin.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres à l'agacement de son amant blond. Il retint difficilement un rire et surtout, de ne pas émettre une remarque qui énerverait sans aucune doute Naruto.

Cependant…

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Je ris pas. Objecta Sasuke, ayant oublié un instant que son compagnon pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je rectifie. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te retiens de te foutre de ma gueule ? Grogna le blond en plissant les yeux.

Sasuke pouffa, récoltant un regard encore plus noir de Naruto. Il s'approcha de son amant et s'appuya contre la table en croisant les bras, le regardant toujours avec amusement.

\- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que les Kage Bushin représente un trait bien défini de ton caractère ?

\- Ouais, et alors ?

Naruto leva un sourcil, sceptique. Il était sincèrement confus. L'Uchiwa se pinça l'arrêt du nez en fermant les yeux, retenant un soupir. C'était incroyable comment son compagnon pouvait être à la fois stupide et intelligent…

\- Alors, cela veut dire que ce clone est ton arrogance incarnée.

\- N'importe quoi, je suis pas comme ça ! Se vexa immédiatement le futur Hokage.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit narquoisement Sasuke, faisant se renfrogner le blond. _Il devrait le savoir pourtant, c'est grâce à moi qu'il peut apparaître. Il ferait quoi sans moi, hein ?! Aucune reconnaissance ses maudits Kage Bushin. _Imita-t-il à la perfection, impressionnant et agaçant encore plus Naruto. Si, ça, c'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est quoi ?

\- La vérité. Répondit le blond, de très mauvaise foi.

Sasuke roula des yeux et embrassa tendrement Naruto avant que celui-ci ne s'emporte à nouveau. Il le savait lui-même que c'était difficile de prendre conscience de ses propres mauvais côtés, et il en avait beaucoup trop lui-même.

Le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi émit un grondement de gorge contre les lèvres si douce, agacé et frustré de ce détournement d'attention qui fonctionnait toujours à merveille. Il se releva et attrapa les hanches de son amant pour l'asseoir sur la table, il se rapprocha en frottant son envie contre celle de sa moitié, ouvrant sa bouche pour rejoindre la langue de Sasuke de la sienne.

Quelques instant plus tard, Naruto rompit le baiser et entreprit de marquer la peau blanche de son amant, qui soupira de bien-être au dent de son Hokage qui le dévorait avec gourmandise. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond en se cambrant en arrière et entourant ses hanches de ses jambes.

\- Usuratonkachi…

\- Mais t'aimes ma soi-disant arrogance… Susurra le blond à son oreille, lui mordillant tendrement.

Sasuke haleta lorsque Naruto passa ses mains brûlante sous sa chemise. Il se retint de confirmer ce trait de caractère - qui n'était pas le plus dominant - ou le fait que oui, il aimait ce côté de son compagnon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix – pour l'instant – mais il aimait tout de cet homme.

\- Mais je sais, ce qui va te plaire encore plus.

L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminé s'il aimait ou non le ton énigmatique de son Jinchuriki.

Naruto s'éloigna de son corps et avant que le futur Capitaine ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Naruto se remis à lui déposer des marques d'appartenance dans son cou et au creux de sa gorge, tout en le dépossédant de sa veste.

\- Dobe…

Ledit Dobe s'éloigna à contrecœur du cou de son rival.

Sasuke fut frappé par la lueur malicieuse et luxurieuse dans les prunelles bleutés et à moitié orangé, et surtout, par l'amour qu'il voyait dans le regard du blond. Ce regard qui signifiait tant de choses toutes aussi intenses les unes que les autres.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le questionner sur ce qu'il mijotait, Naruto se jeta sur ses lèvres, farouchement et affamé, tout en lui retirant sa chemise et de caresser son corps avec avidité, le faisant frissonner et pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Mais alors qu'il se laissait complètement submergé par les émotions si fortes qu'il ressentait, Sasuke se figea en sentant une deuxième paire de main sur ses cuisses et qui lui arrachait presque son pantalon.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, énervé par le fait que Naruto ait invité il-ne-savait-qui chez lui, chez eux, et il lui ferait regretter d'avoir pensé qu'il laisserait passer cet affront. Une humiliation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venant de sa moitié.

Naruto rompit leur baiser et l'Uchiwa s'apprêta à l'invectiver copieusement en lui foutant son poing à la figure et tuer l'enfoiré qui osait poser ses mains sur lui.

Néanmoins, l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans son dos attrapa fermement son menton pour le forcer à l'embrasser, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil.

Tout en Sasuke s'embrasa aussitôt. Il reconnut immédiatement la bouche qui dévorait la sienne sans sommation, le rendant chancelant et fébrile, attisant d'une façon exponentielle tous ses sens. L'excitation revient à son comble lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'avait son amant en tête.

Ce fut à son tour de rompre le baiser pour plonger dans un regard écarlate et un sourire d'une arrogance à toute épreuve, qui incendia tout son être et un violent frisson d'anticipation et d'excitation le parcouru, son souffle saccadé eut même un accro.

L'Original émit un ricanement amusé et fier de lui à son oreille, récoltant un regard à moitié-noir et à-moitié excité de son compagnon.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le futur Hokage, sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

\- _Deux Naruto pour le prix d'un, cela ne te plaît pas ? _Susurra avec arrogance le second clone en lui mordant le lobe de son oreille.

L'Original mordit son cou au même moment et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, ce qui ravit ces deux tortionnaires.

\- Je… Je sais pas… Souffla l'Uchiwa, fermant les yeux sous les nombreuses sensations. Sans démonstration, comment pourrais-je juger ?

Les deux Naruto rigolèrent et après un sourire complice entre eux, ils entreprirent de combler Sasuke jusqu'à épuisement complet et qui fut au comble de l'extase par ces doubles attentions qu'il recevait.

Et effectivement, deux Naruto pour le prix d'un était quelque chose auquel il ne dirait jamais non. Il comptait même renouveler l'expérience aussi souvent que nécessaire pour pouvoir discerner le premier prix de l'arrogance à son original ou au Kage Bushin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Après la révélation de la grossesse de Sasuke aux amants et la crise de l'Uchiwa :_

\- Tu dois te reposer ! Répéta Naruto pour la énième fois en regardant son amant faire le plus grand nettoyage qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Je me repose.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis trois jours, tu ne fais que nettoyer, re-nettoyer et re-re-nettoyer.

\- Si toi, tu aimes rester dans ce bordel, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Naruto soupira profondément et se laissa tomber lourdement sur leur lit en étoile, désespérant sur son amant qui était devenu une vraie pile électrique depuis quelques jours.

Certes, Sasuke était plus maniaque que lui concernant le rangement et devait toujours passer derrière lui, mais jamais à ce point-là.

Qu'est-ce qui prenait soudainement à son compagnon ?

\- Si tu comptes pas m'aider, ne reste pas planté là et dégage, Usuratonkachi !

Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes et observa Sasuke qui rangeait le bureau, jurant contre le bazar à l'intérieur des tiroirs. Bazar qu'il avait déjà rangé la veille et qui n'avait pas été touché depuis.

Le blond soupira, attrapa sa veste et sortit de leur chambre, non sans lancer un…

\- Je vais voir Tsuna-baba.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

Naruto soupira de nouveau et les mains dans ses poches, il prit la direction du bureau de l'ancienne Kage, se demandant vraiment ce qui se passait avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger partout, malgré les conseils de Tsunade de se reposer et d'éviter toute contrariété ou stress.

L'Uzumaki avait beau essayer de raisonner son meilleur ami, celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille et continuait sans se soucier de lui, ou au contraire, il lui remontait les bretelles sans pitié. C'était encore pire qu'Iruka lorsqu'il faisait des conneries dans sa jeunesse.

Le Jinchuriki avait vraiment besoin des conseils de sa grand-mère de cœur, celle plus à même de l'aider. Il aimait passionnément son compagnon mais il devenait insupportable et invivable depuis le début de sa grossesse. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec l'ébène et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle crise.

Il prenait énormément sur lui mais ça devenait vraiment compliqué de se taire quand son amant devenait injuste, humiliant et presqu'insultant.

Il devait absolument parler avec Tsunade, au risque de dire à Sasuke des choses qu'il regretterait sous l'épuisement mental que lui faisait subir l'Uchiwa.

Le seul point positif pour l'instant était qu'il était tout de même rassuré, car Sasuke était moins fatigué grâce aux médicaments que lui avaient prescrit Tsunade, et il n'avait pratiquement plus de douleur, bien qu'il avait encore quelques nausées de temps en temps et comme depuis trois jours, des sautes d'humeurs imprévisible et incontrôlable.

Naruto croisa Hinata avec un ventre un peu plus arrondi et toujours autant radieuse. Ils se saluèrent et firent un bout de chemin ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata remarque que la bonne humeur de Naruto ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Naruto ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

Naruto remercia intérieurement la sollicitude de son amie, puis il se renfrogna en pensant à son amant.

Le Namikaze préférait encore quand ce dernier était plus calme et distant, ne faisant le ménage que lorsque c'était nécessaire et qu'il ne réarrangeait pas entièrement le manoir quand il y avait seulement qu'un minuscule grain de poussière sur l'un des meubles.

Le blond hésita. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prévenir leurs amis de la grossesse, enfin Sasuke l'avait décidé. L'Uchiwa souhaitait garder le secret pour l'instant pour rester au calme et ne pas être envahi par ses amis.

Mais Naruto voulait au moins se confier à la Hyūga, car elle pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Hinata était une personne à qui il faisait entièrement confiance.

Cependant, il repensa à la crise de jalousie de Sasuke alors il se retient difficilement, ne désirant pas revivre le même scandale d'il y a quelques jours et une hospitalisation d'urgence de son amant.

\- Rien de spécial. Sasuke n'est vraiment pas facile.

Hinata émit un vrai rire amusé face à son dépit, ce qui détendit le blond à l'entente de son rire cristallin et qui détendit sa tension.

\- Tu n'es pas simple à suivre non plus. Taquina la petite brune en lui donnant un gentil coup de coude.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua le blond avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

\- Mais on t'aime comme ça, je te rassure.

\- Merci, Hina-chan. Sourit sincèrement Naruto, la faisant derechef rougir, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Idiot. Rigola doucement la petite brune.

Ils se séparèrent arrivés au bâtiment des Hokages et Naruto regarda la Chef de Clan partir, la trouvant encore plus resplendissante depuis le début de sa grossesse, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Il aimait voir tout le monde en paix.

Le futur Hokage pénétra dans le bâtiment des Hokages et se dirigea au bureau de sa grand-mère de cœur. Arrivé devant la porte, il rentra dans le bureau de sa grand-mère de cœur sans préambule, récoltant des regards noirs et des regards amusés.

\- Tsunade-obaa-chan ! Salua joyeusement Naruto, récoltant un gros soupir d'agacement.

Les patients qu'elle venait de finir d'ausculter ne furent pas offusqués et étaient même amusés d'avoir été si brutalement interrompu, connaissant la réputation du blondinet. Après des remerciements sincères à Tsunade et des salutations à Shizune et Naruto, ils sortirent du bureau.

\- Gamin ! Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à frapper. Soupira la blonde en se retenant de sortir une coupe de saké au regard réprobateur de Shizune.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. Rigola le blond en s'installant où les anciens patients étaient installés.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Elle aimait ce gosse. Elle tenait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup à Naruto.

Shizune et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard complice et reportèrent leur attention sur la plus âgée, qui rouvrit les yeux.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta si bruyante visite ?

\- C'est Sasuke…

Tsunade reprit son sérieux et elle dissimula sa crainte en se redressant, remarqué par son assistante et elle comprit son appréhension. Une grossesse habituelle était déjà à surveiller de près, mais la grossesse d'un homme – qui était une première - était encore plus à risque et devait être encore plus à contrôler.

Et en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue et examiné l'Uchiwa…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il m'énerve ! Explosa Naruto en se relevant vivement et commençant à faire les cent pas, faisant sursauter les médecins. Tu lui as dit d'éviter tout stress et contrariété et surtout de se reposer mais il fait tout le contraire ! Il bouge. Tout le temps. Partout. Rien ne va à la maison. Il suffit d'un grain de poussière et Monsieur décide de nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble, même s'il y a rien. Il s'assit une seconde et hop la seconde suivante, il est dans les chiottes à tout récurer ! Il ne reste pas en place et c'est insupportable ! Il a osé me dire que si j'aimais rester dans le bordel, je devais dégager mais ça fait des jours qu'il ne fait que ça ! Ménage, re-ménage et re-re-ménage ! Je profite même plus de son corps car Monsieur me balance qu'il est crevé et que si je l'avais aidé, on pourrait faire l'amour toute la journée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse, moi ? Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à nettoyer ! Rien. Nada. Il y a même pas deux semaines, il me reprochait d'être à gauche et à droite et de ne plus le toucher, jusqu'à oser croire que je le trompe, et là, je lui reproche d'en faire beaucoup trop et Monsieur me fait dormir sur le canapé car il est vexé en me disant que je le traite comme une femme ! Non, mais sérieux ?! Il me rend fou ! Je sais plus sur quel pied danser avec ce Teme et je craque ! Il est invivable !

Naruto inspira profondément pour se remettre de sa longue tirade, sortit du fond de son cœur et sans reprendre sa respiration. Il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise en se penchant en avant, ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête entre ses mains, poussant un soupir épuisé et vraiment désemparé.

Bien que Shizune et Tsunade auraient préféré ne pas avoir certains détails de l'intimité de leur blondinet préféré, elles se pincèrent les lèvres pour éviter de rire de son malheur, car elles avaient tout de même un peu de peine pour leur Jinchuriki.

Naruto devait enfin comprendre ce qu'eux ressentait face à son imprévisibilité et son habitude de ne jamais rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Quoi que, Naruto était un peu long à la détente pour certaines choses.

\- C'est les joies de la grossesse. Sourit Tsunade, ne pouvant retenir son rire au regard suppliant du blond.

\- C'est pas drôle. Grogna le blond en croisant les bras, moue boudeuse à l'appui. Il va être super câlin mais dix minutes après, c'est limite si je pue comme si je m'étais pas lavé pendant 3 ans, mais ça peut passer avec sa fatigue et tout. Mais honnêtement, le ménage j'en peux plus ! Il est encore plus maniaque que d'habitude et ça devient insupportable !

\- Tu devrais t'y habituer car cela risque d'être comme ça pendant toute la grossesse. Lui apprit Shizune, désolé.

Kyūbi rigola de bon cœur alors que Naruto s'étrangla presque avec sa salive et fut encore plus désespéré en baissant la tête, piteusement. Non, mais comment voulez-vous qu'il tienne ?

\- Il passera pendant différente phase lors de sa grossesse comme tu as pu le constater. Il pourra passer des rires au larmes en une fraction de seconde, de la joie à la déprime la plus totale. Il aura des sautes d'humeur que tu ne pourras jamais prévoir et contrôler, et des envies très soudaines et peu importe l'heure de la journée.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Grimaça Naruto, en suppliant du regard sa grand-mère de lui dire le contraire. Pendant neuf mois ?

\- Chaque fem… Personne est différente. Peut-être que cela se calmera avec les mois qui passeront, mais Sasuke a toujours été aussi imprévisible que toi, alors cela risque d'aller en s'accroissant.

\- À la bonne heure… Soupira profondément Naruto en s'effondrant sur sa chaise, la nuque posé sur le rebord et les yeux au plafond. J'ai hâte que ça se termine…

\- Sinon… Tout se passe bien ?

Naruto grommela d'une façon inintelligible, il ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora les dernières semaines auprès de Sasuke.

\- Rien de spécial… Soupira-t-il sans relever la tête.

\- Écoute, cela peut cacher autre chose… Commença prudemment la médecin, faisant relever instantanément la tête au blond.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le futur Hokage.

\- … Les trois premiers mois de la grossesse sont généralement déterminants pour la sureté de l'enfant, et les plus inquiétants pour la futur maman, ou homme dans notre cas. Continua la blonde, cherchant avec soin ses mots. C'est les mois où l'on se pose beaucoup de question. Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère ? Est-ce que je le mérite ? Est-ce que tout se passera bien ? Mon enfant sera-t-il en pleine forme ? Cette grossesse est…

Tsunade s'interrompit, se rappelant de la promesse silencieuse faites à Sasuke. Elle retint un soupir pour ne pas alerter son protégé, mais elle ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer. Elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour l'Uchiwa, mais elle détestait cacher ce genre de chose à Naruto.

\- Cette grossesse est sa première alors c'est normal de se sentir stressé et de faire des choses plus ou moins inutile pour s'empêcher de penser au pire. Malheureusement, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'être stressé, juste tout faire pour éviter qu'il le soit trop. Je parle de la mère mais aussi le père, ton humeur affecte énormément Sasuke, même si tu fais tout pour lui cacher, lui, il le ressent. Il peut aussi douter d'être un bon mari et que tu décides à l'abandonner.

\- Sasuke ne me l'a pas dit mais il y a déjà songé, je l'ai senti.

\- C'est aussi ton devoir de le rassurer et d'être présent pour lui.

\- Comment je pourrais l'être alors qu'il m'envoi sur les roses ? Avant même que je prononce un mot, d'ailleurs.

\- En restant toi. Répondit la blonde en roulant des yeux, le faisant grogner d'agacement à son ton un peu narquois. Tout en étant plus comme lui.

\- J'ai hâte que notre enfant voit le jour. Se désespéra encore plus le futur Hokage.

Après encore quelques conseils de sa grand-mère de cœur et de Shizune, Naruto reprit la route du manoir en traînant un peu des pieds.

Sasuke se posait vraiment toutes ces questions absurde ? Bien évidemment qu'il sera un bon parent. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour venger son clan, se salissant les mains pour redorer le nom des Uchiwa, comment pouvait-on dire le contraire ? Il aimait sa famille et personne ne pourrait le contester. Si ce n'était que ça, il ferait tout pour rassurer sa moitié et il ferait regretter à quiconque qui critiquerait Sasuke sur ce point.

Tout se passerait bien lors de la grossesse car il se promettait de tout faire pour et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Jamais, il n'abandonnerait son meilleur ami. Cela lui était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Concernant ce satané ménage, il devait absolument calmer son amant. Il devait lui faire penser à autre chose sinon, il allait vraiment péter un plomb.

Le futur Hokage pénétra dans le manoir et se déchaussa, appréhendant son retour à la maison. Il était un peu trop resté longtemps auprès de Tsunade et de Shizune.

\- Sas'ke ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Le silence était de mise dans le manoir et il fronça les sourcils. Les chaussures et la veste de l'ébène était pourtant toujours là, mais aucune réponse de son amant.

Naruto se dirigea dans leur chambre, mais aucune trace de Sasuke et cela commençait à l'angoisser. Il redescendit en vitesse dans le salon, puis la cuisine, et il remarqua le mot sur le comptoir et s'y précipita.

« _Je suis sorti les voir, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il était marrant, Sasuke. C'était pas lui qui était enceint et qui était en proie à des sautes d'humeur incontrôlable, et pouvant faire des crises n'importe quand et pour x ou y raison.

Sans réfléchir, il se pressa à se rendre à cet endroit où qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis un bon moment. Il y arriva et après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il pénétra là où un grand panneau délimité la zone.

« **Cimetière de Konoha »**

Naruto passa devant certaines tombes sans s'arrêter, mais se stoppa quelques secondes devant quelques-unes avec une pensée pour les proches disparus. Il continua lentement son avancée et se stoppa un peu plus longtemps devant la tombe de ses propres parents.

\- _Je reviendrais vous voir rapidement. _Promit-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Le futur Hokage sentit un pincement au cœur en passant devant la stèle de Itachi Uchiwa et un triste sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il caressa doucement le pied du marbre.

\- _Merci Itachi. Pour tout._

Naruto continua son périple et arriva rapidement devant la tombe des parents Uchiwa, mais étrangement, aucun Sasuke ne se recueillait. Pourtant, il était sûr que celui-ci n'était pas loin car son chakra se faisait encore ressentir dans la place.

\- Bonjour Uchiwa-san…

Un bruit de feuille parvint à ses oreilles mais il resta immobile et ferma les yeux.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé vous rencontrer. Souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Connaître ceux qui ont mis au monde Itachi et Sasuke, des êtres qui m'ont tellement aidé et qui m'aident encore aujourd'hui. Vous avez sûrement dû me détester pour mon comportement envers Sas'ke et je tiens à m'excuser. La vérité était que j'étais effroyablement jaloux et vexé. Il a toujours été plus que moi, il est tout ce que je ne suis pas et je l'admirais énormément. Je l'admire toujours et bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Sasuke avait tout ce que je désirais et je lui en voulais pour ça, alors qu'il a toujours travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Vous auriez sûrement refusé notre relation et vous auriez sans doute préféré qu'il soit avec une femme, qu'elle lui offre plein d'enfants, une famille… Je conçois que c'est beaucoup plus simple aussi pour votre réputation… J'aimerais vous dire que je l'aurais accepté sans broncher et que je le comprenais, ce qui serait le cas… Mais non, ça serait mentir et ce n'est pas mon genre. J'aurais tout fait pour que vous n'ayez aucun regret à me laisser votre fils. J'aurais continué à me battre pour vous prouver ma valeur à vous et… Et à mes parents…

La voix de Naruto se brisa sous l'émotion à la pensée de ses parents. Une légère brise de fin de soirée lui balaya doucement sa chevelure, comme pour l'inciter à continuer et il ne put empêcher un sourire, imaginant parfaitement sa maman et son papa.

L'Uzumaki n'eut même pas un sursaut quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et qu'un front se posa contre sa nuque. Naruto ne se retourna pas et se contenta seulement de poser ses mains sur les bras autour de lui et de les serrer, se laissant aller contre le torse plaqué à son dos.

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que j'aime Sasuke. Je l'aime plus que j'ai aimé quiconque et jamais je n'aimerais personne autant que lui. Sasuke est ma vie. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre et continuer à avancer. Sans Sasuke, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de me battre… Sasuke a toujours été la première raison qui m'a empêché d'abandonner et de sombrer. J'espère vraiment que vous le savez et le comprenez mais surtout, que vous l'acceptiez. Jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais. Je mourrais sans hésiter pour Sasuke et notre enfant.

\- Je mourrais avec lui… Souffla la voix tremblante dans son dos, étouffée par la chemise du blond. Je ne le laisserais pas m'abandonner. Je me serais battu pour Naruto, quoi qu'il m'en aurait coûté, même votre confiance. C'est pas à lui que vous devriez en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit car Naruto a toujours été droit, bon et honnête, même envers ceux qui ne le méritent aucunement et qui l'ont tant fait souffrir. Je me suis perdu et je suis tombé si profondément dans les ténèbres, j'ai fait tant de chose horrible, me salissant les mains sans aucun regret, ni remord… Je n'avais droit à aucune rédemption, aucun pardon… Et pourtant… Pourtant, Naruto ne m'a jamais abandonné et il m'a sauvé. C'était le seul qui en était capable car rien n'était plus important que lui, même si j'ai fermé les yeux pendant si longtemps sur… Sur mes sentiments… Je suis désolé, maman… Tu m'as dit de toujours écouter mon cœur mais je n'ai jamais pris en compte tes conseils et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui… J'ai failli tuer Naruto pour… Pour…

\- Sasuke…

\- Je ne le mérite pas… Poursuivit l'ébène, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots et resserrant ses doigts sur la veste orange. Je ne mérite pas… Non… Je mérite pas de l'avoir pour mari… Ni d'avoir cet enfant… Je...

Sasuke fut interrompu par Naruto qui s'était brusquement détaché de son étreinte pour se retourner. L'Uchiwa voulu détourner le regard, honteux de ses yeux qu'il devinait rouges et des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mais Naruto le força doucement à le regarder de ses deux mains sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces.

Naruto le fixait avec toute sa volonté, sa force et son amour. Ses prunelles brillaient d'intense émotion tout aussi puissantes les unes que les autres, mais il ne pleurait pas, non, il en voulait à Sasuke. Pas pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé par le passé, mais parce que les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche était trop douloureux pour le blond. Rien n'était vrai.

\- Arrête-toi, immédiatement. Ordonna le blond d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Son ton laissa Sasuke stupéfait. Malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, Naruto ne lui avait jamais parlé sur son ton. À l'exception de lorsqu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés lors d'un des retours du Kazekage de Suna, et qu'il avait merdé.

\- Tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque.

\- Non, je…

\- T'as perdu ta famille à cause du conseil alors que t'avais même pas dix ans. Coupa brusquement Naruto, ses yeux se plissant et clignotant au rouge. Ils ont manipulé Itachi pour qu'il massacre sa propre famille à cause de leur avidité et de leur peur irrationnelle, et il a accepté pour ta sécurité. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu as voulu les venger et j'aurais fait exactement la même chose que toi.

\- Tu aurais pu aussi vouloir te venger de Konoha pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Répliqua Sasuke en tentant de s'éloigner.

Naruto ne le laissa pas faire et l'embrassa sauvagement, ouvrant sa bouche et attaquant sans ménagement ses lèvres et sa langue, chauffant aussitôt son corps. L'Uzumaki le rompit quelques instants après, mordant la lèvre inférieure de son Uchiwa en s'éloignant.

Sasuke sentit son corps frissonner et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Il dut se raccrocher à la veste de Naruto pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Comment cet homme pouvait autant lui faire perdre la tête ? Même après autant d'année à le côtoyer ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je me serais pas vengé s'ils s'en seraient pris directement à toi ? Questionna le futur Hokage, contenant avec mal sa fureur. Crois-tu vraiment que si j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments, j'aurais laissé Sakura te coller comme elle l'a si souvent fait ?

\- Naruto…

\- Je vais te répondre. Coupa celui-ci. Je les aurais tous tué, j'aurais laissé Kyūbi prendre mon corps, mon âme s'il le fallait, pour venger ta famille et toi. Je les aurais massacrés pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont causé. Sakura aurait compris bien avant que tu étais à moi et elle n'aurait plus poser les mains sur toi ! Et le soir avant que tu ne rejoignes Orochimaru...

Sasuke gronda inconsciemment en se remémorant ses sombres souvenirs. Il aimerait tant pouvoir les oublier… Et oublier ce qui s'en était suivit…

\- Si j'avais su tout ça avant, je t'aurais accompagné sans hésiter. J'aurais tout abandonné.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire… Tu vaux bien mieux que ça.

\- Je ne vaux rien sans toi.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi.

\- Laisse tomber, on ne sera jamais d'accord. Rigola doucement Naruto en posant son front contre celui de son compagnon, qui ne put empêcher une moue boudeuse. Tout ce que je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sans Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, touché et chamboulé par les paroles de son compagnon.

\- Et il n'y aurait pas de Sasuke Uchiwa sans Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto et entoura sa nuque de ses bras, tout en rapprochant son corps du sien. Naruto entoura la taille de Sasuke et le serra fermement à son tour, accentuant leur échange qui devint plus intense.

Oubliant presque l'endroit pas vraiment adapté pour ce genre de démonstration, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se retrouver, doucement et amoureusement. Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et resserra ses doigts autour des filaments dorée, faisant grogner le blond lorsqu'il les tira à lui.

Un vent frais se leva autour des deux amants, comme contrôlé par leur propre volonté ou par une autre qui savait ? Les feuilles des arbres bruissèrent doucement et celles éparpillées au sol s'envolèrent doucement autour d'eux, mais cela ne dérangea aucunement les deux Shinobis qui étaient plongés dans leur bulle, absorbés par le corps de leur moitié et de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Les amants se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux pendant des secondes qui ne leur paraissaient pas assez longue. Pas assez pour se faire comprendre à quel point, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils reposèrent ensuite leurs yeux sur la tombe des parents Uchiwa, leurs fronts collés ensemble.

\- Ils t'auraient apprécié. Murmura Sasuke, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Surtout ma mère…

Naruto tourna son regard sur son amant qui retenait ses émotions, comme toujours. L'Uzumaki passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Sa moitié passa un bras derrière son dos et le second autour de son ventre, il se serra contre son blond et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

\- … Et ton père ? Questionna Naruto avec précaution, sachant la réputation du père de famille et de leur relation compliquée.

Sasuke se tendit, confirmant ses pensées.

Le dernier Uchiwa ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration calme de son amant pour éviter de ne pas perdre pied avec ses émotions. L'histoire avec son père avait toujours été un sujet très compliqué à aborder.

Sasuke se remémora son géniteur. Son image était encore très net dans son esprit, tout comme son caractère. Et évidemment, la relation qu'ils avaient eue et qu'il aurait aimé voir changer avant… Avant que cela ne soit trop tard…

Évidemment, il comprenait dorénavant pourquoi Fugaku avait été si dur avec lui… Mais malgré toutes les critiques, que son père avait toujours préféré Itachi, il savait que son père l'avait quand même aimé et qu'il avait simplement voulu assurer son avenir, et qu'il devienne encore plus puissant.

\- Tu n'es…

\- Il aurait mis du temps mais il t'aurait accepté. Il vous aurait accepté. Assura l'ébène en posant une main sur son ventre. Après tout, tu es le fils du Yondaime et le futur Hokage, c'est tout bénef' pour la réputation des Uchiwa.

\- Teme. Grogna Naruto, faussement vexé de la taquinerie de son amant mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Sasuke rigola doucement et redressa la tête.

Le sourire de Naruto s'estompa et il regarda fixement Sasuke, qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la tombe de ses géniteurs.

Sa chevelure nuit qui flottait doucement avec la brise fraîche du début de soirée. Ses mèches sombres qui caressaient doucement ses joues encore un peu rougies de ses larmes et son front. Sasuke était si magnifique avec la lueur orangé des rayons solaire, et qui faisaient merveilleusement ressortirent le bleuté de sa chevelure. Et enfin, sa main droite qui caressait tendrement son ventre où naissait la vie.

Une partie de Sasuke et de lui.

Un être qu'il aimait déjà autant que sa propre existence. Un être pour qui, il irait en enfer sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je t'aime.

Sasuke eut un violent frisson sous l'intensité de cette déclaration et il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Naruto n'avait rien contrôlé. Cela avait été si spontané, si instinctif, si normal. Ces mots ne valaient pas la déclaration qui signifiait bien plus qu'un ''je t'aime'', mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait et cela avait été si fort qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne voulait plus se retenir. Il avait déjà mis trop longtemps à comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke et cela avait failli le tuer. Les tuer.

L'Uchiwa regarda son compagnon et il eut le souffle coupé à la puissance de ce regard cobalt, qui le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle chose qui existait en ce monde.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang. Ses propres émotions explosèrent pour _son _Jinchuriki.

Naruto se rapprocha lentement de sa moitié. Moitié qui sentit son corps s'approcher sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. L'Uzumaki leva lentement la main et caressa doucement la lèvre maltraitée du bout de son pouce.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Murmura Naruto en posant son front contre celui de Sasuke.

Les deux amants s'observèrent ainsi mais ils furent incapables de se détourner. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer, mais un frisson qui secoua le corps de Sasuke les sortit de leur contemplation.

Naruto ne remarqua qu'à l'instant que l'Uchiwa ne portait qu'une simple chemise et qu'il était pied nus.

\- Rentrons.

Sans laisser le temps à l'ébène de répondre quoi que ce soit, Naruto le souleva telle une princesse avec une telle facilité que cela surprit un instant Sasuke.

\- Usuratonkachi ! Repose-moi ! Ordonna Sasuke, les joues rouges et son cœur battant encore sous la surprise. Tout de suite.

\- Comptez sur moi pour toujours veiller sur eux et les protéger. Déclara sérieusement Naruto, ignorant superbement son amant et stoppant Sasuke dans ses gesticulements. Vous pouvez reposer en paix.

L'ex-Nukenin sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux et il plongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, resserrant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il n'aurait pas pu se sentir aussi aimé et rassuré qu'à cet instant. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées, tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses s'étaient entièrement volatilisées et aujourd'hui, il avait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé mériter avoir…

\- Rentrons à la maison, chez nous. Souffla Sasuke, la seule réponse qui était possible.

* * *

**Deuxième mois de la grossesse :** _Après l'annonce de la grossesse au conseiller._

Naruto rentra au Manoir et soupira profondément, lessivé. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair et il espérait que les conseillers avaient enfin compris. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour quiconque représentant une menace pour sa famille. Et encore moins pour ces vieux séniles qui avaient détruit la famille de son meilleur ami.

L'Uzumaki pénétra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net alors que Sasuke était assis au comptoir et le fixait de ses yeux nuits inexpressifs, tout comme son visage qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. L'Uchiwa était un peu moins fatigué ces derniers temps et ses nausées revenaient de temps en temps, plus ou moins violentes, mais rien qui ne devrait vraiment l'inquiéter pour l'instant.

Après que les conseillers avaient été averti et avaient quitté le bureau de la blonde, abattus par les menaces proférées, Tsunade lui avait donné rendez-vous pour un examen médical complet et une première échographie le mois prochain.

Naruto était déjà épuisé d'avance, mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur l'importance de ces rendez-vous.

C'était la première fois de l'histoire qu'une grossesse d'homme était enregistré et que Tsunade s'occupait de ce genre de cas. Alors elle prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaire pour mener à bien cette grossesse hors du commun. Même si cela pouvait paraître exagéré, Sasuke aurait droit à un examen encore plus poussé et plusieurs rendez-vous dans le mois, voir dans la semaine, contrairement à une grossesse basique.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda sèchement l'Uchiwa en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche, dissimulant avec mal sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Chez Tsunade avec Kiba et les autres. Répondit Naruto en s'approchant. J'ai fait une petite mise au point avec les conseillers, ils ont vraiment pas apprécié. Tu aurais vraiment dû voir leur tête. Rigola le blond en s'approchant de son amant, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour observer son compagnon qui sortit tout ce qui fallait pour préparer des ramens, sifflotant un air joyeux en ne prenant pas attention au regard noir qui fusillait son dos.

L'Uchiwa n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, l'idée que Naruto ait été en compagnie de ces manipulateurs, même pour une seule minute. Il les haïssait de toute son âme et les savoir aussi proche de son meilleur ami, le mettait hors de lui.

\- Reste loin d'eux, Naruto.

\- Tu veux qu'ils me fassent quoi ? Ils n'ont presque plus aucun pouvoir à Konoha, et je n'ai en aucun cas peur d'eux.

Sasuke serra les poings à la désinvolture de son futur Hokage. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard s'obscurcit davantage.

\- Je suis sérieux, Usuratonkachi. Des gens comme ça ont toujours des idées derrière la tête, et ils ont encore des Shinobis qui sont fidèles à eux. Grinça l'Uchiwa, sa patience s'effritant.

\- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends. Ricana Naruto en faisant bouillir de l'eau.

\- T'es vraiment con, ma parole ! Explosa Sasuke, faisant sursauter Naruto et le faisant renverser la casserole.

Le blond se retourna, ignorant l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le carrelage créant une flaque d'eau et mouillant ses chaussettes.

Sasuke avait baissé la tête, sa chevelure dissimulant son regard. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanchies et que ses ongles rentraient dans sa paume, rougissant sa peau pâle. Son corps tremblait et ses lèvres subissaient une forte pression de ses dents. Sa respiration était rapide, bruyante et sifflante.

Seule sa respiration haletante et l'eau qui s'écoulait résonnaient dans la cuisine.

\- Sasu…

\- Ils… Ils ont réussi à manipuler… Itachi… Chuchota Sasuke, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Ils… Ils sont parvenus à… À me retirer ma famille, une fois… Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas y parvenir à nouveau ?

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre à allure folle dans sa cage thoracique et frapper violemment contre ses tempes, il ne parvenait plus à calmer sa respiration devenue chaotique, ni les violentes nausées qui le prenaient.

Rien que d'imaginer que ces vieux puissent faire du mal à son fiancé l'empêchait de respirer, son corps trembla violemment et ses mains devinrent moites. Sa gorge était sèche et nouée et il avait un affreux mal à la tête.

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait rien imaginer d'autre qu'une tombe près de celle de ses parents, avec le prénom de son meilleur ami gravé sur la pierre tombale.

Sasuke n'entendit plus rien, la respiration bien plus haletante. Pas même la voix de son compagnon qui l'appelait et s'inquiétait. Il ne parvenait qu'à entendre les battements de son cœur à ses oreilles, son sang qui pulsait à ses tempes et de ses veines qui le brûlaient.

Rien que d'imaginer le corps de son amant six pieds sous terre dans un cercueil. Ne plus l'entendre brailler, raconter des idioties, ni l'injurier, ne plus l'entendre rire, ne plus entendre ses innombrables _« Tu es mon meilleur ami »_. Ne plus plonger dans son regard nuancé de tant de bleu. Ne plus sentir son corps entourer le sien. Ses mains autour des siennes. Ni les battements de son cœur raisonnaient à l'unisson avec le sien.

Devoir élever cet enfant seul, sans plus aucune ancre pour le maintenir à flot. Que leur enfant ne puisse connaître son père…

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa moitié. Son _tout._

L'ex-Nukenin s'attrapa des mèches entre ses doigts tremblants et haleta difficilement, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle et avait l'impression de suffoquer. Non, il suffoquait. Son cœur se serrait violement et sa poitrine lui faisait si mal. Terriblement mal.

Sasuke sursauta violemment quand deux bras l'entourèrent à lui briser les côtes et que son visage fut plongé dans le creux d'une gorge.

Ayant perdu totalement pied et s'étant perdu dans ses angoisses les plus profondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur le torse contre le sien et poussa avec le peu de force qui lui restait à cause de cette crise d'angoisse.

\- Calme-toi… Souffla une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas sur l'instant alors que les bras se resserrèrent. Je suis et je resterais à tes côtés, Sas'ke-Teme.

Sasuke arrêta aussitôt de se débattre au surnom, il renifla bruyamment et attrapa fermement le haut de Naruto, la peur de le voir disparaître lui broyant le cœur et lui nouant la gorge.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et put enfin respirer sa douce et rassurante odeur de cannelle. Cela l'apaisa quelques peu mais c'était pas suffisant. Très loin d'être suffisant.

\- Je… Je supporterais pas… Pas de te perdre… Sanglota l'Uchiwa. Pas… Pas toi…

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Assura Naruto en se reculant.

Sasuke redressa la tête et le blond sourit en essuyant tendrement les larmes sur les joues de sa moitié, qui parvint difficilement à reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normal grâce au tendre caresse et au regard aimant.

Naruto posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ses joues, son nez et sur tout le reste de son visage. Chaque parcelle de son visage n'était pas épargnée et Sasuke referma les yeux, ses doigts toujours tremblants serrant la chemise du futur Hokage.

Naruto caressa tendrement son visage, son dos, ses flancs et ses épaules pour calmer son fiancé, qui se détendit progressivement et qui parvint difficilement à s'apaiser.

\- J'ai perdu ma mère… Mon père… Nii-san…

\- Je sais. Sourit tristement Naruto. Mais je sais à quoi m'attendre et on a des amis sur qui compter, ils me l'ont prouvé encore aujourd'hui. Fais-moi confiance, mon amour. Ils ne me sépareront pas de toi. De vous. Ajouta le blond en posant une main sur le ventre de l'ébène.

\- Promet-le-moi. Supplia Sasuke, les yeux de nouveau brillants.

Naruto posa un doux baiser sur son front. Cela lui faisait toujours étrange de voir son amant aussi désemparé et affolé. Il était pas idiot, c'était les hormones qui métamorphosaient complètement Sasuke, comme l'avait informé sa grand-mère de cœur. Et cela le déstabilisait toujours autant ses sautes d'humeur imprévisible et si intense, qui était si loin de son Sasuke habituel.

\- Je te le promets.

Presque désespéré, Sasuke se jeta sur les lèvres de Naruto, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois. L'enserrant de ses bras tremblants comme pour fusionner, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne. Jamais.

\- Fais-moi l'amour. Quémanda l'Uchiwa en débarrassant précipitamment son fiancé de son haut. Fais-moi tiens.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et les emporta dans la chambre conjugale.

L'Uzumaki fit l'amour à Sasuke d'une façon passionnée, amoureusement, en douceur. Il lui démontra tous les profonds sentiments qui l'habitaient pour lui, rien que pour lui, seulement pour lui.

Cet homme avait le don de toujours le faire passer par des palettes d'émotions. Il honora son corps entier, lui répéta sans cesse qu'il l'aimait à en crever, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Son meilleur ami. Et surtout, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Sasuke fut au comble du bonheur et il confia sans hésitation son corps et son âme à Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Sasuke et Naruto étaient tranquillement allongés dans leur lit. Sasuke entre les jambes du blond et les bras de ce dernier l'entourant. Ils observaient silencieusement le soleil qui commençait à se lever par la fenêtre, dans un silence apaisant.

L'Uchiwa sourit et s'allongea sur le côté, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son fiancé et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait pas quitter son cocon de bien-être. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et il rougit de gêne en pensant à la veille, et pas que pour la journée de sexe que lui avait offert son amant.

Sa crise d'angoisse l'avait épuisé et il ressentait les effets sur son corps. Il avait des fortes nausées depuis son réveil mais les vomissements n'étaient pas encore présents, il avait quelques douleurs en bas du ventre et du dos et il devait aller voir Tsunade pour s'assurer de la santé de son enfant.

Éviter tout stress et contrariété ? C'était loupé.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et appuya sa joue contre le torse chaud de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux et s'apaisa en écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur du Jinchuriki et de sa douce et paisible respiration.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et les leva sur le visage serein de son fiancé, qui le regardait avec curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tu es mon seul et unique ami. Déclara l'Uchiwa en caressant du bout des doigts la joue droite de Naruto.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Retourna celui-ci en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les deux amants continuèrent à profiter du calme de la demeure un bon moment. Oubliant tous ceux à l'extérieur de leur maison. Ne pensant à aucun moment aux conseillers qui souhaiterait les voir dans une tombe, ou comme des gentils toutous obéissant à leurs ordres. Ni aux autres qui souhaitaient les voir se séparer et qui feront tout pour.

\- Marions-nous. Déclara soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke releva les yeux pour croiser le regard déterminé de son futur Hokage et il se redressa, perplexe.

Il comprenait pas vraiment la déclaration de Naruto. Il l'avait demandé en mariage plusieurs mois plus tôt donc c'était évident qu'ils se marieraient. Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient enchaînées avec la grossesse et l'annonce aux amis de Naruto et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en rediscuter depuis.

Le blond s'assit et installa Sasuke à califourchon sur ses cuisses. L'Uchiwa entoura ses mains autour de sa nuque et caressa inconsciemment la base de sa nuque. Naruto se retint presque de ronronner à la caresse sur son point érogène et parce que les doigts de son Uchiwa étaient toujours aussi doux.

\- Le plus vite possible. Souffla Naruto, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas ravager la bouche de sa moitié. Je veux plus attendre, je te veux à moi. Officiellement. Entièrement. Et que tout le monde le sache.

Sasuke l'embrassa et d'un ''oui'' susurré contre les lèvres charnues, il offrit de nouveau son corps à son amant.

* * *

**Troisième mois de grossesse :**

\- Ça te plaît ? Questionna la voix cristalline d'Ino en lui montrant un body bleu nuit.

\- Hum. Fit distraitement Naruto, le regard perdu en-dehors de la boutique.

Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un villageois s'approcha un peu trop de Sasuke, qui se trouvait devant une bijouterie accompagné de la chef Hyūga. Le villageois fit une remarque qui sembla amusante au vu du rire qui secoua les épaules d'Hinata et d'un fin sourire sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

\- _Depuis quand Sasuke sourit pour quelqu'un ?_

\- Naru-chan, tu m'écoutes ? S'exaspéra la blonde en suivant son regard.

Ino esquissa un sourire amusé à la jalousie dévastatrice dans les yeux cobalts. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto s'agaçait de voir tant de fille tourner autour de l'Uchiwa. Évidemment, l'Uzumaki le démentait mais Ino n'était pas dupe.

Naruto éprouvait des sentiments pour Sasuke depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il le disait.

Ino se demandait souvent quand Sasuke avait commencé à en éprouver pour Naruto. Elle avait déjà osé questionner l'Uchiwa, mais celui-ci était resté muet comme une carpe.

\- Et ça, il est beau ce string, non ?

Ino se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que Naruto ne fit qu'hocher la tête, sans avoir capté la question. Question qui était vraiment déplacé dans un rayon pour enfant.

\- Peut-être que Sasuke-kun aimerait beaucoup me voir dedans.

\- _Et bingo ! _Se félicita intérieurement la fleuriste quand Naruto la fusilla de son regard clignotant à l'écarlate.

Elle ne put empêcher un frisson alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce regard. Elle se reprit rapidement et elle ne put empêcher un éclat de rire.

Naruto roula des yeux, ayant compris la manœuvre et reporta son attention sur _son _Uchiwa et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le villageois avait osé poser un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, qui ne réagit même pas et continuait à fixer les nombreux bijoux en vitrine.

Naruto perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait et sortit de la boutique à grand pas. Ino s'empressa de poser les vêtements dans ses mains et suivre le Namikaze, qui son aura noir pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres.

Arrivé près de son amant et de sa sœur de cœur, il attrapa fermement le bras du villageois et lui retourna brutalement dans son dos, d'un coup de pied dans le creux de son genou, il le fit s'agenouiller ce qui fit grimacer cet idiot brun qui pensait pouvoir toucher _son _compagnon.

Sasuke et Hinata furent surpris de sa soudaine apparition et l'Uchiwa regarda le villageois à terre, ne comprenant pas lui-même. Il avait été tellement absorbé par les alliances, imaginant la plupart au doigt de son Uzumaki, qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'approche de l'homme après sa petite remarque. Tout comme Hinata qui s'était perdu de son côté pour des cadeaux de mariage.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Grogna le blond, ses yeux virant entièrement à l'écarlate. Pose encore tes sales pattes sur Sasuke et tu peux dire adieu à tes membres.

\- Naru-chan, calme-toi. Intima doucement Hinata en posant prudemment une main sur son épaule.

Naruto posa son regard sur la Hyūga et celle-ci se recula d'un pas à la fureur qui traversait son ami, et d'une légère sphère de chakra bleuté qui s'était créée dans sa main libre. Elle avait déjà été témoin de sa jalousie, mais là, c'était un niveau bien au-dessus. C'était bien plus qu'une simple jalousie.

Elle avait été prévenue par Tsunade et elle lui avait promis d'être prudente avec Naruto et Sasuke le temps de la grossesse, mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que son instinct de survie s'emballerait à ce point…

\- Dobe. Reprit la main Sasuke en prenant le visage de son amant en coupe et le forçant à le regarder. Tout va bien.

Naruto cligna des yeux, se reprenant peu à peu. Il baissa un instant le regard sur le ventre de Sasuke, puis de nouveau sur son visage qui arborait un sourire serein et rassurant. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, réabsorbant son chakra et relâchant le bras du villageois qui se retourna toujours à terre, se frottant son bras douloureux dû à la puissante poigne du Jinchuriki et de ses ongles qui s'étaient plantés dans son épiderme.

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Tu as intérêt. Grogna Naruto en le dardant d'un regard brûlant, sa haine revenant au triple galop. Que ça soit bien clair, Sasuke est à moi. Quiconque s'approche de mon fiancé le payera de sa vie, fais bien passer le message.

L'homme acquiesça en vitesse et détala comme un lapin face à un renard. Il n'eut pas besoin de prévenir ses comparses, beaucoup des villageois ayant été témoin de la scène.

Naruto grogna d'agacement et eut du mal à se calmer, les poings serrés et le corps tremblant de colère. Sasuke le força de nouveau à le regarder d'une main sur sa joue, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci.

Cela suffit pour stopper les tremblements de son corps, mais pas stopper cette jalousie et cette possessivité qui faisait battre son sang dans ses veines.

\- Et si on allait à l'Ichiraku ?

Le regard de Naruto brilla suite à cette proposition très alléchante et son ventre gronda famine, faisant sourire ses deux amis. Ils s'y dirigèrent dans le calme mais Naruto était toujours aux aguets après l'altercation de plus tôt, fixant son regard menaçant sur tous les villageois.

L'Uzumaki parvint vraiment à se détendre à l'Ichiraku après trois bon bols de ramen.

Ino – qui les avait rejoints après des achats secrets à la demande de Sasuke - et Hinata firent les yeux ronds alors que Sasuke avala aussi trois bols de ramen, bien moins rapidement que son amant cela dit. Elles savaient que les grossesses augmentaient l'appétit mais voir Sasuke mangeait autant avait de quoi surprendre tout le monde.

L'Uchiwa ignora leurs regards et en commanda un quatrième, même Naruto le fixait avec étonnement, il n'était pas habitué de le voir avaler autant de nourriture, et surtout pas des ramens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto soupira en déposant les nombreux sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le Shopping, surtout avec une pile électrique et indécise comme Ino. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour les vêtements du bébé, ou pour Sasuke qui prenait du poids. ֤Évidemment, il n'en parlerait plus à l'Uchiwa de ce dernier point.

Le Jinchuriki grimaça en pensant à la dernière fois. Dernière fois où qu'il en avait pris pour son grade et qu'il avait dû passer deux nuits sur le canapé alors que c'était une remarque tout à fait innocente.

\- _Maudites hormones. _Soupira intérieurement le blond. Sas', tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et il se dirigea au salon.

Naruto sourit en voyant l'Uchiwa paisiblement endormi sur le canapé. Il dormait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci mais semblait toujours autant fatigué à son réveil. Si cela l'avait d'abord inquiété, Tsunade l'avait rapidement rassuré sur ce fait. L'enfant puisait dans l'énergie de Sasuke pour se former et pouvoir respirer et se nourrir, donc son compagnon aura des regains d'énergie mais la fatigue sera tout autant proportionnelle.

L'Uzumaki s'approcha lentement et sur la pointe des pieds du canapé, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il attrapa le plaid qui trônait toujours sur le canapé et recouvrit Sasuke qui chercha immédiatement la chaleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et entourant son ventre de ses mains.

Naruto s'agenouilla près de sa tête et lui caressa très doucement la joue, le trouvant encore plus beau et tombant encore plus amoureux de cet homme à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui.

\- Naruto… Souffla Sasuke pendant son sommeil.

Le Jinchuriki posa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et cela suffit à réveiller l'ébène, qui ouvrit à moitié les yeux, les plissant sous la soudaine lumière qui lui agressa les pupilles.

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, désolé mon amour.

\- J'ai faim.

Le futur Hokage ricana, mais grogna quand Sasuke lui administra une pichenette sur le front. L'Uchiwa se leva soudainement et se rendit rapidement au toilette, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto soupira et se fit violence pour ne pas le suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait envoler s'il le rejoignait.

L'Uzumaki se releva pour se rendre à la cuisine, il n'avait pas eu le choix d'apprendre avec Hinata, Sasuke étant trop fatigué pour cuisiner et maintenant que l'Uchiwa ne s'amusait plus à faire le ménage alors qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, Naruto insistait pour qu'il se ménage et fasse le moins d'effort possible.

\- _J'attends un enfant, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort._

C'était devenue la phrase fétiche de son amant qu'il lui sortait quand sa situation le contrariait.

Absorbé dans la préparation des steaks et des haricots vert, il sursauta quand deux bras lui enserrèrent doucement la taille. Un baiser se posa sur sa nuque et un frisson le parcouru lorsque Sasuke mordilla tendrement la base de sa nuque, la fraîcheur du dentifrice lui caressant agréablement la peau.

\- S'ke… Je fais à manger…

\- Je sais. Susurra l'Uchiwa, d'une voix que reconnue à peine le blond.

Pourtant, Sasuke continua ses attouchements qui excita rapidement Naruto. Il eut un accroc dans sa respiration quand son compagnon plongea sa main dans son bas de survêtement et qu'il caressa son sexe à travers son caleçon, tout en mordant plus franchement son point érogène.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Avoua Sasuke d'une voix qui transpirait son désir.

\- Je… Je croyais que… Que tu avais faim. Tenta Naruto, ayant du mal à se retenir.

\- Oui, faim de toi.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait rigolé de cette réplique qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à l'Uchiwa, mais les caresses de sa main qui passa dans son caleçon l'en empêcha. Il se mordit la lèvre et il perdit toute retenue lorsque Sasuke frotta sans gêne sa virilité érigée contre son fessier, il se retourna et embrassa farouchement son compagnon, qui émit un gémissement de bien-être en se cambrant contre son corps.

Au diable la nourriture, lui aussi avait faim de Sasuke. Et c'est bien Tsunade qui lui avait conseiller d'éviter tout stress et contrariété ? Elle n'allait pas se plaindre que pour une fois, il écoutait ses ordres.

Malgré tout, entre deux baisers, il eut un sursaut de conscience à éteindre les feux pour éviter de tout brûler en continuant de dévorer le corps de sa moitié, les deux amants passèrent la nuit à se redécouvrir encore et encore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Naruto bailla sans gêne dans la salle d'attente à l'odeur horriblement aseptisé de l'hôpital. Son regard se posa distraitement sur des infirmières qui faisaient des aller-retours entre les chambres des patients, lui jetant des rapides coups d'œil et l'agaçant. Il se retint de se donner une gifle pour se réveiller.

Le Jinchuriki posa un regard tendre mais épuisé sur son amant.

Sasuke avait la tête posée sur son épaule et s'était endormi deux minutes plus tôt, à peine qu'ils s'étaient installés, la main droite posée sur son ventre rebondi et les doigts de sa main gauche entrelacés aux siens, les serrant fortement.

Naruto avait un gros dilemme. Soit il préférait le Sasuke qui dormait vingt heures par jour, soit il préférait le Sasuke qui lui bondissait dessus toutes les deux minutes pour une partie de sexe endiablé et putain de torride.

Certes, il aimait faire l'amour à Sasuke et que Sasuke le fasse sien. Il était jamais rassasié de son corps svelte et élancé, de le faire gémir son prénom de sa voix douce et suave, de le voir se cambrer contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Mais là, c'était presqu'insupportable.

Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'un certain homme à la chevelure ébène se jette sur ses lèvres et le déshabille. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire un simple baiser sans qu'il finisse dans une nudité complète avec un Sasuke sous hormone le chevauchant.

Sasuke le réveillait même en pleine nuit pour des envies obscènes et ses yeux suppliants l'empêchaient d'insister pour qu'il se rendorme et se repose. Et malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke avait d'autres excellents arguments pour le convaincre d'abuser de son corps, autre que de passer un mois sur le canapé.

Naruto repensait aussi au conseil de Tsunade sur le fait que Sasuke devait éviter toute sorte de contrariété, et il voulait absolument éviter toute crise qui pourrait s'avérait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour sa santé et leur enfant.

Résultat ?

Il avait des cernes de dix kilomètres de long depuis deux jours et il ne parlait pas de sa concentration. Il n'y parvenait plus et c'est à peine s'il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts. S'il les fermait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se réveiller et il ne pouvait louper la première échographie.

Et son cher et tendre ne le laisserait pas faire, donc la question ne se posait même pas.

Naruto resserra son étreinte sur son amant, qui respirait bien tranquillement. Il sourit et plongea son nez dans la chevelure ébène. Sasuke sentait étrangement la cannelle et il supposa rapidement que son changement d'odeur était dû à la grossesse. Cela le perturbait grandement mais ne le dérangeait plus, cela dit, il espérait qu'il reprendrait son odeur de boisé et de menthe poivré car elle lui manquait affreusement.

La porte devant le couple s'ouvrit doucement et Tsunade apparut. Celle-ci sourit en les voyant toujours aussi proche, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Naruto la fixait sans la voir et semblait vraiment épuisé, les cernes prononcées sous ses yeux témoignant de sa fatigue.

\- Ça va aller ? Questionna la plus âgée alors que le blond ne réagissait pas plus.

Naruto cligna des yeux et sembla un instant perdu. Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et bailla à nouveau sans retenue. Il devait reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Il est insatiable. Bailla le futur Hokage et son sourire s'accentua. Je dors même plus car Môssieur me saute tout le temps dessus.

Tsunade ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire, réveillant Sasuke et la blonde s'en voulu en remarquant les cernes tout aussi prononcés de Sasuke et son air groggy.

\- Tout est installé. Informa-t-elle en se calmant et se détournant.

Les deux amants pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Tsunade intima à Sasuke de s'installer le temps qu'elle vérifie qui ne lui manquait aucun matériel.

\- Je vais d'abord vérifier les constances du fœtus et je te ferais un examen médical gamin.

\- Hum.

\- On pourra savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Questionna Naruto en s'installant sur le lit à côté de Sasuke.

\- C'est seulement au quatrième mois, mais on pourra entendre les battements de son cœur et si son corps se forme bien normalement.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent un instant, puis reposèrent leur attention sur Tsunade qui préparait la sonde. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elle était branchée à un moniteur avec écran où qu'ils pouvaient poser les yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne lui demande, l'Uchiwa remonta son haut et il rougit de gêne en se retenant de détourner le regard, mais il resta impassible malgré les rougeurs sur ses joues, ce qui amusa grandement Naruto qui ne dit rien, ne voulant pas encore s'attirer ses foudres.

Tsunade étala son produit sur son ventre et Sasuke frissonna sous la fraîcheur. Instinctivement, il chercha la main de Naruto qui lui serra en signe de soutien.

\- Je suis là. Murmura Naruto à son oreille en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, le détendant. Mon meilleur ami.

La médecin posa la sonde sur le ventre légèrement plus arrondi et tendu que la dernière fois et elle la déplaça doucement. L'écran était toujours noir avec quelques blancs ici et là, qui se mouvait lentement.

Sasuke stressait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il se mordilla les lèvres et s'inquiéta de ne toujours rien entendre. Instinctivement, il resserra sa main à celle de son amant. C'était pas normal qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre…

\- Est-ce que…

Sasuke se stoppa net quand un battement se fit entendre, son corps loupant un battement. Naruto esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu'un deuxième raisonna, puis un troisième. L'Uchiwa ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il vit une minuscule forme à l'écran, très distinguable malgré le noir et le blanc.

Inconsciemment, le cadet Uchiwa leva la main et discrètement, Tsunade approcha doucement le moniteur avec son pied. Sasuke frôla l'écran du bout des doigts, la respiration s'accélérant et son cœur battant encore plus vite que ceux qui raisonnaient dans la pièce.

\- Mon bébé… Notre… Notre bébé… Souffla-t-il.

\- Il ou elle est en pleine santé et se forme correctement. Rassura l'ancienne Kage.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas. Il y était pourtant préparé mais aujourd'hui, il y prit encore bien plus conscience en entendant ce son si magnifique à ses oreilles. Il portait un enfant. Son enfant. Leur enfant. Il portait l'enfant de son amour, son _tout_. Il s'était résigné depuis si longtemps à n'avoir plus aucune famille, mais aujourd'hui…

Une pression sur sa main lui fit tourner la tête sur son compagnon, qui le fixait avec un grand sourire bienheureux sur ses lèvres. Il était si rayonnant et si magnifique.

… Naruto lui offrait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il fondait une famille. Sa famille. Avec l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. L'Homme qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était le plus important.

\- Épouse-moi, Uchiwa Sasuke. Ordonna presque Naruto, reprenant son sérieux.

\- Naruto…

\- Demain.

Sasuke et Tsunade clignèrent des yeux sous l'étonnement. Naruto ne se démonta pas et se leva, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il prit le visage de son meilleur ami en coupe et l'embrassa. Une fois. Deux fois. Sur son nez. Ses joues. Son front. Sa bouche. Tout son visage.

\- Demain. Répéta Naruto d'une voix forte et déterminée. Dis-moi, oui. Appartient-moi. Demain.

\- Oui… Souffla Sasuke, les larmes encore plus abondantes et la voix chevrotante. Oui, Dobe. Usuratonkachi. Mon amour. Mon Tout.

\- Tsuna-obaa-chan. Grogna le blond, sans lâcher sa moitié de son regard virant à l'orange.

\- J'ai compris.

Tsunade se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la pièce au même moment que Sasuke gémit le prénom de l'Uzumaki, alors que celui-ci plongea sa main dans le pantalon de l'Uchiwa et qu'il lui posa d'innombrable marque de possession.

\- _Ils vont me tuer ces sales gamins._

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait réprimer son sourire. Ils méritaient ce bonheur plus que n'importe qui dans ce village.

Tsunade convoqua Shizune et tous les prochains Chefs de clan, prenant le devant pour l'organisation du mariage qui aura lieu entre les deux meilleurs amis/rivaux.

L'ancienne Kage dut ausculter ses derniers patients dans la deuxième salle d'examen, car elle savait que les deux garnements libéreront pas la principale avant un moment.

* * *

**Fin du troisième mois et quatrième mois de grossesse : **

Konoha était en ébullition depuis la veille.

L'annonce du mariage des deux amants les plus populaires des 5 Pays étaient dans la bouche de tous les villageois. L'annonce avait presque fait l'unanimité et tous désiraient mettre la main à la pâte pour l'organisation, bien que le mariage serait célébré qu'avec les plus proches amis. Même si ceux qui ne participaient pas à la cérémonie seraient présents pour la réception, ils étaient déçus de ne pas entièrement participer à la cérémonie.

\- Bande d'incapables ! Je voulais des rouges ! S'écria une voix vraiment furibonde, que tous auraient pu entendre de Suna.

Les incendiés baissèrent la tête sous les brûlantes remontrances et le regard vraiment angoissant qui les assassinaient du regard.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris l'importance de ce mariage ?! Vous êtes vraiment des idiots incapables ! Vous servez vraiment à rien !

\- Ino.

\- Quoi ?! Grogna celle-ci, ses yeux bleus brillant de fureur en regardant celle qui l'avait interrompu.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te calmer.

\- Hinata… Siffla la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Oubliez-ça pour l'instant et allez nous chercher ces fleurs-là, j'ai écrit cette liste pour vous. Coupa doucement la chef Hyūga. Des Coreopsis (rivalité), des Œillets rose (amour ardent), des Œillets rouge (passion), des Roses rouge (passion, amour pour la vie), Des Véroniques (âme sœur), des Anis (promesse), des Azalées (amour sincère), des Camélia blanc, (beauté parfaite), des Chèvrefeuilles (liens d'amitié et d'amour), des Digitales (ardeur amoureuse), des Gardénias (sincérité, amour sincère), du Gui (triomphe de l'amour), des Mauves (affection pure), et des Fuchsia (désir ardent)**. Prenez tout en triple et mettez cela sur la note du clan Hyūga. Nous verrons avec Tsunade-sama pour le choix final.

Les malchanceux d'Ino hochèrent rapidement la tête et ils s'hottèrent du regard incendiaire de la blonde. Celle-ci croisa les bras et leva un sourcil en posant ses yeux sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment tu…

\- Comment je sais que tu comptais prendre des fleurs qui signifiaient exactement la relation de Naru-chan et Sasuke-kun ? Continua Hinata avec un sourire, un tantinet narquois. Je te connais, Ino chéri et j'ai pensé à faire exactement la même chose. Comment cela pouvait en être autrement ?

Ino ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts effilés dans sa longue chevelure blonde, en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle soupira et se dirigea dans la réserve sans un mot, suivit par Hinata.

Arrivée à la cuisine, Ino se dirigea immédiatement à la cafetière. Son vingtième café depuis ce matin, ou son trentième peut-être ? Elle avait arrêté de compter depuis son premier du réveil, en sachant la journée énormément chargée qui l'attendait. Elle était heureuse pour son frère de cœur et avait hâte d'assister à son mariage, mais elle avait tout envie de le tuer pour toute la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules à cause de son impatience et de son impulsivité, mais surtout, de les prévenir que leur mariage devait avoir lieu le plus rapidement possible et pas dans une semaine.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte du boulot que c'était ? Ne la connaissait-il pas aussi bien ? C'était hors de question pour elle qu'ils ont un mariage banale et qui ressemblait aux autres. Il devait être grandiose, époustouflant, et qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires, mais en 1 jour ? C'était de la magie qui lui fallait.

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, l'organisation de dernière minute me met les nerfs en pelote. S'excusa sincèrement Ino.

\- Je te comprends, c'est un peu la débandade partout depuis l'annonce si abrupte de Naruto. Sourit Hinata avec compassion. Et avec ta manie de vouloir tout contrôler.

Ino la fusilla des yeux mais son sourire amusé, démentait sa fausse colère. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle était ainsi, elle pouvait pas s'en empêcher et puis…

\- C'est un événement qui n'arrive qu'une fois et…

\- C'est Naruto… Coupa Hinata et Ino confirma d'un signe de tête avec un sourire.

\- Ces deux-là… Sourit la fleuriste. C'est pour ça que je veux que tout soit absolument parfait. Ils ont vécu de terrible chose alors je m'en voudrais qu'ils…

\- N'ont pas le mariage extraordinaire qu'ils méritent.

\- On dirait un couple quand tu finis mes phrases ainsi. Taquina Ino avec un sourire charmeur en déposant leurs tasses face à elles.

\- Désolé ma chérie mais je suis fiancé, enceinte et j'aime Kiba de tout mon cœur.

Ino rigola de bon cœur et Hinata la suivit. C'était une bonne ambiance qui revint et la tension qui habitait la Yamanaka disparut progressivement et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Même si l'angoisse d'un mariage raté était toujours présente.

Le visage de la Hyūga s'assombrit soudainement et Ino perdit son sourire en voyant le changement d'humeur de son amie. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas finir les phrases d'Hinata, mais elle la connaissait suffisamment bien.

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir juste pour voir l'avancée, ni m'empêcher de tuer ces idiots ?

\- Non. Admit la brunette et elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante à continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Sakura.

Ino fronça les sourcils et serra ses mains autour de sa tasse. Penser à son ancienne meilleure amie était toujours aussi douloureux, mais penser à ce qu'insinuait silencieusement Hinata…

\- Cela fait un moment que j'ai pas entendu parler d'elle et…

\- Tu as peur qu'elle débarque au mariage. Finit Ino, le regard glacial en se remémorant les choses affreuses dites par leur ancienne amie.

\- Cela t'étonnerait ?

Ino soupira et ferma les yeux. Non. Pas du tout. Cela serait bien son style de débarquer pour encore essayer de foutre la merde, et elle s'était promis de la faire dégager elle-même si elle osait montrer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à la cérémonie ou la réception.

Cependant, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, ce qui intrigua Hinata.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là. Pouffa la blonde en rouvrant les yeux.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Hinata, les sourcils haussés.

\- Notre futur Hokage a bien mis les choses au claire et si elle revient, elle signe son arrêt de mort et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui arrêterais Naru-chan ou Sasuke-kun.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Ordonna presque Hinata en plissant les yeux, déjà furieuse contre la rosette.

\- D'accord, mais ça va pas te plaire du tout et vaut mieux éviter d'en parler à Kiba et Gaara-san.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**La veille :** _Après l'examen médical de Sasuke._

\- Votre mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu demain à cause de la grande organisation et…

\- Mais…

\- Après-demain. Coupa Tsunade, fusillant son protégé du regard qui baissa la tête avec une moue boudeuse. Je peux vous l'assurer qu'il aura bien lieu mais votre mariage demande beaucoup trop de préparation et…

\- Et tout doit être absolument parfait ! S'exclama Ino, debout derrière Tsunade et les poings sur les hanches. Alors garde ton impatience dans ta poche, tu as attendu quelques mois alors deux jours devraient être un jeu d'enfant.

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe des phrases que lui seul comprenait. Il fut rapidement détendu par son amant assis à sa gauche. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser tendrement, mouvant ses lèvres avec amour contre celle de son fiancé.

Le Jinchuriki grogna sourdement en attrapant fermement la nuque de l'Uchiwa et glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Il haïssait lorsque son Uchiwa faisait ça, mais c'était tout aussi bon.

Ino rougit et détourna les yeux, n'étant vraiment pas habitué à voir Uchiwa Sasuke si affectueux et qui laissait voir ses émotions sur son visage si froid à l'ordinaire.

Tsunade roula des yeux et posa sa joue contre son poing, les regardant avec un sourire affectueux et comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Elle n'était plus vraiment surprise de ces marques d'affections de l'Uchiwa, mais elle savait que dès que les hormones se calmeraient, il redeviendrait exactement celui d'avant.

Malgré tout, Tsunade ne savait pas si elle préférait le nouveau à l'ancien, malgré l'insolence et la froideur dont pouvait faire preuve le dernier Uchiwa envers tous ceux qu'il dédaignait, et il n'y avait que Naruto et Kakashi qui faisaient exception.

Shikamaru, posté derrière Tsunade et à sa gauche murmura un de ses fameux ''galères'' en poussant un soupir dépité, mais il était heureux pour son ami blond.

Naruto méritait le bonheur et même s'il n'avait toujours pas entièrement confiance en l'Uchiwa, celui-ci aimait sincèrement Naruto et cela se voyait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il attendait leur enfant. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi radieux et épanoui, même s'il gardait toujours son attitude distante et froide avec les autres. Sasuke baissait ses barrières que lorsque Naruto était dans les parages et c'était une chose qui ne changerait jamais.

Sasuke libéra les lèvres de son amant et lui sourit, tout en jouant délicatement avec les cheveux blond à la base de sa nuque.

\- Je t'appartiens déjà, Usuratonkachi. Assura l'Uchiwa. Attendre un jour de plus ne me dérange pas car quoi qu'il arrive, je suis à toi.

\- Très bien. Se résigna le blond en soupirant, vraiment contrarié. Mais je n'attendrais pas plus. Prévint le blond en regardant sa grand-mère de cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Rassura Tsunade avec un sourire. Votre mariage aura bien lieu dans 2 jours quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Parfait ! Explosa de joie Ino en sautillant sur place, les faisant tous sursauter. Je m'occupe de tout ! Et…

Ino fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant de nouveau sursauter et se mettre en garde. La porte fut si violemment arrachée de son encadrement qu'elle explosa ses gongs et qu'elle se dirigea en vitesse sur Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux et instinctivement, il entoura son ventre de ses deux mains, s'attendant à se la prendre en pleine figure et désirant protéger son enfant plus que lui-même, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il était l'un des plus puissants Shinobi qui existait.

Heureusement, cela n'arriva jamais car son compagnon réagit au quart de tour. Naruto se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et de son pied, il arrêta la porte et attrapa un des coins d'une main avant de la balancer contre le mur à l'opposé de son fiancé, qui sentait son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine à cause de la peur de perdre son enfant.

Le regard de Naruto s'était métamorphosé et était désormais devenue écarlate et ses pupilles étaient aussi fine que ceux des félins, en fixant la porte qui s'était fracassé en quatre contre le mur.

Tous les regards quittèrent la porte des yeux et se posèrent à l'entrée du bureau et ils se figèrent.

Le regard écarlate de l'Uzumaki redevint cobalt et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sakura se trouvait à l'encadrement démuni de porte, le corps tremblant et son visage déformé par la rage, ses yeux fusillant le futur Hokage qui se trouvait droit dans son champ de vision et dissimulant Sasuke dans son dos.

Tsunade le sentait très mal cette confrontation et tenta la première approche…

\- Sakura…

\- Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle chose ?! C'est du grand n'importe ! Explosa la rosette en fusillant l'ancienne Kage des yeux, la voix grondante de fureur.

\- Prends garde au ton que tu emploies avec moi. Prévint durement Tsunade.

\- Je m'en contre-fou ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter !

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis l'Hokage de Konoha et je fais ce que je veux concernant mes Shinobis.

\- Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade et vous le savez ! Vous le protégez seulement parce qu'il est votre petit chouchou, vous l'avez toujours préféré ! Mais personne n'acceptera cette supercherie !

\- Et j'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense les autres. Alors sors d'ici avant de commencer vraiment à m'énerver. Ordonna froidement Tsunade en se levant lentement de son siège.

\- Et ne parles jamais pour nous. On l'accepte et c'est bien suffisant. Ajouta Ino en croisant les bras, de nouveau déçu par la rosette. Si tu n'es pas contente, cela revient au même alors sors d'ici, cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle !

\- Prends en toi à moi si y tiens, je m'en cogne mais ne leur parles pas sur ce ton. Menaça froidement Naruto, qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir.

\- T'es content de toi ?! Tu as réussi à tous les embobiner ! Cracha la rosette. Tu as été amoureux de moi pendant des années et là, comme de par hasard, Sasuke-kun revient et c'est l'amour fou ?! Tu te fous vraiment la gueule de tout le monde ! Tu fais juste ça pour me faire payer de ne jamais avoir retourné tes sentiments ! Ils avaient tous raison, tu n'es qu'un menteur et un monstre ! Tu manipules tout le monde alors je ne vais sûrement pas arrêter ! Tout ça n'est que foutaise !

\- Arrête tout de suite. Intervient glacialement Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa se leva pour se mettre à la vue de son ancienne coéquipière, mais restant toujours dans le dos de son fiancé. Il s'était décidé à intervenir en remarquant les violents tremblements des mains de son amant, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

Malheureusement, Sakura ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, ignorante de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Hors de question ! Pas avant que tu n'ouvres les yeux sur ce monstre qui te manipule ! Qui nous manipule tous ! Je peux pas te laisser faire cette connerie ! Je peux pas croire que tu as accepté ce stupide mariage ! Et une grossesse ?! Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote ?!

\- Ça suffit. Gronda Tsunade en frappant son poing sur la table, la fissurant en deux. Tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que vous savez que j'ai raison ?! Le conseil aurait dû l'éliminer bien avant, on en serait pas là ! C'est eux qui avaient raison, ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Et je peux pas croire que le grand Yondaime et la grande Kushina Uzumaki ont été assez con pour engendrer un monstre pareil ! Ils auraient dû crever bien avant pour nous éviter cette monstruosité ! Ce manipulateur qui monte la tête à Sasuke-kun pour avoir un enfant et qui sera un être abominable à son tour ! J'ai honte de faire partie de ce village qui accepte cette situation grotesque alors que Minato Namikaze…

Une violente déflagration de chakra explosa d'un coup et fit trembler violemment le bureau entier. Les vitres explosèrent en mille morceau à la puissante énergie qui avait subitement éclaté dans la pièce.

Ino poussa une exclamation de surprise en protégeant sa tête de ses mains. Tsunade et Shikamaru avaient sursauté mais ils ne purent esquisser un seul geste. Ils étaient complètement paralysés par la puissance et la malveillance qui avait envahi le bureau et qu'ils reconnurent bien trop aisément.

Sasuke posa son regard sur le dos de son amant, la colère faisant briller ses yeux nuits, mais l'inquiétude prit rapidement le pas sur sa haine pour son ancienne coéquipière.

Naruto avait la tête baissé et sa chevelure dissimulait son regard, mais il connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que les prunelles azurs étaient devenues aussi rougeoyante qu'un feu dévastant tout sur son passage, et que ses pupilles ressemblaient à deux fentes, semblable à ceux des félins. Ses marques de naissances à ses joues s'accentuèrent et il put aisément deviner les canines s'allongeaient dans sa bouche.

Le chakra écarlate et démoniaque de Kyūbi entoura le corps de son amant comme une seconde peau, des bulles rouge se générèrent avant d'éclater comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan. Il réchauffa l'atmosphère d'une tension tout aussi brûlante que glaciale, les faisant tous instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Le chakra éclaira le bureau d'une douce lueur rougeâtre mais qui firent frissonner désagréablement les présents.

Sakura se recula d'un pas, puis de deux en déglutissant difficilement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche devenue sèche. Un frisson glacial parcouru tout son être à la puissance dévastatrice qui pénétra son être tout entier. Elle avait vu une fois le blond dans cet état et elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, à tel point qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars encore aujourd'hui…

Le Jinchuriki releva lentement les yeux et les soupçons de tous se confirmèrent. C'était bien plus qu'une simple colère. Il était furieux et c'était un euphémisme.

Bien qu'ils détestaient voir leur ami blond ainsi, ils comprenaient parfaitement sa réaction et ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir.

Un rictus menaçant étira les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Il fixa Sakura d'une intensité qui la fit reculer d'un troisième pas, le visage de plus en plus blême.

\- Tu… Tu ne me fais pas peur. Assura la rosette mais sa voix, couinante et tremblante, indiquait le contraire.

\- Naru-chan, calme-toi. Tenta Ino en contournant le bureau.

\- T'approches pas de lui. Prévint subitement l'Uchiwa sans la regarder, la stoppant net.

À peine l'eut-il prévenu qu'une sphère de chakra écarlate et bleuté se généra au creux de la paume du Jinchuriki. Le Rasengan qui s'accroissait augmenta la tension dangereuse et cette aura meurtrière qui régnait dans la pièce.

Le rictus disparut pour laisser la place à un visage sans aucune pitié, ni sympathie. Cela ce comptait sur une main le nombre de fois que Naruto était aussi insensible et était prêt à tuer sans aucun regret, sans hésitation.

\- Un monstre, tu dis ? Gronda la voix rauque du blond, inquiétant ses amis de son ton qui se mêlait à celle de Kyūbi. Tu veux voir un monstre ? Je vais t'en montrer un.

Suite à ses mots, le Rasengan se transforma en son Rasenshuriken qui fendit l'air et le son strident de la technique réveilla Tsunade. Elle se reprit et tenta de calmer Naruto à son tour, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et il s'approcha de son ancienne coéquipière, d'une démarche dangereusement animal et son chakra devenant plus intense, créant un dense bouclier autour de lui.

Plus il s'avança, plus Sakura se recula jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu du couloir, le corps tremblant, la respiration trop rapide et son cœur battant à une allure folle sous la peur que lui procurait le regard dur de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Je t'ai prévenu…

Le Jinchuriki fit un simple geste de la main pour lui envoyer son attaque, qui lui frôla la joue et la blessa légèrement, une légère trainée de sang s'écoula le long de sa joue et une explosion retentit dans le bureau et le couloir.

Sakura tomba sur les fesses, le visage aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et de la sueur sur le front. Elle leva son regard sur le mur derrière elle et sa respiration eut un accroc en voyant la longue fente qu'avait créée son attaque, pile dans l'axe où s'était trouvé sa tête. Elle aimerait croire qu'il l'avait manqué, mais elle n'était pas aussi idiote, il l'avait tout bonnement fait exprès, aimant voir la frayeur dans ses yeux, savourant la voir aussi apeuré et incapable de se défendre face à lui…

\- Attaque-moi autant que tu veux, mais ne t'en prends pas à mes amis et encore moins à mes parents.

Un second Rasenshuriken se généra dans sa main et Sakura tenta de se reprendre, mais ce fut peine perdue et les prochaines paroles ne furent pas pour la calmer.

\- Tu as raison, je suis un menteur et un hypocrite. Admit Naruto, surprenant tous ses amis qui n'y croyait pas du tout. Menteur car j'ai jamais été amoureux de toi et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Hypocrite car j'ai fait semblant d'y croire parce que le seul être qui compte dans ma vie est Sasuke. Lui. Pas toi. Personne dans ce village. Comme je suis un monstre, pourquoi ne pas détruire tout de suite ce satané village qui m'a tout pris ?

Sakura se recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre le mur. Interdite par la question du Namikaze. Il était déjà prêt à anéantir son propre village, commençant par elle.

\- Naruto, arrête, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Tenta à son tour le Nara, bien qu'il savait qu'une seule personne pouvait calmer le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Ricana sombrement celui-ci sans quitter Sakura des yeux. Je lui ai répété encore et encore de ne jamais s'en prendre à ma famille et elle leur a manqué de respect dix fois en deux minutes.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Rien à foutre, Shika.

Sa voix était tranchante et sans appel. Son Rasenshuriken augmenta d'intensité et s'agrandit jusqu'à crée une fissure au sol, le son strident raisonna encore plus fortement dans la pièce sombrement silencieuse, alors que le sol continuait à être détruit par l'attaque du Jinchuriki.

\- Elle va payer. Je ne la laisserais plus proliférer de telles insultes envers tous ceux que j'aime.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- _Le même qu'avant. Ne put s'empêcher de penser Ino en remarquant son visage insensible et inexpressif, malgré sa voix calme et douce._

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sasuke.

Sasuke s'approcha de son blond et traversa la barrière de chakra sans problème. Il se posta devant Naruto qui plissa les yeux en le voyant se mettre en lui et l'autre rosette, qui ne disait plus un mot, totalement paralysée.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Calme-toi. Shikamaru et Tsunade ont raison, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Ferme-là, Haruno. Claqua durement l'Uchiwa sans la regarder. Ses mots n'ont aucune valeur car nous, moi, on sait qui tu es, et tu n'es pas un monstre.

La lueur sauvage et destructrice dans les yeux de Naruto vacilla, mais il lui suffit d'un regard sur Sakura pour qu'elle revienne encore plus intensément, lui faisant serrer les poings et bouillir son sang et ses veines.

Sasuke força sa moitié à le regarder de ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues marquées et à rester focalisé sur lui.

\- Si toi, tu es un monstre, alors moi, je suis quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ? Coupa Sasuke. Non, tu as raison, c'est encore pire. J'ai voulu te tuer. Éliminer tous ceux que je connaissais sans aucun regret et détruire ce village. Tout ce pour quoi tu t'es tant battu et était prêt à te sacrifier. Je t'ai insulté, humilié et rabaissé, et même si tu te tues à dire que c'est pas le cas, c'est la stricte vérité. Je me suis noyé dans les ténèbres. Je les ai accueillis à bras ouvert quand toi, tu es resté droit et bon. Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi, non seulement parce que tu as toujours été fidèle à tes principes, mais aussi parce que tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec pitié, et tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, malgré toutes les raisons que tu avais. Et ton père lui-même t'a dit qu'il était fier de toi et je le suis tout autant.

\- On sera avec toi, Naruto. Assura à son tour Tsunade. Tu n'es et ne sera jamais un monstre, tous les villageois le savent à présent que tu as toujours tout fait pour le bien de Konoha, et ils ne peuvent plus nier qu'on a tous besoin de toi.

Le Jinchuriki ferma les yeux, plus ou moins apaisé par les mots des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Il les rouvrit après un profond soupir.

Naruto leva doucement la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue de son fiancé, puis il posa sa paume contre sa peau et Sasuke appuya sa joue contre la main chaude de son amant. Le regard écarlate s'adoucit progressivement et la lueur si bestiale et inhumaine disparu petit à petit. Une lueur bleuté se refléta dans les prunelles rougeoyante, qui se firent plus calme et moins tempétueux.

\- Ses paroles n'ont aucune valeur. Elle n'est rien du tout, alors ne vas pas te salir les mains pour elle. Supplia presque Sasuke en rapprochant leur visage.

\- Sas'ke…

\- On sait la vérité. Coupa l'Uchiwa en glissant ses bras autour des épaules du blond. Tes parents ont engendré un monstre de bonté et de générosité. Je t'en prie, laisse tomber et ne te préoccupe plus d'elle. Tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu vas forcément regretter. On va se marier dans deux jours alors je veux que mon futur mari, et père de notre enfant, soit en forme pour notre mariage et qu'il ne pense qu'à nous et notre avenir.

\- Alors tu promets de te reposer ? Rebondit Naruto en réabsorbant entièrement son chakra et entourant possessivement la taille de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu perds pas le nord. Rigola doucement Sasuke en se serrant contre _son _blond. Je me reposerais, alors, s'il te plaît.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir en refermant les yeux. Ses émotions se mélangèrent si puissamment, se contredisant tellement que sa gorge se noua sous les vagues de sentiments qui le submergeaient tant…

Mais Sasuke avait raison et il parvint à calmer l'hostilité et l'instinct de possession de son renard en son sein.

Ils avaient beaucoup plus important à faire et des projets qui ne pouvaient plus attendre. Néanmoins, il ne laisserait pas Sakura s'en sortir sans une remontrance en bonne et due forme. Elle avait été beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles. Il avait toujours accepté ses insultes envers lui, mais il ne laisserait jamais passer une insulte envers sa famille et son enfant à naître.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et embrassa tendrement sa moitié, murmura un ''merci'' contre la bouche fine. Il relâcha son étreinte après un second baiser, il le contourna et se dirigea ensuite devant Sakura, qui était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et qui tremblait toujours autant, le souffle court et saccadé.

Naruto baissa le regard sur la Kunoichi, bouleversée et apeurée. Il ne se démonta pas devant la peine de Sakura et se baissa pour l'empoigner fermement par la gorge. La jeune femme sursauta et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il la souleva d'une facilité déconcertante et qu'il la plaqua durement contre le mur derrière elle. Il l'attira qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la mettant sur la pointe des pieds à cause de leur différence de taille.

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et déglutit difficilement face au regard noir du blond, qui était pourtant redevenu d'une incroyable couleur cobalt. Il était parfaitement conscient et c'était encore plus dangereux étant parfaitement lucide de ses actes. Elle attrapa ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais ce fut vain et Naruto resserra son emprise.

\- Tu t'en es prise à mes parents et jamais, je ne te pardonnerais. Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin alors la prochaine fois que tu dépasses les bornes, je t'arrache la langue. Remercie Sasuke car c'est grâce à lui que tu peux encore respirer. Siffla le Jinchuriki d'une voix rauque qui se mêlait à celle de Kyūbi. Sasuke est à moi, est-ce clair ? On va fonder notre famille et tu n'en fais pas partie. Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à ces vieux schnocks du conseil : Tu t'approches d'eux et je te ferais plus de cadeau. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais j'aime mon meilleur ami et pour toi, je n'aurais jamais fait un dixième de ce que j'ai fait pour lui et de ce que je ferais encore.

Naruto s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota de sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre. Son souffle brûlant lui effleura la peau et elle en frissonna de peur et d'appréhension, son corps se crispa contre celui si musclé de l'Uzumaki et elle ferma fortement les paupières.

\- J'aime le corps nu de Sasuke contre le mien. Susurra-t-il, la faisant écarquiller les yeux et rougir. J'adore lui faire oublier son propre nom. J'aime le faire vibrer sous mes mains et mes lèvres. Embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau si délicieusement sucré. Je continuerais à lui faire l'amour encore et encore, car je savoure lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom lors de sa jouissance. Ou plutôt, de ses jouissances. Mon prénom murmuré entre deux soupirs d'extase alors qu'il s'agrippe fiévreusement à mon corps. Mon prénom et mon corps, pas le tien.

Sakura eut un accro dans sa respiration et ses mains se resserrèrent autour des poignets du Jinchuriki, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau hâlée et la rougissant. Elle ne pouvait croire que son ancien faux meilleur ami était à ce point sadique… Elle ne pouvait empêcher ces images de s'infiltrer dans son esprit, elle était autant dégoûtée qu'excitée par un Sasuke rougissant et gémissant de plaisir sous les attouchements de ce monstre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Il haïssait le fait que son futur mari soit aussi proche physiquement de cette femme. Il se retint violemment de ne pas laisser exploser sa jalousie et de revenir sur ses paroles de plutôt. Voir Sakura rougir, bien que la peur dans ses prunelles étaient dominantes, augmentait sa rage et sa possessivité. Il désirait éloigner son compagnon de la rosette et lui envoyer un chidori en pleine figure pour se débarrasser pour toujours d'elle.

L'Uchiwa inspira profondément et discrètement pour ne pas laisser son envie de meurtre prendre le dessus, et que son meilleur ami ne reperde le contrôle, il se souvient que Tsunade lui avait avoué que le Jinchuriki ressentait beaucoup trop bien ses émotions et il voulait que Naruto se concentre que sur eux.

Ino et Tsunade se lancèrent un regard perplexe et rempli de curiosité. Voir Sakura passer par plusieurs couleurs n'était pas vraiment pour les rassurer, même si quoi que Naruto puisse le dire s'était bien mérité.

Tsunade se rassit et croisa ses doigts sur son menton. La confrontation était moins pire que ce qu'elle aurait cru et ce, grâce à l'intervention de Sasuke qui avait réussi à contenir sa propre colère.

S'il n'aurait pas été présent…

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir qu'il ne cacha même pas, car il se doutait plus ou moins des paroles de son futur Hokage.

Naruto s'éloigna de l'oreille de la rosette et plongea son regard faussement joviale dans celui paniqué et chamboulé de son ancienne coéquipière. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, la faisant frissonner de dégoût et d'une peur sans pareille. Le Jinchuriki reprit d'une voix haute et glaciale, contrastant avec son air bienveillant.

\- Ne me pousses pas dans mes retranchements Haruno, car même si Sasuke a raison en disant que je regretterais de te faire du mal, ce n'est absolument pas le cas de Kyūbi, qui s'en réjouit d'avance et qui s'en trouve déçu qu'il ne puisse pas se débarrasser immédiatement de toi. Je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille et tant qu'ils sont près de moi alors le reste ne m'importe plus. Reste très loin de Sasuke et de notre enfant, sinon tu sauras à quoi ressemble un véritable monstre.

* * *

**Retour dans le présent :**

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit aussi aveugle. Gronda Hinata en resserrant ses mains sur sa tasse.

\- C'est dur à encaisser, je peux la comprendre… Souffla tristement Ino en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- On a bien réussi et on était autant amoureuse qu'elle à l'époque, mais on s'est fait une raison dès qu'on a vraiment compris qu'on avait aucune chance.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? L'amour rend aveugle. Sourit tristement la fleuriste. Sakura est trop aveuglé par Sasuke pour se rendre compte qu'il y a sûrement un homme prêt à l'aimer à Konoha ou ailleurs, et que cet homme n'a jamais été Sasuke-kun.

\- Personnellement, je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Assura Hinata, la voix sombre et étonnant toujours Ino de cette assurance que la brune avait acquise. Après tout le mal qu'elle a fait à Naru-chan, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Et si elle continue à l'insulter, je ne serais plus aussi gentille et compréhensive avec elle.

\- Hinata…

\- Je comprends que tu espères encore qu'elle changera. Coupa Hinata, se voulant moins dure avec la blonde. Mais cela fait des mois et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Je te rassure en te disant que je ne t'en veux pas car elle est ta meilleur amie mais moi, je choisirais toujours Naruto.

\- Je suivrais toujours Naruto. Assura Ino, tout autant sérieuse que son amie. J'aime Sakura mais elle est allée beaucoup trop loin et même si j'espère profondément que ça s'arrangera, je sais parfaitement qu'elle gardera ses positions… Elle n'a jamais réussi à admettre ses torts.

Les deux amies soupirèrent en concert, puis se sourirent tristement, se mettant silencieusement d'accord. Elle se levèrent pour finir l'organisation du mariage, tant attendu par tous.

\- Au fait, tu n'étais pas avec Naruto ? Questionna la blonde en retournant dans son magasin.

\- Si mais Gaara-san est arrivé à Konoha.

\- Il n'est pas encore au courant pour le mariage et la grossesse…

\- Non… Naru-chan préférait lui avouer lui-même.

La blonde et la brune se perdirent dans leurs pensées, réarrangeant la liste de leur priorité pour la cérémonie.

Elles avaient de la peine pour le Kazekage. La plupart savait et d'autres se doutaient des sentiments de Gaara pour leur sauveur, suffisait qu'ils se remémorent la soirée de fiançailles de Kiba et d'Hinata – et surtout du karaoké - pour que les doutes soient levés.

Hinata et Ino ne craignaient pas la réaction du rouquin, elles savaient qu'il serait toujours présent pour le Jinchuriki, mais cela serait sans doute très dur.

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto :**

Le futur Hokage tournait comme un lion en cage depuis deux bonnes heures. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, il cherchait la meilleure façon d'annoncer les nouvelles à son frère de cœur. Il savait que Gaara ne le rejetterait pas et que malgré tout, il le soutiendrait. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ressasser leur baiser, bien que celui-ci datait de plusieurs mois…

Naruto grogna d'agacement en se tirant ses cheveux en bataille. Quoi qu'il disait ou comment il tournait les choses, cela ferait souffrir son ami et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Sasuke avait bien essayé de le dissuader de lui dire lui-même, mais il connaissait trop son fiancé pour savoir qu'il manquerait de tact et qu'il se satisferait trop de l'impact du mariage et de l'enfant sur Gaara. Son amant était beaucoup trop sadique et il ne pourrait cacher sa jubilation.

L'Uzumaki sursauta quand la sonnette raisonna dans le silence de son appartement. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage. Il grimaça lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Naruto se dirigea à la porte d'entrée et après une dernière inspiration, les mains tremblantes et moites, il déverrouilla sa porte. Gaara était bien derrière, un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres fines et rosés. Leur baiser dans sa mémoire se raviva. Naruto secoua la tête pour éloigner leur acte de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour, Naruto. Salua respectueusement le rouquin.

\- Salut. Sourit le blond, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Gaara, qui sentait le trouble de son ami.

Le Namikaze acquiesça et fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer son frère de cœur. Gaara eut un mauvais pressentiment en pénétrant dans le salon, il suivit Naruto jusque dans la cuisine et ils s'installèrent en silence.

Naruto évita son regard et cela intrigua sérieusement Gaara, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Jinchuriki aussi silencieux et craintif, et se triturant nerveusement les doigts, comme Hinata dans sa jeunesse.

Un long silence passa où les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent et se défroncèrent, ses poings se contractés et se décontractés tout comme sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres se pincèrent à leur tour et il regardait tout sauf lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ?

Ce dernier sursauta presque à la voix de Gaara. Il poussa un soupir et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je… Je préférais te le dire moi-même… Surtout… Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Dis-moi. Incita Gaara d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant, sachant de quoi parlait le futur Hokage.

\- Je vais me marier… Avoua enfin Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Naruto ne sentit que trop bien Gaara se tendre à ses côtés. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à son frère de cœur et son cœur se serra. Gaara avait fermé les yeux et ses mains s'étaient crispés sur son pantalon en toile. Son visage voulait paraître neutre, mais il remarqua aisément les tremblements de ses lèvres et sa mâchoire serrée.

Le silence qui dura lui semblait durer une éternité, alors que cinq secondes devaient s'être écoulé. Gaara rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, un sourire vraiment sincère aux lèvres. Il prit les mains de Naruto dans les siennes et les serra.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Sincèrement.

\- Gaara…

\- Tu mérites le bonheur et c'est Sasuke qui te fait toujours rayonner et grâce à lui, tu continues à être cet homme qui me fascine toujours autant. Sourit le rouquin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais notre amitié et je te soutiendrais, alors n'ait craint de continuer à te confier à moi.

\- Merci.

Naruto sentit un poids être retiré de ses épaules et il put respirer un peu plus facilement. Il resserra ses mains contre celle de son ami et il reprit un sourire de dix kilomètres de long, rassuré au-delà des mots. Puis son sourire s'estompa progressivement en repensant à la suite.

\- Mais c'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Admit Naruto en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. En fait, Tsunade a réussi un exploit sans passer par les recherches d'Orochimaru.

\- Quoi ? Elle a réussi à te transplanter des neurones ? Taquina le rouquin, souhaitant détendre la lourde atmosphère.

\- Enfoiré !

Naruto s'offusqua faussement en lui frappant doucement l'épaule, gonflant la joue pour montrer qu'il était vexé, faisant doucement rire le Kazekage. Le blond le suivit dans son rire et cela servit à détendre la tension dans le bureau.

\- Arrête d'être aussi stressé, dis-moi tout, baka.

\- Sasuke attend notre enfant.

Gaara leva un sourcil, moqueur, n'y croyant pas du tout. Comment cela serait-il possible ? Naruto avait toujours débordé d'imagination concernant les blagues idiotes.

Cependant, le regard qu'arborait Naruto le paralysa. C'était ce même regard qu'il portait lorsque c'était vraiment un sujet important et qui nécessité le plus grand des sérieux.

Gaara détourna le regard pour fixer le mur. Un enfant ? Un mariage ? Le Jinchuriki était toujours aussi surprenant. Et bien que cela lui faisait extrêmement mal au cœur et que sa gorge se noua et s'assécha, il était heureux pour son frère de cœur. Il dissimula sa peine en regardant de nouveau Naruto, qui stressait comme jamais en le fixant avec angoisse.

\- Félicitation, tu feras un très bon père.

Naruto souffla bruyamment, n'ayant pas eu conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout du long. Gaara fut amusé de sa réaction. Le Jinchuriki n'avait jamais paru aussi angoissé que maintenant, même pas devant ses pires ennemis.

\- Donc… Ça te gênerais pas d'être mon témoin ?

Gaara écarquilla les yeux et le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il doutait que Sasuke soit d'accord avec cette décision. Il préférerait sûrement que ça soit Akamaru que lui.

\- Pourquoi, moi ? Tu as Kiba ?

\- Kiba est mon deuxième témoin. Et tu es comme mon frère, alors me marier sans que tu sois à mes côtés… J'aurais du mal à le supporter. Répondit franchement Naruto.

\- Naruto…

\- Je veux pas t'y obliger. Coupa le blond, une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles cobalts. Je… Je comprendrais si tu refuses parce que…

\- J'accepte.

Naruto cligna des yeux et ce fut à son tour de regarder Gaara étrangement, celui-ci entrelaça ses doigts à ceux plus bronzés et les serra fermement.

\- Tu es aussi comme mon frère et je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Naruto ne put empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues, rassuré et remerciant profondément Gaara. Sans lui, le mariage n'aurait pas été pareil. Contrôler par ses pulsions, il enserra fermement Gaara dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Celui-ci se tendit un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte, inspirant le parfum de cannelle et de soleil que sentait son ami blond.

Subitement, la seule fenêtre de l'appartement vola violemment en éclat, éparpillant le verre sur le sol parquet et jusqu'au milieu du salon. Gaara et Naruto sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en se levant prêt à attaquer. Le rouquin mania son sable pour crée un mur de protection et Naruto généra un Rasengan, ses pupilles azurs s'étant fendus.

Sasuke débarqua par la fenêtre, le visage déformé par la fureur et le corps tremblant. Une aura écarlate et violette l'entourait comme une seconde peau et s'éleva dans tous l'appartement. Le sol à ses pieds se fissura sous la puissance du chakra brûlant, imprégné de tant de haine et d'envie de meurtre que Naruto et Gaara ne purent empêcher un pas de recul.

\- Sas'ke, qu'est-ce…

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Cracha l'Uchiwa, son chakra augmentant progressivement.

\- C'est pas…

\- FERME-LÀ !

Un cratère se forma sous les pied de Sasuke après son cri rempli de douleur et de haine.

Naruto retint une grimace devant la rage de son amant et du chakra qui continuait à s'élevait dans l'appartement, faisant trembler les fondations et fissurant quelques meubles.

Gaara se recula prudemment pour ne pas décupler davantage la colère de Sasuke s'il le voyait trop proche de Naruto. Il n'était pas idiot et n'était pas assez présomptueux pour refuser de reconnaître que l'Uchiwa était deux fois plus puissant que lui.

Naruto ne bougea pas, le regard plongé dans les yeux embués de son fiancé.

\- C'est clair maintenant, tu pouvais pas me dire que tu te tapais Haruno, vu que t'écartais les cuisses pour ce connard !

\- Je lui proposais juste d'être mon témoin, Sas' ! Tenta doucement Naruto en faisant un pas.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Gronda Sasuke alors que la forme du Susanô commençait à prendre forme derrière lui. Ne mens pas alors que tu étais bien confortablement dans ses bras ! C'était quoi la prochaine étape ?! Tu le baises dans ta chambre ?! Ou c'est l'inverse ?! Je suis qu'une expérience, c'est ça ? Tu as demandé à Tsunade de faire ce putain de test pour avoir un enfant, comme ça si ça marche alors tu pourras en faire un avec ce faiblard qui ne sert à rien depuis qu'il n'a plus son Bijū ?!

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, c'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé.

\- Je raconte n'importe quoi ? Ricana sombrement Sasuke en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Non… C'est moi qui aie été complètement con de te faire confiance, alors que tu ne fais que me manipuler ! Elle avait raison et j'ai rien vu du tout… Tu me mens depuis le début… Avoue-le !

Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'il fut soudainement plaqué contre le mur, près de la fenêtre explosée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en croisant les yeux azurs. Un regard colérique et vexé, mais Sasuke était bien trop furieux pour pouvoir se calmer. Il posa ses deux mains contre le torse de son ex-futur fiancé pour le repousser, mais l'Uzumaki ne bougea pas d'un cil, se plaquant contre le corps tremblant.

\- Lâche-moi. Grogna l'Uchiwa en continuant à se débattre.

\- Hors de question. Pas tant que tu ne t'enlèveras pas cette idée stupide de la tête.

\- Vraiment ?! Et si c'était moi dans les bras de Sakura ?! Tu l'aurais vu autrement ?!

Le regard de Naruto devint rapidement rouge vif mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il en était, Sasuke, les larmes aux joues, continua…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Bien évidemment que tu t'en cognes, tu ne fais que m'utiliser depuis le début ! Après tout, tu as aussi risqué ta vie pour lui ! Je te déteste ! Je te HAIS ! Hurla Sasuke en se débattant comme un beau diable.

La respiration de Sasuke se coupa lorsque Naruto frappa violemment le mur juste qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête, enfonçant son poing dans le marbre et créant un trou dans la paroi. L'Uzumaki avait baissé la tête et son corps, tendu comme un arc, tremblait. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'il pouvait entendre ses dents grincer. Sa deuxième main qui était posée sur son épaule gauche, lorsqu'il l'avait durement plaqué, se resserra douloureusement autour de lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de toi.

\- Tu…

\- Ta gueule, Sasuke. Coupa froidement le blond, toujours la tête baissée.

Sasuke se figea au ton méconnaissable de Naruto. C'était rare mais quand cela se produisait, cela finissait toujours par une dispute violente et qui leur laissait toujours des douloureuses séquelles, que ça soit mental ou physique. Sa colère diminua un chouilla mais était encore bien trop présente, son chakra l'entourant en était bien la preuve.

\- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, pourquoi continuer ? Et je t'arrête tout de suite, le fait que tu attendes un enfant n'est plus suffisant. Je peux concevoir le fait que tu sois possessif et que tu veuilles éliminer tous ceux qui m'approchent… Je serais un putain d'hypocrite si je te disais que je ne comprenais pas, car je n'hésiterais jamais à arracher un bras moi non plus.

\- Naruto…

\- Mais tu cherches toujours des excuses… Tu me trouves toujours des torts impardonnables pour te convaincre que je te manipule et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé… À chaque fois, tu dis me croire mais le même schéma recommence quand une situation que tu haies arrive. Au final, tu ne me crois jamais et j'en ai marre de devoir te convaincre que je t'aime comme un fou… Que cet enfant que tu portes, c'est le fruit de mon amour pour toi et que je n'en veux pas avec un autre que toi… Si à chaque fois, tu doutes de ce que je ressens, alors… Ce mariage est une très mauvaise idée…

Sasuke se statufia et blêmit, les mots de Naruto pénétrant bien trop profondément et douloureusement dans son esprit. Sa respiration se coupa un instant avant de s'accélérer, ses yeux se brouillèrent avec les larmes qui s'intensifièrent, ses tremblements plus intenses ne passa pas inaperçu à Naruto, mais celui-ci resta la tête baissée, se retenant de ne pas serrer son amant dans ses bras, ce qui était une épreuve qui lui retournait les tripes.

Malheureusement, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus des crises de Sasuke à cause de son manque de confiance en lui, et pire encore, il ne parvenait plus à supporter Sasuke qui se cherchait des excuses et qui essayait toujours de lui donner des raisons au fait qu'il ne devait pas être aimé, qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur que Naruto pouvait lui offrir, qu'il lui offrait déjà.

\- Je ne supporterais plus ça… Je t'aime et tu auras toujours ma vie entre tes mains… Mais… Mais je peux plus… J'arrive plus…

\- Naruto, attends…

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Gaara.

Gaara se pinça les lèvres, se retenant d'obéir car c'était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait laisser le couple se séparer à cause de ses sentiments. Cela ferait souffrir Naruto et il le refusait. Sûrement pas à cause de lui.

\- Je vais rester dans l'appart' ce soir… Vaut mieux prendre nos distances quelques temps…

Toujours sans le regarder, Naruto retira son poing qui était devenu blanc de marbre mais il l'ignora. Il se retourna, voulant éviter le regard douloureux de Sasuke qui sentit son estomac se retourner et sa tête lui tourner, alors que sa vision se troubla.

Voir Naruto s'éloigner ainsi de lui était son plus grand cauchemar. C'était ce qui était en train de se dérouler alors que le blond prit la direction de son ancienne chambre…

\- Rentre chez toi, Sasuke.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant en levant la main pour vainement le retenir, haletant et suffocant, mais une effroyable douleur qui le foudroya de son ventre à ses jambes l'en empêcha et il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur alors qu'il tomba à genoux au sol, les deux mains autour de son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les entrailles et la douleur fut intolérable, encore pire que la première fois qu'il avait fait une crise.

Naruto se retourna immédiatement au cri de son amant et en un éclair, il fut agenouillé à ses côtés, oubliant momentanément leur dispute.

\- Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Mais celui-ci fut incapable de répondre, il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à la main de Naruto sur son bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il ne vit même pas Gaara sortir à vive allure par la fenêtre détruite pour aller chercher Tsunade.

La douleur le tira et incendia son être entier, son cœur palpitait comme un forcené dans sa poitrine, prêt à lui arracher pour sortir. Ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb, ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'une façon beaucoup trop bruyante. À chacune de ses respirations, ses poumons s'enflammaient et ses veines palpitaient violemment dans tous son corps.

L'Uchiwa fut tout autant incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son chakra, qui se déversa tel une tempête dévastatrice dans l'appartement, explosant tous les cadres et les meubles. Les placards de la cuisine s'ouvrir violemment sous un puissant et violent souffle d'énergie et toute la vaisselle explosa, les débris recouvrant le carrelage, la table en verre ne fut pas épargnée, ni les murs qui se fissurèrent de long en large et en travers.

Sasuke sentit son Mangekyō Sharingans s'activaient sans contrôle, tournoyant dans ses yeux et brûlant ses pupilles. L'Uchiwa ne sentit plus qu'il ne se vit basculer sur le côté, mais un torse le stoppa dans sa chute…

\- Sasuke !

La voix rauque et effrayé n'était que lointaine, la douleur lui prenait les tripes, son sang battait beaucoup trop. Son chakra lui brûlait la peau, il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit son Susanô prendre entièrement forme, brûlant sa chaire de l'intérieur.

L'Uchiwa se sentit perdre pied et sombrer dans la folie, il suffoquait bruyamment mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées à cette douleur qui ne voulait pas se stopper, et à la santé de son bébé. Ses spasmes étaient d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, le faisant gémir et hurlait de douleur.

Dans ce capharnaüm de douleur qui le rendait fou, il put vaguement sentir des bras puissants l'entouraient et une main caresser ses cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue, rien n'était plus important que cette douleur insoutenable, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, il voulait pouvoir respirer et ne pas avoir l'impression de mourir, ni de perdre son enfant.

Après des minutes qui lui avaient semblé durer des heures, ses paupières se firent soudainement plus lourdes et sa douleur diminua progressivement, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux mais avant que les ténèbres l'envahissent complètement…

\- Pardonne-moi… C'est ma faute, Sas'ke…

Fut les derniers mots qu'il ait eu le temps d'entendre avant de sombrer…

Chapitre terminé et c'est sans aucun doute le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit lol Il m'en aura fallut beaucoup de relecture alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite ^^

* * *

**J'espère qu'il m'aura permis de me faire pardonner et je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous avoir fait autant attendre ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, quelles soient positives ou non, tant qu'elles sont constructives :-)**

**Le prochain chapitre de ''Lien- Bonus'' concernera le mariage et l'accouchement ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
